Soul Eater Continued (for lack of a better title)
by Willow1871
Summary: This is my first fanfic, but here it goes. TWO NEW CHAPTER! Expect the Unexpected and Holidays! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the following references to Alice in Wonderland, Matrix, or Bambi, and I do not own the names Truth or Wicked. I got you interested now don't I? Please R&R
1. Please Read

I am writing this because frankly I was not satisfied. I love the series and everything about it however after watching the anime and reading the manga I was sad to see it ended the way it did, not that is had a horrible ending to either of them I just felt there should have been more. So these writings (not sure how long or how many there will be) will be a continuation to a great cornerstone that I will build off of.

My writings began after the last issue of the manga. To clue those of you have not read the manga and have only watched the anime here is a brief update.

Lord Death is dead, yeah sorry guys he dies after Kid gains his full Shinigami (Grim Reaper) powers during the battle with the Kishin Asura which turned out to be Lord Deaths first attempt as well as his failed attempt to create a replacement, yep that's right Asura is Kids Older Brother in away, craziness I know (I thought they looked alike).

Crona kills Medusa after she finally shows motherly love which scares Crona into believing she is not Medusa. Crona then goes mad with madness but sacrificed his/her self by going into the Kishin Asura and letting Brew absorb the madness. Professor Stein kills Justin Law after he turns against the DWMA and helps Asura partly because he is infected with madness. Stein and Marie are expecting a child. Spirit is still Spirit, but now living with Blair.

After defeating Mifune (killing him) Black*Star is well on his way to surpassing God by becoming a Bushin (God of Martial Arts). Tsubaki stands by his side as always. They are developing new powers all the time (Black*Star can even levitate now, looks like he is surpassing gravity as well) they have taken on the roll of Aunt and Uncle to the small witch Angela who is living at the academy.

As for Maka and Soul, Maka is fully understanding what her Grigori (angle/watcher) soul can do, this allows her to conjure angle wings for Soul while he is in weapon form so they can fly. Soul becomes a Death Weapon after they defeat Arachne, Soul is later announced to be the last Death Weapon to be made after Kid forms an alliance with the Witches Counsel when they aided in the fight against Asura. Also Maka does not have a weapon form in the Manga however I loved this idea, so you will be seeing it in the future.

So yeah, a little different from the anime, but ready or not here we go. This includes all of our characters plus some new ones. Also here's some tunes for you to listen to as well.

Sound Track

(Just some of the songs listened to while writing. I don't own any)

1.) Intro, The xx

2.) Clint Eastwood, Gorillaz

3.) Hall of Fame, The Script

4.) What I Believe, Skillet

5.) Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons

6.) Satellite, Rise Against

7.) Monster, Skillet

8.) Not Gonna Die, Skillet

9.) Finger Tips, Poe

10.) Teardrop, Massive Attack

11.) Unbreakable, Fireflight

12.) Bleed it out, Linkin Park


	2. Prelude

Soul

The festival had died down and I found myself back in our apartment, it was quite which was just what I needed. Maka had gone in to wash away the day, I sat patiently waiting to do the same. In the last couple of hours I had realized something that I had been holding back form myself, something I had refused to admit to until all of this shit went down. We had lost so many people that we knew some were friends even and I new over time that the pain of their deaths would fade away. There was one thing that stuck in my mind more then anything else; I had almost lost my Meister. Asura had put his whole fist and arm through her chest, because we were linked through soul resonance at the time I could feel and see how close she was to dying, watched with her, her flashback of the first time we met, the piano and the music. Thank Death I was able to pull her back with the black blood repairing the damage Asura had done and giving her the strength to do Kishin Hunter which eventually led to Asura's destruction thanks to Crona.

But what this had all added up to was the realization that I liked my Meister, I never wanted to lose her. I knew she never wanted to lose me either but I was not sure if she liked me the way I liked her, guess time will only tell.

I heard the water being turned off and went to my room to get sleep pants to change into after getting out of the shower. By the time I came back out Maka had already vacated the bathroom and was in her room. I walked into the bathroom and stripped down taking notice of all the cuts and bruises that covered my body. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. I washed and rinsed and was out drying off looking forward to sleep. Walking out of the bathroom I noticed that Maka's bedroom door was still closed. _She probably crashed, it's my turn._ I threw my dirty clothes on the floor and hit the bed and was out in seconds.

I woke up and could hear what sounded like crying, snapping out of my half asleep state I realized,_ that's Maka crying! _I got up and walked out of my room across the living room and down the hall to her door. I put my ear to the door and knocked softly.

"Maka, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just leave me alone and go back to bed."

As much as I wanted to walk in and comfort her I knew that Maka dealt with things in her own way, as did the rest of us, when it came to crying we would rather do it alone. So I walked back across the apartment and went back to bed.


	3. Bitter Sweet

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

Over the course of a week I was really starting to notice changes in Maka. I found myself watching her do ordinary everyday things that would usually not catch my attention like cooking, or reading her books, I even watched her study at the kitchen table. I could not stop myself from watching her or in some cases staring at her, it was so uncool.

"Soul, what would you like to drink with dinner?" Maka asked snapping me out of my delirious stare.

"Uh…_think of something fast_…liquid would be good." _Damn that was a stupid answer._

"Water it is."

I watched her fill two glasses from the tap and placed them on the table where I sat and then returned to the stove to dish up two plates. I stared as she walked back over to the table and put a plate in front of me the other in front of her and then as she sat down.

"Are you felling alright Soul? You have not really been yourself since the battle. Maybe you should have Professor Stein look you over once more."

"I'm fine Maka really. I think I'm just trying to get some normalcy back."

The truth of the matter was that on top of finding Maka and her activities very interesting I had been losing sleep. Since the first night I woke up and heard her crying, I had been waking up to her almost every night. The crying had turned into screams. Most nights the screaming would stop and I would hear her walk out to the living room, sometimes the light would come on other times it would stay pitch black. I got curious and found out that when the light would come on she was out there reading one of her books probably to get her mind off the nightmares. The times it stayed dark she would just sit on the couch in the dark staring into the blackness. I would go back to sleep trying to think of a way of helping her but still had not come up with anything.

She was looking at me with worry on her face.

"Besides we were all cleared medically to go about with our lives." I added trying to sound more myself, giving her one of my care free smiles hoping to ease her worry.

She shrugged. "You going to eat?" she pointed to my untouched plate with her fork.

She had made some kind of pasta dish with chicken in it and a green salad. I picked up my fork and took a bite. That seemed to satisfy her and we finished our meal in peace.

"Thank you Maka, I think your cooking skills have improved nothing was burnt this time."

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes. I'm going to take a shower and turn in early, have to get back into a schedule for school." She stood up from the table and stretched then headed for her bedroom.

Kid had given everyone two weeks off to recoup, however we still had a week left. Knowing Maka she was eager to get back into a routine. I watched her as she walked down the hall of our little apartment; she walked into the bathroom and closed the door snapping me out of another one of my trances and back to reality.

_Pull it together Soul… Maka is smart and already knows something's up_

I got up from the table collecting dishes as I headed for the sink. I filled the sink and started washing. _Man I wonder what it will be tonight; her screaming, then reading to take her mind off of the nightmares or if she will sit in complete darkness trying to understand them? I still haven't come up with a way to comfort her, damn._

I had finished the dishes and sat down on the couch to think some more of an absent solution when I heard the bathroom door open. Normally I would not think twice abut seeming Maka in her towel walking to her room however….

"Soul, you're doing it again." She said standing in the hall already dressed in her pajamas.

_Had I really spaced out long enough for her to get dressed or had I imagined her in the towel?_

"Doing what? Mind your own business, I'm fine!" I yelled, over reacting with embarrassment.

"Fine Soul, I only came out here to say good night!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, well, good night."_ Shit not a good way to end a night._

She turned and walked back to her room slamming the door. I leaned forward on the couch and caught my head in my hands. _Better be off to bed as well, Death knows what tonight will bring._

I woke up to her screams and soon I could hear foot steps in the living room, I rolled over to look at the clock 2:38. _Right on time; just like Maka to have a schedule for her nightmares._ I waited to see if the light from the living room would sneak its way under my door, meaning she was awake and would read until her mind was ok to go back to bed. I never once found her asleep in the living room she always managed to hide that she was having the nightmares, or so she thought. _No light, great that meant she would sit there in the dark._

"Soul!"

I jumped to my feet and reached the door in one leap. I flung the door open, running the short distance to the living room.

"Maka?" My voice lost in the darkness. I could hear her gentle sobs; I looked down to find her lying on the floor crying. I sat down next to her, my back against the couch and I started to pick her up so I could bring her near me.

"No let me go….I can't leave Soul!" she yelled and began to cry harder.

"Maka….Maka I'm right here, I'm not goin anywhere I got you."

She relaxed and the crying slowed to hiccups.

"Soul?" She raised her head off my shoulder, "Where am I?" She had been dreaming.

"Your home…safe."

She put her head down on my bare chest. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

But I did remember, and I was glad to be in Soul's strong arms listening to his heart beat reminding me that he was alive. My dreams were always the same; fighting the Kishin and Soul dying some how. I was so afraid of losing my best friend, the battle had made it clear to me how easily people you care about can be taken away from you. I started to think about Crona, I fought back the tears and snuggled into Soul, breathing in his scent. The memories of the dream and Crona began to fade.

"Thank you Soul."

"Anytime."

I closed my eyes and drifted into the deepest sleep I had had in weeks.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my own bed. I sat up and found Soul asleep in my desk chair looking so incredibly uncomfortable. Feeling bad for what had to have been the worst nights sleep ever, I decided the least I could do is make him breakfast, even though it was his turn. I got up as quietly as I could and headed for the kitchen.

Waking up to hear Maka screaming was bad enough, but waking up after that event in an office chair? _My back is killing me and my neck is so stiff._ I stretched my neck from side to side until it cracked, opening my eyes I noticed that Maka was not in the room and the smell of breakfast lingered in the air. I stood up slowly straightening my back, and then made my way down the hall and into the kitchen. Maka was standing there at the stove, her back to me frying bacon.

"Good morning."

"Morning Soul, sorry about last night I don't know what happened."

"Maka I don't want to piss you off or anything but I know you have been having nightmares since the battle."

She started to get mad and I braced myself for the pain of a Maka chop. Then she sighed, "Really you've known all along?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I have been trying to keep it quite. I didn't…"

"Why did you think you needed to hide it from me? I thought we had an understanding to tell our partners everything?"

"We did…. I mean we do, I just felt stupid and weak. I should not be having these dreams now that the kishin is dead."

"I thought you did not remember the dreams?" I teased.

"I don't, now can we eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast is one of those meals you can't screw up, mainly because I like my bacon black."

"Damn you Soul, if you had not just slept half the night in that uncomfortable chair just for me, I would hit you right now!"

"Well I guess it pays off to be the cool partner then." I said smiling.

"Shut up and eat your 'thank you' breakfast."

We both sat down and ate our breakfast. _Her cooking skills really are improving._ After breakfast we both washed the dishes. The rest of the day played out just like any other. We both went to bed early in hopes that the dreams were over.

2:38 AM: I woke up to the sound of Maka's screams, then the sound of foot steps. I heard my door open, she stood in the door way.

"Soul, are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. I had the nightmare again and… well… last night…"

"Come here Maka." I moved over to make enough room for her.

She hesitated but then slowly she walked over and lay down next to me. She laid there stiff at first while I wrapped my arm over her encircling her in the blanket and pulling her close to me until I could feel her breath on my chest.

"Soul?"

"Go to sleep Maka."

She took a deep breath and then slowly as she exhaled she began to relax. Her breathing became rhythmic and I knew she was asleep. Laying there with my Meister in my arms feeling her breathing, it was as if a light bulb turned on in my head and all of the confusion of why I couldn't stop watching her lifted like fog. I didn't just like her, I loved her. Not just as my Meister the person I respected, trusted and would die for because that's what weapons do but as so much more. She was the one who kept me going, she was strong enough for the both of us. Question was did she feel the same way?

I woke up the next morning to find Maka snuggled up next to me; this was defiantly the coolest morning to date. It felt so natural. I laid there enjoying every moment of it because I knew the moment she woke up it would be over.

I felt so warm and relaxed and rested no more bad dreams had come to haunt me. Laying there I suddenly realized that I was moving slowly up and down, I sat up quickly and looked around. _I'm in Soul's room?_ Then I remembered I had asked for some comfort last night and his lazy solution was for me to sleep next to him. As I looked down at him he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning Soul." I tried to act casual.

"Morning Maka."

"Hey thinks for last night, I hope…."

"Don't mention it that's what partners do for each other."

"Yeah, but thanks for not making it weird."

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I could say your welcome but unfortunately it is about to get weird."

"Huh?"

"Your gonna want to get up first."

I laid there looking at him confused.

"It's morning… and I'm a guy."

Thinking through all my knowledge about men and mornings, my face was suddenly hot and I knew I was a deep shade of red. I jumped up, trying not to see anything and walked quickly out of his room and closed the door behind me._ I can't believe I just slept with Soul and had to experience a mans morning erection first hand, what a pervert. However I was the one who intruded on his sleep at 2:30 in the morning so I guess I had no right to call him a pervert, besides what I can remember from that uncomfortable school course was that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. _I got myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast and waited for Soul to come out of his room, what was taking him so long?

Once Maka was out of the room, I could once again think clearly. _What if she makes this a normal arrangement? She seems to sleep sounder when I'm around, and if she does, is she going to be waking me up every night? Guess that doesn't matter she was already doing that. I guess I did not mind being her personal dream catcher. I better get up and get out here before she thinks I'm a perv. _I got up and stretched made sure my body was behaving and walked out, she was sitting at the kitchen table with an empty bowl. _Guess I don't get another 'thank you' breakfast. Oh well sleeping next to her was thank you enough for me. _I headed for the bathroom.

Soul walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I really hope I didn't make our relationship weird because I am weak when it comes to nightmares.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Just a minute." I called out as I got up from the kitchen table and walked over to answer it. I was not surprised when I opened it.

"Hey Maka, where's Soul?"

"Hi Black*Star. He just got up, he's in the bathroom, but you can come in and wait for him if you want."

"Alright." Black*Star walked in like he owned the place which was normal for him, and sat down on the couch.

The assassin had had a major growth spurt in the last couple of weeks and now was taller then me or Soul. He was pretty proud of himself for finally chatting up to his partner in the height department.

"Tsubaki wanted me to invite you over to our place to hang out with her for the day, give me and Soul some guy time."

"That sounds fun, I'll go get dressed and head over there." I walked into my room and proceeded to get dressed.

While I was in the bathroom I heard Maka talking to Black*Star. _Good a distraction._ I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey Soul, long time no see. Which is sad, you know I live right around the corner right?"

"Sorry. Why don't we just cut a hole through our kitchen wall and put in a window into your bedroom?" We exchanged our usual handshake.

"Then maybe I can get Maka to make me breakfast in bed."

"Good luck with that." I laughed. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just needed to get some fresh air. Who does Kid think he can keep a big star like me confined? I just can't handle it anymore. So what have you Maka been doin?"

"I have been takin it easy, but you know Maka, she has had her nose in a book and keeping up with assignments we were excused from."

"Can't she ever just relax?"

"No I can't Black*Star, just because we were excused from the assignments does not mean that we don't need to learn the lesson." Maka defended.

"Yeah right, I'm Black*Star, I helped take down a Kishin and have become a Bushin and I didn't learn that in a book."

"Black*Star has a point Maka."

She just stuck out her tongue and made her way to the front door. She opened it, "I'm going to hang out with Tsubaki, I'll be home for dinner, don't forget Soul it's your turn to cook." She closed the door. _Damn she was cute when proven wrong._

Black*Star turned to me. "So tell me what's really been goin on. The other night I thought I heard screaming."

I knew Maka would not like it if I told Black*Star about her having nightmares, so I tried to cover for her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Awww… come on Soul, remember my room shares a wall with your apartment. You can tell me we are best friends."

"Nothing happened."

"Ooohh.." A shit eating grin came across his face. "Oh I see 'nothin happened.' Come on Soul tell me, have you guys done this 'nothin' before?" He was hinting and reaching for something that wasn't there.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just drop it." I was starting to get irritated.

"Touchy." He put his hands up in surrender. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care." _So much for a distraction._

I showed up at Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment and knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hi Maka, I have missed you, why don't you come in."

"Thanks Tsubaki, I've missed you too, how have you been?"

We walked into the small living room; I sat down on the couch.

"I have been better, would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds great."

She walked in to the kitchen and began to fill the tea pot. "So what's been bothering you?" I would have offered to make tea for her but she seemed like she needed something to do to occupy her thoughts.

"Well… I have been having nightmares about the battle, they are more like flashbacks really." She retrieved two tea cups out of a cabinet and set them on the counter placing the tea bags in them.

"Do you wake up screaming from your nightmares too?" I asked.

"Well no… wait you're having nightmare flashbacks as well?"

"Not really flashbacks, but nightmares yes. I sometimes end up screaming."

The tea pot was now beginning to scream itself, Tsubaki poured the two cups and brought them over to the couch and handed me one.

"That sounds terrible, what are the nightmares about?"

Battling the kishin and watching Soul die."

Does he know about them?"

"Yes and no. He doesn't know what they are about but he does know I am having them, he has for a while. I'm hoping they will stop soon now that…" The thought of his arms around me was suddenly in my head.

"Now that what?" Tsubaki asked bringing me back to out conversation.

"Soul came to my rescue the other night. I had had the worst nightmare of them all and woke up cradled in his arms. Then last night when the nightmare came back I got up and went to his room… Tsubaki he has been so cool about it, I fell asleep in his bad last night with him and he didn't even tease me about it this morning."

"She started to smile. "Maka that's what partners are for, we stick together and help each other."

"That's what Soul said before…" I stopped remembering how things got weird.

"Before?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head trying to forget.

We sat and talked almost all day, finishing off a couple cups of tea. Black*Star came walking in which singled it must be time for dinner.

"Maka, Soul said dinners ready."

"Thanks Black*Star. Thank you Tsubaki for the tea and girl talk."

I said my 'good byes' and started the short walk around the corner to our apartment. As I opened the front door the smell of something good hit my nose.

"Soul I'm home. It smells good in here, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Soul's voice came from his room. He came out wearing jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Did you have a nice visit with Tsubaki?" He was making his way into the kitchen to dish up.

"Yeah I did. What did you and Black*Star do all day?"

"Dude stuff." He was walking to the table with two plates.

"Sounds fun." I said sarcastically walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Sure was."

I walked over to the table and sat down. We both began to eat when I noticed Soul watching me.

"What?"

"Do you want to watch a movie after dinner? Maybe it will help take your mind off things and you won't have any nightmares tonight."

He really was trying to help. "Sure it is worth a try."

After dinner and all the dishes were done I sat down on the couch while Soul picked out a movie he knew would not freak me out and came and sat down next to me. We watched as the main character and her side kicks tried to make a name for themselves at their new school. Soon my eyes became heavy, I snuggled into Soul. I blinked and blackness over came consciousness.

Maka laid her head on my shoulder and she was soon fast asleep. I did not want to wake her, she had been getting very little sleep as is so I got comfortable and settled in for the night. I dozed off.

_I knew I was dreaming when I was back in that little dark room, red and black themed. The piano sat where it always had, I was surprised to find that Maka, dressed in a long black dress, had replaced Ogre the little demon guy. She sat on the piano with her bare feet on the bench, when she saw me she bit her lower lip._

_ "Hey Maka, what are you doing here?" I walked over to stand in front of her._

_ "Waiting for you and now that you're here…" she leaned forward and grabbed a hold of my red silk tie that always accompanied my pinstripe suit and this room. She pulled me forward spreading her legs so she could pull me closer._

_ "Damn you Black*Star for putting these thought in my head."_

_ Maka's lips pressed against mine as she drew my bottom lip into her mouth gently biting it. Letting it go she wrapped one leg around my lower back bringing me in even closer._

_ "The again…. I should be thinking you buddy."_

_ Maka's lips found mine again._

I woke up on the couch in our apartment. Maka was still asleep snuggled up, her head on my chest, body between my legs as I had been between hers in my dream. The sun was shinning through the windows, it was morning. Maka slowly began to wake up blinking well rested eyes up at me.

I looked down at her with a smile, "Good morning."

"Did I fall asleep during the movie? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I fell asleep too, but hey…no nightmares."

She stopped to think. "Hey you're right; guess your brilliant idea to watch a movie before bed really did work."

The victory was short lived. That night after watching a movie she said her "good nights" to me and went off to bed hopeful.

2:38AM: I woke up to her screams and a few minutes later she was crawling into bed next to me. Her hands searched for my warmth and comfort as she nestled into me. I fell back to sleep, back into that room where she waited for me.

The dreams were getting to intense and I was afraid that my body would rat me out for the perv I was but she was up before me the next morning. This continued for the remainder of our break. The night before we were to report back to school, I asked her to just skip the pretending to sleep in her own bed and waking up at 2:38, and offered her a full night's sleep. Blushing she accepted.


	4. Back to School

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

After a night of not waking up from nightmares I almost felt normal again, however I would have felt more normal waking up in my own bed in my own room, where I laid now was in Soul's room. At least he was already up, so that made it less strange. I had been avoiding the awkward mornings. As I laid there I remembered that we were to report back to school again which made me feel just that much more normal. I got up to find Soul in the kitchen cooking breakfast there was already two glasses of orange juice on the kitchen table along with some sausage links.

"Oh good your up. How many pieces of French toast do you want?"

I walked out of his room and headed for mine. "Just one please."

After changing into my school uniform I then headed for the bathroom. After doing my morning routine I was ready, today was going to be a good day.

After breakfast I washed the dishes while Soul got ready for school. By the time I was done we were both ready to go. We left the apartment and agreed the walk would be good. As soon as we were at our lockers we heard it over the intercom.

"Meister Maka Albarn and Death Weapon Soul Eater Evans, please report to the Death Room."

"This should be fun." Soul smiled.

Kid was doing great in taking over for his Father, the school had never been so organized. To the four of us (Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I) he was still Kid and refused to be called anything different by his friends, it was only during official business that he wore the death shrouds and was to be called Lord Death. We reached the door and walked in. Kid and the girls (Liz and Patty) stood there waiting for us.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Soul nodded.

A "Hey" came from Liz and Patty.

"How have you two been?" Kid asked.

Soul answered for the both of us, "We have been doing alright."

"You'll be doing great now, Black*Star has arrived." Black*Star announced.

"Hey guys." I greeted him and Tsubaki.

"Good now that we are all here I can tell you why I have asked you to come. I know a lot has happened and we are all still getting in the swing of things; however you all have shown great growth even in the last two weeks. Maka, Soul you guys have been able to get that flying thing down right?"

"Yeah." Soul said.

"And you guys can conjure Witch, Warlock, Demon, and Kishin Hunter on command?"

"Yep."

Kid turned to Black*Star, "Black*Star your fighting skills are at the highest we have seen and you have a new ability don't you Bushin?"

"Yeah check this out, you won't have to carry me anymore Maka."

We watched as Black*Star took one foot off the floor and crossed it then the other. He was sitting cross legged in mid air.

"Excellent." Kid said. "And Tsubaki, the training with your family has made you stronger, you are capable of turning into five different weapons which Black*Star can wield each of them with talent."

"Yes."

"Then you have all shown me and the teachers back me up on this decision, we have decided to level you all up to third stars. You will all be part of my upper class team for rebalancing the madness. Asura maybe gone but the damage was done and there is a lot of damage control. I will be working on getting you guys some assignments. It was nice seeing you guys, but I have lots of work to do, you are dismissed."

We walked out of the Death Room and down the hall to Professor Stein's class.

"I'm a third star and I still have to go to class?" Black*Star complained.

Entering the class we found our seats, we still had a few minutes before class started.

Tsubaki sat down next to me, "So Maka, have your nightmares gone away yet?"

I laughed in hesitation, "You could say that. What about yours?"

"Yeah mine have been gone since I talked to you about it, guess I just needed to tell someone so I could move past them."

"I've been trying to get her to do that from day one." Soul added.

"So Maka's having nightmares? About what? Being second to a big star like me would give anyone nightmares."

"That's not why I'm having nightmares Black*Star." I glared.

"Then why are you having them?" Soul pushed.

I looked at Soul, "I told you I don't remember them." I looked at Tsubaki in hopes she would keep my secret, she gave me a sweet smile and returned her eyes to her book. _I wish they would just drop it. _

"I bet it IS because you are second to me." Black*Star said under his breath.

Standing up I yelled, "That's not it at all Black*Star!" I slammed my hand down on the table and left the class room. The bell rang and the hall became vacant I ran, I kept running until I found myself on the roof. Trying not to cry out of pure frustration I chose to scream instead at the top of my lungs. Able to breath again I thought, _why are these nightmares haunting me? Why was it anyone else's business what they were about? So what if I was sacred of losing my best friend. Anyone of them would be having nightmares if they were in my position right? So why was I the only one being haunted?_ I felt Kid's wave length before he said anything.

"Are you alright Maka?"

I did not turn around to face him. "Kid, what would you do if you were to lose Liz or Patty?"

"I could not let that happen, my symmetry would be off."

"Put your symmetrical problems aside for a second Kid and really think what if one of them got killed?"

"They are not replaceable. It would be hard to continue."

"So is it so wrong to be having nightmares about losing your weapon?"

"You and Soul have been through a lot, you have every right to have nightmares no one is denying you that privilege. Have you told him that you're having these nightmares even though I'm sure he knows but does he know what they are about?"

"No only Tsubaki and you now know."

"You need to tell him."

"Why? So he can think I'm weak or yell at me some more about how it is a Weapons job to protect their Meister and not the other way around?" I turned to face him, and then looked away. "No thanks we have already had that conversation and look at where it landed me, he just does not understand."

"I understand what he is saying, however as a fellow Meister I understand your side as well. They are not just weapons for us; they are our friends that we love, not just a piece of metal we can throw away when they get rusty."

I turned and smiled at him. "It's nice to know someone else understands."

"You need to tell him Maka."

My smile faded, "I know, I just don't know how."

I walked down the hall towards my next class. During class all I could think about was how I was going to tell Soul that my nightmares were about him. I spent the whole class thinking and had no result to show for it. The rest of the day was a blur, before I knew it Soul and I where home again.

"Long day." Soul said as we walked into the apartment. "I'm going to go play basketball with Black*Star, I figured after you spaced out you would want some quiet time to catch up." He threw a notebook on the kitchen table. "We had some assignments in the class you missed so I took notes." He grabbed his gym bag. "I'll be back for dinner." He was acting distant, telling him was going to be harder then I thought.

Walking up to the basket ball court I realized this was no longer a one on one game. I put on my best British accent.

"Oh, my Lord, how nice it is to see you out and about mingling with the commoners."

Kid did not look amused but it made Black*Star laugh.

"Oh please don't do that." Kid said with a serious face

"Sorry Kid." I laughed.

We all laughed about it.

"So what is Maka's problem?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm sure having nightmares are leaving her tired and irritable." Kid answered.

"No I have been making sure she gets enough sleep."

"I don't think you monitoring how much she's sleeping is the problem Soul." Kid said.

"That's just it; she's not having the nightmares with me."

They looked at me.

"Explain." Kid said

"We figured out that her sleeping next to me stops her from having the nightmares altogether."

"Interesting." Kid said

"Wait you two have been sleeping together?" Black*Star chimed in.

"Thanks for catching up Black*Star, and yeah we have."

"I knew it." Black*Star gloated.

"I'm sure it's not like that Black*Star." Kid said.

"That's where it gets complicated." I scratched the back of my head.

"Complicated how?" Kid asked

"Complicated in the way that recently I have started to have feelings for her."

"Since you started sharing a bed?" Kid asked

"Before that, trust me its not just hormones running the show."

"So Soul, what's it been like to be sleeping with a girl you have feelings for? I bet it's been hard, no pun intended." Black*Star laughed.

"I was dealing with it just fine until you said something the other day Black*Star, but I guess I can't be mad. Let's just say she is not the only one keeping their dreams a secret."

They both looked at me with shock on their faces.

"Come on Soul tell us." Black*Star pleaded.

"Did you just not hear me say I'm keeping them secret?"

"Yes Black*Star, that was way out of line. I'm sure Soul would tell us if he wanted to." Kid said.

"Thank you Kid."

"Your welcome, however I do have to say it is not from lack of curiosity. So what are you going to do Soul?"

"I don't know. I can't just tell her. Then her sleeping with me would get weird and she would feel obligated to stop and start having the nightmares again."

"So you are going to continue to sleep with her even it you are having good dreams about her? Sounds like torture to me man."

"Oh like you have any room to talk Black*Star. Still keeping Tsubaki at a safe distance right? Ever since we got sucked into the Book of Eibon and you found out her lust for you, you can't bring yourself to ask if that's all it is. Besides you got any other ideas?"

"Your right Soul, sorry man."

I looked up trying to think. "I got to go, I told Maka I would be home for dinner. I'll talk to you guys later." I started to walk away.

"Bye Soul." Kid said.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Black*Star added.

I walked home slower then normal trying to think about what I should do, and decided that I would hold off on telling her anything until I knew she was sleeping soundly without my help. When I got home I found that Maka had just started to make dinner. Her hair was wet and she was wearing her sleep shorts and a tank top that was getting wet from her hair.

I swallowed hard. "Hey Maka, I'm home."

"Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you go take a shower while you wait."

"Planned on it." I said

I stopped off at my room to get clean sleep pants before going to the bathroom. Closing the door to the bathroom my mind began to wonder over the last couple of nights and the dreams that occupied them. Black*Star was right this was going to be torture. Having her that close to me and not being able to say or do anything. _Breath Soul you have to be strong, for her._ I was going to have to start taking more showers.

Dinner was great; she even washed the dishes while she tanked me for taking notes for her in class.

"Soul, do you mind that I sleep in your bed with you?"

_What kind of question is that, I love you sleeping in my bed with me, I want to do more then sleep with you in my bed._ "If it keeps my Meister in good health then no I don't mind."

"Ok, well then is it cool that I just go to sleep in there tonight instead of waking up at 2:30 AM?

"2:38."

"Huh?"

"2:38 Am is the time you wake up."

"Every time?"

"Yep… and sure you can just go to bed with me."

"Thanks Soul."

For the second night in a row we both crawler into my bed and got comfortable.

"You ready to tell me what these nightmares are about or are you going to stick with your 'I don't remember' bullshit?"

She tensed up, "Soul if I remembered then I would tell you."

I knew she was lying but I dropped it and settled for cuddling her. We both were asleep in minutes.

The next day in Sid's class Maka and I were yet again called to the Death Room.

"Kid must have our assignments ready." Maka said.

We left class and walked down the hall and into the Death Room.

"What's up Kid?"

"I have some assignments for you, I know they are first star and second star assignments but Professor Stein has told me that you two as well as Black*Star and Tsubaki will need to be monitored for lingering signs of PTSD so you get some easy ones to start off on. I'm sending you two to Portland to take care of three Kishin eggs, all the details are in this notebook. The trip should be laid back but it should also give Stein the data he needs to clear you. You have three days, you leave tomorrow morning and yes I will be sending the bike for you. Report back to me when you're done, if you finish with your assignments early take the time to relax. That is all, do you except?

'Yeah." Maka said.

"Excellent, have fun. You are dismissed."

At lunch we met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"I don't understand why I'm going on low level assignments, I'm Black*Star. I can take on anything Kid can throw at me."

"It's just to get our heads back in the game and see if we have any side affects of fighting the Kishin." Maka explained

We finished eating our lunch and went to our last classes of the day. Walking home I could tell Maka was nervous about the trip. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked and would not make eye contact with me when I asked, "You ok Maka?"

"Yeah Soul I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you won't look at me and you are not talking about the assignment like you normally would."

"Sorry making a mental list of what all I need to pack."

"Whatever you say Maka."

"Really I'm fine." She insisted.

I dropped the subject as we walked into the apartment. If she didn't want to talk about it I wouldn't push the issue.

It has not affected her too badly and as long as she was able to fight then I knew she was dealing with it on her own time. We packed our bags, had pizza for dinner and took showers. She slept next to me again like she had been doing the past could of days. In the morning we would be Portland bound.


	5. Assignment Portland

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

Getting off the plane we found our way to the parking garage where my motorcycle was waiting for us. Kid had kept his word; he knew it was the easiest mode of transportation when chasing down Kishin eggs, which is why his father always had it ready for us where ever we went. It was nice to have something that was never changing unlike Maka.

Normally she would have been studying our targets but she had not even opened the notebook that contained the information nor had she really spoke to me the whole flight. Something was totally up. We got on my bike and rode to the hotel checked in and went to our room. I pulled out the notebook that had our assignments in it and started to read them, Maka just sat there on the bed.

"Damn it Maka, what the hell is wrong with you? It's like you are someone else entirely!" I yelled.

I couldn't take it any more. She just blinked her eyes at me face neutral.

"Fucking answer me!" She turned away. I threw the notebook on the small bed side table, grabbed my jacket and started walking for the door.

"Fine you don't want to talk. Let me know when you're ready to do these assignments, until then you can sleep on your own." I closed the door and started walking down the hall. I heard the door open behind me.

"Soul, come back. I'm sorry." She said calling after me shakiness in her voice.

I turned around. "You ready to talk?" She nodded. I walked back to the room sat down on one of the chairs and sat back.

"Ok, talk. Why have you been so distant, and what are your nightmares about? I know you can remember them, at least enough to know why they bother you so much."

"I do remember them, but I don't know how to explain them so you will understand. I have been trying to come up with a good way to tell you, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you will think I am weak. I do want to tell you I just don't know how. Can I have some time? I promise to tell you when we get back home, which will give me three days."

"Fine, but you have to pull yourself together. We can't be fighting Kishin eggs with you not in your right mind, someone will get hurt."

I watched as her eyes got big only for a second, then she blinked.

"I'm sorry Soul, your right." She took the notebook off the bed side table and started reading. She looked up at me, desperation in her eyes almost questioning.

"Yeah you can sleep with me; I'm going to need you well rested."

She smiled and went back to reading.

That evening after dinner we set out on the motorcycle to track down our first Kishin egg. The streets of downtown Portland were bustling with night life. We needed to find this Kishin egg before she attached again. Her M.O. was seducing male club goers as they walked home after a night of drinking. Just as they thought they were going to get lucky she killed them and ate their souls, _poor bastards._

"You can park it Soul, she's in the area." Maka announced in my ear.

I parked the bike in the middle of a group of clubs; there must have been one on every corner. We started walking around looking, checking alleys and back streets. We found her stalking a guy who could barely stand up straight let alone walk.

"That's her Soul, get ready."

"On it." I transformed.

"Hay you." Maka called out to the Kishin egg.

She turned around, but so did the drunk guy.

"Hey yourself pretty lady. You want to come home with me?" The drunk guy questioned.

"Shut up and go home!" Maka yelled to him. He just turned and started to wobble away.

The Kishin egg stood there looking at us.

"Your soul has become a Kishin egg, it is now mine."

"Stupid girl, you don't even know what's right in front of you. It's a shame really. It is truly something rare, much more then lust."

"What?" Maka questioned.

"Don't listen to her Maka, let's just take her down. She is trying to distract you while she looks for an out." I said.

"Right." Maka said refocusing herself. "Enough of this Kishin egg, Soul Eater is hungry.

"Sure am."

She ran at the Kishin egg did some flips and swung me slicing through hitting her mark.

Transforming back, "Well that was easy." I claimed my prize.

"You know you don't have to eat them anymore."

"I know but they feel so good going down, like a banana split on a hot summer day."

She laughed, "Kid was not lying when he said they were low level or about these assignments being laid back. Should we hut another one tonight?"

"Sure or we could go sight seeing."

"Lets do a little bit of both. Our next target has been seen hanging down at the docks; we will make our way down there with a few stops if you want." She smiled.

_ She is doing a good job pulling herself together, this is the Maka I know._ "Lets go, there is a doughnut shop I want to stop at."

"How can you think of food? We ate dinner before we left the hotel and you just ate a soul; you better save room for the second one." She laughed.

"Don't worry we will save them for tomorrow."

We walked back to the bike and got on, started her up and headed for the docks.

"Hey Soul, what do you think that Kishin egg ment when she told me that I could not see what was right in front of me?"

_I knew what she meant, one of her abilities was to be able to see people's emotions, but now was not the time._ "I don't know. You know how they will say anything to avoid being destroyed."

"Yeah you're probably right."

We stopped off at Voodoo Doughnuts for tomorrow's breakfast, and then continued on to the docks. We found a good place to park the bike and started walking along the river front.

"So educate me on this one." I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets.

"This Kishin egg is nicknamed Evil Justice-Jackson. He comes down here to the water front and takes souls of drug dealers and users."

"Sounds almost like a waist; he is almost helping us by taking trash like that out."

"Never the less he is consuming human souls and he must be stopped."

"No please…I'll get clean I'll never use again I promise." A voice said a few yards up ahead.

I transformed and landed in Maka's hands. She took off in the direction of the voice and found a druggie huddled up in a corner of a cement wall, our target advancing on him.

"Evil Justice-Jackson you can't have his soul. I won't let you."

The Kishin egg turned around. "What are you doing down here little girl? This is not a safe place for children."

"As good as your intentions are you're going about them the wrong way, and I can't allow you to take anymore human souls."

"If you insist little girl." He came charging.

I blocked his attack, he tried to sweep kick me but I jumped, I was able to use Soul to balance my weight off of Evil Justice-Jackson's shoulders and landed behind him swinging Soul behind me to try and slice though him but I missed. He had already moved. I charged after him and tried hitting him again, this time he blocked. I watched as his finger tips grew needles and he went to stab me. I dodged and swung Soul at him again, this time I cut him good. He fell to the ground, with the momentum from the swing I spun back around and ended Evil Justice-Jackson with a straight downward blow. As the Kishin egg's body disappeared and his soul was released Soul transformed back standing where his blade had finished the job. Soul grabbed the soul and …..

"Yum." Put it in his mouth and swallowed.

"Banana split?"

"Yep."

"Tomorrow we will hunt down the last one."

"Yeah, which means our last day is ours to do what we want. Maybe we can actually do some sight seeing for once."

"I won't even complain." I promised with a smile.

"I need some sleep lets get out of here."

We walked back to the bike, and then rode back to the hotel. We walked through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator.

"So when we go sight seeing what do you want to see?" I asked.

"I don't know, never thought I'd get a chance to see anything."

We were in the hall way to our room, walking. Soul pulled the key card to the room out of his pocket and opened the door. I walked in and picked up the notebook to look over the next target. Soul walked in set the doughnuts on the little table and then walked into the bathroom, I heard the water start. While he took his shower I though more about how I was going to tell him my nightmares were about losing him. The water stopped a couple of minutes later he walked out.

"Your next." He said as he walked over to the bed and lay down. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the warm water wash over me.

I tried to ignore the fact that Maka was just in the other room naked and wet. _I can't let her know I was thinking about it and IF I think about it she is going to know._ I heard the water turn off, _Ok breath Soul, you can do this, stay strong._ A second later she came walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Sorry forgot my pajamas." She bent over her over night bag, I swallowed hard as I watched the towel slide up the back of her legs, my head tilting a bit to see the beginnings of her ass. She grabbed her shorts and t-shirt and made her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

_How much more of this am I going to be able to handle? Breath. Think of something else, anything else. Ok I got it, music! _I started to think of a familiar rhythm in my head, one that I have heard before, played before, but can't remember where and when.

Maka walked out in her pajamas and towards the bed to join me. Her shorts emphasizing her long legs, _oh what I would give to have them wrapped around me._

"You know, you're the best partner any Meister could have. Thanks for being here for me." She lay down and rested her head on my shoulder. "Good night Soul."

"Night Maka." _You might think differently about me if you new I was mentally rapping you. What kind of partner does that?_

She fell asleep fast and as I closed my eyes I remembered where and when.

_I was in the black and red room again. Maka was there too. She was sitting on the piano again but instead of the black dress she was in her towel soaking wet._

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Listen sexy dream Maka, the real you is sleeping next to me, and I would like it if we could just, you know play chess or something."_

_ "We could do that or…." She stood up from her seat on the piano and started to walk towards me, she was dripping wet and her hair was sticking to her naked shoulders. She reached for the towel and started to loosen it. I grabbed her hand to stop her._

_"Don't." I said._

_She leaned into me, her cheek gently resting on mine. Her lips part and I can feel her breath on my neck._

_"I need you Soul." She whispered in my ear._

Something pulls me out of dream land, a voice? Was the voice not only in my dream? I concentrated on whether or not it was only in my dream. No it was diffidently reality Maka who had spoken those words. I fully wake up to find myself lying on my back; right arm pined down by Maka's body. Her right leg was wrapped around my right leg. Her left arm was pinned between our bodies; her right was draped over my chest; her fingers dancing on the top of the scar that went from left shoulder diagonally to my right hip. I could feel her hot breath on my neck, her lips playing against my ear lob. Barely auditable I heard her whisper again, "I need you Soul."

There was no lust in it this time, like my dream had contaminated it the first time. No there was more sadness in it. I felt the wet warmth of hot tears fall on my collarbone. _Why was she crying?_ I turned over to face her. I lightly pressed my lips to hers surprised by my own actions but even more so when she kissed back, I pulled away from the kiss but pulled her in tighter, hugging her.

"I'm here Maka, don't cry." She relaxed again and so did I. I fell back to sleep, no dreams this time.

We woke up late the next morning; it was darker outside due to the weather. We stayed in our pajamas while we had coffee and the doughnuts we had picked up last night.

"Do you remember having a dream last night? You don't have to tell me what it was about; I just want to know if you remember?"

"No I don't, why?"

"No reason, I just though you would."

"Did I dream last night?"

"Yeah… no screaming or anything, you just mumbled some stuff."

"I did? What did I say?"

"I don't know I was half asleep."

She started to think.

"So when do you want to do this last assignment?" I said distracting her.

"Well the weather looks pretty bad right now." She looked out the baloney doors. "It's really coming down out there. Let's try and wait it out; it is Portland weather changes all the time. But no matter what we should do it by tonight, I want to get it done so we can go sightseeing tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do until then?"

She picked up the TV remote. "We could watch movies."

I claimed my spot on the bed; she crawled over to me and snuggled into my shoulder. She clicked on the TV and we started to watch our first movie. Don't ask me what it was about, I was not paying attention. All my attention was on Maka, I was thinking about her kissing me back last night. _Don't think too much into it Soul, she was sleeping and who knows what she was dreaming about._ I wanted to yell at my subconscious, _but she said she needed me that's proof that I was in her dream and I was the one she needed!_ I looked at her, she was concentrating way to hard on the movie. I picked up one of the extra pillows and hit her with it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I hit her again with it, she smiled and caught the second assault ripping it out of my hand and hitting me back.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes." I laughed.

She tried to jump at me pillow in hand, I grabbed her waist and threw her down on the bed, I then pinned her down using my weight. Our faces inches away for each other, I could see her start to blush.

"Weapon 1, Meister 0." I said with a smile.

"I didn't know we were keeping score." She said thrusting her hips into me to try and get lose.

It worked I was not expecting her to do that and it distracted me. _If only we were naked…. No stay focused!_

Before he could do anything I smacked him with the pillow bringing him to the bed, on his back he was an easy target. I climbed on top to straddle him and continued hitting him with the pillow. I knew that if I stopped he would give me a point without having to really have him pinned.

The look on his face was confusing, half surprise, half mischievous with a hit of something I had never seen in his eyes before.

"Weapon 1, Meister 1." I announced.

"Some how I think I should get a point too."

"Why?"

"No reason. Time for the tie breaker."

Smiling he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. As we began to flip over I instinctively wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"Soul!" it came out a bit more breathy then surprise.

He threw me down on the bed again, his body on top of me. We were breathing hard from the effort and again I found his lips only inches away from mine. _Why was this so different from the other times we had played around like this? Soul was acting different._

"Damn. Weap…" I started to announce him the winner when I was cut off.

"You win Maka." He started to pull away from me and I let him. "We should really go get this last Kishin egg. I'll go get ready." He walked over to the over night bag, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I closed the bathroom door behind me. _Why did I think wrestling with her was a good idea? You have to use your brain Soul. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why are you such an idio!? It felt so good having her on top of me all I wanted to do was thrust into her hips and show her what she was doing to me. She's smart I'm sure if she felt my huge hard on she would catch on. At this rate I'm not going to be able to deal with this much longer. Breathe…. Let's just keep it together for the rest of this trip; once I'm home there are lots of distractions. _I got dressed making sure my body was under control, and walked out to find her dressed and ready to go. _Ok, just go out and finish the assignment, completely business._

"Ready?" I asked

She nodded.

Riding a motorcycle in the rain is about the shittiest thing but the icy cold rain helped clear my head. We were able to weave through the stopped traffic as we hunter our next target.

"This guy is a no name kishin egg that feeds on the souls of the less fortunate. I'm trying to pick up his wave length but I really don't know where he could be." She said in my ear.

"Great, so we just ride around in the rain until we fine him?"

"Sorry."

We must have got lucky because another couple of blocks and…

"There!" Maka Yelled.

I turned down an alley way and found our target. He was a nasty looking guy with long stringy hair, dirty from head to toe and his eyes were pure white. He turned at the sound of the bike. Maka jumped off.

"Maka wait!" I threw down the kick stand.

The kishin egg was already running at her. She kicked him back, sending him back into a dumpster. I transformed and landed in her hand. The kishin egg stood up, a piece of broken glass in his hand. He came running at her again. She dodger but lost her footing on the slick wet ground and went down.

"Maka!"

The kishin egg saw his advantage and charged. I transformed back kneeling in front of her defensively, leaving my arm the scythe blade. _Perfect timing._ He ran right into it impaling himself. As his body disappeared his soul became visible. I grabbed it and quickly swallowed it down, turning my attention to my Meister.

"Are you ok Maka?"

"My ankle hurts a little." She looked up at me. "Soul, your arm!"

I looked down to find the piece of glass the kishin egg had been wielding was now sticking out of my right arm just below the shoulder. I pulled it out noticing it was only in there about an inch. My concern was for Maka.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. How bad does your ankle hurt?"

"I think I just twisted it wrong when I slipped."

"Let's get back to the hotel and out of this rain."

I helped her up off the wet ground putting her arm around my shoulder and walked with her back to the bike. I helped her get on, and we rode back to the hotel. The front desk supplied us with gauze and tape for my arm and ice packs for Maka's ankle after we insisted we did not need to go the hospital or have them call a doctor. We retreated back to our room.

After getting Maka settled in the bed in her dry pajamas and a towel for her hair, I went into the bathroom to doctor my own wounds. Taking the jacket and my shirt off, I thought would be the worst pain. Looking at it I probably needed stitches. I pored some rubbing alcohol on it which made it burn, this was pain. "Fuck!" I yelled. I let the alcohol do its thing while I stood there gripping the bathroom counter white knuckled. Once the blood and liquid was done running down my arm and into the sink I used a washcloth to clean around it and dry it before trying to bandage it.

"Soul do you need some help?" Maka asked as she opened the bathroom door. She looked stunned at the amount of blood.

"Maka… Look at me. Maka, I know it is a lot of blood but I really am ok. I just need you to put the bandage on."

She nodded hesitantly. "I can do that."

She took the gauze and placed it on the wound then started to tape it.

"You're going to have to tape it a little tighter to hold it together. Steins going to have to stitch me up when we get home but until then I'll be fine."

"Ok." She said a little shaky.

She finished taping and I helped her back to the bed. I turned to go clean up the bathroom.

"Soul?"

"Just going to clean up, I'll be right back."

She smiled.

After cleaning up I found myself back in my own pajamas and back in bed with Maka. She was so warm despite the ice pack on her ankle. We snuggled into each other so close, the memories of this morning coming back clouding my mind. Her body under mine, breathing hard, and our lips only inches away from each other.

"I'm ready Soul." She said calmly.

My hormones wanted to believe she was saying that for a different reason then my brain.

"Ready?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Ready to tell you about my nightmares. I have had them ever since you really got hurt." She ran her fingers down my scare. "I thought I was dealing with it, and then the Kishin battle happened and they got worse. I know you have told me that Weapons are there to protect their Meisters at any cost and not the other way around but you are more then just my weapon, you are my best friend who I trust, respect, and care about. My nightmares have been about losing you in one way or another and I just can't imagine my life with out you. Please don't get mad."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You know, your whole thought process is messed up when it comes to a Weapon/Meister relationship." I opened my eyes to look at her. "However, I see your point and I will help you in anyway I can to over come this fear, but I'm not going to stop protecting you."

She looked at me and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Maka." I hugged her tight; we stayed like that for awhile.

Night fell and the rain came down harder. We ordered room service, while we ate our dinner we talked about a lot of things and how our relationship has grown over the course of our partnership. We talked about how we could better read each other in a fight so that less accidents happened.

"Soul, you are the perfect partner, your strong, smart, talented, kind, and crazy at times but I know you will always have my back when I need you the most. Have I thanked you for not making this sleeping arrangement weird? I'm hoping that now that I have talked to you about it I will be able to give you back your bed."

"Yeah, you have thanked me." I tried not to sound sad that I would be sleeping alone again.

I almost thought about just telling her that I really liked when she slept with me and that I loved her and that I wished we would do more then just sleep, but then she yawned and got up.

"I'm going to try and sleep in my own bed tonight." She pulled down the covers of the bed next to the one we had been sleeping in and crawled in.

"I'll be here if you need me." I said.

She fell asleep quickly, I stayed up listening to her breath waiting for any changes, and any sign she would wake up screaming. I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Soul wake up." Maka was shaking me. The pain in my arm was excruciating. "Soul I got our flight out switched for today; you need to see Professor Stein." My arm was soaked in blood and I felt hot. "I already packed our stuff, we leave in ten minutes, but I need you to get up. Can you do that?"

"Working on it." I sat up slowly. My vision was a little fuzzy. She helped me up, put my jacket over my bare shoulders, picked up our small overnight bag and we were walking. She had already checked us out and called the cab. We were on the plane with in five minutes.

"Guess we don't get to go sightseeing." I said.

"We will have to do it another time." She said putting an ice cold rag on my neck, fore head and bare chest.

"Damn Maka, do they have to be so cold?"

"There not Soul. But your temp is about to break 100. I have to keep it down long enough to get you home and to Professor Stein. Then he can fix you. You should sleep now, we will be home soon."

I could see tears in her eyes, but I blinked and passed out only to be woken up to some one probing at my arm.

"Stop it, that fucking hurts!" I yelled.

"Soul, this is Stein; you need to relax for me. I'm giving you something to bring your fever down its dangerously high 109 and we can't wait until the fever goes down to do this procedure."

"What are you telling me doc?"

"I'm telling you this is going to hurt and it would be better if you allowed yourself to pass out."

Something hot plunged into my arm.

"Fuck!" I felt multiple hands holding me down before blackness hit me_. I ended up in the room again this time I was on the floor completely naked. I was so hot, or was the floor just that cold? I opened my eyes to find Maka straddling me in nothing but her school uniform skirt and a black lacy bra. I could not move, but she could. She bent down and placed her lips on mine, she pulled away, "So hot." Then she licked my lower lip and continued to lick, kiss and even bite. This has got to be some kind of sick joke._

Professor Stein walked out of the room they had taken Soul into.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked wiping away tears.

"Yeah he will make a full recovery. We found another small piece of glass in the wound but were able to remove it. His fever is coming down nicely and the wound is all stitched up, he is going to need to be on antibiotics for two weeks for the infection he has. All he needs now is some rest and a nurse."

I looked at him. "Professor?"

"I'm sending Soul home under your care; you did a great job keeping his fever down. I have full confidence in you to make sure he gets some rest. He needs to take his meds twice a day and I want to see him back here tomorrow for a bandage change."

I nodded.

Twenty minutes latter I was letting two hospital workers in to the apartment as they brought Soul in and put him in his bed, and then they left. The apartment felt so strange and quite, I sat down by his bed and held his hand, I laid my head next to our hands touching them with my forehead. His body temp was starting to feel normal.

"Wh-where am I ?" he was coming back to reality.

"Home, in your bed."

Maka, come here."

"I'm right here."

"No here." He said moving and opening the covers.

I got up and slid in next to him.

"Better?"

"Yeah…. How's the ankle?"

"It's a little sore but I can walk, Stein says I just twisted it."

"That's good to hear… How am I?"

"Expected to make a full recovery, as long as you follow orders. You have an infection from the dirty piece of glass left in your arm which is why you had such a high fever. But the fever is gone for now and your all stitched up. Antibiotics for two weeks, you need to rest your arm, Stein wants you back in two days for follow up."

"Cool."

"You should get some sleep. I will come in and wake you when dinner is ready."

He closed his eyes again and was asleep quickly.

Back in the room I had thought I had escaped after being tortured by dream Maka the late time. At least this time I could move and was fully dressed. She sat in one of the arm chairs in the black dress again.

"Welcome back." She said with a smile.

"Yeah sure."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I can't do that; it would not come out right."

"Actions speak louder then words."

"What am I suppose to do? What if she… I mean you don't want to go down that road?"

"But I do Soul, I just am too afraid to admit it even to myself."

"So what do I do?"

"Find a way. I'll be waiting."

I woke up to find Maka's lips pressed to mine. She pulled away as soon as she noticed I was awake.

"Sorry… just checking your temp." She blushed and got up. "Dinner is almost read." She walked out the door but didn't go in to the kitchen.

Flashback of my dream, and Maka telling me, "But I do Soul. Find a way. I'll be waiting." _This is as good a time as any Soul, get up and go tell her._ I got up and walked out of the room. She was standing in the hall way with her head in her hands, she pulled her hands away with a sigh but when she saw me she turned and headed for her room, I stopped her still in the hall way.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

"Damn it Maka. I can't do this anymore!" My left hand grabbed her right wrist lifting it up; my right hand grabbed her waist. I pinned her up against the wall and kissed her hard. I couldn't handle it anymore she had to know, she had to feel the same way, but she did not deserve to be backed into a corner like this. I broke the kiss and stepped back realizing just how close my body was to hers and let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…."

My brain thinking so fast I was just realizing what I had done when checking his temp and then this? Soul has never grabbed me like this, and then his lips are pressed against mine and I can feel his body against me, all of his body. His soul screaming and I now understand what he has been dealing with and why he has been acting strange and the look I saw in his eyes the other morning. My body begins to react as I slowly come to my own realization that I too want this to happen, I had just been tricking myself by telling myself that I was checking his temp. But then, wait he's pulling away. He starts to talk but all I can think about is how good and real the kiss felt and I ignored any words coming from his sweet lips. I decided it was time for me to do a little pushing of my own, and before I could talk myself out of it I put my hands on either side of his face and pushed him. His back hitting the wall behind him as I pressed my lips against his.

My back hit the wall and Maka is kissing me again. _Damn it feels good._ I put my right hand back on her waist while the left one takes up a new post on her thigh, lifting it to my waist. She does not hesitate. In one fluid motion I use my other hand to lift her whole body, she accepts by wrapping her legs around my waist. My brain thinking for a split second, _bedroom,_ and then we are moving down the hall and into her bedroom. I lay her down gently on her bed but she does not let me go, pulling me down with her.

I knew that if I did not keep this going that he would stop and be the gentleman that he is. I could not allow that to happen. I wanted this bad enough and I had only realized it only moments ago, what kind of torture had he been putting himself thought? And I was no help. He was done being hurt and I wanted this to happen so badly my body ached for it. How long had I been pushing these feelings down with out even know it? Was that the real reason I was having the nightmares? No more I was going to do this; we were going to do this. My lips left his and went for his neck.

"Maka, stop."

"No Soul, I want this too." I knew that if I left his lips unoccupied that he would continue to talk so I kissed him again.

He pulled away. "Maka, we have to stop now, or I'm not doing to be able to."

"So don't." I whispered in his ear rolling my hips onto his. It was like a switched had been flipped.

She had given me the answer to any doubt my brain could come up with about her wanting me. I took this "Yes" and continued.

My lips found her neck and I kissed lightly. Feeling the soft skin react to my touch and the most wonderful sound passed through her lips, and exhaled moan, like she had been the one fighting these urges from the beginning and was now able to release them. But up until I kissed her I think she was clueless as to her feelings about me. Her legs unwrapped themselves now that she was sure I was not going anywhere. I pulled back to look into her green eyes, they were full of love, lust and desire. She briefly looked at me and then to my shirt where her hands were working on exposing my flesh. I sat up so she could pull the shirt over my head, the pain in my arm was a reminder that this was no dream and that I was still alive and this was real. She threw my shirt to the side, thankfully she had taken off the vest part of her uniform and she was only wearing her button up shirt because that's where her fingers started to work next. I watched her win the battle of the buttons, she sat up and slides her arms out of the sleeves and immediately went for her bra. Once that garment was out of the way I laid her back down supporting myself on my hands and knees. I looked down at her, _I am sorry for every joke I ever made about her tits; they are smooth and creamy and perfect._ I wanted her to continue to make the moves, just reassuring myself that this is what she wanted.

Kissing him felt so good and the first part of getting undressed was easy now onto the next part. My hands move slowly from holding his face to his shoulders, they glided down his chest, my fingers dancing along his scar finding there way to his waist and to the obstacles that lay ahead. He still wore the pajamas from the night before. My fingers found the tie that held them on his slim waist and pulled it lose. He stops kissing me, He then got up off the bed. My breath stops for a second thinking he is going to walk away but then starts again when I see him sliding his pants to the floor. Seeing him stand there completely naked my heart skips a beat and I start to blush. _I never thought that I would see him like this and yet he looks so good, every scar adding to his amazing body._ I nod to him to ensure him that this is what I want.

As she nods to me I am sure this is going to happen. Last part of clothing that stands in our way is her skirt and what lies beneath. I put my hands on her waist and grip the last two pieces of fabric that stand between us and our virginities. I slowly pull them down, down her long legs and toss them to the side along with the rest of our clothes. She holds her hand out to me and I gladly take it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to me, our lips meeting again and it begins. He supports his weight on his left arm my right arm wrapped around him. His right hand dances over my body unsure of where it should be. I can feel his soul become frantic so I grab his right hand with my left and guide it down my body letting him feel every inch until we get to the spot where he has never touched me before, I could feel his hesitation in his hand but the urge gives in and he allows me to place it. Once his hand was there it was as though his fingers knew what they were doing like they had found the familiar keys of a piano. I broke the kiss and let a moan escape.

My fingers played like they had met these keys before if only in my dreams, and the melody that came for Maka was my masterpiece. She moaned until she breathlessly said my name. I knew what I had just made her do and I knew she was ready for me to do it again. I was ready, I had been ready from the moment we had started in the hall way. I shifted my weight and prepared myself both mentally and physically. I started my search rubbing my hard head against her wet flesh, almost, then a light bulb came on, _glad to know my brain still worked at a time like this._

"Should we use some kind of…."

"Pill, I'm on the pill."

_Leave it to Maka to be prepared in any situation._

She kissed me again. Finding my target I begin to push but her body pushed back against me, I pushed a little harder. She yelped and winced.

"Maka are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just never imagined… Please keep going."

I lessened my urge to get inside and concentrated more on the other parts of her. I leaned in closer and kissed her, working my lips down her chin and along her jaw line moving onto her neck, she moaned again. My right arm keeping my weight balanced while my left hand came up to grasp her breast. I gently squeezed getting another moan. I knew that by continuing a combination of the two while pushing would keep her mind off what ever discomfort I was causing her. I continued to kiss and fondle and push until she was moaning more and I was at the end. I then slowly started to pull.

He had distracted me enough that the pain became less and less and now he began to pull. My breath was taken from me and a new sensation took hold of my body. He kept going until I was sure he was going to pull out and then he started to push again. Before the pain could come back he was pulling. Feeling him move in and out of my body I could feel his body, mind and soul fall into a rhythmic pace, and any pain I had left disappeared and became pure pleasure.

I could feel her body tensing up her arms wrapped around me, finger tips pressing hard into my back. Her breathing was interrupted by the occasional moan. I decided to quicken the pace and her breathing became more frantic. Finger tips became finger nails which made me push a little harder, going deeper into her. Her body tensed up and my name escaped her lips for the second time. I was not far behind her but I slowed down and felt the familiar spark inside me. The one I get when we soul resonate except neither of us had activated it at least not like we normally do. The sound of the piano began to fill my head. Maka pulled away from the kiss only to whisper in my ear, "Keep up."

My rhythm changes and her breathing stopped for a second then caught up. Again with the finger nails, I took my cue and went harder, deeper. Moans became soft cries which turned into small screams, her body tensed just as mine did. I came hard and quick, collapsing, only able to hold myself up far enough not to crush her, frozen relearning how to breathe, she kissed me again. We laid there for a few seconds, and then I started to get up. She closed her eyes and moaned once more as I removed myself, I lay down next to her. Slowly reality catches up to the both of us, my arm is aching and my back is sore.

"I burnt dinner didn't I?" Maka asked smiling and still catching her breath.

I just laughed. She got up to go see how bad dinner was, I could tell she was sore.

"Just toss it, we'll order in."

"K" She called from the kitchen. She called and ordered something.

"It will be here in twenty. Come take a shower and get cleaned up."

The water was being turned on in the bathroom. I got up and walked into the bathroom. She was already in the shower so I opened the curtain and slipped in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her enjoying her wet naked body against mine.

"Soul we have to get cleaned up."

"I know, I have just waited so long to be able to do this, I want to enjoy it. Plus you got up so fast I did not get to hold you."

She turned around and kissed me long and soft, lingering for a while. When she pulled away I was half dazed.

"Now turn, I want to wash your back."

I did as she requested.

"Oh, Death, I'm so sorry Soul."

"What are you talking about?"

She opened the shower curtain and angled the mirror just right so I could see my back. Eight perfect deep red half moons were carved into my back, blood trained down each one. She looked at her fingers and there was the proof, there was blood under each one of her finger nails.

I started to laugh, "Cool."

"Not cool your check up with Stein is tomorrow what are you going to do when he asks what happened?"

"Be lucky it's only Stein and not your dad too." _I hope I don't end up regretting that tomorrow._ "Relax Maka it will be fine."

We finished our shower just in time, there was a knock on the door, and dinner was here. We ate dinner in our pajamas, Maka in nothing but a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. When it came time for bed she kissed me and started to go to her room.

I caught her hand and pulled her back. "Where are you going? Your bed is a mess and what if my fever comes back?"

We ended up cuddled in my bed, I could not stop kissing her like if I stopped and went to sleep that I would wake up the next morning and things would have gone back to yesterday before any of these events happened.

She pulled away, "Soul I'm falling asleep now." She snuggled into my neck and was asleep in seconds. I fallowed suit.


	7. Keeping Secrets

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

The next morning we reported to Stein's Lab for bandage change. Marie walked us into the exam room where Stein waited for us. _I knew it; I knew I was going to regret the statement I made last night._ Spirit sat on one of the stools. Maka's face went pale; I gave her the stay cool look.

"What are you doing here Papa?"

"I'm here to get a report of your Portland assignments and Souls injuries for Kid. He wants every assignment and injury on record."

"Oh. Well can't it wait until Monday? "

"No, Kid says the sooner the better this way details won't be forgotten."

"Um... ok... I can tell you all about it in the waiting room if you want." Maka stressed.

"Sure but I need to see the injury. Stein if you will." Spirit said.

"Soul can you please remove your shirt?" Stein said.

I slipped my shirt over my head, keeping my back out of sigh of Spirit. Stein began to unwrap my arm.

"Is there something wrong Marie?" Spirit asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Nothings wrong." Mari said.

"Well there is a little bit more bleeding then I would like to see, you have been resting it right?" Stein asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Hmmmm…. There seems to be some tearing of the stitches as well, any idea how that happened?"

I bit my bottom lip in thought and answered, "Nope."

"Well other then that it looks better. Taking your medication?"

"Yep"

"No more fever?"

"Nope."

"Good, rest it for another week and then slowly start using it; you'll have full strength back in about a month. Keep up on your meds, that's important for recovery. I'm going to send home some more bandages, Maka you think you can change them?"

"Yes Professor Stein." Maka said voice a little shaky.

"You're doing a good job keeping the patient happy." Stein said.

Maka smiled with a hint of blush.

_Smooth Stein very smooth._

"Ok Soul you can put your shirt back on."

Almost in the clear, when I dropped my shirt and mindlessly bent over to pick it up exposing my back to Spirit.

"Are those from the kishin egg too?" Spirit asked. "Those weren't in you first report Stein."

"Yeah, but I did not think they were worth reporting they barely needed antiseptic." Stein said.

"Huh, well you can take it up with Kid."

"Oh I will." Stein said.

I slipped my shirt back on.

Spirit got up and left the room.

Stein turned to Maka, "Make sure he gets some real rest ok Maka."

"Don't worry Professor; she takes good care of me." I said.

"I bet she does." Stein replied.

I felt bad when I saw how red Maka was.

I walked out of the office ignoring what Soul and Stein were talking about. Papa was on the phone so I stood there waiting.

Marie opened one of the other exam room doors. "Um… Maka can I have a word with you please."

"Sure Marie." I walked into the exam room and closed the door.

"If you're going to keep this from Spirit you better be more careful." She whispered.

I blushed.

"You're being safe?"

"Yeah, I have been on the pill to regulate my periods since I started going on assignments."

"Good don't want you to end up like me before your ready."

She put her hand on her baby bump.

I smiled, "Anything else? I better get out there and finish this report."

"Nope that's all, just wanted to make sure you were safe. Oh and you know about antibiotics right?"

"How they can mess with the pill? Yeah."

"Ok."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out.

Papa was off the phone and Soul stood there waiting for me.

"Ok kids, I was just informed that Black*Star and Tsubaki have just returned so we are going to meet up with them so I can get their report too." Spirit said.

We walked with him to the Death Room where everyone was waiting for us. _Spirit must have told Kid that I had more injuries then Stein had put in his report and he wanted to see them first hand._ After cheerful greetings we all sat down and filled out our reports.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki. How was your assignment in New Orleans?" Kid asked

"Piece of cake." Black*Star said.

"Good. Maka, Soul. Other then the mishap with the last one the assignments went well?"

"Yep." Maka said.

"Soul, I heard you got hit!" Black*Star said

"Yeah… Portland is slippery when wet." I said.

"Well can we set it?" Black*Star asked.

"The one is freshly wrapped but I am curious to see the ones Stein felt were not needed in his report." Kid said.

They all gathered around to see, I watched Maka put her face in her hands.

I sighed and lifted my shirt. Silence and then….

"Look Kid, there's eight of them and they're perfectly symmetrical." Patty giggled.

Black*Star bust out laughing. "That's from a kishin egg? More like Ma…"

Kid put his hand over Black*Star's mouth.

"Take note Spirit that Stein was right this does not need to go into the report." Kid said.

I'd have to make it up to Maka later for acting cool at this point. Not only did Stein and Marie know but now the whole team knew too. I guess we can thank Death that Spirit had not figured it out, this was one time I was glad he was an idiot. We finished our reports and made plans to meet up at Kid's place later that day.

Maka and I headed home, by the time we got there Maka was exhausted from all the stress from the morning so we had a light lunch and cuddled on the couch watching rerun TV shows. It was nice to relax with her and not have to worry about anything. We both ended up falling asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later my phone going off, a number I did not recognize so I ignored it. Looking at the time I realized we were suppose to be at Kid's in a half hour. Maka was still asleep; her body was on top of mine. I kissed her forehead.

"Maka."

"Humm…"

"It's time to wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Do I have to get up? You're so comfy."

"No you don't have to get up but you know that if we don't show up at Kid's Black*Star will hunt us down."

"Ugh… your right then we will have to listen to him ask us questions about what we were doing instead."

"Yep. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm getting up." She said as she continued to lay there.

I kissed her on the forehead again and she stretched bringing her lips up to mine. I settled for just a light touch but she pushed her lips into mine in a heated more lust filled kiss. She ground her hips into mine and my body reacted instantly. I pushed myself up so I could lean against the arm of the couch positioning Maka between my legs, her back against my chest. I continued to kiss her which made her grind her hips into me even harder. _Damn that feels good. _My left hand came up to grasp her breast while my right hand went down past the hem of her skirt before coming back up her inner thigh raising the fabric. I could feel the heat before I touched the damp fabric. Placing my hand on her she thrust her hips into my hand and moaned into my mouth. I began to rub the fabric into her wet flesh; she started to rotate her hips her ass rubbing against my hardening cock. _Damn fabric._ I slid my fingers around her underwear so I could touch the wet pink flesh, she moaned again in response. I let my fingers work their magic rubbing her clit, she broke the kiss as her breathing sped up. Her hands gripping the fabric of my jeans as she pushed harder into me. _Fuck it was not sex but it still felt good._ My fingers slid down to the opening and slowly entered until she thrust her hips at me and pushed them in deeper. I moved them in and out getting her to go back to grinding herself on me. She started to moan louder, her body starting to tense up. _She's close, just a little bit more. _She was moaning loudly now and her breathing came in sharp inhales. I could not hear anything but Maka's moans next to my ear until it was too late.

"If they did not want people to just walk in they would…"

"Soul!" Maka moaned her release.

"Lock…the…door…?" Black*Star said in disbelief as he stood there in the entry way looking at us on the couch Tsubaki next to him.

I raised my leg to try and shield Maka as much as I could.

"What the Fuck!" I yelled.

"Get out Black*Star!" Maka yelled.

"So sorry." Tsubaki said grabbing Black*Stars arm and walking out of the apartment.

Maka looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. I laughed I could not help it.

"This isn't funny Soul." Maka said.

"I know but for some reason I can't stop laughing."

She got up and went to the bathroom. I laid on the couch my erection going down. I got up and walked to the front door opening it. Black*Star and Tsubaki stood there like two dogs that had been beaten and put out side.

"We are so sorry Soul." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah dude, lesson learned." Black*Star said.

"Is Maka ok?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of Course she is did you not hear her moan?" Black*Star said.

Tsubaki hit him, "Not want I was talking about."

"She's really embarrassed but I think she'll survive." I said.

"We just came over to see if you guys wanted to walk to Kid's with us, but I can understand if you want to bow out." Black*Star said.

Maka came to the door. "Don't ever fucking do that again Black*Star. And no we're still going I just need to change out of my uniform."

She walked back into the apartment to change. _She is dealing with this really well_.

"This stays between the four of us." I said.

They both shook their heads.

Maka come back to the front door in jeans and a t-shirt and zip up sweater. She carried my jacket pushing me out the door.

"Let's go." She said locking the door.

_She's going to play it off like nothing happened._ She grabbed my hand, _I need to wash them when we get to Kid's, _and we walked in silence to Kid's place. Once we were there we all fell back into our normal selves.

"I still don't see what the big deal is, why did you have to man handle me like that Kid? I mean we all knew it would happen eventually." Black*Star said.

"Spirit can't find out." I said.

"Yes telling the girls father would put Soul at a severe health rick." Kid said.

"Oh, I get it now… Blackmail." Black*Star said with a laugh.

Tsubaki hit him upside the head.

"Ok fine… your secret is safe with me. But can I ask…"

Tsubaki hit him again. "They don't pry into our privet life, and just because we found out by accident does not mean you can ask questions."

"You're right; I'll just ask later when it's just us guys." Black*Star said.

We stayed for dinner, and then walked home with Tsubaki and Black*Star (since they live in the same apartment building). We approached the apartment, I was looking forward to finishing what we had started earlier; but unfortunately…

"Hey Soul there is someone trying to brake into your apartment." Black*Star announced.

"What the hell?" I looked closer. "Great." I kept walking.

We all walked up the stairs stopping at the top to look at the suspicious person. _I knew this day would come._

"You want me to kick his ass Soul?" Black*star asked.

"No, I got this, but thanks anyway."

"K, see you guys on Monday then."

"Yeah sure, later."

"Laters" "Bye guys." Black*Star and Tsubaki said together.

"Bye." Maka waved.

I turned my attention to the person who stood by our door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't a sibling come and see his baby brother for no reason?"

"No."

"I did try calling."

_That was the number I didn't recognize. _

Maka looked at me so confused; I hate the fact that I was dragging her into the shit that used to be my life before the academy. But here goes nothing.

"Maka this is my older brother Wes."

"Nice to finally meet you in person Maka." Wes said.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Maka replied.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Mom asked me to come find you…. It's Dad."

"The bustards finally dying huh? Good ridden."

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

"No… Don't Maka, you don't understand."

"I might not know your Dad, but I don't talk about Papa that way and he's a jerk."

"Yeah well, at least he acknowledges that you exist." I turned my attention back to Wes. "So what, I'm suppose to just come back and what be there like a loving son? Fuck that!"

We stood there for sometime in silence.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea? Do you need a place to stay?" Maka asked.

"No, and he won't." I answered for him.

"Soul!" Maka yelled again.

"No thank you Maka, I actually have a room at a hotel near by. I can see I have cause enough trouble for one night. May I come over tomorrow?"

"No you may not." I said.

"Soul!" Maka looked at me with disbelief in her eyes; she could not believe I was talking to my Brother this way. "Why don't you give him a day to cool off; we have classes Monday morning but we will be home about two. You could come over then." Maka said.

"Great, then I will see you then; it's been a pleasure Maka."

I watched as he walked away and down the stairs. I turned back to the door and unlocked it. I followed Maka as she walked in.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Long story short… I'm not half the musician my brother is and on top of that I'm a freak, so my Father thought it be best for the whole family to abandon me."

"Oh."

"Yeah so can we stop talking about it, it's been a long day."

"Sure Soul." She walked over and kissed me.

"You know we don't have to let this be a downer." I smiled.

She kissed me again and smiled. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." She walked into her bed room.

I sat down on the couch and tried to collect my thoughts of the day. Maka walked back into the living room wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts.

"Are you going to go change?" She asked.

I sighed and got up and walked into my room to change. Finding my sleep plants I changed. Sitting on the couch with Maka was a much better evening then the alternative to listening to my brother telling me that our Father had the best intentions for me. I walked back out into the living room and sat back down on the couch next to Maka.

She snuggled into me then swung her left leg over my lap to straddle me; my hands instinctually went to her waist.

"How long have you been wanting me?" She asked before kissing me.

"Like today or…?"

"No, like when did you first start?"

"Oh, for awhile. Actually I didn't start thinking about you like this – I gestured to her sitting on my lap – until Black*Star put the thought in my head. Before that I just wanted you to know that I have recently realized that I love you."

"Oh… Well I guess I owe Black*Star and thank you." She said kissing me deeper.

"Damn that feels good."

She giggled and smiled.

"Soul… can I ask…"

My smile disappeared. "No Maka." I sighed. "He won't be here that long and then we can go back to the way things were."

"But your Dad…"

"Is worse the Spirit."

"But this could be the last time you may get to see him, maybe he will apologize."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Frank Evans…. Apologize….? Maka stop, my gut is starting to hurt."

"But Soul."

I stopped laughing. "No Maka, I left that behind me four years ago after I had to beg and make him believe the academy was the best way to keep the family secret. Before that I had been locked away for two years, they told friends and even family that I had been diagnosed with some rare disease and were unable to leave the house. Truth is by ten my appearance had started to change and my arm would occasionally change into a scythe blade. At first they all treated me like I had the plague, that I was dangerous. Eventually my Mother came around, my brother… well he thought it was cool that I was different. However my Father never changed his mind. At that age all I wanted to do was make him proud of me but I had over heard him and my Mother talking. He had told her that I would never be as good as Wes; I had slim chances to begin with but now that I had this handicap I would never be as great as Wes. That's when I decided that I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. The day I left for the academy I went into his study to say good bye, all he said to me was, "Stay out of trouble, I can't have you coming back here. We Evans have a reputation to up hold. Do you understand me boy?" So you see Maka I have already said my good bye's to that man, there is not reason for me to go back."

She sat there looking at me. "Would you do it for your Brother? Your Mother? For me?"

I sighed and looked away. "What do I get out of it?"

She turned my face to look at hers again, and then kissed me long and deep.

"Fine but you're coming with me."

She kissed me deeply again weaving her fingers into my hair. She wiggled off my lap, stood and took my hand in hers. "Bed time."

_I hope she meant something other then sleeping._

"Let me lock the door first."

She let go of my hand to let me lock the door. We then went in and brushed our teeth and did our normal getting ready for bed routine. On the way to the bed room how ever she stopped mid way to kiss me. I did not stop my momentum and picked her up carrying her to my bed room.

I laid her down and my hand went straight for the moistness between her legs.

_Worst part about what happened earlier is that I was not going to last long now._

She moaned loud when my fingers slipped inside her with little effort. My cock was already hard and ready, but Maka needed a little more time. Using my thumb I rubbed her clit while my fingers curled up.

"Soul…" She said breathy.

Her body was getting wetter.

"Was it hard for you to have to wait?"

"Yes…" I said thinking back on earlier.

"Then what are you doing?"

She pushed at my sleep pants gaining access to my throbbing cock. Her hand wrapped around it squeezing slightly.

"Fuck… Maka…" My fingers stopping what they were doing to her so I could brace myself better.

She removed her hand putting it on my lower back then she thrust her hips up rubbing her wetness on me. I shuddered. She kept going until the tip was at her opening, she pushed and I begin to slide inside her. She had pushed all she could, as I began to lose my self control.

"Soul…!"

I finished pushing in one last thrust and began to move in and out. _Slow down, you don't want to hurt her._ I gain some self control back and found a good rhythm. She started to moan loudly and I could already feel her begin to tighten. She started to thrust into me and I quickened the pace, she pushed into me one last time screaming out her pleasure which sent me over the edge.

I thrust once more, "Maka…" I breathed low. Losing all me strength and falling beside her.

She played with my hair while we caught our breath sleep took over and I was out.

I woke up the next morning feeling sore but comfortable in Soul's arms. I snuggled my nose into his neck a little more.

"Hum…" He smiled.

My hand traveled up his chest to his hair and I started to play with it again. He hugged my body a little tighter reminding me that we were both naked. He was so warm, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The second time I woke up was a little less pleasant but nothing to complain about. Soul had gotten up and did not wake me; I could hear him in the kitchen. I stretched feeling the pull in my lower body. I stood up and grabbed the t-shirt I was wearing last night and put it back on. Then I realized that we really needing to wash our bedding today, both beds had been used. I started to strip away the sheet and pillow cases and left them in a pile next to the door. I walked out to the kitchen the smell of food hitting me.

"Good morning." Soul said scrambling eggs on the stove, "You slept a while."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30"

"Really? I don't think I have ever slept in this late unless I was sick."

"You needed your sleep. Breakfast or should I say brunch will be done in a few minutes."

"Ok." I said walking to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and did my morning routine. Walking out I went to my room and stripped my sheets off the bed and put them in the hamper. I changed into jeans and a tank top, picked up the sheets and walked out setting them by the door. Soul had already dished up eggs, toast and ham, and was placing glasses of orange juice on the table.

I sat down. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"Your welcome." He said as he leaned over the table and gave me a kiss, and then he sat down. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well we need to wash our sheets." I smiled. "Other then that, we should make arrangements to go on vacation."

"If we were really going on vacation sure."

"Well we need to make arrangements none the less."

We finished breakfast and got started on laundry washing both sets of sheets as well as a load of clothes. Once things were folded and put away we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I got up and made dinner and we had a peaceful meal. We took a shower together so that I could make sure the half moons were healing as well as clean his arm. He had been taking his meds even though I had forgotten all about them. We went to bed early since we had school in the morning, Soul didn't want to talk to Kid about going until he was sure Wes and the rest of the family accepted his demands. I think it also depended on how their meeting goes tomorrow.

The next morning we got up ate breakfast, and school was uneventful. I was dreading what was going to be waiting for us when we got home. Driving home on the motorcycle, after it had been recovered from Portland, I could see my brother waiting for us by our door. He watched as we pulled up and parked the bike, I helped Maka off the back holding her hand there was some comfort in knowing she was there with me. We walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"Nice bike." Wes said.

"Thanks."

"Good day at school?"

"Like any other." I replied.

"It's nice to see you again Wes, come on in." Maka said as she unlocked the door and walked in. "It's not much but its home."

"You two live here together?" Wes asked.

"Yeah we do." I replied.

Maka blushed. "Oh… uh… we each have our own bedrooms."

"We have nothing to hide Maka… We do have separate bedrooms, however recently we have started sleeping together." I said pulling her arm hard pulling her close to me, her cheeks getting even redder. "Let me just say one thing, I'm not hiding anything."

"Have I ever asked you too?" Wes asked

Thinking I answered. "No I guess not."

"Forgive me if I was rude in asking questions, it is just surprises me how much has changed. You have to remember that you were twelve when you left. How long have you two…?" Wes was looking back and forth between us.

"Well we have lived together since we became partners, it is required for all EAT Weapon/Meister partners to live together; it helps with soul resonance, that was four years ago." Maka explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah it's been a crazy four years." I added.

"So you're his girlfriend and his…..Meister?"

"Maka looked at me unsure of how to answer.

"She has been my Meister, Technician or weapon wielder for four years, my girlfriend as of three days ago." I smiled at her, which earned me a smile back.

"So you can control the transformations now?"

"What is with all the questions?" I asked

"Sorry." Wes said.

"Yeah, I got it under control shortly after partnering with Maka. It's not just my arm anymore, and I am more then just a scythe."

"That's right; I read in the newspapers that you are the last Death Weapon. Would it be weird for me to ask…."

"You're hopeless."

"You know how I have always been fascinated with your abilities."

"Fine this is the only time I will do this." I sighed. "Ready Maka?"

"Yep."

I transformed fully. Maka spun me around once then let me go and I transformed back.

"Wow that was amazing little brother. I under estimated you. I had read some articles that Mom had found about the battle you and your class mates were in but I thought that the reporters had embellished."

Maka's face went very serious. "Actually the reporters left out a lot, including the fact that the seven of us almost died and many of our friends did. Which reminds me, Soul it's time to change your bandage." She walked into the bathroom to get the supplies. She then walked back out into the living room setting out the gauze, rubbing alcohol, tape, and antiseptic on the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair.

"Soul." Was all she said.

I walked over, took my shirt off and sat in the chair. In the silent room I could hear my brother's gasp as he saw the scar across my body and the bandage on my arm. Maka cut off the old bandage. I was prepared for the burn of the alcohol; however I was not prepared for the burn Maka gave.

"This is not a game to us, we put our lives on the line almost everyday and as you can see we do get hurt, a lot."

"Don't let her fool you, I'm not the only one with scars, she has her own fair share, it's not all one sided."

She continued to clean my arm, her anger showing.

"Ooww Maka, lay off a little, I'm not the one your mad at."

"Sorry Soul." She switched to putting antiseptic and then the gauze and finally tapping it.

"I'm sorry Maka, I did not mean it like that, I just meant that I never thought that my little brother would become a hero." Wes apologized.

"Well he is." Maka said

"Wouldn't have able to do it without you." I said.

She leaned down and kissed me, then continued to pick up the medical supplies and take them back into the bathroom.

"So are you going to come back with me?" Wes asked.

"You can thank Maka. However we are going to have to make arrangements with Kid so we won't be able to leave right away, we will need at least a day."

"We? And who is Kid?"

"Yes we, you want me to go? Maka comes with, that's the deal. Kid? You know him as the new Lord Death."

"Oh… and Mom's not going to like you bringing your live in girlfriend with you."

"I don't give a damn; if she wants me there she will learn to accept it."

"You have not changed one bit little brother, other then… you live with a strong partner, you have saved the world, and you have gotten a little more ballzy about speaking your mind to the people who deserve to hear it the most. You have done well for yourself, I'm…I'm proud of you."

"Thanks brother."

"Well I will make the arrangements for two air line tickets and a car…."

I shook my head.

"I want my bike; consider it part of the deal."

"Ok. Two air line tickets and your bike, deal?"

I thought about it and added, "And I'm not hiding anything for anyone's convenience." I stuck my hand out waiting.

"Deal." Wes said before taking my hand. "Well I better be out of your way; you guys have some packing to do."

He pulled me into a hug; I suddenly knew how Crona felt all those years. My brother was hugging me and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Mom's going to be so happy." Wes said.

I walked him to the door and opened it; Wes started to walk out then stopped.

"Oh, Maka…"

Maka looked up from her seat in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Wes said.

"Yeah you better let Mom know Maka is the only reason I agreed to do this, by the time we get there she might like Maka more."

"Will do baby brother." He said as he walked away.

_What had I just gotten us into? No more like what did I let Maka get us into? _I closed the door and turned around. Maka was there to meet me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"What do you want for dinner?" She smiled.

_I love that smile, it always had some hidden meaning behind it._ "You." I said picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen and setting her down on the kitchen table. She giggled while I kissed her neck. I knew that we would probably not get a chance to do any of this while we were visiting my family. _Man that seems strange to say, visiting and family in the same sentence._ So we had to get all we could before we left.

His lips against my neck and my hands on his still bare chest I could feel the urgency he had, almost as though this would be the last time until we returned home. I did not really understand the dynamics of his family only what he had told me earlier. I did not know how I felt about his Mother; however his Father seemed to be a horrible man. His Brother seemed to understand the situation and seemed generally surprised Soul had agreed to go back. I could tell from the moment Wes arrived that he felt his mission would be a failure. The kissing stopped and Soul pulled away.

Looking at me he said. "You're thinking to hard."

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah I was about to take off my clothes and serve you your dinner."

He got that grin that makes me smile as I removed my vest, tie, shirt, and bra. I tossed it all to the side, and then I lay back on the table. I reached up under my skirt and lifted my butt up so I could slip my panties off. The whole time he just stood there like he did not believe what he was seeing. I loved keeping him on his toes.

After watching her undress for me she laid back on the table. I licked my lips.

"Yum, dinner sure looks good, may I have a taste?"

"Bon appétit." She smiled.

I pulled a chair over and sat down. My hands started on her knees and slowly moved up her legs spreading them as I went; my lips soon followed the same path as my right hand. My hand reached its goal and my thumb started slowly and gently working her clit in a counterclockwise motion. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. My left hand did not stop it had a different destination, and kept going up past her stomach and onto her small but perky breast. My mouth had caught up with my right hand and my tongue replaced my thumb. She took a ragged inhale, my fingers played just along the opening to her virgin before pushing them in deep. I work my fingers until I get a moan out of her. I moved on allowing my mouth to move only a little ways down. My lips meeting a different set of hers, I gently licked up her lips ending with a little sucking of her clit. _She tastes amazing._ Her hands were suddenly in my hair pulling slightly as I continued. Her breath quickened and she was pulling my hair more franticly which was adding to my arousal. She exhaled my name and then began to sit up which made me stand up. She pulled me closer kissing me tasting her self. Her hands shot down to my waist where she haste fully undid my jeans, using her legs she pushed them down to my ankles. She gripped my cock in her hand pulling me closer again. I broke the kiss and gently pushed her, laying her flat on her back on the table, grabbing her waist I pushed my hard cock into her wet and ready pussy. It went much easier this time; her body was starting to get use to me being there. She was still tight and I loved that I had to fight for every inch.

I never thought I would hear the words "Harder" Come out of her mouth but she was almost chanting it now. Being the gentleman that I am I granted the lady's wishes. She started screaming her moans and occasionally my name. Her body began to tense, muscles tightening, as if I thought she was tight before. Her hands white knuckled gripping on to the edge of the table. One last hard thrust set us both off. I could feel the hotness of both our fluids mixing. I lay my head on her chest, panting to catch my breath. Maka breathing just as hard pried her hands off the table to lay them on my back. My text message tone on my phone went off some where in the pile that is my jeans. I reached down and checked my pockets finding my phone and returning to my position with my head on Maka's chest. I pushed the button on my phone to check the message.

**Blank*Star**

Um... U want to keep it down?

Remember my room shares a wall w/ur

kitchen. BTW in the kitchen?

very cool Soul

Black*Star out.

I sighed.

"What?"

"We will have to remember this for the future." I showed her the text.

Her face turned bright red and she was suddenly shy. _Funny how getting caught reminds you of you morals._

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous." I said standing up. I put my hand out, she took my hand and I pulled her up onto her unstable feet.

"It was well worth some teasing form Black*Star." She giggled.

"That's good to hear."

"We better start packing. Do you know how long we will be gone?"

"I'm not staying any longer then a week, we have our own lives to think about and we have already missed a lot of school."

"You must really not want to go if your bringing missing school into it. Where are we going anyway?"

"Florence, South Carolina."


	8. South Bound

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

We never did get a real dinner that night and the morning that followed was a meeting with Kid and the agreement that while we were gone we would hunt down and collect some kishin eggs.

"Take as long as you need, family is important and I know this is the first time since you enrolled with the academy that you have requested time off for a visit." Kid said.

"We won't be longer then a week. We are just going down there so that I can please some people.

"What ever the reason, have fun and remember to check in with me every couple of days."

We left the Death Room and went to our normal classes, Maka tried to get homework but our Professors reassured her that she was already ahead in her text books and that she would not miss out on anything in a weeks time. I on the other hand got assigned extra assignments to make up for the week I will be missing but I can make it up when I get back. At lunch, we got bombarded with questions.

"So who was the guy at your apartment last night?" Tsubaki asked.

"That was… Uh… That was my older brother."

"How come you never mentioned you had an older brother before?" Black*Star asked.

"You never asked."

"Yeah but, I thought we were best friends. I did not even know you had a brother let alone an older one." Black*Star said. "Maka did you know about a brother?"

"Um…Yeah." Maka answered.

"I don't know you." Black*Star said backing away from me.

"Hey Tsubaki, you think you could keep an eye on our apartment for us while we are gone.?" I ask

"Sure Soul, are you two going on an assignment?" Tsubaki asks.

"You could say that."

"We are going to visit Soul's family." Maka chimes in.

"Really? That sounds like fun. I love visiting my family." Tsubaki said.

"Well that makes one of us." I said.

I watched as Tsubaki and Black*Star look from me to Maka for an explanation Maka just shrugs. She knew that I would not want all my family, no more like daddy issues to be public even between friends. She understands that if I wanted them to know I would tell them, one reason why I love her.

The rest of the school day went well, on the way home we stopped so I could wash my bike and get it ready for travel. At home we packed and Maka did some light cleaning of the apartment, we had learned our lesion that before you go anywhere for longer then a day that you should take the garbage out at least other wise you come home to a really smelly apartment. I cooked us a light dinner and we spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch before taking showers and going to bed.

Wes had arranged for two airline tickets and transportation for my bike as promised and before I could change my mind and back out we were on the plane and in the air. Wes had left the day before, and upon informing our Mother that his mission of retrieving the Evan's family black sheep had been a success; I received a phone call.

"Oh, I am so happy you have decided to come home for a visit."

_Not like I really had a choice woman._ "Yep." Was all I said.

We said our "good byes" and "see you soons" and hung up. What do you say to someone you have not seen or even talked to in four years?

I guess the person next to me understood a little of what I was going through, although she did not resent her Mother like I did mine for keeping secrets from me while acting like I was the way I was because of something I had done. Turns out my Mother's Father, my Grandfather was a scythe as well and his Father as well, and so on and so on. They had even sported the red eyes, white hair and teeth. However there was no proof of this, they were not big on documentation of their physical appearance. So keeping this all a secret from my Father was easy for her. By the time she married my Father the last scythe had already died. She knew what the blood running through her veins held and when she had Wes she thought the gene had passed over her since it normally had passed from male to male. So after I was born they all thought I just had really blond hair, my eyes had started out a honey brown and started to lighten up as I aged. By the time I was ten my Mother went into denial, blaming me for something I had no control over. She let my Father treat me like a freak even after she had come around and told him the truth and apologized to me for her actions. She helped convince him to send me to the academy, but since then she had not bothered to keep in contact, I felt like my families dirty little secret. That's when I decided I was no longer a part of that family and when I enrolled into the academy I picked up the name Eater. Only Kid and Maka and of course Ogre knew of the name Evans.

Maka took my hand weaving her fingers together with mine snapping me out of my memories. I was thankful she was with me, looking at her smiling face I knew I would be safe no matter how bad the memories got. She would always be there to pull me back like she had done on countless times.

Soul was being even more quite then he normally was I guess I could understand his hesitation about this trip. His family had given him up and now they were begging to get him back, he had a right to be confused. I knew I would need to be his anchor. I spent the rest of the flight reminding him it was only a week and if things got to intense we could always leave early even if we had to ride the bike back to Death City.

I'm always glad that Maka is not a typical female, we are always able to fit a weeks worth of clothes for both of us as well as all our personal items in one backpack which she wore now as we got on the bike. It was early fall the leaves on the trees were just starting to change. Maka had not pushed for any more detains of my history which I was glad for, however I felt like I was leading her blindly into the lions den. My family is very traditional as well as wealthy. I had spent the last four years not caring about tradition however I was still a gentleman, something's you just can't change. I knew me bring Maka was going to cause problems but I just didn't care and they couldn't make me feel bad about that. I had suffered enough for their inabilities to see truth.

I drove down the highway letting the cool breeze settle my thoughts. It was mid afternoon and the sun was hanging low in the sky. We reached the exit and I pulled off. My parents live in an old Victorian built in the 1890's, it had been passed down over the years. The house sat in the middle of a large parcel surrounded by woods. Driving down the curvy road my nerves started to come back as the road turned into a large drive it ended in a circular parking area in front of the house. I bring the bike to a stop; we sat there for a couple of minutes. I know Maka was waiting for a sign from me to tell her I was ready.

"Home not so sweet home." I said as I got off the bike.

M y first impression was that the house was beautiful, huge but beautiful. There was a grand entrance with a wrap around porch, detail in every inch of the trim, right down to the spindles in the railing surrounding the porch. There were two turrets that seemed to just jut out on one side. I sat on the bike not realizing how stupid I must have looked. Soul held his hand out to me to help me off the bike; I took it and swung my leg over. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked up the stairs. When we reached the top we both took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Soul stepped forward to knock on the door. I could not understand why he was knocking on his parent's door, this was his childhood home and he felt he had to knock?

The door opened and an older woman with gray hair done in a bun stood there, she was wearing a gray dress and a white apron. She tried to act professional but her soul felt excited.

"Forgive me young Master Soul." She said as she reached out and hugged Soul. She then pushed him away holding onto his shoulders so she could look at him. "You are all grown up, and this beautiful young lady must be Maka." She added turning her attention to me. I smiled.

It's nice to see you Nana." Soul said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"We must not keep Madam waiting; she is just as excited to have you home." Nana said, as she led us into the house. "She is in the sitting room." Nana added.

I was pulled along as we walked deeper into the house, past closed doors, and down a hallway. We entered a room at the back of the house; the afternoon sun was beaming in through the wall to wall windows of the green house looking room.

A middle aged woman stood up from an arm chair she had been sitting in. I assume that she was Soul's Mother and that she would have greeted her son in a similar fashion as Nana had, boy was I wrong.

"It's about time." The woman said.

"Maka this is my Mother Grace Evans. Mom this is Maka Albarn my girlfriend and Meister."

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

She stood there for a second looking at my hand. Then she looked at both of us. I put my hand down.

"Helen, why did you not take their coats?" Grace Evans asked

Nana/Helen stepped in from behind us. "Sorry Madam." She faced us "May I take your coats?"

"No Nana that's ok, but thank you." Soul said.

"Well at least give her your luggage. Where is it? Still in the car?" Grace asked.

"No Mom, I drove my motorcycle."

"So then were are your belongings?"

Soul pointed to the backpack strapped to my back.

"And her belongings?"

Soul continued to point at the backpack.

"That will make things a bit harder to unpack having to unpack your belongings and then taking her belongings…." Grace Evans trailed off.

Soul was shaking his head. "I told Wes I was not going to hide anything, Maka and I will be staying in the same room."

I thought Grace Evans was going to drop dead right there after the statement Soul made. She pulled herself together before saying, "But Soul…"

"No, Maka has been there for me when others weren't, besides you should be thanking her."

"For what?!"

"She's the reason I'm here in more ways then one so put your traditional bullshit away, I'm not going to pretend that we don't share an apartment and a bed just for you traditions. If you have a problem with it we will leave and I may or may not get a hotel in town."

The poor woman looked dumbfounded; she had probably never been talked to that way in her life and never expected the first time to be from her son.

"Helen, you may show them to their room."

"Yes Madam. Young Master Soul right this way."

We left Grace Evans replaying the incident in her head and walked back out to the foyer where we climbed up the grand stair case and on to the second floor, we were walking down the hallway when Nana stopped and opened a set of double doors. I caught a glimpse of the grand room before Soul pulled me away, he kept walking. He stopped in front of a small typical looking door at the end of the hallway. He opened it revealing a small spiral staircase; he proceeded to climb up and around pulling me along. I watched as Nana chased after us. When we reached the top I could tell we were in the smaller of the two turrets which expanded into an attic like space. There was a couple of book cases, a chair for reading, a desk and chair, and a standard size bed much like the ones we had back home. There was a small bathroom tucked away. Nana came huffing up the stairs.

"Young Master Soul, there is a guest room ready for you."

"Nana… you can cut the act, and why would I want to stay in a guest room? I'd feel more at home staying in my own room."

"I'm so glad your home Soul." She hugged him again and for the first time since we arrived he dropped my hand and I felt his soul relax as he truly hugged Nana. They dropped the embrace after a minute, making up for lost hugs.

"I will bring up some fresh towels and an extra blanket; it gets drafty this time of year."

"I remember."

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope I think we will survive. Thank you Nana."

She turned to walk back down the stairs. "Oh." She said. "Dinner is at six as you well know, and your Father is in the west wing, don't put it off; he can't wait for much longer." She smiled and then left.

Soul walked over to me and took the backpack off dropping it to the floor, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the big comfy looking reading chair. He sat down pulling me into his lap and burying his face in my neck resting his cheek on my collarbone. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry for this Maka."

Unsure of what to say, I decided not to say anything. We sat there for a while letting all the events of the day soak in. Soul's eyes were closed and his breathing became even and relaxed and his soul was almost at peace….

"Knock, knock." Wes' voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Enter." Soul said from were his head lay.

I started to get up when he wrapped his arms around me, "No, don't leave."

Wes walked up seeing us in the chair together made him blush.

"I'm sorry, I could come back later." Wes said.

"Shut up." Soul said.

"I'm just not use to seeing my baby brother all snuggly with a woman on his lap."

"Well get use to it."

"Yeah, Mom told me how you threatened to leave if she didn't let you share a room, but what hurt her the most is when Helen told her you choose to stay in your old room instead of a guest room."

"I'm the same person I was when I left, why should I be so privileged to stay in a guest room?"

Wes laughed, "I see your point, but don't fool yourself you are nothing like the Soul Evans that left four years ago. Only Soul "Eater" Evans would have been able to stand up to his own Mother and tell her where she could stick her out dated traditions."

"Now I feel bad, when you say it like that I guess I may have been a little rash."

Wes laughed again. "Question is, which one will you be when you face the real demon? Which reminds me your time of hiding is up, he knows you're here."

"Shit… lets get this over with."

He unfolds his arms releasing me. I stood up and took off my jacket, Soul did the same. We follow Wes down the spiral stairs and down the hall, past the grand staircase and down another long hallway. By the time we reach a big set of double doors I could tell Soul was nervous, with out saying anything I extended my hand which he grabbed onto like a life line. Wes knocked.

"Yes, come in." an older man's voice said.

Wes opened the doors and walk in. An older man lay in a huge bed, tubes coming out of his arm hooked to IV bags; an oxygen tube encircled his head. My fingers start to go numb and I realized how tight Soul was holding my hand. I squeezed back to let him know I was still here; he loosened his grip a bit realizing just how hard he was squeezing.

"Damn it Soul, where are your manners? Or have you lost them all at that academy along with your respect for your Mother?"

"Father this is Maka Albarn my girlfriend and Meister, Maka this is my Father Frank Evans."

"Nice to…" I stated to say before being cut off.

"I don't care who she is, she may as well be a tramp. You owe it to your Mother for allowing her to come with you."

"Don't call Maka that, and no the person you should be thanking for me coming back here is the person you just insulted, and you say I have no respect."

"She is a gold digger all she wants is the Evans family money."

"I don't know why I thought things would be different; this was a waist of time. Come on Maka we're out of here." Soul turned to walk out.

"Go ahead run, but don't come crawling back when…."

Soul stopped and faced his Father. "When what Dad? I have never asked you for anything, I did not even want to come back but Maka took pity on you old man. Me? I could careless, why don't you die already; save us all the grief of having to listen to you bitch and moan about how you got stuck with a son you felt was a freak. You can't lock me away anymore."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you are not worthy enough to carry the Evans last name. If I would have known you would turn out the way you have…"

I couldn't take this anymore, everything Soul was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Maybe if he heard it from an outsider…

"Frank was it?" I point at myself. "Maka if you don't remember which you probably don't." I dropped my hand. "Let me tell you that Soul is not a freak, and if you knew about half the pain he has gone through to save your sorry ass as well as countless others you would be honored to have him carry the Evans name, but you are so fucked up it the head" I use my finger to point to my brain, "that you can't see past the fact that you should be mad at yourself for not realizing Soul's bravery, loyalty, and talent. He has worked hard for everything that he has and has carried your hatred around for far too long and I won't let you tarnish him anymore."

The old man sat there, a deep frown on his face. "Young lady, how dare you speak to me, you are in my house and I deserve respect."

"By you calling me a young lady instead of a tramp means that you have given me my respect. I will give you yours in return, however your son deserves your respect as well which I assume you have never given him."

"Careful Miss Albarn, you are about to cross a line. My relationship with my son is none of your concern just because you are his girlfriend."

"Maybe I would be crossing a line as his girlfriend… but as his Meister the well being of his soul, mind, and body are my concern and I'm sorry Sir but I can't let you harm any of them."

The old man looked confused. He raised his hand, "leave me." He said with a flick of his wrist.

We walked out with our heads held high. Wes closed the doors behind us and we walked back down the hallway the way we came.

"You guys really are a good team, able to take on anything. Old man is going to sit in there stumped for days, too stubborn to ask the question "What is a Meister?" You guys going to come down for dinner later?"

"We have to eat don't we?" Soul said.

"Alright, well I will leave you in your victory." Wes turned and walked down the grand staircase where we had stopped to talk.

Soul and I walked back to his room. Once we were in private he let go of my hand only to grab my face. He smashed his lips to mine, pulling away he said, "Thank you Maka, you are a genius."

"You're welcome."

"I have waited sixteen years to see that look come across that bastard's face." He kissed me again. "I want to show you around before dinner. You down?"

I nodded.

"Ok." He said.

I followed him back down the spiral stairs and back into the hall. He started pointing out doors, "Guest room. Mom's hobby room, Wes' room, guest room, bathroom, and down that hallway is you know who along with his study."

We walked down the grand staircase and turned right, "Over here we have the front sitting room and if you do through here," we walked through another set of double doors, "you will find the library." There were books everywhere, a large leather sofa sat in front of a fireplace on one side. On the other side was a grand piano.

"Ok, before I lose you in book bliss," he grabbed my hand, "I'll show you the rest."

We walked out the way we came; through the front sitting room past the grand staircase and down the large hallway we had come down when we first got here.

"Closet, bathroom, and this is the dinning room where we will be eating dinner soon. Down that way is the sitting room with all the windows and behind this door is the kitchen."

He opened the door that swung both ways and we peeked in. There had to be at least five people in there hard at work preparing dinner.

"The best part is yet to come." Soul said leading me through the green house sitting room and through a door off to the side. We walked out into the evening, there was still the last lingering rays of sun light, the sky was pink, purple and into the blue and black of night. The garden lights came on as we walked through, they must have been on a timer.

"Come on Maka."

We were practically running towards the woods.

"Soul, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I have never seen Soul like this; he was acting like a kid on Christmas which was so un-Soul of him. We were pretty deep into the woods now and it was darker in here under all the trees. I'd never been in the woods before not really anyway, sure we had been in the woods fighting Kishin eggs but I had never stopped to really take them in. Finally we came to a stop.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Look up."

I looked up and above me in the trees there was a platform. Soul walked over to a nearby tree and pulled on a rope that was well hidden. A rope ladder fell in front of me. Soul walked over and stood on the other side of the ladder holding it.

"You going up?" He asked.

I took a hold of the ladder and began to climb, it was higher then I thought but I made it to the top. I had to push up on the little trap door in the platform but once it was open I was able to climb through realizing I was inside a box. It was darker inside the little box; I crawled to one side and waited for Soul. Soon he was coming through the little trap door, once though it he closed it and began to stand up.

THUD! "Oow, guess I have grown a few inches in four years." He said which made me giggle.

He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a lighter and flicked it to life. "Now there should be…here." He had found a candle and lit it which gave off a soft glow. We really were inside a box; there was no windows only another small trap door above us, which he proceeded to open. Some dead leaves and sticks fell in but he just brushed them a side. All over the walls of the box there were pieces of sheet music. Upon inspecting them closer I realized that they were all untitled with no composer name. I soon realized that they were all written in Soul's hand writing.

"Did you write all of these?"

"Yeah, pretty lame huh?" That's my second reason for coming up here."

He pulled an old coffee can out of the corner and set it under the trap door that was above us. He then picked up the leaves and sticks that had fallen in and stuffed them into the can, relighting the lighter he set the contents of the can on fire. He then started to pull the music paper off the walls and crumple them up.

"What are you doing? Don't burn your music."

"It's ok Maka I don't need it anymore it's all up here." He pointed to his head, and threw the first pieces in. "I built this place when I was ten after I found out what I was and my Father took me out of school. I continued my piano lesions at home as well as home schooling; I used this place as my get away to write the kind of music I wanted. I would get my hands slapped anything I played anything other then classical. I mean that stuff is ok but how do you expect anyone to grow if you keep chopping their legs off?" He was throwing another hand full of paper into the fire. "I would hide up here for hours; they never figured out that I had built this sad little sanctuary so they never thought to look up." another hand full. He stayed quite for a long time dwelling on his thoughts.

"So what was your first reason for coming up here?" I asked scooting closer to the fire. He got up on his knees leaned in and kissed me hard, so hard that I lost my balance and started to fall back. Soul compensated with his weight and instead of falling I was laid back.

Lucky for me that when she started to lose her balance that she had kicked her legs out to rebalance herself which put me right where I wanted to be… between them. From there I was able to lay her back, putting myself on top pinning her to the floor. Her hands came up so her fingers could tangle into my hair. My left hand slid up her leg and under her skirt.

She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "I thought we weren't going to be able to do this until after we got back?"

"We just got here and I don't want to wait a week, or maybe it's that I can't wait that long. Plus we can make as much noise as we want, the surrounding woods are privately owned and no one comes out here. Besides watching you climb up that rope ladder in a skirt was damn sexy."

She giggled which turned into a moan as my fingers met the wet fabric of her underwear. I started to kiss her neck as I started to move the fabric away giving me access, putting one finger into her tight vagina.

She began to moan louder my name on her lips… My phone goes off. _Fuck I forgot about my phone. _I stopped what I was doing to reach into my pocket to get my phone. I pushed the button and the screen flashed to life, Maka sat up and started kissing my neck while her hands were busy undoing my jeans. My eyes were having a hard time focusing as I tried to read the text.

**Wes**

Where are you? Dinner ready.

BATM

Was all I could text back before I had gone completely cross eyed. I had never noticed the eye thing before however I also had never tried to read anything while Maka nibbled my neck.

"Who was that?" Maka asked.

"It does not matter." I lay back pulling her on top. She half stood up and pulled off her underwear. I lifted my ass and pushed my jeans and boxers down. She crawled up on one side of me kissing me before she threw her leg over the top of me. Straddling me she was able to maneuver her body setting me up for a straight shot. I started to push myself up as she came down. _So tight and yet so wet._ She sat up straight and pulled her vest over her head then unbuttoned her shirt. I sat up holding her so I could kiss the newly exposed flesh. I worked my way up her neck and to her lips before lying back down. My hands finding her waist to help guide her, we soon found our rhythm. In this position I was able to do so much more, my hands slipped to her thighs. I let one slide up so I could rub her clit with my thumb; she threw her head back and let out a loud moan quickening our pace. If we kept this up for much longer I was not going to last. Her body tensed she cried out my name and then she collapsed breathing hard. I wrapped her in my arms and flipped us over with out our bodies disconnecting. She was able to find a comfortable spot quickly enough hands reaching out to pull me in closer kissing me deep forcing her tongue into my mouth. I start to thrust letting myself feel every inch of her. She was making little noises in my mouth; I pulled away so I could hear those noises.

"Soul…Yes!"

I keep doing what I'm doing until I get another command.

"Faster!" she breathed.

I did as my Meister requested and was greatly rewarded. Her body tensed up again as she came, her hands finding there way up my shirt and onto my back. Her moan starting to decrease, I thrust upward and her body reacted instantly tightening a scream ripping from her throat. _Fuck! _ I was able to make one last move, thrusting one last time giving me my release and a pain in my back I was starting to become accustom too. _Had she given me a new set of half moons or had she just reopened the old ones?_ I could tell that my arm was bleeding again which was not good but we needed to change the bandage anyway.

I stayed on my hands and knees until I had control over my body again, Maka breathing hard under me. When I knew I could get up with out falling over I awkwardly stood up so I could pull my jeans back up, it was starting to get cold. I handed her, her vest and threw some more paper in the fire. I lay down next to her and waited for her, she snuggled up to my chest, her breathing becoming normal again. We lay there for a bit before she sits up.

"What time is it? We can't be late for dinner." Maka looked at me. "Was that what the text was about?"

"Don't worry about it we have about five more to go to."

"Won't your parents be mad if we miss it?"

"Probably, we'll just have to blame it on jet lag."

"Still what time is it?"

I sat up and throw some more paper on the smoldering embers which brings them back to life. My phone had ended up above out heads; I picked it up and turned on the screen. "8:17 we should wait at least another hour before heading back, this way we can sneak in."

"Sounds like a plan."

I pull off some more paper and toss it in.

"Hey Soul, why don't you like playing for people?"

"I guess it stems back to the source of all my problems. When I was younger and I played classical so much I could do it in my sleep, I started to play with the sounds, closing my eyes and letting it swallow me. One day after my lessons I sat at the piano and let the music just come out, allowing the key to feel what I was feeling. My Father walked into the room stood there listening before yelling, "That's not music that is noise. Soul if you're ever going to become a composer you have to know the difference. Now play me something classic, and I never want to hear you make noise on that piano again, do you understand? It's horrible." That's when I started coming up here to write, I would only get to play them when the rest of the family was out. Only Nana would hear what I had written."

"But I have heard you play and it is just as good as any classical."

"I guess over the years I have just convinced myself that my music was for me, no one else wanted to listen to my "noise"."

"Well I wish you would play for me more often and I know our friends would enjoy it to."

"Yeah we'll see." I threw in some more paper not much left.

"Do you think your family would think the same thing about your music now as they did then?"

"Probably, my parents can't even see who I am now. I am a stranger to them."

"What about Nana, you two seem to have a great relationship."

"Nana stepped in and took care of me after I started changing. She became like a second mother that soon surpassed my real mother, she loves me unconditionally." I threw in the last of the paper. "Well I have done the two things I came up here to do, you ready you go back?"

"Yep, it's getting cold."

I made sure the can was out and blew out the candle, and closed the upper trap door. I went down the ladder first so I could help hold it while Maka climbed down. _So she decided to pocket the underwear rather then put them back on. Best view to date._ Once she was down I took her hand and started walking back to the house.

"Are you going to pull the ladder up and hide the rope?"

"Naw it doesn't hold any more secrets. When we get back to the house I need you to change my bandage."

"Crap, I forgot supplies."

"It's ok we have some in the upstairs bathroom. After that you can go back to the room and shower while I sneak down into the kitchen for leftovers."

"Great I'm starving."

I checked my phone for the time before we went into the house. _10:53 perfect timing._ We sneak in through the same door we went out of, down the hallway, up the stairs and into the second story bathroom. I flip the switch but don't bother closing the door _everyone should be asleep._ Looking in the medicine cabinet I find what I am looking for; gauze, tape, rubbing alcohol, antiseptic, and scissors. I slip my shirt off to find that the half moons were just reopened. Maka cut the old bandage off.

"Soul it's bleeding again. Stein is going to chew my ass for not making you rest that arm."

"Yeah but it was worth it." I said stealing a kiss from her while she puts rubbing alcohol on it.

"I think I'm going to hold off on the bandage until after you shower, it will be good to let it breathe."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure standing in the door way. It is my Father; he says nothing as he is fixated on my arm and the scare across my chest. When he notices that Maka and I are looking at him he shakes his head and walks away. We turn to look at each other and blink, Maka's stomach growls breaking the silence.

"I'm going to go get us some food, you go ahead and go up to the room and shower I'll be up there soon."

She nods, gathers up the medical supplies and we walk out of the bathroom together. I kiss her before walking down the stairs.

I stick my shirt in my back pocket of my jeans as I walked into the kitchen and went straight for the refrigerator; opening its doors wide filling the dark kitchen with light.

"I thought you would get hungry." A voice from the dark said.

I jumped grabbing my chest. "Jeez, could you warn a guy before scaring him to death?"

The light flicked on, Wes sat on the counter. "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides I thought you could sense people?"

"No that's all Maka. It's true that I can do it through her when our souls are resonating."

He sat there thinking about it, I went back to finding something to eat.

"So… catch me up on teen text lingo… what does B.A.T.M. mean?"

I laughed thinking of what that text meant to me and then answered, "B.A.T.M. means Busy At The Moment."

"Oh, doing your soul resonating thing with Maka?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"You two were fucking weren't you?"

"Be carful bro, Mom will wash your mouth out with soap for using that kind of language."

"Is that conformation?"

"No it just means that I am not answering."

"Why not?"

"Because you are being childish about the situation, your just as bad as Black*Star."

"Who's Black*star?"

"A friend of ours."

"Oh… but seriously baby brother, are you being safe?"

"Maka's always safe."

"Good. I can't believe that I would ever catch my baby brother sneaking into the kitchen for food after he missed dinner to have sex with his girlfriend."

"Your pathetic, I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, but no more missing meals. Moms upset enough as is."

I grabbed the leftovers, a couple of apples and two bottles of water and headed for the door.

"Damn! Tell her she needs to clip those claws…" he was laughing as I left and headed for my room.

As I walked up the spiral stairs I heard the water for the shower turn off, _damn she's done._ She came walking out in nothing but a towel.

"Your brother scared you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"When your soul wavelength jumped I got worried and scanned for a reason and found your brothers soul."

"Yeah he asked me about that, he also asked if we were doin it during dinner?"

She stopped messing with her hair to look at me. "And?"

"And I told him it was none of his business, but then as I was leaving he told me to tell you, you should "clip those claws."." I put the leftovers, apples, and bottles of water on the small desk and turned to take my shower.

"Oh, Soul I'm sorry." She said when she saw my back.

"Don't be, I kinda like em." I smiled.

I went into the bathroom stripped down and took my shower. I was mindful of my arm and got out dried off and put the towel around my waist. Before I could walk out of the bathroom Maka was coming in, she had changed into her sleep shorts and t-shirt.

"I need to put a bandage on this arm." She said.

I stood still while she put the bandage on; she finished just in time as my phone started to go off, _Kid's ring tone._

"Why would Kid be calling at this time of night?" Maka asked.

"Beats me." I answered her and then the phone. "Hey Kid what's up?" I listened as he told me to contact him via mirror, and then hung up.

"What's going on?"

"Call him." I pointed to the mirror.

Maka used the steam from the shower and her finger "42-42-564"

"Maka, thank you. This way I can explain it to both of you." Kid turned away from the mirror. "What? No Spirit I don't know….If it will make you shut up." Kid turned back, "Maka." He put his head down, "Spirit has something to ask. I'm sorry in advance." He moved to the side and Spirit yelled.

"What the hell are you doing with my Maka that you have to have your shirt off and in a towel Soul? You better answer me!"

"Although it is none of your business Papa, I was only changing his arm bandage like Professor Stein instructed me to do." Maka explained.

"That's all right isn't it Spirit?" Kid said pushing Spirit out of the way. "Now can we get back to the reason for this call? There is a particularly bad kishin egg running around in your neighborhood. He breaks into homes and takes your soul while you sleep. He can be extremely tricky since he can put you to sleep. He goes by the name Sandman. I need you to figure out a way to deal with this kishin egg, he must best be stopped. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah it should not be a problem; we will get started on it right away." Maka said.

"Glad to hear. Let me know if you need help or when he has been dealt with."

"Will do." I said.

The mirror changed back.

"Remind me that the mirror would be a great way to tell Spirit about us, this way I can be far away." I said.

"Papa does not need to know."

I walked out of the bathroom and put my sleep pants on.

"Hope you like cold steak." Opening the container of leftovers, I took a piece out and started chewing. Maka looked at me,"or I brought apples."

She smiled and took one of the red fruits and bit into it. She sat down and started making notes on a pad of paper that was sitting on the desk I took another bite and watched as she started to think hard. I finished my cold beef and then went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. By the time I walked back into the room she was really deep in thought. I climbed into bed.

"You comin?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we get started with the assignment?"

"Maka it's close to one in the morning and I'm tired, I would not be much use in a fight. I'll tell you what if you go brush your teeth and get into bed we can resonate and you can soul scan, if you find him then we will fight if not then we will sleep peacefully for one more night."

"Ok…" She said as she got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came back into the room a couple of minutes later and climbed into bed.

We lay together and all we had to do was think about resonating and it happened. Through her I could feel every one of my family member's souls, further out the neighborhood.

"Nothing." She said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Good sleep time."

It is hard to explain what it is like waking up next to Soul, I was so comfortable and warm even though the temperature of the room was a bit on the chilly side. I snuggled my chilled nose into his warm neck.

"Mmmm." He smiled while making the noise.

As I laid there I started to think, _how can we catch this kishin egg? If we were able to draw him in some how we could control the environment instead of trying to battle it out in a bedroom with obstacles. Working in small areas never works when wielding a scythe, plus you have to watch out for the kishin egg's intended victim as well, not a good situation. What if we?... We would have to make sure everyone was safe but why not? Only how could we?..._

"I got it!"

"Wh….what?" Soul said as he yawned.

"I have a plan to get our kishin egg."

"Oh good, now go back to sleep."

"Soul it's almost eight,' I said looking at the clock on the night stand, "and I'm starving."

"It's to cold."

"So swallow your pride and we can stay in the main part of the house."

"Never!" His arm reaching towards the ceiling in sarcasm, "beside then I wouldn't have an excuse to cuddle you."

"You stopped needing an excuse the minute we started having sex."

"Yeah I know." He leaned in and kissed me. Pulling away he asked. "So what is your plan for catching the Sandman?"

"Well I was thinking to myself…"

"We're in trouble."

I hit him in the arm making him chuckle, "about how hard it would be to defeat an enemy in the confines of a small room with bystanders and then it clicked. If you will agree to it we will take advantage of the space your family owns. We will make sure they are safe and sound, but this way we have an open space to fight in."

"One problem, how do we get the kishin egg to the right location?"

"As you should know if you pay attention in class, kishin eggs are not picky about the souls they consume however stronger souls are like ripe fruit to them. My plan is to use our souls to lure him where we want him."

"You want to use soul resonance to draw him in?"

"Yep."

"Sounds good to me, we just have to make sure everyone is safe."

"Of course."

"We will inform them and discuss it over breakfast, but until then." He started kissing me again. 

After several minutes of kissing, our stomachs demanded to be fed. Maka got up first and went into the bathroom to change; when she came out she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She sat down in the comfy chair and put on her shoes.

"Are you getting up?"

"Yeah." I said as I got up and headed for the bathroom, after taking a piss I pulled on a clean pair of boxers and jeans. I glimpsed at the half moons on my back in the mirror and then slipped on a white t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom put my shoes on and then headed down to have breakfast and discuss a battle plan.


	9. Battle Plans

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

I prepared myself for my own battle of walking into that dinning room with the whole family sitting there, it was hard enough facing them one on one but I had Maka by the hand as we entered the room. My Father sat at the head of the table, my Mother sat on his left side as she always had. Wes sat next to her which left the place on my Fathers right side open for the two of us. I let go of Maka's hand so I could pull her chair out for her, which earned me a weird look from my Meister but she sat down.

"Thank you." She said

I sat down between her and my Father. A server came out of the kitchen with coffee which she filled and refilled everyone's cups, and then returned back into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to finally join us for a meal." My Mother said.

"Now don't start Mom, I told you they got caught up doing school stuff." I watched as my brother winked at Maka.

She looked down at her coffee cup, picked it up and took a sip.

"What ever the case they should have the decency to apologize." My Mother said.

"I'm sorry, now can you stop talking about us as if we are not sitting right in front of you?" I said.

The server came back in with two plates and placed them in front of Maka and me. _Eggs, bacon, toast, and strawberry jam, typical Evan's family breakfast._

"I'm happy breakfast is still the same." I said.

"Dad's favorite." Wes said

"That makes two of us." I looked over at the man to my left. I was expecting to see some form of emotion but he just sat there staring at Maka and I.

"So Soul, tell me about what you have been doing in school." At least Mom was trying.

"Nothing special, been touch and go for about a month now."

"I can imagine, what with the fight you were in and with such a young child taking over, the academy must be in chaos."

"Don't let his name fool you, Kid is doing a great job, the academy has never been more organized." I picked up a fork full of eggs and put them in my mouth.

"And Maka how is school?" Mom flashed her eyes to Maka.

"School is great."

"Maka is at the top of our class and is the most achieved Meister for her age to date." I added.

"That is wonderful."

"Maka's Father is a Death Scythe." Wes added.

"Oh? And you Mother…?" Mom asked.

"She is a Meister like I am. She made my Father the Death Scythe that he is."

"You must spend a lot of time with both of them."

"My Father works at the academy, my Mother is traveling the world. They are divorced."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mom, guess what?" Wes butted in.

"What is it Wes?"

"Maka made Soul into a Death Scythe too, in fact he is known as the last Death Scythe."

"Oh…ok."

"Isn't that great Dad?" Wes asked.

"Hum." My Father grunted.

"Soul has also been working on his music lately and he is really good, maybe after breakfast he could play us something." Wes nudged my leg under the table.

"Give it up Wes." I said.

Maka put her hand on my thigh. "You should play."

_Betrayed!_ I looked at her and she smiled. _Fine I'll do it for you Maka._

"I will if he asks me to." I throw my thumb in the direction of my Father while still looking at my brother.

"What do you say Dad, do you want to hear Soul play?"

We sat there in silence for a bit giving Maka and I a chance to finish our food.

I put my fork down "Well nice try Wes, no hard feelings. Um… there is something Maka and I need to discuss with everyone. It's kind of important and it affects other lives."

"I knew it, as soon as I found out you were living together that you were having sex, maybe your Fathers right, maybe she did it on purpose to get our money." Mom exploded.

"Wait what?" I said.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Mom said matter-of-factly.

"NO!" Maka, Wes and I all yelled at the same time.

"What I was going to say is that we would like your permission…"

"You want to get married? You're only fifteen." Mom interrupted.

"He's sixteen almost seventeen." Wes said.

"Would you let the boy speak Grace." His voice like a ghost, having heard him speak only this once. My Father was massaging his temples.

"We would like to take advantage of the large amount of acreage to destroy a kishin egg." I said.

You could have heard a pin drop.

My Father stood up. "I would like to speak to Maka privately in my study." He then walked towards the door and out of the dinning room.

I think the shock was on all our faces but Maka's. She stood up kissed me on the forehead and followed my Father out the door.

I caught up with Frank Evans at the stairs. We walked up them, down the hall, and into his study with out a word. He sat down in his leather chair behind his desk.

"Please sit."

I sat down in one of the lather arm chairs facing the desk.

"Tell me Maka, your Mother is a Meister and your Father is a Death Scythe. Explain."

"Well My mother and I are Meisters; you could also call us Technicians, or Weapon Wielders. My Father is a weapon, a scythe like Soul, and like Soul and I together we collected ninety-nine kishin eggs; souls of those who have killed and consumed human souls, and one witch soul. A Death Weapon in this case a scythe is used by Lord Death or the Grim Reaper to keep a balance of good and bad, however lucky for me our Lord Death has his own weapons as well as my Father incase he needs him, so I get to stay partners with Soul."

"And how long have you been partners?"

"Weapon and Meister…four years Sir."

"So you were with him when he got hurt?"

"I have to apologize for that Mr. Evans; that was my fault no matter how much Soul claims responsibility."

"And the shoulder?"

"Again Sir, my fault. Weapons are taught to protect their Meisters at any cost, however I feel Soul takes it to an extreme."

"He loves you."

A smile came across my face, "I know sir, I love him too."

"Tell me more about this kishin egg and the plan."

I told him all I could about the kishin egg and my plan to draw it into the open field.

"What is soul resonance?"

"It's when we combine our soul wavelengths to become stronger; with Soul's ability to play piano we have been able to combine countless numbers of souls together, it started with our team of seven but since becoming a Death Weapon we are still finding new abilities. Your son has a strong soul Mr. Evans you should be proud of him."

"Has he really gotten better at the piano?"

"He has always been good, you just have to be open and understand who he is. He played for me the first time we met, that's what made me decide to be his partner."

Frank Evans showed a small smile and then said "I will think about your request to use the family plot to destroy this kishin egg. Please let Soul know that I would like to hear him play this evening before dinner. You are dismissed Maka, I will see you at 5:30."

He went to writing on a piece of paper. I stood up. "Thank you Mr. Evans." I walked to the door, opened it and walked out closing it behind me.

Soul stood leaning against the wall.

"So?..."

"He said he would think about our plan and give us an answer tonight. He also would like to hear you play at 5:30."

He took a breath, "Ok."

I walked over to him, took his hands in mine and kissed him. "We have the whole day, what do you want to do?"

"Um…. We could go to town; there is a great ice cream shop. That is if it is still there."

"Sounds fun, it will be nice to get out, get some fresh air, and what better way to do that then on a motorcycle. I'm going to go get our jackets."

Maka went to get out jackets from our room. I was still amazed that my Father had taken Maka aside and talked to her, what had they talked about. She seemed to be in a good mood so it must have not been bad. In that case what was good to talk about? I was so confused. I would just have to ask her.

She came walking back down the hallway with our jackets as promised.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep."

She took my hand in hers and we walked down the stairs, out the front door and into the driveway where my bike sat. I swung one leg over getting comfortable, Maka followed suit. We were soon driving into town.

The sun was high in the sky already but the breeze was cool. It only took about twenty minutes to reach the small town area. I was able to find the ice cream shop and had so problems getting a table.

We sat there looking at the menu; neither of us really hungry since we had only had breakfast two hours ago, so we just sat.

"I think this afternoon we should do a sweep of your family's property so we can get a good feel and find the best spot for the fight." Maka said breaking the silence.

"Sounds good."

"Soul is there something bothering you?"

"Not really, I'm just confused about how the conversation between you and my Dad went down."

"Nothing happened really; he just asked a lot of questions about my parents and the whole Weapon/Meister relationship as well as about our partnership. He just wanted to know how long we had been partners and about your scars."

"Ah huh."

"Just typical questions normal people have, you know, you've had to answer them before."

"Well I guess I was right that my family would like you more then they did me." I laughed.

Just then I noticed a group of guys and a couple of girls our age, walk in, _Shit, I thought we would be safe since it was a week day, they must be on some kind of break._

"That's not true Soul." Maka said.

But at the sound of my name at least two of the guys turned and looked our direction.

"Soul? Soul Evans? Dude we thought you died of that disease your family said you had." One of the guys said as the whole group walked over.

"Toby Jacobs, how have you been man?" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Good, but what about you? What happened? I mean you just disappeared."

"Got shipped off to a privet academy when my old man found out I would go nowhere with the piano thing."

"Like military academy?"

"You could say that."

"So are you back here for a visit? What has it been like three, four years?"

"Four and yeah we are here visiting. Oh shit sorry. Maka this is Toby Jacobs an old class mate and friend when I was still allowed to have them. Toby this is Maka my girlfriend."

"Like girlfriend, girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Do you go to the academy too?'

"Yep, that's where we met."

"Well at least you got something good out of leaving."

"Yes I did." I said.

"Oh yeah Soul these are friends from school. Justin, Alex, Seth, and you remember Mike right? And theses are their girlfriends Melissa and Erika."

"Yeah I remember Mike." I said under my breath irritated.

"Hey Soul I don't have any beef with you, the past is the past man." Mike said.

"Sure it is." I said.

"So how long are you back for?" Toby asked.

"About another four days."

"You two should come hang out at the lake tonight, we are having a bonfire. It's lots of fun."

"I don't know, we kinda have plans." I started to say.

"It's cool Soul, we should go. Where is this lake at?" Maka asked.

"Oh it's on our property line between my family and Soul's."

"Perfect. What time?"

"Eight."

"Awesome we will be there."

"Cool, see you then."

The group walked away.

"Why?" I asked Maka.

"Because we can still walk around the property and it will be a large concentration of souls, the kishin egg might show himself."

"This is why I love you. You ready for ice cream?"

"Not really."

"Me neither, let's get out of here."

As we walked out I gave Toby a head nod, he returned it. Back on the bike we just rode around wasting the short fall day, we stopped at a couple of little shops and looked around but didn't buy anything. By the time we were pulling into the driveway we had been gone all day, it was early afternoon and we only had a few hours until I was due to play for my Father. We retreated to our room before we could get stopped by anyone. It was still cool in the room and Maka looked cold.

"You cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's just the chill in the air, we don't have that back home. I'm going to go take a hot shower and get warm."

"Sounds good."

She took her shoes and jacket off and walked into the bathroom, the water turned on shortly after. I took my jacket off and sat down in the comfy chair. I started to think about playing for my Father and had to stop, had to keep my mind on other things. I took my shoes off stood up took my shirt off and then my jeans and boxers. I walked into the bathroom completely naked, pulled the curtain back and slipped in behind her.

She turned around. "What are you…?"

"You have to keep me distracted, if I think too much about playing for him I'm going to lose it."

I kissed her and she kissed back. I pushed her up against the shower wall my hand reaching down to touch her hot vagina. She let out a small moan that I caught in my mouth. I broke the kiss needing to hear her. My fingers danced on her clit, her knees buckling. I pushed her harder into the wall to hold her up my other hand came up to fondle her breast. She let out a small quite moan, _She was trying to keep them quite knowing my family was just downstairs. But what she did not know is that I needed to hear her._ I moved my fingers and they slipped nicely into her vagina curling them in side her hitting that spot, she started to tremble she opened her mouth, she was right there. I touched her clit with my thumb and she could not hold it any longer. She let out a loud cry with my name on the end. Her legs were jello; I reached down and turned the water off. Putting both my hands on her ass I picked her up, she had her hands around my neck kissing me. I stepped out of the shower, out of the bathroom and laid her on the bed. My fingers found themselves petting that familiar spot inside her, her back arched hands gripping the sheets. Her head thrown back mouth open in a breathless moan. I knew the sound that came out of her would get us caught; I could see it in her eyes. Before she could let it out I put my mouth on hers, as I pushed myself deep inside her. She screamed her pleasure into me; she moved her hands above her head so she could use the leverage to push her hips into me. _Perfect,_ I took both her wrists in my hand and pinned them to the bed. I pulled almost all the way out just so I could slam back into her. I found a good rhythm and had to break the kiss so I could breathe, she panted my name. The look that came across her face was a plead for my release, but I wasn't ready yet. I slowed my strides her body tightening in protest. I went to kissing her neck, she let small breathy moans hit my ear, her body tensed again her fingerers trying to get lose form my grip. I changed my thrust from long slow strides to short and quick ones bringing a side of Maka out I did not think she had in her.

She put her lips on my ear, "Fuck me Soul, fuck me hard and come in me."

I almost lost it, but was able to pull myself together, concentrating on the task I had to accomplish before coming. I let go of her hands and sat up so I was sitting on my heels, my hands moving to her waist holding them still, guiding them. Changing my stride again to long hard thrusts and really slamming into her, she kept her hands above her head to push back into me. She arched her back changing the angle. I could feel the head of my cock rubbing over that spot that always makes her come hard. _Fuck hold it together she's almost there then you can come._ She pulled a piece of the sheet to her mouth and bit down on it muffling her screams. She threw her head back and pushed into me screaming. The tightness of her pussy constricting me set me off. I slammed into her and came so deep that I felt it being pushed back at me.

I fell forward catching myself with my hands. Mind lost. Maka was still letting go of small moans anytime anything twitched or moved in the slightest. She spit the sheet to the side, her eyes closed fingers remembering how to let go of the sheet above her head. I finally find the strength to pull myself away from her only to fall down next to her. Still panting Maka threw the sheet over us.

"Hey Soul, Mom wanted me to let you know that…." Wes stopped at the top of the stairs as he looked upon Maka wrapped in a sheet, my bottom half covered by the same sheet.

"You should really start knocking Wes." I said

"Oh… I am so sorry. I guess this answers any questions I had about if she really was giving you some or if it was all talk."

Maka giggled.

I laid there looking at the ceiling. "Well are you going to leave or are you waiting for us to get up and take a bow?"

He laughed, "Sorry, just came to tell you the piano had been moved to the dinning room, don't be late."

I listened to his foot steps go down the stairs and the door closing at the bottom.

Maka rolled over and started laughing. "That was close."

I laughed, "No shit, where was your soul perception on that one?"

"Sorry I can't concentrate on anything but our souls when we are having sex."

"Note to self; no fucking in the midst of enemies."

She laughed and curled her limbs over me. We lay there for a couple of minutes just catching our breath and enjoying each others company. We had just enough time to retake showers and dress for dinner. Maka was wearing the same jeans from this morning but she changed into a sweater Patty had given her last Christmas, it was dark green and looked good against her light skin and blond hair that she wore down, it made her green eyes stand out that much more.

I put my jeans and white t-shirt back on; we took our jackets knowing we would be walking the property shortly after dinner. We left the room and headed for the dinning room.

We walked into the dinning room; we were surprisingly the only ones in the room besides a couple of servers still putting the finishing touches on dinner. I walked reluctantly over to the piano that now sat in the corner of the room, pulling Maka along. I opened the key protector and looked at them.

"You will be fine Soul. Stop looking at them like they are going to bite you. You should sit."

She let go of my hand and I sat down on the bench. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Now close your eyes, take a deep breath…."

I inhaled deeply. She opened soul resonance and I gladly accepted.

"Put your fingers on the keys, and play."

My fingers hit the keys like long lost friends. My shoulders began to relax under Maka's touch and the notes came easily to me slowly at first but then quickly picking up speed. My mind went black and I could see the notes I was playing, I lost myself, the sound came as easily as breathing. It began to slow down now I could feel their souls in the room through Maka although she remained calm her hands still on my shoulders. I finished with a lingering note.

Without opening my eyes I said, "Sorry Father let me play something classical."

Before I could start his voice said, "No. Please continue."

I hesitated, Maka gently squeezed my shoulders and it put me back to the first day we met and the music I played for her was soon being played again. I could feel her Soul smile as dumb as that sounds as she was remembering the melody. I played the music as easily as before, like breathing. The last note stuck around for a few seconds then I opened my eyes and put my hands on Maka's.

"Wow." Wes said. "I have never heard anything like it."

I shook my head, but Maka answered. "No you haven't because it is Soul."

"You wrote these pieces?" Mom asked.

"I wouldn't say wrote them, they're not down on paper."

"But you came up with it on your own?" Wes said.

"The first one I had help," I said squeezing Maka's hands, "but the first one yes."

"That's the first song I ever heard him play." Maka said.

"Soul." His voice not sounding like it normally does, I turned to look at my Father. "I can't believe I doubted you, I am such a fool. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Dumbfounded as I was I kept my cool. "Honestly… It will take time and I don't know how much time we have left. But I will try."

I stood up, one of Maka's hands still in mine. My father walked over and hugged me. I dropped Maka's hand and hugged him back.

He pulled away, "Please let's sit down for dinner."

We all sat down and the salads were brought out.

_Am I dreaming or did my Father really just try to apologize? He did and instead of crumbling I stayed strong, I was not going to let him off that easily._

"Soul, Maka. I have thought about your plan and I feel I can trust you to make the best decision; you have been doing this for four years. Please let us know if there is anything we may assist you with."

The salad on my fork fell off, falling back onto the plate. I slowly put my fork down. "Don't take this the wrong way but, who are you and what have you done with Frank Evans?"

My Father looked at me giving me a stern look. _Shit, good going Soul, you idiot._ Then a smile came over his face and Frank Evans laughed. He laughed a good deep guttural laugh. _I broke him; he's finally gone crazy with madness._ We all sat there watching this man laugh because honestly I don't think any of us had ever seen him like this.

"No son I assure you I am myself, well a new self. I should have let go of my anger years ago, I have wasted so much time and I am going to try and make up for it. Wes, Soul I am so proud to have two talented sons and I'm sorry I have never said that before."

"There's something in the salad isn't there?" I asked.

My Father laughed again. We continued dinner. I was starting to feel a little like a male Alice lost in my own Wonderland attending the Madhatters tea party. It was cool though finally seeing my family the way is should have been growing up, better late then never.

After dinner we sat around and went over the plan with the whole family just so they were all informed.

"Well Maka and I have a date to go walk the property and find the best location, thank you for dinner. Please excuse us."

We got up and put our jackets on.

"Soul, be careful." Mom said.

"Keep each other safe." Dad added.

I nodded to both of them and we slipped out the door, down the hall through the back door where the cold air hit us. It almost made dinner feel that much more like a dream. _Welcome back to reality Alice._

The night air was cold, I was glad I choose to wear the sweater Patty gave me. Soul took my hand and we started walking. The edges of the property were all wooded which was better then a bedroom but I was glad to find that there was an open field like area just behind the house. This would be the best place to take the kishin egg. I took mental notes as to how close it was to the house as well as the surrounding trees.

"Hey if we are going to make your lake date we better get going." Soul said unenthusiastic.

"Come on Soul, it should be fun catching up with old friends."

"Yeah Toby I could handle, it's the others I don't care for."

"I thought you knew… what was his name? Mike?"

"Yeah I know him that's the problem…. I want you to be careful around him Maka he has always been trouble and I can only imagine how bad it's gotten over the years."

"He can't be that bad if Toby's hanging around him."

"We'll see."

I could see fire light through the trees as we walked into the clearing of the lake. We walked up the bank to the group.

"Hey, they made it." Toby called. "Welcome."

"Thanks for inviting us, the lake is beautiful." I said.

"You're welcome Maka." Toby said. "So come sit conversate, we are all interested to hear about your life at the academy."

"Why would you be interested in that?" Soul asked.

"Come on Soul, you know how boring it is around here. High school is just high school, I mean look at what we do for fun."

"True, it can't get much lamer." Soul laughed. "Ok what do you want to know?"

"Tell us how you got so lucky and ended up with Maka."

My cheeks flushed but I don't think anyone noticed in the dark.

"Well she picked me, and we have been together since then, easy as that."

"Damn it was that easy?"

"We have had our problems, crazy fights, but that's typical when you live together."

"My parents would kill me if I moved in with a girlfriend." Toby said.

"That's cause your to lame to tell them off." Mike said.

"Shut up Mike!" Toby yelled.

"Well keep in mind that living together is not all it's cracked up to be." Soul said to Toby.

"Aw come on Soul, it has got to make it way easier to fuck, the rest of us have to sneak around." Mike said.

"That's none of your business Mike, but that's not why we live together."

I could feel Soul's soul tense up with anger. I wrapped my arms around his arm and cuddled into him where we sat on a log.

"Whatever Evans, you can't tell me you aren't hittin that, I mean look at her she's so fuckable." Mike started laughing.

I was beginning to see what Soul ment about Mike.

"That's enough Mike." Toby said.

"Oh you're just mad cause you haven't found anyone to fuck." Mike said.

"Oh go fuck yourself. I got to go take a piss." Toby said walking into the woods.

"I got to piss too, you going to be ok Maka?" Soul asked me.

I nodded thinking with four other people here I could handle Mike for a couple of minutes, even though the other four had been really quite.

Soul stood up and walked after Toby. I turned to the other four people.

"So what's normal high school like? I have only been to the academy." I say trying to make conversation.

"That's a boring answer. Let me ask you a question that has a more interesting answer." Mike said. "Tell me Maka, Does Evans make you cum? Cause I could help you out it he can't."

"Mike you're such a pig. Don't feel like you have to answer him Maka." One of the girls said.

"Shut up Melissa!" Mike yelled at her.

Mike started walking toward me.

"Come on Mike leave her alone." One of the guys said.

"I'm not going to hurt her I just want to know if Evans can make her scream."

He was standing over me now I sat casually not scared at all but then I knew Soul would save me.

Soul stood behind Mike putting his arm over Mike's shoulder and across his chest turning his arm into his scythe blade he asked, "I don't know Mike you tell me."

Mike looked down, the blade shimmering in the fire light.

"What the…?"

There were gasps from everyone. Soul let go of Mike and pushed him away. I grabbed Soul's hand and he transformed fully. I added some intimidating twirls ending with Soul in both of my hands.

"At the academy we are trained to take down scum like you Mike, so behave yourself or one day we will come for you." I said.

Mike's eyes were huge as he yelled and ran into the woods. Everyone else stood there frozen. I threw Soul out to my right and he transformed back. He walked back over to the group and the fire. "Hope you were telling the truth about your acceptance earlier Dad cause I think I just exposed the Evans family's dark secret." Soul said to no one in particular. We both resumed our seat on the log.

"Dude…that was…AWESOME!" Toby yelled. "That's why you got sent away?"

"Yeah sorry man I really wanted to tell you but my Dad would not let me."

"So the academy you go to is the DWMA huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the Scythe and she's your Meister?"

"Someone's done their homework." Soul said.

"Correction he is my Death Scythe." I said.

"Oh yeah rub it in." Soul said.

"You're THE Soul Eater, the Last Death Scythe!"

"You're acting like you just saw Santa Clause." Soul said.

I giggled.

"Damn dude that is so cool."

"I know." Soul said.

"Easy there" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "The Team can only handle one."

I think the others were too freaked out, a short time later they all said they had to go. _What ever the only person that mattered to Soul was his friend Toby._

"I have read articles about you online, you really did all that stuff."

"And then some." I added.

"Wow." Toby said. "So it's true that you fight along side the New Lord Death and Black*Star?"

Soul laughed. "Yeah."

"That's awesome."

We watched the fire burn down for a bit, it was really peaceful.

"Hey Soul, Maka. I want to tell you something, I know we just reconnected Soul, and I just met you Maka but I feel like we have been friends this whole time, not like Mike who I have been friends with for five years and still he pisses me off. Anyway I want to tell you because I need to tell someone, this secrets been eating at me."

"What is it Toby, just spit it out. Keeping secrets is no good trust me." Soul said.

"Guys…I'm gay."

"Oh… well that's cool." Soul said a little shocked.

I did not know what to say, Toby was right we had just met but in that moment we were closer then most friends.

"Sorry for springing that on you guys, but I do feel better."

"That's what's important." I said.

"So now that you guys know I have a question for you."

"Ask away Toby." I said.

"I kinda have a crush…"

"Sorry dude I'm taken." Soul said wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't worry Soul you're not my type." Toby laughed. "No my crush is on Black*Star."

Soul lost it he was laughing so hard he fell backwards off the log and landed on the rocky bank still laughing.

I looked at Toby who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, I'm sure Soul is laughing because of the circumstance." I said.

"So is Black*Star…."

Soul laughed harder falling over to lay in the fettle position.

"No, I'm sorry, Black*star is dating his partner Tsubaki."

Soul pulled himself together and stood up. "But he will be glad he has an admirer. In fact this is going to worsen his god complex."

Toby smiled, "can't blame a guy for tryin."

We all laughed.


	10. Battle on the Home Front

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

We said our good nights to Toby and headed home.

"Can I be the one to tell Black*Star?" Soul asked.

"Sure but I want to see his face when you do."

"Deal."

We walked into the clearing.

"So this is the place?" Soul asked.

"Yep."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yeah I guess we should."

Soul turned to face me and put his hands on either side of my face. We entered soul resonance. I searched, no souls out of place most of them sleeping soundly in there beds. We came out of the resonance.

"We may need to broaden our search Soul it's been two nights and I have not sensed him."

"Tomorrow we will look further." He said his hands still on my face. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips were soft and gentle no rushing this time. He pulled away, and I had to take a deep breath.

"Come on lets go back to the house." Soul said taking my hand. He started walking.

"Soul when you played tonight, the first part… I have never heard you play that."

"No that was new."

"Really they just come to you that quickly?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the first time we were together."

I stopped walking. Soul turned around to look at me.

"What?" He said.

"You are truly talented; you took all our feelings and made them into music."

"I would not have been able to do it with out you." He smiled.

I jumped at him and he caught me, but being so close the force knocked him backwards. We landed hard on the ground; before he could say anything I kissed him. I didn't have words for the way I felt so I pushed him back into soul resonance so he could feel what I was feeling. We laid there kissing for a while resonating I pulled away looking up and out into the field.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"He's close. I just picked up his soul wavelength. There something different about it, it's almost like…." My breath caught. "That's why I couldn't pick him up before. Without someone to feed off of it's like he doesn't exist."

"Like…."There is no spoon?" kind of not exist?" Soul asked.

I got up and started running I had to stop him before…

"Maka wait, hold up." Soul called after me.

I came to a stop at the edge of the woods. I made out what looked like a man lying on the ground, but the soul was different. Soul caught up to me, standing behind me watching the same thing I was. We watched as the kishin egg rose out of the man's body almost as a mist and then became solid, holding the human soul in his hand.

"Hey Sandman. Put that soul back, I can't let you have it." I said. "Soul!"

"Yep."

He transformed I was about ready to attack when the kishin egg charged right before we collided he changed into mist. I saw the woods in a haze; I hit the solid ground and blackness.

I transformed back and looked in every direction; there was no kishin egg in sight. My thoughts went back to my Meister.

"Maka?...Maka!" _shit, shit, shit…_

Her body lay lifeless on the ground. I knelt down and checked for breathing. _Good she's breathing. It that thing in her? No time for questions._ I put my lips to hers and pushed for soul resonance, normally I would not have been able to initiate this but we have had it so easy lately, plus if she was ok her soul would be open to it. I find her soul peaceful and intact. I dropped resonance and catch my breath. _Ok Soul, she is ok. Here's the game plan; get her somewhere safe and report the body to the authorities, that's going to be weird. Contact Kid and let him know what's going on. Then call Black*Star, we're going to need his wavelength._ I pick Maka up and carry her to the house. I walked into the back sitting room to find Wes sitting on one of the chairs reading.

"Shit Soul, what happened?"

"Call the cops, we've got a body."

"Maka is she?"

"She's fine just knocked out. Can you call? Tell them the Sandman was involved and that DWMA is involved as well."

Wes nodded as he pulled out his phone. I did the same and dialed.

"Kid we got a body, this guy is tougher then we thought and I'm gong to be calling Black*Star in to help. The authorities are on there way."

"Ok Soul, I will take care of the fuzz, you and Maka are ok right?"

"Yeah Maka's taking an unwanted nap."

"Keep me posted." He hung up.

I dialed the next number. It rang and rang, "come on pick up." I said through my teeth.

"Dude… do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry but I need you to come to Florence, South Carolina."

"What?"

"We need your help." I heard Tsubaki in the back ground asking what was going on. I gave Black*Star time to tell her.

"Ok Soul, we will be there in the morning. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Maka took a hit but… it just knocked her out."

"So tell me what you got."

"Ok, it's a bit hard to explain…" I told him everything Kid had told us and Maka's revelation about how unless the kishin egg is attached to a human he doesn't exist.

"Like the spoon?" Black*Star asked.

"Exactly, not only that but he does this weird mist thing."

"Like the ghost twins?"

"Can we stop making Matrix references?" Maka asked still half asleep.

"Oh good your awake." I said feeling relieved.

"Soul we will see you in the AM, shoot me a text with an address."

"Will do." I hung up and sent him a quick message with the address. I started to hear sirens in the distance. My phone was going off, Kids ring tone.

"Hey kid."

"I have talked with the Florence police and they know what is going on, just let them know what you know and the whereabouts of the body."

"Thanks Kid."

He hung up. I turned my attention to my Meister who was still half out of it. "You ok?"

"Yeah just really tired." She yawned. "Hey why didn't it affect you?"

"I think me being in weapon form made me immune. Why don't you get some sleep, I will take care of everything." I kissed her on her forehead, when I pulled away she was out.

Kid had called and explained the situation so all I had to do was point them to the body. We had never really had to deal with bodies before, we had always been able to catch them before they killed or the human they killed would be on public property and we let others find it and report it. But this time this was privet property and we had watched it happen. By the time the cops left with the body and I had explained to my parents what had happened and our plan of action as well as asking or more or less telling them they would play host to another Weapon/Meister team, the light of day could be seen just over the horizon. If I was lucky I would get in a couple hours of sleep. I picked Maka up and carried her up stairs, it was a pain in the ass carrying her up the spiral stairs but I managed. I laid her down on the bed and lay down next to her; I closed my eyes for what felt like a second and sleep caught up to me and I was out.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, letting me know I had a new text message. I rolled over to find Maka still sleeping next to me; I scooted closer and snuggled into her spooning her. My eyes were getting heavy again, but my damn phone went off again. I rolled back over and picked it up off the nightstand. I clicked the screen on, two new messages.

**Black*Star**

Just landed.

Leaving now. B there in 20.

I got up still dressed from last night. I thought about waking up Maka but decided against it. I grab my jacket and pull it on; I slip my shoes on and head down stairs still half asleep. Out of curiosity I click my phone on again, _8:45 AM. Almost three hours of sleep, I have functioned on less._

I walked towards the dinning room knowing my family would still be in there for breakfast, opening the door just to peek in.

_Yep, the whole family._ "Hey um… Black*Star and Tsubaki will be here shortly, thank you again for letting us take over."

"Whatever you need son."

_'Whatever you need son'? Where was this guy all my life? It is defiantly going to take some getting use to. I never thought I would ever hear my Father say anything close to what I just heard. 'Whatever you need son.'_

"Your friends are more then welcome to have breakfast if they like we could even have it sent up to the rooms. Traveling at night must be hard." Mom said.

"Yeah, I'll ask when they get here, thanks Mom."

"Soul, will you bring them in here when they do arrive?"

"Yeah, this way you know who's staying, a word of caution, Black*Star is…. Well let me just say there's no one better then Black*Star."

I left them with puzzled looks on their faces, walking into the entry and opened the front door just as a yellow cab pulled to a stop. I stood on the porch and waited. Black*Star and Tsubaki got out of the cab with their bags and stood in the drive in 'aw' while the cab drove off.

"Wow Soul, it's so beautiful." Tsubaki said.

"Dude sweet digs." Black*Star added.

"Thanks, how was the flight?"

"It was alright." Tsubaki said.

"You look tired man."

"Thanks Black*Star."

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sleeping. Come on, the family requests a formal greeting, then I'll show you to your room and get you guys some breakfast if your hungry."

"I'm always hungry; it's the price I pay for being a god."

We walked into the entryway, "You can set your stuff here we can pick them up on the way back through to your room." I explained.

They followed me down the hall and in through the dinning room door.

"Dad, Mom, Wes, this is Black*Star the Bushin Assassin, and is Shadow Weapon Tsubaki. Black*Star, Tsubaki this is my Family, my father Frank Evans, my mother Grace Evans, and my older brother Wes."

Everyone said their greetings.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you in your beautiful home." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah it sure beats the crappie little hotel rooms we usually stay in." Black*Star added.

"You're welcome." Dad said.

"You two must be tired." Mom added.

_Oh jeez, here it comes. She's going to ask them to stay in separate rooms._

"A guest room has been prepared for you, while you stay. I assume you two have the same living arrangements as my son and Maka? If not a second room can be prepared."

"Naw, me and Tsubaki have been sleeping in the same room for years." Black*Star informed us.

"Well then your room is ready for you, we won't keep you any longer. Soul your Father and I have some errands to run so we will be out most the day." Mom said as she got up from her seat.

Dad stood up as well. They both walked out of the room exchanging "nice to meet you's" as they went.

"Ok there's defiantly something in the water." I said.

"Naw, their just growin up." Wes said.

We both laughed.

"Well baby bro, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a date this afternoon."

"Tryin to catch up to your baby brother huh?"

"Hell no, you guys are practically married already, however if that's what it takes to get some crazy back scars like yours I may have to change up my game."

I laughed.

"Just remember my room is off limits, you can do it any where else just not my room, please bro."

"We're not that bad Wes."

"Ah huh… by the time you guys leave we will have to buy all new furniture."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying you fuck like bunnies." Wes said as he walked out the door.

I laughed because it was true, every time I touched her I had to fight down the urge.

"We missed something." Tsubaki whispered to Black*Star.

"No you didn't. He's been teasing me like this since he found out. Anyway, you guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah." Black*Star said snapping his brain out of perversion mood.

"K, let me just tell the kitchen staff to take your breakfast up to your room." I peeked in to the kitchen door and asked them to make four plates, two of which need to be taken up to the guest room, and that I would be back for the other two. On second thought make the last two and put them on one plate.

"Ok, lets get you up to you room, I'll give you the 5cent tour as we go."

We left the dinning room.

"Down that hall is the back sitting room, this is the entry. please pick up your bags, to the left is the front sitting room and the library." We walked up the stairs. "Down the hall to you left is a bunch of rooms, no need to go there, to the right is your room." I stopped at the double doors and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "That is my room, your welcome to come up, but please knock, we are not an improve theater as some may think."

I looked at Wes as he walked by. "Sorry bro, maybe we should come up with a system you know hang a sock on the door knob or something." He said sarcastically.

"Or you could just knock!." I yelled.

"Ok now we have missed something." Black*Star said.

Wes laughed. "Just don't ask for an encore." He laughed again.

"Moving on." I opened the double doors. "This is your room. Over there is the bathroom and yeah, make your selves at home. In a couple of hours we should meet and go over details with Kid."

"Sounds good." Tsubaki said.

"Ok, food should be here soon."

"Thanks Soul, now go get some sleep, you look like you got maybe four hours of sleep." Tsubaki said.

"Try almost three." I walked out of the room closing the double doors behind me. Walking down the stairs to go get breakfast for Maka and I, I passed Nana and another maid bringing Black*Star and Tsubaki's trays up.

"Hey Nana, don't let Black*Star give you any crap ok."

She smiled.

I was able to fit our plate of food as well as two glasses of orange juice on the tray and took it up to the room. I set it down on the desk and walked over to the bed, crawling back in. I resumed my spoon, kissing her shoulder made her move.

"Morning Maka."

"Mmmm….morning." She said stretching. "Have you heard from Black*Star and Tsubaki on when they are going to get here?"

"They just got here. They are in their room eating breakfast which reminds me I brought ours up as well; hope you don't mind sharing a plate."

"They're already here? How long have I been out?"

"All night."

"Did you get some sleep?"

A couple of hours, after breakfast I need to take a nap. Black*Star and Tsubaki are going to do the same, they are beat from traveling."

She stood up and brought the try over; we shared it with out fighting over the last piece of bacon. With a full stomach I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Soul I should change you bandage, I was going to do it last night but."

"Yeah… you fell asleep, good job Meister." I said playfully as I took my shirt off.

She sighed and I watched her as she got up and put the tray back on the desk then went to the bathroom to get the supplies. She changed my arm, it was looking better in my opinion very little blood on the gauze this time. She finished up and went to put the supplies back in the bathroom on her way back she stripped down completely and got back into bed.

"You should do the same you'll sleep better."

My eyes half open I shed what was left of my clothes, slipping back under the covers and went back to spooning Maka. She was right the warmness of our bodies had a calming effect; I kissed her shoulder and blacked out.

I lay there not really tired anymore but being wrapped in Soul's warm arms with a satisfied tummy and his hot breath on my neck I couldn't help it. I snuggled in deeper into his embrace pushing my body closer to his, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to Soul nuzzling my neck with his nose. I rolled over to lie on my back, his hand moving from my hip down to a more sensitive spot. I took a sharp inhale of air as his fingers rub over my clitoris; I thrust my hips just slightly.

Slowly his fingers rub, I can feel a moan growing and crawling its way up my throat escaping my lips. My right hand instinctively moves to above my head to give me leverage, my left hand starts to gather and grip the sheets. Soul has not said anything but I know he's awake; he leans in and starts to kiss my neck. _Oh, that feels good._ I let out another moan. My body starts to tense up and I can tell its building.

"Soul…" I exhale.

His fingers slide down entering me, going straight to my core, petting my g-spot. I hated that he knew me that well but anger was quickly replaced as my orgasm was suddenly taking over.

"Fuck…" I moaned.

Soul's lips forming into a smile, I knew he loved it when he caused me to curse. With out letting me recover he went back to rubbing my clitoris.

"Soul… I can't…" I started to say as another orgasm over rode the last thought.

His fingers stopped moving but stayed where they where at and with my heaving breathing and my body twitching I was not helping myself. I had to concentrate to stop my body from moving. I was starting to regain my normal breathing when he started again, his fingers re-entering while his thumb took up the job of rubbing. _I can't take this much longer I want him thrusting hard into me. I want the hotness of his body in my. My body was tightening at the thought, oh Death._

"Fuck Soul… Fuck me… I can't… take anymore…"

He stopped what he was doing and raised his body above mine.

_Yes please… Fuck me now!_

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come back in 15!" Soul Yelled.

'Knock, knock, knock'

I used soul perception just to be sure I was yelling at the right person. "Fucking go away Black*Star!"

Soul looked at me strangely.

"Yeah you got me that good, now fuck me please."

He thrust so hard his cock went straight to my cervix, "Yes!" I screamed. Soul continued to thrust deep into me. I moan and cry and scream my pleasures out unable to form words any more. He's back to rubbing my g-spot and my orgasm is about to take me over, my body tensing up. I can feel Soul's rhythm change and him getting harder like he does right before he comes. I let my orgasm take me, thrusting my hips into him harder. He falters and goes down to his elbows allowing me to feel his ragged breathing on my neck, one last hard thrust.

"Fuck… Maka…" then a growl escapes his throat.

I can feel as his body releases hot fluid inside me.

He lays there for a couple of minutes while both of us catch our breath.

"One of these days I will have to get you back for all you're teasing." I said.

He just laughed before pulling himself from me, he lay down next to me and we stay there for a bit longer before we decide we should get up and take a shower and get dresses so we can brief Black*Star and Tsubaki on the kishin egg. We walked down the spiral stairs and down the hall to their room. Soul knocked on the door.

It opens. "It's about time." Black*Star says as he moves to let us in. "It's a good thing your families out for the day. I swear if I have to listen to her again I'll ask you to fuck me so I know what's so good about it." He laughed.

I blushed hard, feeling the heat in my ears.

"Sorry dude you're not my type but if you insist, my friend Toby can help you out."

"What's this? My godly looks have crossed over to attract males as well?"

"Sure has."

"That must mean that Tsubaki has special powers of her own for being able to resist you this long." I said.

Tsubaki blushed. "I wish I could tell you that was true Maka."

"What?!... When?" I asked.

"Uhm… about a week ago."

I look over to Soul and Black*Star. Black*Star has a huge grin on his face and in the process of a fist bump with Soul.

"Now Kids the only one left." Soul said.

Tsubaki and I started to giggle.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Let's just say he has a friends with benefits agreement with both Liz and Patty." Black*Star said.

"And I'm the only one who didn't know about it?"

"Yep, I guess so." I said.

"Well shit, I'm going to have to talk to him."

"I don't know how he will take that Soul." Tsubaki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Liz told me about it." I said.

"And Patty blurted it to me and Black*Star." Tsubaki said.

We all turned to Black*Star. "I caught him and Liz in the Death Room. When I asked about Patty since she had told me and Tsubaki, Kid had to explain the agreement between the three of them."

"Walking in without knocking again huh?" Soul punched Black*Star in the arm. "I guess being a God of Death comes with bonuses. Anyway, we have work to do, let's go down to the sitting room."

We all walked down the stairs and went into the green house sitting room.

"Ok guys I have a plan. We are going to use group resonance to boost Tsubaki's already strong soul to ring the dinner bell. When the kishin egg enters her she will be able to fight him off long enough for Black*Star to push him out using his soul wavelength then Maka and I will be able to take him out before he attacks anyone else."

"When did you have time to cook that one? Don't tell me you can fuck and think of great plans like that at the same time!" Black*Star yelled.

"What if I can?"

"Tsubaki we have training to do!"

Maka laughed.

"So explain to me what happened last night." Tsubaki said ignoring Black*Star.

I told her the whole story from the time Maka sensed the kishin egg to the time I had to carry her in the house, leaving out the Matrix references for Maka's sake.

"Hey Soul, did you find out who the human was?" Maka asked.

"Karma."

"What?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Let's just say Mike is no longer a problem."

"Oh."

"So we should call Kid and let him know our plan." I said.

Maka walked over to one of the near by windows and called Kid.

Liz appeared. "Hey guys, Kid's a little busy at the moment."

"We were just talking about that, give it up." Black*Star said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz said.

"If you were me you could say that and really mean it." I said, "But your not, so when will him and Patty be done?"

Liz turned red. "That's not what he's busy with, Patty's right here."

"Hi guys!" Patty said.

"So what is he busy with then?" Maka asked.

"Can't say." Liz said.

"Well have him call me when he's done we wanted to go over our plan with him." I said.

"He told me to let you know you are clear to go through with any plan you guys feel is necessary, he trusts you guys. That is as long as Black*Star didn't come up with it."

"HEY!" Black*Star yelled.

We all laughed and the window changed back.

"I wonder what he is up to." Maka said.

"So we have a while before nightfall what's fun around here?" Black*Star asked.

Maka and I look at each other.

"Lake?" I suggest.

Maka shrugged, "We can show them the space on the way."

"Lake it is."

We walked out the back door, though the garden and into the field. The day was unseasonably warm in the high 80's, and the sun felt good.

"Well here it is guys, our battle ground." I said.

"Yeah, this will do." Black*Star said, "Now onto the lake!"

We kept walking, Maka and Tsubaki were chatting with each other behind me and Black*Star, _trading stories probably._

Black*Star leaned in, "So Soul, give me some pointers. How do you get her to be that loud?"

I laughed. "I play piano remember."

He blinked eyes at me.

"Maybe you should have paid more attention in health class."

"They didn't teach us that kind of stuff in health class."

"Part of it is knowing the anatomy."

"Oh, well I can tell Tsubaki paid attention, but I bet she's not as good as Maka."

I scratched the back of my head. _That was one thing we hadn't done._

"You mean she hasn't….?"

"No, but I don't care if she never does, I am satisfied with what we have."

"You might think differently if she had."

"So you guys did it for the first time last week?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well…..?"

"We were just sitting on the couch and we were bored so we agreed that we would try stuff, one thing led to another. But you and Soul, that must have been amazing. We all have waited for so long."

"Yeah it was amazing. At first it was confusing, but then it was like we clicked and were on the same page."

"From the sounds of it, it has continued to be amazing."

"You have no idea. What about you and Black*Star?"

"Well it was awkward at first but I think we are getting the hang of it."

"If he keeps up on it like he does all his other training I'm sure it will get to be amazing for you too."

We came to the clearing of the lake, and walked up to the bank to the fire area from last night. Toby sat on one of the logs.

"Hey Toby!" I called.

He looked up, "Hey Soul."

"Sorry about Mike dude, even though he was an ass I know you guys were friends."

"Hey that's ok, he really did have it coming."

"Here is something that will cheer you up. Toby meet Black*Star officially."

Toby started to turn pink, "Hey how's it going?" Toby said nervously

"Toby is an old friend from before the academy." I added.

"Just preparing for a battle, you know the norm." Black*Star said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Toby." Maka said catching up, Tsubaki in tow.

"Hi Maka."

"Toby, this is Tsubaki, Black*Star's partner."

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki." Toby said.

"Nice to meet you too." Tsubaki replied.

So… you guys are planning to take down the thing that killed Mike?" Toby asked.

"Yep, hopefully with the help of Tsubaki and Black*Star we can take him down tonight."

"Cool."

"Yeah, just make sure you and the others stay home tonight."

"Will do."

"So what are you doing out here now?" Maka asked.

"Just thinking plus I was bored." Toby said.

"Us too." I said.

"Well normally in the summer we go swimming." Toby said.

"That sounds fun." Black*Star said.

"The water is freezing this time of year." Toby said.

"Cold water can't stop me." Black*Star said taking his shoes off, along with his shirt and shorts leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

He ran and jumped into the lake. "Yahooooo!"

"What an idiot." Maka said.

I looked over to Toby and Tsubaki who were stripping down, I watched as they ran into the water.

"The waters not that bad." Tsubaki said.

"Fuck it." I said taking off my clothes.

"Come on Maka!" Black*Star yelled.

"I don't think…."

I walked over in my boxers, "You're coming in, question is will it be willingly?"

"Soul don't you dare."

I came at her with intentions to fire man carry her if she made me.

"I'm not going in." She crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from me.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Soul…no…put me down…I need my shoes dry for battle."

I slipped her shoes off and I went into the water. Before the water touched her I threw her back over my shoulder and into the water as she screamed.

She broke the surface, "Bullllshhhhit it's not ccccold."

Everyone laughed. We swam and played around in the lake for a while before our lips turned blue, then we decided to get out and dry off in the afternoon sun. Maka had finally stripped down.

"I'll freeze if I wear wet clothes." She glared at me.

After drying off for a bit we all put our clothes back on. I ended up giving my shirt to Maka who was wearing her damp skirt.

"Well Toby, we better get back." I said.

"Yeah me too. Good luck with everything tonight. It was nice to meet you Tsubaki, Black*Star. I hope to see you again before you go back home."

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"See ya later Toby." I said.

We started walking back to the house. By the time we got back Maka was shivering and cursing me for dragging her in.

"Let's go upstairs and take a hot shower." I said.

"That sounds nice." Tsubaki said grabbing Black*Star's hand.

I turned to look at him, _good he was the only one looking,_ I held my hand up and wiggled my fingers. He got a huge grin on his face.

I fallowed Maka up the spiral stairs listening to her teeth chatter and I could not help but laugh.

"This isn't funny Soul. If I get sick it will be all your fault."

I grabbed her around the waist. "Calm down." She turned to face me, anger showed on her face, she was going to complain some more.

"I'm serious Soul…"

I kissed her before she could say anymore. I broke away feeling just how cold she was but didn't want to give her any fuel so I didn't say anything. "Stop complaining and just admit that you had fun, despite being cold."

"Fine… I had fun." She smiled.

"Now let's go wash the lake off, then we can take a hot bath."

We both stripped down and got in the shower, Maka cut off the lake water drenched bandage on my arm before washing our hair and rinsing our bodies. I put the stopper in the tub and started filling it with hot water. I sat down and put my back against the cold tub, Maka sat between my legs her head on my chest.

The water filled up fast and we were lucky that the tub was large enough and deep enough, the water coming up to our chins. Maka used her foot to turn the water off and we sat soaking.

"This feels much better then that lake." Maka said as she turned her face up to kiss my neck.

I let out a low grown, "Yeah it does."

She continued to kiss my neck lightly, I closed my eyes trying to keep my breathing under control. I may have been able to keep my breathing under control but my body gave me away, by the time she scooted closer to reach my ear my hard erection was trapped between our bodies. She giggled a little before she continued, her teeth grazed my ear. My breath stopped for a second and I had to concentrate to get it to continue. Her hand came down around and her small fingers wrapped around my cock, she slowly started to stroke. Another grown came out, she giggled again.

Whispering in my ear with a breathy voice, "It's not so fun being on the other end of teasing is it…?"

My hand came down, fingers going straight to her clit which took the breath right out of her.

"You know for a three star Meister you sure leave yourself open to an attack, bad form Ms. Albarn."

She removed her hand from my cock and just used our bodies to continue her assault, using her strong arms to raise and lower her body rubbing me in between. I used my fingers to attack her back but it was a little counter productive the more I rubbed the more she moved.

"You want to call a truce?" I said breathy.

She nodded.

"I need a verbal agreement." I said putting my fingers into her.

"Yes!" she yelled.

I moved my hands to her waist, grabbing her hips and raising her up high enough to release me from between our bodies. When she came back down my cock entered her tight pussy. In this position and with the water I really was unable to move much so I kept a good hold on her hips and slid her up and down my body; it was slow going but allowed for more sensation. She did not seem to mind, her hands on my knees gripping them tight. Her body slowly tightening, _I can feel every inch of her including when the head of my cock hits her cervix._ Her breathing became long drown out breaths. Her fingers digging into my knees, she lets out a half moan half cry. I stop moving and her right hand lets go of my knee and comes up to touch my face turning it so she could kiss me. We kiss deeply for a while, the water turning cold. She breaks the kiss, standing up wrapping a towel around her and stepping out of the tub. She walks out of the bathroom, leaving me in a cooling tub of water with half a hard on.

I get out of the tub pulling the plug. I wrap my own towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I looked in the obvious place, the bed, but Maka wasn't there.

Her voice coming from behind me, "Took you long enough."

She leaned up against the wall; I turned around putting my hand up on the wall next to her shoulder and kissed her. I force my tongue into her mouth giving me a moan. Her hands went to the towel around my waist, my half erection no longer a problem as she started to stroke it again. My hands went back to her hips pulling her towel away at the same time I pick her up, her hand letting me go to wrap her arms around my neck as I pushed her up against the wall and proceeded to push my erection into her tight pussy for the second time. Pinned between my body and the wall she had no control over the situation as she moaned in my ear. Thrusting hard into her it took me no time at all to get close; her body was showing the signs of her getting there too.

Her hands were in my hair now and she was lightly pulling until she started to come. She pulled hard crying out, that set me off. I growled in her ear pushing her harder into the wall before relaxing. I started to shake holding her up, but I was able to let her down slowly without dropping her. I still had to hold onto her so she could regain the leg strength to stand.

We had just enough time to recuperate get dressed and redress my arm before going down for dinner. I stopped at Black*Star and Tsubaki's door and stuck my ear to the wooden door, listening before knocking. Nothing… so I knocked. A couple of minutes pass before Tsubaki answers the door wearing a bath robe. "Hey." She said her face a little red. Maka giggled.

"Just coming to let you guys know dinner is going to be served and we have some last minute prep before the fight we should go over." I said.

"Right." She looked back into the room, and then turned back to me. "Wait one minute." She closed the door.

We waited, I ended up leaning up against the wall, and Maka sat on the floor. Five minutes later the door opened. Tsubaki walked out with pink cheeks, Black*Star was behind her looking exhausted. Maka and Tsubaki walked ahead giggling. I walked over to Black*Star and put my hand on his back.

"You going to be ok buddy?" I asked.

"Yeah, just need food. Why is it they can get off more and still have energy?"

"I'm surprised with all the endurance training you you've done that you're not hangin in there better."

"You would think."

We made it to the dinning room to find my parents and brother waiting for us. Maka had taken a post next to Wes, letting Black*Star and Tsubaki sit together and me across from her. We all exchanged pleasantries and the salad was brought out.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Wes asked.

"Slow roasted turkey with all the fixings." Dad said.

It was still weird to see him like this and even weirder that I came home because he was sick, but he didn't look sick. Other then the first day we were here and he had an IV and oxygen. I would have to ask, but not tonight not in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki. Salads were done and the turkey and sides were brought out.

My Father does what he always does when he doesn't know what else to talk about, for most people they talk about the whether, for my Father is was ask about your parents. He asked Tsubaki first and they were pleasantly talking about her family and their dojo in Japan. The he asked Black*Star.

"Oh…my parents are dead." Black*Star said like it was no big deal, to him it was just that no big deal.

My family on the other hand looked shocked.

"Yeah they died when I was a baby, long story short the academy took me in, Sid one of the teachers there raised me until I partnered with Tsubaki. Then we moved in together and the rest is history."

"Well we are so happy to have you here now." Mom said having no idea what else to say.

"So sorry to cut this dinner short but we should really get out to our spot and go over details before the kishin egg can kill again." I said.

"Oh, well be safe, all of you." Dad said.

"We always are. Thank you for dinner." Black*Star said.

"Yes thank you." Maka and Tsubaki added.

We got up from the table and started walking out the door.

"Soul…" I turned. "We love you." Mom said.

"Love you guys too." I said walking out.

We walked into the middle of the field.

"Ok guys for this to work the kishin egg can only see and sense Tsubaki's soul so we have to resonate with her so all our souls just look like one. We are going to have to do this from the tree line.

"Black*Star, you will resonate with me and Soul and then I will push it to Tsubaki. We can't attack until he has entered her. Tsubaki you think you can fight him off for a minute or so while still playing the victim? We don't won't him abandoning his "meal" because you fight too much." Maka explained.

"Yeah not a problem Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Once we know he is sticking around Black*Star will hit him with his wavelength and Maka and I will take him down. "I said.

"Sounds good let's get this done." Black*Star said.

Maka and I started walking for the tree line. I looked back to look if Black*Star was following and caught a glimpse of the two of them kissing.

"Come on, there will be plenty of time for that afterwards. "I shouted over my shoulder.

Black*Star ran up behind us. "I was just giving her some good luck I'm like Buddha, kiss my lips and you get good luck."

I could only laugh.

We got to the tree line and took some deep breaths to clear all our minds. "It's all you Maka."

"Soul."

"Yep."

Soul transformed, I held him calmly in my hand. I closed my eyes. Soul and I only had to think about it and we were resonating. I pushed out.

"Black*Star?"

"Present."

I pushed further. "Tsubaki?"

"I'm here."

I opened my eyes to see Tsubaki's soul grow to an enormous size.

"Ok, the plan is to hold it for five minutes rest for three repeat. Other wise we will use all our energy resonating, every one good with that."

I got a "Yep" in unison.

We sat quietly for the five minutes concentrating on our breathing. Then I broke resonance.

I'm going to use my soul perception to search just incase I can pick him up." I said.

Closing my eyes again I searched, "Nothing."

"That just means he's not feeding right? He could still be in the area?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, and with Tsubaki flashing her soul it should act like a dinner bell. Let's get ready to do it again."

We resonated again and held it. We went off and on eight more times, I was just about to give up, my vision going fuzzy around the edges when I felt him. He plunged thought the resonance and my eyes shot back into focus just in time to see the Sandman go all ghost and enter Tsubaki's body.

"Go Black*Star!"

I ran after him, knowing he would get there before me, "When you get there wait for me."

"Can do Maka."

I caught up quickly and nodded to Black*Star who understood. He pushed his wavelength into Tsubaki pushing the kishin egg Sandman out. I swung Soul and sliced him just as he went solid. His body diminished and his soul glowed red hovering.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled as he caught her collapsing body.

I used soul perception to look at her, "She's just asleep Black*Star."

"I knew that. Guess this one's yours Soul."

"Yum, dessert." Soul said.

Black*Star picked Tsubaki up and we walked back to the house. It was late but the lights were on when we walked in.

"Oh, your back already? Oh is she?" Grace Evans asked.

"Yeah it went well, and she is just asleep. In fact we all are really tired." Soul said.

"That's good to hear, we will let you get some sleep." Frank Evans said.

"Battle stories in the morning?" Wes asked.

"Hell yeah!" Black*Star said.

We helped Black*Star get Tsubaki settled for the night and then went up to our own room. I took my jacket and shoes off and stripped down before putting on a pair of Soul's sleep pants, I had only packed shorts and I still felt chilled even after the fight. I still only wore a tank top. I went in the bathroom went potty and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I passed Soul on my way out but went straight for the bed. I was so tired and cold. I was already half asleep when Soul slipped in bed behind me, wrapping he in his warmth.

I woke up the next morning with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. _I knew it._ I slipped out of Souls grip and went into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes are blood shot. I grab some tissue and blew my nose.

"Maka?!" Soul called.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sick thanks to you and your "come swim with us in the lake, it will be fun." I told you this would happen."

"It does not help that you pushed yourself to hard last night, focusing that much wavelength can't be easy."

I lay back down, "yeah I know, I'm going back to sleep." I said snuggling into him and falling asleep again.

I lay there until I thought I could slip away with out waking her. Her breathing was relaxed and shallow, kissing her softly on her forehead to check her temperature. _No fever…yet._ I slipped out of the covers trying not to allow any warmth escape. I was able to get dressed and put my shoes on before I heard her.

"Soul?"

I walked over to the bed and kissed her on the forehead again. "I'll bring you something to eat and some meds when I come back up, you should stay and get some sleep."

"K. I love you."

"Love you too."

She fell back to sleep. I went downstairs and passed by Black*Star and Tsubaki's door but I heard an unmistakable "Yahoo!" come from downstairs.

Walking into the dinning room I was surprised to see Black*Star standing on his chair in the middle of telling my family one of his fight stories. My family on the edge of their seats smiles on their faces. _I'm back in Wonderland._

Black*Star paused. "Morning Soul, Where's Maka?"

"She pushed herself to hard; she's got a bit of a cold."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mom said.

"Yeah… you guys got some cold meds?"

"We do up in the bathroom at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks, I'm going to take her some food and meds after breakfast."

"Yeah that's sweet and all but not as sweet as the time I…."

Black*Star went back to his stories as I ate my breakfast and waited for the servers to dish up a plate for Maka. Before leaving I look at Wes and signaled for him to follow me out, not wanting to interrupt another one of God Black*Star's stories. We were able to leave with out anyone noticing.

"What's up?" Wes asked.

"What's the deal with Dad, I came home because he was sick but other then the first day he has not acted sick."

"I thought he would have told you by now… He has cancer. The first day you were here was a day after one of his treatments. He pulls it together for awhile but treatment takes it out of him, he goes in every other week."

"How bad, I mean you all acted like he was on his deathbed."

"He was… but yesterday at his appointment the Doctor's said it was shrinking and that it was probably due to his change of mood."

"Well then that's good right, I mean he's getting better?"

"For now, you better go take care of your own sicky."

"Yeah thanks."

I stopped off at the bathroom and got the cold meds, then went up the stairs with meds and food in hand. Maka was in the bathroom; I set the food down on the desk and knocked on the door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but don't come in here ok."

"Why?"

"Cause it's no longer just a runny nose and sore throat."

"Oh well I brought up some meds and food."

"Oh Death…." She groaned before I heard her throw up.

"I'll just take this back down stairs and get some water."

After a couple more convolutions my stomach settled. I sat there after flushing the bile away, breathing. I finally was able to get up off the floor to wash my face of the cold sweat that had collected and brush my teeth of the acid taste. This was the first time one of us has been sick since we got together. _I wonder, no I hope he avoided me like I have the plague like he's done in the past. _I walked out of the bathroom and went and lay back down, my head was killing me but sleep found me soon and I was yet again sucked in.

I came back up the stairs and found Maka asleep again. I kissed her forehead noticing her temp was higher. I was starting to get worried, normally I wouldn't be, but her symptoms were progressing so fast. I decided to ask if my parents had a Doctor on call. I walked back downstairs for the third time and into the sitting room where the family was still being told stories.

"Um… sorry to interrupt but do you guys have a Doctor on call?"

"Is she getting that bad?" Dad asked.

"If she keeps going she might."

"Yeah we do, should I call him now?"

"You could call him and let him know what's going on."

"Ok, I'll do that. How is she now?"

"She's sleeping now but it's gotten to vomiting."

I watched everyone's faces as they recall the last time they all had their last unpleasantness of vomiting.

"Yeah, I'll call and let him know to stand by."

"I appreciate it."

"You're welcome; now go take care of her."

I went back upstairs. Maka still asleep but she was shivering even with the blankets on her. I changed into my sleep pants and crawled back into bed behind her, pushing my body against her. She stopped shivering and relaxed. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I woke up dripping with sweat, I got up and urgently went to the bathroom closing the door then falling to my knees in front of the toilet vomiting only stomach acid. It felt as if I was going to turn myself inside out with the violent-ness of it. By the time I was done I was weak and light headed and sweating however the vomiting had turned into shivering. I flushed the bile away and tried to stand up but ended up back on the floor, the cold tile of the floor not helping the shivering. My vision started to go fuzzy and I saw the stars that told me I'm going to pass out. I reached out with my wavelength before everything went black. "Soul….."

I woke up with a jolt, Maka's voice lingering in my head. She wasn't next to me and I saw the bathroom light was on and the door closed. I got up and knocked as I opened the door.

"Maka are you…Shit!" She was lying on the floor drenched in sweat. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I grabbed my phone and called Wes.

The phone rang twice. "Baby brother it's 1:38 in the…."

"Call the Doc. I'm moving Maka to the second guest room."

I hung up the phone, picked Maka back up and I was moving Wes met me in the hallway opening the doors to the room. I went straight for the bed and laid her down.

"Soul she does not look good. Here take her temp."

I took the thermometer from Wes and stuck the little end thingy in her ear.

'BEEP' "104.3"

"The doctor will be here in twenty minutes."

"Shit that's to long, call him back and let him know her temp."

Wes walked out of the room to call. I could hear him talking then he poked his head in. "Soul, he says to put her in a lukewarm bath; that will help bring her temp down without shocking her system. He's about fifteen minutes away."

I ran into the bathroom and started filling the bathtub. I let the water run as I went back out to Maka. I stripped the sleep pants off her leaving her tank top and underwear on and picked her up taking her to the bathroom. As I looked at the tub, really looked at it for the first time I realized if I put her in it by herself unconscious she was likely to drown. I stepped in the tub still dressed in my sleep pants and sat down cradling her in my arms.

Wes came back in, "What are you…."

"This is a huge ass tub; I thought Dad was too cheap for an indoor pool. Go wake up Tsubaki I'm going to need her help."

Wes nodded and walked out of the room.

"Damn it Maka why do you have to push yourself so hard? And I'm sorry for dragging you into that lake."

I closed my eyes and opened the link for resonating. I found her in the red and black room.

"Soul what's going on? I'm so hot."

"Yeah you're really sick and I can't help but blame myself for part of it. There is a Doctor coming but right now we are in a bathtub cooling you down."

"What's my temp?"

"104.3, I need you to hang in there, you will be alright we just need to get your temp down and some fluids in you."

She nodded, "Take care of me."

"I will." I kissed her.

The room dissolved and I opened my eyes finding Tsubaki leaning over the tub. "What can I do?"

"Go up to our room and get some dry cloths for her and me, then I will need your help dressing her."

"Ok." She left.

"Wes, check her temp."

He walked over to the tub and stuck the thermometer in her ear.

'BEEP' "101.1"

"Expectable." I said.

"I'm going to go down and wait for the doctor." He said as he turned and left.

"Just like Maka to play the damsel in distress to steal the spot light."

"Shut up Black*Star and get in here and help me get her out of this pool of a tub."

Black*Star walked over from his spot in the doorway and picked Maka up so I could get out without slipping. Tsubaki returned with dry cloths which I changed first not caring who was in the room then sent Black*Star out so Tsubaki and I could change Maka into dry cloths. I then picked her up and took her to the bed. Black*Star had pulled the covers down so I could lay her down. I pulled only the sheet over her, grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand where Wes had laid it down and took her temp.

'BEEP' "99.9" I said with a sigh of relief.

There was a knock on the door then it opened. It was Wes.

"Dr. Emers is here." They walked in. "Dr. Emers this is my brother Soul and…"

"To hell with introductions boy, where is my patient?"

"Right here, I was able to bring her temp down below 100*."

"When did she start getting sick?"

"She woke up this morning with a sore throat and running nose, with in two hours she was vomiting but the fever did not set in until late yesterday afternoon but it was not this high. I found her about forty minutes ago on the bathroom floor."

"Do you know how long she was there?"

"Only minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to give her IV fluids, you did a good job getting her temp down and I will give her meds to help keep it down. Has she taken anything?"

"No, she slept the whole day, so I was not able to give her any cold meds."

"Good, this means nothing will have a reaction with pre taken meds."

He started getting out all of the IV equipment and prepping Maka's arm for the needle. Sticking her and getting it all hooked up only took seconds. _Us Weapon/Meisters should learn how to do this along with CPR it could save lives in the field; I'm going to have to talk to Kid._

"Ok. Keep an eye on her temp and make sure she gets a lot of sleep. From what your brother has told me and from what I can see" He nodded at my scars, "you kids are not unfamiliar to IV drips; you think you can take this out of her arm in a couple of hours or do I need to stick around?"

"No I can do it." I said.

"Alright, when she wakes up push water and try and get her to eat some toast. If the vomiting continues please don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do Doc; thank you."

"Yes thank you Dr. Emers." Wes said.

The Doc was looking at my arm. "You shouldn't let a wet bandage sit on a wound, let me…" He stood up and took out a pair of scissors from his bag and cut the bandage off. "There, it is healed enough that you should not need to wrap it anymore unless it gets reopened."

"Thanks" I said.

"Alright, Wes I would like a word with you."

"Yes sir, I'll walk you out."

Wes and the Doc. left the room. I turned to Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Thanks for your help guys. I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah; go on and get some sleep."

"Ok, night Soul, Maka." She said.

"Just yell and your God will be here." Black*Star turned and followed Tsubaki out the door closing it behind them.

I lay down next to Maka and closed my eyes. I was back in the red and black room. I sat down on the red velvet couch with the arm of it at my back, one leg stretched along its back. Maka walked over and sat down lying back on my chest, taking my arm and placing it across her.

"I'll be alright."

"I know."

We lay there until we both fell asleep.


	11. Clear Future

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning feeling much better. I pulled the IV line out of my arm just as Soul was waking up. I looked at him.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Morning," He yawned, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been to hell and back and in need of a shower, but way better..."

"That's good."

"What room are we in?"

"One of the other guest rooms; I moved you when we had to call the doctor."

I nodded. "Do we have to stay here?"

"No we can go back upstairs."

"Ok good, I like being up there it feels more like home."

He smiled at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Doc said to keep it light so, toast or toast?"

"I trust your judgment. I'm going to go take a shower."

He laughed as I got up and started for the door. All my clothes were upstairs so why shower anywhere but there. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, Soul followed close behind.

"I really am ok." I said.

"I know, I was going downstairs to get you breakfast." He kissed my forehead, which made me blush. "Glad to see you got your color back."

I smiled and walked down the hall. My plan was to go upstairs and take a shower, bush my teeth and be cleaned up by the time Soul came back with breakfast. _I wonder if Tsubaki and Black*Star are still here?_ When I walked into the room it had been cleaned. The bed was made with clean sheets, the bathroom smelled of cleaners and there was a note taped to the mirror.

I hope you are feeling better, let me know if you need anything.

Love, Nana

_What a sweet lady, I'm going to have to thank her and give her a hug the next time I see her._ I stripped out of what I noticed were not the clothes I went to bed in last night and then remembered what Soul had told me while we were in the red and black room. I turned on the water to let it heat up while I squeezed toothpaste on the toothbrush. _Vomit breath is never good._ I stepped into the shower still brushing my teeth happy to get last nights events off of me.

I'm so glad Maka is feeling better. With only two days left here I need to figure out what my Fathers condition really is so I can make future plans, to do this I'm going to have to ask the man himself. I walked into the dinning room to fine my family and friends sitting and enjoying their breakfast.

"Soul how's Maka? Wes told me what happened last night. Is she feeling better?" Dad asked.

"Yeah she is feeling way better, thank you for letting me call your doctor. I don't know if she could have gotten through it this quickly with out his help. I'm going to take her some toast, but Dad we should sit down and talk, soon."

He nodded. "This afternoon, in my study."

"Ok." I said turning to Tsubaki and Black*Star. "When do you guys have to be back?"

"Kid called this morning, we told him how the assignment went, and we leave in a couple of hours." Black*Star answered.

"Oh well you better come up and say good bye to Maka, I'm going to make her take it easy today."

"Yeah we will." Tsubaki said.

I pointed at Tsubaki and Black*Star "One hour." pointing at Dad, "three o'clock." They all nodded.

I collected Maka's breakfast and headed upstairs. As I entered the room I noticed that Nana had been there, the room was clean. I heard the water turn off as I set the breakfast tray down on the desk. The bathroom opened and Maka stood there in the doorway.

"How was your shower?"

"So good, and much needed."

"Toast is here, we can get you something more filling of you keep this down."

"K, let me get dressed and I will sit down and eat."

I watched her as she walked across the room to get cloths.

"Hey are Tsubaki and Black*Star still here?"

"Yeah, they leave in a couple of hours through."

"Oh."

"Yeah Kid wants them back at the academy. I'm surprised he has not called us back."

"He understands how important family is Soul. Speaking of we should spend some more time with your family." Maka walked to the desk fully dressed and picked up a piece of toast. "I feel like our time is almost up and we have been doing everything but what we came here to do."

"That's not true, we took care of the kishin egg, and I took care of my secrets."

"Soul we came here to spend time with your dad who is sick."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm going to go talk to him this afternoon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want you to rest today. We fly back in two days and who knows what kind of assignments Kid has come up with for us when we get back."

"I'm hoping we can cool down for a bit, I miss school and our friends and just hanging out at our apartment. We have not even seen Blair since she moved out."

"Yeah I guess I would have to agree."

She looked at me stunned mid chew.

"What? I like routine; I'm just not obsessed with it like you are."

She swallowed the dry piece of bread and laughed.

"So it's settled then, we ask Kid to let us have our routine back when we get home?"

"Yeah that sounds better then any vacation I could come up with." I said smiling.

She kissed me lightly and then went back to her breakfast.

There was a quite knock on the door.

"Enter." I called out.

"See I told you it was safe Tsubaki, if Maka's not screamin then they're not doin it." Black*Star was saying on his way up the stairs. Little did he know Maka was waiting to hit him over the head.

"Ow! Maka what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass."

Tsubaki giggled, "I'm glad you are feeling better Maka."

"Thank you Tsubaki, I assume you helped Soul change me into dry cloths last night?"

"You're welcome."

"Hey I picked you up out of the tub." Black*Star claimed. "By the way next time you decide you are going to need to cool off in a tub you should think twice about wearing white."

"Whow… Black*Star you are quickly approaching that line dude, not cool." I said calmly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What a perv, how do you put up with this Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"He's not always like this, most of the time it's just towards me and I find it kinda cute."

"Well from now keep your pervy comments to your own girlfriend ok." Maka said.

"Fine." Black*Star said

I shook my head because even though he would keep them to himself while the girls were around, I'd have to listen to it and then kick his ass for them later.

"So when does your flight leave?" Maka asked.

"In about an hour and a half but our cab will be here in about ten minutes." Tsubaki answered.

"Well let Kid know that we want to have a get together like old times at our place and to let us know what day works for him."

"I can do that."

"Ok, well thank you for everything and we will be back in a couple of days."

Maka and Tsubaki exchanged hugs.

"Laters dude." Black*Star said.

"See ya." I replied.

We shook hands like we always do and then they left. I turned my attention just as Maka started to yawn.

"I don't know why I'm tired, I slept all day yesterday and then most of the night."

"Being sick take a lot out of you."

"Do you have enough time to lay down with me before you need to go see your dad?"

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the time.

"Yep, we have three hours."

"Will you keep me company?"

"You don't have to ask."

As she walked over to the bed I watched as she started to undo her jeans and pushed them down over her ass leaving her underwear behind.

"Don't get any ideas; it's just uncomfortable to sleep in pants."

She pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped herself under. I walked over doing the same but also slipping my shirt over my head. I slipped under the covers lying on my back. Maka slid over and put her head on my chest allowing me to get my arm up so she could then put her head on my shoulder, throwing her leg over me and putting her arm on my stomach. She snuggled into my warmth.

"I wonder if I would still have nightmares."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Not really. I like sleeping with you; maybe we should make it more official at home."

"Like how?"

"I don't know we could turn my room into an office or something else."

"And what would we tell your Dad when he comes over and sees your room turned into an office?"

"The truth."

"You're ready to tell him?"

"We are going to have to do it sooner or later, and I know he is going to be madder if he finds out we kept it from him for a longer time is all."

"Ok but we are telling him before we move any furniture. This way when he kills me my room is set up for your new partner."

She giggled, "Yeah ok, Soul…" She yawned.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

I laid there listening to her breath and thought, _telling Spirit about our relationship was going to be difficult, not only were we dating but we were sleeping together and having sex. No we were not going to be able to come out and say it like I had told my family; we were doing to have to handle the situation with kid gloves. Sad when you have to use them on your elders._ I closed my eyes to visualize how that conversation was going to go over and I fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun shinning in my face, Maka was still sleeping peacefully. _Shit I left my phone in my pocket, which is now on the floor._ I kissed Maka on the forehead, checking her temp, still good, and began to slip my arm out from under her head with out waking her. Successful, I picked up my pants and retrieved my phone, looking at the time, _Shit! I'm a half hour late._ I put my pants on and my shirt and went down stairs without putting my shoes on. I was running down the hall remembering the way he hated when any one was late to a meeting with him. I reached the door to his study, stopping to catch my breath before opening the door. As soon as the door cracked I heard his voice.

"You're late."

"I am so sorry, I laid down to take a nap with Maka and did not think I would sleep for three hours or I would have set an alarm."

"Soul relax, last night took a lot out of you as well. Worry is more exhausting in my opinion."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I do have some questions for you, and I am aware you have some questions for me as well."

I nodded. "I do, but what are your questions?"

"Well I heard of your relationship from Maka's side, now I want to hear it from your side."

"Ok, ask away."

"Do you love her, or are you just in it for the sex? You are having sex right or is your Mother imagining things as well as my eyes?"

"Yes I do love her, not just for the sex, and what do you mean your eyes?"

"Well… the first night you two were here and I saw you in the bathroom; those half moons are not from a monster."

I sighed and smiled.

"How's the arm by the way?"

"Healing." I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show him the scabbed over wound on my arm.

"So do her parents know?"

"Um… her Mom is kinda hard to track down and it's not something that you should say on a postcard. Her Dad on the other hand, he's not as smart as most other wise he would have known the day he saw the half moons, so we are coming up with a way to break it to him gently."

He started to laugh. "I'm sorry but, Maka being his only child and a daughter at that, I am glad I have sons. But I can give you this one piece of advise; there is no gentle way to tell the father of your girlfriend that you are the one she is sleeping with."

"Jeez; way to help your son."

He laughed again. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

There was no other way to ask so I let it fly. "How sick are you?"

He sighed, "According to my doctors I am getting better, however I merely see this as the calm before the storm."

I shook my head in agreement knowing exactly what he was saying. "How long do you think?"

"Less then a year, maybe six months."

"Do Mom and Wes know?"

"They know what the doctors tell them."

"So why tell me different?"

"You seem less attached, and who could blame you? No I am done blaming you for my problems. I'm really sorry for not being a better father."

"Don't say you're sorry. If my life was any different I would not be the person I am now and I probably would not have Maka…so…so thank you for treating me like shit on your shoe."

"Is that how you felt?"

"Only on days you ignored me, when I was getting blamed for things that were out of my control it was much worse."

"I can't apologize enough for the way I treated you, you have to understand my anger was for your Mother and her secrets. I know that is not a good excuse now but at the time…. Instead of being angry at the person who allowed the dog to steal the steak you get angry at the dog for taking it. I hope you understand."

I nodded in understanding.

"Soul I want you to know that I have always loved you."

"Could have fooled me. Do you remember what you said to me the day I left for the academy?"

He shook his head no.

"You told me to stay out of trouble, that I could not come back. You said that the Evans family had a reputation to uphold."

He put his head in his hands. "I am so sorry; I knew that I was wrong."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the other side of the desk. "Let's forget about it."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"According to your calculations we don't have time to mend my childhood so let's just forget it and start over, now stand up and give me a hug old man." _Did I just say that? Fuck it._

He stood up and hugged me, I patted his back. We broke the hug and I stepped back.

"I'm glad you came home for a visit and I am glad I got to meet Maka as well as your friends and comrades, they are truly good friends."

"Yeah they are first pair I would pick to go into battle with."

"So are you and Maka going to be joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, we were also just saying that the next two days are the families' days, we have done enough running around.

"Glad to hear."


	12. Welcome Home

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

We spent the next two days having family meals, playing board games, looking at embarrassing baby pictures, and just catching up. I even played the piano while Wes dazzled us with his violin skills.

We promised to come back for Christmas which is only three months away. We had caught a late flight out which put us back in Death City about ten o'clock, after getting the bike, we were walking into the apartment at a little past eleven PM. Maka threw our bag on the couch and started stripping out of her clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then I'm going to bed."

"K." I said as I sat down on the couch next to our bag. I closed my eyes. _Man I hope life can slow down for a while._ Then I remembered that we still had the death defying task of telling Spirit about our relationship. _Shit!_ I yawned and heard the water turn off.

"Soul you going to sleep sitting up out here or are you coming to bed?" Maka asked.

I had not realized I had fallen asleep. "Yeah I'm comin." I yawned picking myself up off the couch; I shuffled my feet into my room and fell into bed. Maka crawled in but I was asleep before she even got comfortable.

_ My phone is ringing, why is my phone ringing? _"It's too early."

"Hello?" Maka said speaking into the phone. "Yeah we can do that. What time?... Eight? Ok Kid, Yeah see you in a bit." She hung up.

"No." I said.

"Soul, come on it will be fun."

"We just got back and I'm still sleepy."

"It won't take that long, besides Kids giving us the day off afterwards."

"Fine, but I need a shower."

"K… dress for battle."

"Wait, what did I just sign up for?"

"Demonstrations for the underclassmen."

"Guh… I hate demonstrations." I let my head fall. "Fine but I better be getting lunch out of this." I grabbed 'battle clothes' which were a normal pair of jeans and a grungy old t-shirt, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

I know Soul hates doing demonstrations but it was a good for us to show what is capable of a Meister/Weapon partnership. I got up and got dressed in my DWMA uniform which was my battle clothes, Meisters were suppose to represent the academy the weapons got to wear what they wanted. I didn't care the uniform was comfortable and easy to move around in. I went out to the living room and sat down on the couch to put my shoes on. I heard the water shut off and Soul walked out just as I was done with my shoes. I got up to go into the bathroom so I could fix my hair when he stopped me.

"Tonight… you me on that couch, pizza and a movie?"

I nodded and kissed him.

He continued on his path to his room for his shoes, I went into the bathroom. I had been wearing my hair down but for demonstrations I had to put it up. I settled for a single pony tail.

"You ready Maka it's 7:45."

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes latter we were reporting to Sid's combat class.

"Ok guys listen up, these to are at the top of their class. They almost achieved Death Weapon statues when they were in the same class as you and before they learned to soul resonate, unfortunately a cat pretending to be a witch, a normal misunderstanding, took that away.

Which brings me back to what our lecture was about yesterday, know your enemy. I called these two in so they can show you that even though you can do a lot without soul resonance you can do a lot more with it. Go ahead you two, please introduce yourselves first."

"Good morning everyone, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans. We have been partners for almost five years. Is there any questions before we get started?"

No one raised their hands, "Ok, well then here we go." I took a few deep breaths. "Soul."

"Yep."

He transformed, catching him in my hands I spun him around getting use to his weight allowing his blade to spin around behind my body before catching him with both hands again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Soul Resonance!" We yelled together.

"Meisters; see how their souls are combining together but allowing for them to stay separate?" Sid said.

Half the class shook their heads. One girl raised her hand.

"Question?" Sid asked.

"They have been partners for a while right? Is that why their souls are closer then most when resonating?" The girl asked.

"That could be one reason, but yes I am sure this is the reason." Sid said. "Go ahead and show us what a soul resonance can do." Sid changed the subject.

_Could our souls really look different now?_ I shook the thought out of my head. I twirled Soul around a couple of times, "Witch Hunter!" I did some fancy acrobatic stuff and then proceeded with the demonstration. I made it all the way up to Kishin Hunter, my breathing was rapid as I tossed Soul aside and he transformed back.

"So you see that soul resonance can give you more power. Each one of you will be able to do your own moves which you will witness during this week of demonstrations, now does anyone have any questions before these two leave?" Sid asked.

I could sense him before I saw him and before he said "Yeah I have a question for that son of a bitch." He had anger in his eyes.

"Spirit does this have anything to do with this class?" Sid asked.

"No, but it does have everything to do with my daughter."

I reached out to Soul's hand.

"How dumb do you think I am? You should be glad you have been gone for a week Eater, it has given me time to cool down some."

"What are you talking about?" Soul said.

"Oh don't play games with me it only took me a couple of days to figure out that those marks on your back were not made by a kishin egg."

"Ok, class dismissed, go straight up to lunch…go now." Sid said.

I swallowed finding my voice, "Papa I can explain…."

"How could you let him violate you, my Maka, my sweet little Maka."

"Papa…"

"No it was not your fault, he made you, I know this because I am a man too."

"Spirit calm down." Sid said.

I could tell by his soul wavelength that the more he thought about it the angrier he was getting.

"Papa listen, you want me to be happy right? And you would want me to be with someone who loves me right?"

He was nodding yes.

"Well Soul loves me and I am happy…"

He was shaking his head no now.

"Yes Papa."

"It's true Spirit, I love Maka and I would never do anything to hurt her, in fact I throw myself in front of danger for her."

"Prove it!"

Papa came running; Soul pushed me out of the way. Before Papa could reach Soul a shot rang out and Papa fell on the ground, whining in pain.

"That's quite enough Spirit. You should be glad it is Soul and not a guy like you who will cheat on her." Kid said before walking over.

"Thanks Kid." Soul said.

"Not a problem, I have been wanting to do that ever since we all found out. I knew it would happen eventually."

Kid let Patty and Liz change back.

"That was actually less dramatic then I thought it was going to be." Liz said.

"Ha ha ha… Soul and Maka are doin it!" Patty yelled

Papa just cried more.

"Yes thank you Patty for that reminder." Kid said.

I walked back up to Soul and took his hand in mine.

"Sid you think you could take Spirit to the infirmary?" Kid asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, Maka, Soul may I have a word with you in the Death Room?"

"As long as it does not involve an assignment." Soul said.

"Oh… whys that?"

"We have missed so much school, and we have been traveling a lot." I said.

"I understand, no, no plans to send you on assignment."

"Good." Soul said.

We followed Kid, Liz and Patty back to the Death Room.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Soul yelled.

"Sandwiches ok for lunch?"

"At this point I'll eat anything." Soul said.

I giggled. We sat down around the table in the Death Room and started eating.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I sent invitations out to the other Death Weapons and graduated Meisters to come and conduct lectures for the class below yours, I would like your class to be present as well."

"Ok…"

"Well the thing I wanted to tell you is that Kami Albarn will be conducting a lecture."

"Mama? No way, she's actually coming here to do a lecture?"

"Yep." Kid said.

"When?"

"At the end of the week."

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Liz asked.

"I got a post card from her before the Kishin Battle. But I have not seen her in four years."

"Wow…" Patty said.

"Man, Spirit is having a bad week." Soul said between bites.

"Does Papa know?"

"No, your Mother has asked me to send him on an assignment during her stay."

"That's probably best." I said.

"I'll see what I can do." Kid said.

"So what's this I hear about a get together at your place?" Liz asked.

"Oh, yeah… we were just thinking it's been a long time since we have all just hung out. But we should wait until after this crazy week is over."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Patty said.

"I will check my schedule." Kid said looking through his phone's calendar.

We were dismissed with plans for the following Saturday evening, Soul and I headed for home. _I can't believe Mama is going to be here in three days._ _She knows about Soul as my weapon and that we live together but what would she think about our relationship?_ I suddenly felt nervous. Soul pulled into the parking space of our apartment building and we got off the bike.

"What's bugging you? I thought you would be happy to see your Mom." Soul said as we walked up the stairs.

"I am happy but she knows nothing of our relationship, what if she freaks out like Papa?"

"She is more level headed then that, where do you think you get it from?"

"Thanks."

Soul opened the door.

"So we have a couple of hours before dinner, what do you want to do?" He gave me one of those lust filled smiles.

"Laundry."

"Guh… really…?"

"We have a lot of dirty cloths from our trip."

"Yeah I guess I am running out of clean stuff to wear. Laundry it is."

"Go get all your dirty cloths."

I turned and walked into my room to gather what little dirty cloths I had in there, most of our stuff was still in our bag from the trip which made it easy. I gathered up the basket and soup, "You want to grab the bag?" I asked as Soul picked it up and we headed for the laundry room. It was a good thing that there was a laundry room on the same floor just down a couple of doors from us. Opening the door we found the room vacant, most of the residences of this apartment building were students like us and they were all in class. I put our clothes in the washer and started it, adding the soup. Soul sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

"So we have twenty minutes before it has to be switched, what do you want to do." I said with lust in my eyes.

Soul reached out and grabbed me around the waist pulling me down into his lap which made me sequel. His lips were on mine cutting the squeal short. We kissed for awhile, long and deep. We had been occupied with his family and then today happened so we had been neglecting each other a little and I could tell.

Soul pulled away suddenly. "So are you scared that your Mom won't approve of our relationship?"

I sighed, "I just know she is wary of men and she has always warned me about them. But your not like any man she has met, your defiantly not like Papa. Once she sees that I think she will be happy for us, it's just getting her to see it is what I'm worried about."

"Oh…" He said before kissing me again.

It was my turn to pull away. "Are you scared to meet her?"

"Not scared per say… I would say nervous."

I giggled and began kissing him again.

I could feel Soul's hand on my leg as he held me on his lap but I was starting to realize just how much we had neglected each other. His fingers dug into my thigh like they were trying to anchor his hand from moving. My hands were tangled in his hair, his other hand around my waist. Things were starting to get out of control and there was no way I was going to lose it here in the public laundry room, plus after doing the demonstration I really should take a shower. I pull away to say something and the washer sounds, letting us know it was done. _Thank you Death. _I got up and emptied the contents of the washer into the dryer and started it. We had an hour and a half.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" I winked as I walked out of the laundry room only to take off running back to our apartment. I opened the door just as Soul was catching up; I ran inside and started to strip down. Soul closed the door behind him locking us in, and removing his shirt. Once I was completely naked I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I turned around waiting for it to heat up and had plans to take my hair out of its ponytail, but Soul was right behind me. He grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other pulling me close to him; kissing me hard. His hand moved up to my hair, fingers taking to hair tie and pulling it out, letting my hair free. His hand then fell down my back tracing my spine, both hands meeting at my ass. He picked me up, my arms going around his neck, legs around his waist; he stepped into the shower. My back was suddenly up against the wall, his body pushing against me in every sense. I could feel his need pushing at me. I broke the kiss throwing my head back in a moan as he pushed himself deep inside me. My fingers finding the half moons, I tried to hold back but his mouth was on my neck lightly biting as he started to thrust into me, I could not hold back any longer. My fingers were suddenly wet as another moan came out of my mouth. He quickened his pace.

"Soul…"

"Maka…" My name coming out in a half growl, his teeth making contact with my left shoulder biting.

"Aaahhh…" I breathed knowing he had broke skin.

Slowing himself he licked the wound, his tongue lingering in long drawn out licks.

_Fuck that feels good, I never thought pain could mix so well with pleasure._ I could feel my body tensing. With his slow rhythm I could feel everything, the tip of him as it rubbed over my g-spot going in then hitting my cervix before retreating. I let out a moan, his lips coming back up to mine, his tongue entering my mouth I could taste the metallic copper of my blood. He changed his thrusts to a more upward motion and I felt it beginning to build.

I broke the kiss, "Faster…"

He obeyed; I let out another moan and dug my finger nails further into his back as I came, "Soul…" I yelled.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he pushed into me hard.

I could feel him twitching against my tight walls, felt his whole body stiffen. Then he let out a low growl which gave me goose bumps.

He held me against the wall for a second or two while we caught our breath before putting me down slowly.

We both showered while hanging on to each other neither of us were very stable on our legs; we laughed a couple of times for a couple of almost slips. We managed to find enough clean cloths to wear so we could get back to our laundry. Soul wore a pair of shorts, I wore a pair of sleep shorts and one of Soul's t-shirts which was long enough to make me look like that's all I was wearing.

We walked into the laundry room both of us bare foot and laughing. Black*star sat perched on the dryer that had our clothes in it.

"You know… your not suppose to leave your clothes unattended." Black*star glared.

"We were just…" Soul started.

"Having sex in the shower? Yeah I heard."

My face turned red.

"If you want your clothes, tell me how it's done!"

"How what is done?" Soul asked.

"How do you get her to be that loud?"

I looked at Soul who looked at me.

"TELL ME NOW! YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW!"

"Ok, calm down, did you try…?" Soul asked

I was apparently missing something because I was clueless.

"Yeah, not a peep."

"Maybe Tsubaki is just quite." I said.

"But…"

"Just because she is not screaming does not mean your doing it wrong." Soul said.

"From what she has told me, she really enjoys it." I added.

"Come here… This is what you do." Soul said whispering into Black*Star's ear. Pulling away he looks at his friend and asks, "Have you tried that?"

Black*Star blinked, "No."

"Try it."

Black*Star jumped off the dryer and out the door.

"What did you tell him to do?" I asked.

"I'll show you later." He said with a grin.

The dryer beeped.

I watched as Maka took the things out of the dryer and put them into the basket, she grabbed the soap off the washer.

"Will you get that?" pointing to the basket.

"Yep." I picked it up and we walked back to the apartment. I set the basket on the couch just as my stomach started to growl, _time to order dinner._

"I'm going to order dinner, want anything special? I asked taking my phone out of my pocket.

"No, just the norm."

"K." I called and ordered our pizza. After hanging up the phone we sat down on the couch and started to fold laundry.

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Maka asked.

I shrugged. "Don't matter to me, as long as it's not a chick flick."

"Fine, but we are not watching one of your gory horror movies or a cheesy one either."

I laughed, "That's ok by me."

We settled on a suspenseful crime. Thirty minutes later we had put the clothes away and were sitting on the couch with dinner and the movie was starting. We both liked these kinds of movies so it was a win-win. She liked the law knowledge and crime aspect, and I enjoyed the suspenseful parts that always made Maka jump and want to cuddle into me. Half way through we had finished our dinner and were cuddling on the couch without the help of the suspense.

_I have missed these kinds of nights when nothing eventful happens and we can just be us, relaxed and natural._ After the movie we decided to go to bed knowing tomorrow we went back to our normal school life.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of food, it had been a while since either of us had to cook and I missed waking up to Maka's cooking. I stretched and put my feet on the ground. I walked out to the kitchen.

"Morning Soul." Maka said cheerfully.

"Mornin."

"Go get dressed and then come have some French toast."

I sighed but turned back around to go get dressed, returning a couple minutes later fully dressed and making my way to the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I walked back into the kitchen there was a plate of French toast sitting on the table.

The rest of the day flew by quickly, like a normal day which was nice. That evening I cooked dinner while Maka quizzed me on the materials we had missed out on during our trip. We had an exam the following week to make sure we were not falling behind from all our absences. We ate dinner, washed our dishes, showered and went to bed. _A nice normal day._

I woke up with the sun shinning in through the window and the smell of breakfast cooking, I had missed Soul's cooking. Today was going to be a good day, school was going to be typical but I was looking forward to it any how. I was getting excited that tomorrow I would get to see Mama, I smiled at the thought.

"You going to get up anytime soon, cause breakfast is ready." Soul called.

That made me smile even more. I got up and walked out into the kitchen. "I'm up."

"Good you have just enough time to get dressed and eat."

I noticed Soul was already dressed and ready as he sat down to eat his breakfast. I went to my room to get dressed. I stopped in the bathroom before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said.

"It was my turn."

"I know."

We ate breakfast quickly and decided to take the bike so we would not be late. We met Black*Star and Tsubaki outside the classroom.

"It's lame that we have to go to lectures ment for underclassmen. I could show them what it means to surpass god." Black*Star said levitating into a cross legged sit.

"Yeah, yeah show off." Soul said.

"But it is exciting that your Mom is one of the lecturers Maka."

"Yeah I can't wait to see her I hope we have time to talk outside of class."

"Hey did you guys hear about the new student that is supposed to be in the same class as us?" Ox asked walking into the class room.

"No one is as good as me, I'm Black*Star the martial arts God." Black*Star said puffing out his chest.

"We will see; sounds like Kid is going to test her skills to be sure." Ox said turning around to find his seat.

The intercom came on, "Will Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater Evens please report to the Death Room."

"Looks like you guys get to play chaperone." Black*Star laugher.

"All the better to find her weaknesses." Soul said.

I shook my head and pulled him along as the bell rang. We entered the Death Room, walking down the hallway I could sense one soul that stood out from the rest.

"Mama?" I dropped Souls hand. "Mama!" I yelled, running the short distance.

"Maka!" she said embracing me in a hug. "Look at you you're all grown up." She pulled away moving her gaze to Soul. "And you must be the Weapon who has helped keep her alive."

"That's me." Soul smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but I would like to get our new students put into a class before the day is over." Kid interrupted.

"Maka, Soul this is Ilona Mikhail and her weapons Wicked and Truth."

"Hi Ilona, I'm Maka." I held my hand out.

"Your Mom has told me quite a bit about you." She took my hand and shook it.

"Oh, yeah. Your Mother is the one who brought Ilona and her weapons to us." Kid explained.

"Nice to meet you Wicked, Truth this is my weapon Soul." I said.

"What kind of weapons are you?" Soul asked.

"We are broadswords and you?" The blond asked.

"Scythe." Soul answered.

"Up until now we thought Soul would be the last Death Weapon, however with Kami's guidance Wicked and Truth have also been able to become Death Weapons. Ilona has done an amazing job at keeping them symmetrical during their soul collecting, taking down two sister witched for their final count." Kid said.

Kid was starting to space out a little.

"Aahem." Liz cleared her throat, snapping Kid back into the here and now.

"Right… Um Maka, Soul will you take Ilona and The Wicked Truth with you back to class?"

"The Wicked Truth?" Soul asked.

"It's a nickname we acquired back home." The blond said.

"Oh." Soul nodded.

"Soul also has his own nickname don't you." Liz said.

Soul grinned.

"It's Soul Eater! Cause he eats souls." Patty yelled.

"Yes thank you Patty." Kid said.

"Yeah we can take them to class with us." I said finally answering Kids question.

"Great, during your Meister/Weapon classes report to the training arena we are going to test their skills. Oh and bring Black*Star and Tsubaki with you, but don't let Black*Star start anything prematurely." Kid instructed.

"Got it." I said. I turned back to Mama.

"If it is ok with you, I would like to come over after school and visit." Mama said.

"Of course it's ok." I said as I hugged her.

"Great see you later."

"Love you Mama."

"Love you too Maka."

We left the Death Room with three tag alongs. Ilona had the longest hair I had ever seen and was the same shade of white Soul's was, her eyes were a red color too, but unlike Soul's they were a darker more like blood then ruby red. She wore a dark wash jean with black knee high leather boots, her shirt was a white button up with short sleeves and a black corset.

"So which one of you is Wicked and which is Truth?" I asked.

"I'm Wicked" said the blond with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black leather pants, with boots and a white low cut v-neck t-shirt. "And that is my brother Truth."

Truth had shorter black hair and dark brown eyes; he wore the same as his brother only his shirt was black.

We approached the class room. "Ok, just a warning…"

"Lord Death warned us about Professor Stein." Ilona said.

"That's good but I was going to warn you about Black*Star" I finished.

"Yeah don't feed his ego, its kind like at a petting zoo, don't feed the animals." Soul said.

"Ok." Ilona said a bit confused.

I opened the door interrupting Stein and his lecture about how to improve soul resonance.

"Oh and here is a great example of a strong resonance based off intimacy. Maybe we can get them to answer some questions for us." Stein said.

"Dude not cool." Soul said.

"And you three must be the new students. Please come in and find a seat."

Soul and I took our normal seats letting the trio take the seats in front of us.

"So was that a decline for questions Mr. Evans?" Stain asked.

"Fuck off." Soul laughed.

"Ms. Albarn?" I choose to be angry then embarrassed since by now everyone knew.

"What Soul said."

Stein sighed. "Guess they don't want to share, what a shame."

We listened to the rest of the lecture without any more interruptions until the bell sounded.

"So you're the new students that think they are better then me." Black*Star said walking over to us, "I'm the God of martial arts, Black*Stars the name. This is Tsubaki my shadow blade."

"Black*star, Tsubaki this is Ilona Mikhail and The Wicked Truth." Soul said.

Wait what?" Black*star said confused.

"You will figure it out." Truth said.

"They always do." Wicked added.

"Are we supposed to go to the training arena now?" Ilona asked.

"Oh, yeah we should get going." I said.

"Kid asked you guys to come too." Soul said looking at Black*Star.

"ALL RIGHT! Now we will see who is better." Black*Star Yelled.

We all left the room and walked down to the training arena.

Kid was waiting for us along with Sid, Liz and of course Patty.

"Welcome, I hope your first class was educational." Kid said.

"It was entertaining if nothing else." Ilona said.

"Can we get started? Your God is getting bored."

"Fine Black*Star you can go first, that is if Ilona is ok with that?" Kid said.

"That's fine." Ilona answered.

The five of them made their way out to the middle of the arena.

"Anything goes?" Black*Star asked.

"Keep it to knock out or less." Kid said.

They all nodded.

"Tsubaki." Black*Star said and she transformed into her chin scythe.

"Wicked Truth." They transformed into their sword forms landing in Ilona's hands.

"Wow, duel swords." Sid said.

"I know isn't she beautiful?" Kid asked, "Perfectly symmetrical."

"Aww Kid's in love." Soul said.

Patty laughed.

"Shut up." Kid said.

Black*Star charged throwing Tsubaki at lightning speed. I watched as Ilona closed her eyes and deflected with one of her swords spinning around and slicing Black*Star's shirt down the middle of his back with out cutting him. He leaned forward letting the cut fabric fall.

"If you wanted to see your God with his shirt off all you had to do was ask." Black*Star laughed.

Ilona charged feeling Black*Star's relaxed soul.

"Kid her soul perception is amazing, she does not even have to use her sight while fighting." _I wonder if I could get that good with it if I trained._

Black*Star used speed star and thought he could get away with coming at her from behind for a surprise attack, the surprise was hers to give. With her intense soul perception she was able to see him move, her eyes still closed. In one fell swoop she hit him in the nose with the hilt of one of her swords. Black*Star moved to back up but his feet were met by Ilona's leg in a sweep kick bringing the assassin to the ground on his back. Ilona recovered putting her knee on Black*Star's chest and both swords crossed above his throat one blade on either side.

"Ilona is the winner." Sid said.

Ilona opened her eyes, she stood up throwing the swords behind her to transform back into Wicked and Truth. She stretched out her hand offering it to help Black*Star to his feet. I could tell he was stunned.

"You beat me?" He said puzzled, and he stood up.

"That's the Wicked Truth." Ilona said as she smiled at him.

"Oh I get it now…. I demand a rematch!" Black*Star yelled.

"Save it for later. Kid said. "I want to talk with these three. Thanks for coming everyone we will pick this up tomorrow. Maka I know you want to get home so you can visit with your Mother so you are all dismissed."

As much as I wanted to test my abilities against Ilona's, I also wanted to get home so I could visit with Mama. I was practically running to Soul's bike.

"Come on Soul, I want to get home."

"Alright Maka, calm down."

We were walking up the stairs to the apartment ten minutes later. Mama was waiting for us at the door.

"I can't believe you are really here." I said hugging her.

"I can't believe you ride on the back of a motorcycle." She hugged me back." But I guess that's not the most dangerous thing you do."

I laughed and unlocked the door walking into the apartment. "So this is home."

"It's bigger then I pictured from you post card descriptions."

"Do you want some tea?" Soul asked.

"Sure." We both said laughing.

"So where have you been?" I asked.

"Traveling all over, kind of doing side work for the academy as well; Ilona is part of that side work. What have you been up too?"

"Well we just got back from visiting Soul's family where we took down a kishin egg with the help of Black*Star and Tsubaki, before that we were in Portland."

Soul brought over two cups of tea and sat down on the couch next to me, trying not to sit to close.

"And how long have you two been having sex?"

Soul stiffened on the couch next to me.

"How? Who?..." I stumbled unable to form a full sentence.

"Relax I understand, and no one had to tell me. Your souls gave it away."

Soul let out a breath he had been holding. I sighed and smiled.

"Well it's been about two weeks."

"I hate to ask but how does your Father feel about this?"

"He does not get a choice, and I don't care how he feels." I said angry.

"He just found out two days ago. Took him long enough, everyone else figured it out." Soul said.

"How did everyone else figure it out?"

I turned red, "While we were in Portland Soul got hurt and had to get stitches, when we went back to get a check up and fill out our report…. Stein tried to cove them up with a story about the kishin egg, but our friends are not as stupid as Papa."

She looked confused. I covered my eyes with my hands as Soul stood up. He turned around and lifted his shirt revealing the eight half moons on his back which were yet again bright red and scabbed.

She started laughing which lightened all the tension that had built up in the awkward conversation. Soul sat back down grabbing my hand and twisting his fingers so they were weaved in with mine.

"I'm not even worried, you two are smart and strong and nothing like me or Spirit when we were your age. Just don't get pregnant in the next year and you will be fine. You two have done well for yourselves already achieving more; Soul you're already a Death Weapon a year before I was able to do it for Spirit and Maka you have such strong powers some you have yet to unlock but you will get their be patient. I am so proud of both of you." She stood up and hugged both of us. "I'm sorry for having to cut this visit short but tomorrow is a long day of lectures and I still have to finalize them. So I will see you two tomorrow." She kissed me on my forehead and walked to the door and left, leaving me and Soul a little stunned.

After our shock wore off I got up and began to cook dinner thinking of what she ment about more power that I have yet to unlock. Soul came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"What you makin?"

"Pasta and chicken."

"Sounds good."

Even with Soul distracting me I was able to get dinner done with out burning it and we ate in peace chatting about the days events. After dinner we washed our dishes, watched some T.V., took our showers and went to bed. It wasn't until I fell asleep and started dreaming that my mind started to wander, I found myself in the training arena, Ilona was there, I held my arm out revealing a scythes blade.


	13. The Beginning

Ilona x Kid P.O.V.

Kami had told me that coming with her to the DWMA was a good option for me and The Wicked Truth. We had been tagging along with her for almost six months. She had taught me a lot about how to use my Soul Perception, I didn't even know what it was called until she told me, I just knew I could do it.

Now we were all here in Death City, sitting down to tea with… Lord Death? How was this guy Lord Death he was what sixteen? Seventeen? He was my age how in the hell was he Lord Death?

"That was amazing!" Patty yelled.

"So if it is alright with you I would like to have you duel with Maka and Soul Friday afternoon." Lord Death said.

"That's fine." I said.

"Good, I have your schedule set up so that you will be in the EAT class but I also have set up some private classes so you can learn the lingo. Do you have an apartment set up?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh…um do you plan on sharing an apartment?"

"Um… Yeah I guess."

"I it harder to find three bedroom apartments but Liz can help you fine one but until then you can stay with me."

"Wooo, Lord Death or not I'm not…"

"I live in a huge house with many guest rooms. Liz and Patty live with me as well."

"Oh well that changes things."

"So you will accept my offer?"

"Just until we get an apartment."

"Great."

Another hour later and we were standing in front of Gallo's Manner, the largest fucking house in Death City.

"Welcome to my home, you may call me Kid."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because my name is Death the Kid, however my friends call me Kid."

"So what happened to the real Lord Death?"

"My Father was killed when I accepted my full Grim Reaper powers; I was unaware that this would kill him."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I have accepted it. However this means that I am truly Lord Death, but again please call me Kid."

"Can I just call you Death? Calling a grown person Kid is just weird."

He laughed, "Death it is."

He showed Wicked and Truth to their room which happened to be across the hall from my room.

"Both rooms have their own bathrooms so you don't have to worry about sharing with anyone." Death said.

_A girl could get use to this._

"I will have the house keeper bring up some more towels, please let her know if there is anything else that you may need. Dinner will be served at six o'clock; school starts at seven, even though seven is a disgustingly unsymmetrical number."

"So… you're the new Lord Death why don't you just change it to eight? That's a perfectly symmetrical number."

I watched as his eyes glazed over while he stared at me his mouth forming a small "o"

"Um… Death are you ok?" I asked.

Liz and Patty came through the door just then. "Hey Kid Patty and I… Uh Kid… Earth to Kid." Liz waved her hands in front of his face before turning to me. "What happened?

"I don't know, I just suggested that because seven was unsymmetrical that he should start school at eight."

"Hahaha, she get's him sis!" Patty yelled.

"Yeah that's nice." Liz said. "Snap out of it Kid… Patty moved all the paintings two cm. to the left."

Death blinked and shook his head, "Wha-What?"

Patty laughed.

"Just kidding even though you will spend the next three hours checking them, I'm glad you're back" Liz said. "Let's leave our guest to get settled in." She added.

Liz pushed Death out the door, "Come on Patty."

"Kay." Patty giggled.

"Don't forget dinners at six." Liz said before closing the door.

"Were you really joking about moving the paintings?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I had to snap you out of your daze somehow. What the hell happened anyway?" Liz asked.

"I… Don't… Know… Ilona just suggested that I change the start time of school to eight o'clock and then… she… it's… perfectly symmetrical number."

"Damn, we're losing him Patty."

"Kid likes Ilona!" Patty yelled.

_For once Patty made sense, I never thought about any type of relationship outside of a Meister/Weapon relationship and sex was just that, sex. Oh I had accepted that Maka and Soul really did love each other but I was a grim reaper was I allowed to have feelings like these? Then I remembered what Ausura had said about me having a human soul, does this mean I could feel things like love? I mean I loved my Father as well as my friends but not in the romantic get married and have children type of way. Further observation was needed before a conclusion can be made, I'll just have to play it 'cool' as Soul would say. Yeah I could do that._

"KID!" Liz yelled.

"Sorry Liz, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that our deal is off."

"Oh of course, I understand." I said as I started to space out again.

"It's a good thing tomorrows Friday; I don't think he could make it through a whole week being twitterpated like this." Liz said

"Like in Bambi?" Patty asked.

"Yes like in Bambi." Liz answered.

"I'm just fine." I said snapping out of it and back into reality.

"Sure until she says or does something symmetrical." Liz teased.

"Shut up, let's get ready for dinner."

Two hours latter we all gathered in the dinning room. Dinner was well under way but the tension was high because no one was saying anything, not even Patty which was out of character for her. I decided to break the ice.

"So… How long have you guys been partners?" I asked no one unparticular.

"That's a funny question to ask us Kid." Patty said.

"I was not talking to you Patty I was asking our guests."

"Oh sorry."

"My brother and I have been partners all our lives but we found out about our gifts at age eleven. We found Ilona a few years later." Truth said.

"We have been training together for three years, a year of that was with Kami." Ilona said.

"How did your relationship with Maka's Mother came to be?"

"Well, we had been hunting down a bad soul for about a week when we ran into her, she had been hunting him as well. It was slow going for her because she went all lone wolf and was hunting with normal weapons and not partners. After working together she offered to teach us all she knew and in return we would help her hunt. We were able to collect bad souls much faster and she taught us about how Wicked and Truth could become Death Weapons, so a couple of months ago after we collected our witch souls Kami said she had taught us all she could and if we wanted to advance we needed to come to the DWMA, and here we are."

"I noticed that while you were dueling Black*Star and Tsubaki that your eyes were closed, can you explain this to me?"

"Kami told me that my soul perception should be used over my eye sight so that no matter what I will be able to see."

"That makes sense; that is something you have in common with Maka. Most Meisters have the ability but not nearly as strong as the two of you."

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is Black*Star's story, he seems… what is the word I am looking for?"

"I don't think you can explain Black*Star in one word but the phrase "full of him self" works well."

"That's even an understatement." Wicked said.

We all laughed.

"Black*Star may seem like he is all talk but most of it is based on fact. He really is the equivalent to a God and his fighting skills are excellent."

"Could have fooled me." Truth commented.

"What ever you do don't accept a challenge from him unless you are in the training arena, I can't stand to have the academy be unsymmetrical again. But he is going to want a rematch not many people can take him down as easily as you did and he's going to want to know how you did it so he can beat you."

"He can try." Ilona said. "What about Maka and Soul?"

"They are good friends, Maka will go out of her way to help her friends and Soul is a very loyal weapon so he goes along with her, even more so now."

"Why's that?" Wicked asked.

"Because they're doin it!" Patty yelled.

I hung my head, "Thank you Patty."

"No problem Kid." Patty laughed.

"You just had to ask didn't you Wicked?" Ilona said.

"Sorry"

The conversation died down to awkward silence again as we finished eating. When everyone was done we all agreed it was time to turn in for the night, it was going to be a long day what with lectures and Black*Star.

The Wicked Truth and I walked back to our rooms. We stopped at our doors, "So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"It could be worse." Wicked answered.

"Yeah they could have laughed at us and turned their noses up, but look at where we are; in Lord Death house as his guests." Truth added.

"He does not seem like that bad of a guy does he?"

"Don't start that girly shit now Ilona." Truth said.

"What girly shit? I just said he's not a bad guy."

"There was more in it then that." Wicked said.

"You guys are the ones reading into it to far. I'm going to bed now." I turned and opened my door walked in and closed it behind me. _What the hell are they talking about, I just met the guy. They were just trying to get a rise out of me. Stupid men._

I took a shower and crawled into bed, tomorrow was my first official day of school; at least it was with other students like me. I fell asleep wondering what I could learn from them.

"Ilona… Ilona wake up"

I started to open my eyes to see…Patty?

"WAKE UP TIME!" Patty yelled.

I shot out of bed breathing heavily clenching my chest.

"Kid said to wake her up not give her a heart attack Patty" Liz said.

"Sorry." Patty said to both of us.

"Thank you Patty, but don't do that again." I said.

"I said I was sorry." Patty pouted.

"Again thank you but from now on I will get myself up with an alarm."

"Oh… Okay." She said smiling.

"Well now that your up breakfast is on the table when ever you get ready remember school starts at seven o'clock." Liz said.

"Thank you, do you know if Wicked Truth are up?"

"Yeah… No, we will leave that up to you. You know them better." Liz said.

"Yeah ok."

Liz and Patty left me to get dressed. I changed into my normal everyday clothes; I was not wearing a uniform if I was not made to. I set out on the quest of waking the brothers. This was going to be a first; we had never had to be some where this early in the morning. However I had a secret weapon. I went a cross the hall to their door and open it slowly. The room was light with sun shine.

"Hey guys…" Nothing. "FOOD!"

They shot up, "Food? We are so hungry." Wicked yawned.

"Now who's living up to the sexual stereo type?"

They got up and got dressed. We all walked down to the dinning room.

"Ah… Good morning." Death said.

"Mornin." Wicked Truth answered.

"Good morning." I added.

"I hope you all slept well." Death said.

"Sure did." Truth answered.

We ate breakfast while talking about the school schedule we had a normal class and then we were going to meet up in the training arena for some hand to hand instead of taking a separate Weapon/Meister class. Then we had our private classes where we would learn about the terminology as well as soul resonance. Death was surprised that we had made it this far with out resonance but he understood Kami's reasoning behind not teaching us. He said that this may have made us stronger in the long run, but that we would not know until we trained some.

We walked to school, Death escorted us to class. He must have thought we would get lost because he insisted on it, that and he also wanted to let Maka and Soul know that they were to come with us when we went to the training arena.

"Sure thing Kid." Maka said.

"Can I get my rematch already?" Black*Star said walking over to where we stood.

"Fine you can come too but Maka and Soul are going first." Death said sounding a little irritated.

I just sat back on the desk the Wicked Truth next to me listening to what they had planned for us.

"Ilona, I am going to have Maka tutor you on terminology. She has the highest test scores in her class so I know she can teach you, also her and Soul are going to be teaching you about soul resonance. I will also be helping with those lessons since I'm the only other duel weapon wielder, sometimes it can be hard connecting two soul wavelengths let alone three." Death explained.

"Sounds great." I said.

"Kid are you guys staying for the lecture?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah someone's going to have to keep the peace."

"What do you mean?" Soul Asked.

"Well… I tried but both Maka's patents wanted to speak for the lecture."

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled.

Just the professor Stein rolled in on an office chair? "All right class we have a very exciting day ahead of us, we get the pleasure of having two lectures by two people who worked very hard together but now can't stand to be in the same city let alone the same room; however they are here today. Please keep your guard up incase things goo south."

Kami walked in and stood next to Stein, a red headed man walked in a few seconds later. His face showed a mixture between sadness and anger, he hung his head looking at the floor. I looked over; the rest of the class all had their mouths hanging open except Maka who had placed her head on her desk.

"Tell me when it's over." She said.

"Will do." Soul said.

"Most of you know Spirit Albarn as Death Scythe. This is Kami Albarn the Meister who made that happen." Stein explained.

There where whispers throughout the classroom.

"Yes they are Maka's parents, as well as and example of what can happen when shit goes bad."

"Aahem. Get on with it Professor." Kami said.

"Yes, alright who wants to go first?"

Kami stepped up. "Allowing yourself to be dependent on a shared strength leaves you weak when you are forced to fight alone, you should be strong on your own and only add your partner's strength to enhance yours to make assignments easier. Allowing yourself to get to close to your partner can also make you weak, compromising your judgment which can get you killed as well as your partner, Meisters this is important for you most of all because if your weapon dies in battle and you get killed as well your partner would have died for nothing."

Maka stood up, anger in her eyes. "How can you say all this? Even if what you are saying is true, how can you say that it is right? Why would we be pushed together so hard as young students just to be told that we are not to get attached? I can't believe what you say because during some fights the love Soul and I share is the only thing that keeps me fighting. I feel stronger because we have a relationship, if he was just my weapon I would not be standing here yelling at my Mother I have not seen in four years because her and her weapon can't be adults in front of the whole class. Your reasoning behind this lecture is bullshit because you would not feel this way id Papa had been able to be a real man." She turned to all of us, "I will see you all at the training arena in an hour, I'm not listening to this shit anymore. Sorry for the interruption Professor." Maka said walking out of the class room slamming the door behind her.

The whole class sat stunned taking in what had just happened. Soul stood up. "Well if neither of you are going to go talk to your daughter I guess I will, like I always have."

Kami and Spirit both moved to walk to the door but stopped when they noticed each others movements.

"No no I got this, you two just keep hating each other, that's what your best at." Soul said walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kami's eyes filled with unshed tears. I knew she had hated herself for staying away but she had explained it to me once that it was not just her hatred for her Death Scythe that kept her away. She had told me that when you bond with someone's soul so deeply that you take the risk of losing yourself. Being around Spirit was like that, he cheated on her this was true but she had said that this was only a tiny reason for her leaving. She thought that the reason he cheated was because she did not love him enough. She had loved him so much she was able to turn a blind eye to his faults however the hurt was too much for her and the more she hurt the less she cared. She found herself unable to love anyone but him including her daughter. She soon realized that she had to get away before she lost herself, and before she completely stopped loving Maka.

"Maka has a point… Love is the strongest emotion any person can have, it is even stronger then hatred. I can't deny her logic, she is a strong Meister and even though fear can temporarily hinder her fighting skills she always comes back stronger and I do believe this is because of her love, for her friends who fight beside her as well as for her weapon. Don't let what I said be a reason to never feel love, however don't ever let love make you weak." Kami said.

"Do you have anything to add to that Spirit?" Stein asked.

The red headed Death Scythe looked up really for the first time. "As a weapon you should always respect your Meister, as partners it's important to never take advantage of the trust you have for one another. A partnership is two sided and being selfish only ends in disaster. It is true that we push you students together at young ages in hopes that you form strong bonds strengthening your resonance however we never realized that these strong bonds penetrate deeper for some and although we don't condone these relationships our fear is that there will be more Meister/Weapon pairs not willing to work together because their relationships go sour. My advice is to be carful and if a problem arises deal with it as adults don't run away for it. If it ends badly please for the sake of the academy and all we stand for be professional about it."

"Now if only the two of you can take your own advise." Black*Star said.

"Well then you guys will have a lot to think about over the weekend we will pick up our class discussion on Monday. You are all dismissed." Stein said.

"That could have been worse." Death said. "You guys ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Yeah." Wicked True said.

The eight of us made our way down to the training arena. I really did not expect to see Maka down here but when we opened the door she and Soul were sitting against the wall waiting.

"You ok Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it felt good to get all that off my chest, sorry it had to be in front of everyone."

"Don't apologize Maka you turned a boring lecture day into awesomeness." Black*Star said.

She smiled, "Thanks Black*Star."

"Now can we get started? I want my rematch." Black*Star whined.

"Yeah sure Black*Star, Ilona are you ready?" Maka asked.

"If you are." I said.

I found myself and the Wicked Truth standing yet again in the middle of the training arena this time the person in front of me had some of the same soul abilities. Would she be harder to defeat? I watched as Soul turned into a scythe I put my hands out, seconds later I felt the familiar weight of the Wicked Truth in my hands. I closed my eyes, Maka and Soul soul's were bright and I watched as they approached me fast. I was easily able to dodge but even my dodge was under attack as Maka swung Soul around behind her. I blocked with Truth making a loud clang sound. I crossed Wicked across my body and swung him back hitting Soul's handle trapping Maka to my back. She pushed me forward making me bend over as she flipped over my back landing in front of me. She used Soul's handle like a staff and swung the non blade side at me, I was able to block using Wicked. Maka proceeded to bring Soul's blade at me, I used Truth to slide the blade over me as I ducked. I came back up and swung Wicked at her stopping inches away from her throat, unfortunately she too had me. She had used the momentum of her missed attack to spin around and come at me for a second attack which she stopped just inches from my meck.

"It's a draw!" Patty yelled.

"How the hell!" Black*star yelled. "Why was Maka able to get a hit but I couldn't?"

Maka and I relaxed letting our weapons resume their human forms.

"Should we tell him and make it a fair rematch or wait until we kick his ass again?" Truth questioned.

"Don't tell me. I will take you down!" Black*Star yelled, "Tsubaki!" She transformed and he came at me.

"Wicked Truth!" I yelled just in time to spin around dodging Black*Star's attack and hitting him with the flat side of Wicked knocking him to the ground I then used both of them to pin Black*Star to the ground by his shirt.

"That was amazing Ilona. We couldn't even see Black*Stars attack." Liz said.

"How the Fuck…?" Black*Star said from the ground. I pulled the Wicked Truth up and let them transform back.

"Are you ready for me to tell you?" I asked.

"NO!" Black*Star said.

"Enough for today, they are going to need their strength to practice soul resonance." Death said.

Black*Star got up letting Tsubaki change back.

"Black*Star Tsubaki you can go home, there's no reason for you to hang around." Death said.

"Fine, but if I were you Ilona, I would not sleep cause this has just become an open rematch."

"Bring it." I said.

"Hey you guys are coming over tomorrow right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"Cool." Soul added.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left after saying their good byes. Black*Star flashing me some kind of warning glare. I just shook my head.

"Ok let's get started shall we." Death said.

"Alright, Ilona , Wicked Truth first thing to do is decide on an image that you all can picture, the simpler the better so you don't have to worry about details. Once you have agreed on that image I want you all to close your eyes and picture it, concentrate and allow yourself to think about the others who are also picturing it. Ilona I want you to say soul resonance to signal your ready then you all need to push your soul to that object you should then be able to feel each other. Does all that make sense?" Maka asked.

"We get it." Wicked said.

"Ok so what's the object?" I asked.

We all thought for a second, "The stained glass window." We said in unison.

Try it." Maka said.

I closed my eyes and was immediately able to visualize the window with all it's rich colored glass of blues and greens. Suddenly I was able to sense the Wicked Truth as if they were standing right next to my soul. "Soul Resonance" I whispered, pushing my wavelength towards them. When we contacted if felt so intimate. It felt more intimate then the things we had done in that abandoned church. My thoughts flashing back to that summer afternoon. Things were said places were touched and then I was on the floor, Truth thrusting deeply inside me from behind as Wicked caressed my clit and kissing my mouth. I shook my head dropping the link, opening my eyes I found Maka staring at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"You had it going, don't worry it gets easier the more you do it. But you did great, most partners can't get it the first time with just the two of them and you three were able to do it the first try." Maka smiled.

"Now that you have figured out how to do it you should practice, get use to the way it feels then you will be able to figure out attacks using it." Death said. "I'm curious to know if you are going to be able to do anything like what Maka can do, you may not be Kami's daughter but she did train you, By the way you should share your training with Maka."

I nodded.


	14. New Power

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

I didn't really know what Kid was talking about so I asked.

"What training?"

"My soul perception started off just like yours did and Kami, I mean your Mom taught me to make it much stronger, have you noticed that when I fight I have my eyes closed?" Ilona asked.

I nodded.

"It's because I can see souls so strongly that my eyes make me weaker in a fight, that's how I was able to defeat Black*Star both time. Normally his speed would be an advantage to him because the enemy gets distracted by his afterimage or shadow, but my soul perception allows me to watch the real him since his afterimages or shadows don't have a soul."

_What Ilona was saying was making sense but could I really do that?_

"Right now when you use soul perception you can see just the soul right? Well I can see the soul and the wavelength running through the person's body. If you want I can give you a crash cores in obtaining it."

"Yes please, I'm always looking to get stronger."

"Ok. Close your eyes, Soul give me your tie."

I felt the soft fabric cover my eyes.

"This is so you can't cheat… You can see our soul's right?"

"Yeah."

"Soul your going to help her out, this is what I want you to do…."

I tried to listen as Ilona whispered to Soul but was unable to hear anything.

"Soul is going to lead you around like this for as long as it takes, he will keep you from getting hurt and bumping into soulless objects but he won't warn you about people or when they are going to …"

I felt Soul's palm hit my forehead. "Hey!" I said.

"You will eventually be able to see it coming because that little ball of light will spread. Right now you can see Soul in fount of you but you can't see his limbs or any other part of him for that matter."

I suddenly felt Soul's lips on mine, nothing romantic just a quick kiss.

"So while I'm doing this you three will practice your soul resonance." I said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I feel this was a successful training session. I say we all go home early." Kid said.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a little fear of having to do it with the make shift blind fold. "Oh hey, Kid, Liz, Patty you guys comin tomorrow?"

"We will be there." Kid said.

"Ilona, Wicked Truth, you guys should come to. We're just having a get together at our place; it will give you a chance to check my progress."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Ilona said. "Oh by the way just so it doesn't freak you out, Weapon wavelengths show a shadow of there weapon form. Soul's is easy to read but Tsubaki is a bit chaotic, Liz and Patty are a bit different to cause they actually change during power up. But don't be scared when looking in the mirror it will just make you stronger when you learn how to embrace it."

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"Don't stress about it let it come naturally." Ilona said, "See you guys tomorrow."

Their souls left the room leaving me and Soul alone.

"Well Maka you ready to walk home?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Take my hand."

"Soul… No fair." I said trying to find his hand.

"I won't even move it, cold… colder…warmer…lukewarm… hotter… there you go." Soul laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, you have to clean and cook for tomorrow"

"Correction, I just have to provide food, you can't see if I cooked it or cleaned the apartment." He laughed again before dragging me along.

I was thankful that all the other students were still in class and we were able to walk through the halls with out incident. Even walking down the street was not that bad, I only bumped into four people nothing a quick apology couldn't make up for. The stairs up to the apartment were the worst but I managed it. We stopped and I waited for Soul to open the door, after the sound of keys and the door opening with its little squeak. Soul pulled me in, stopped to close and lock the door and then pulled me into the living room and sat me on the couch.

"Be right back." Soul said. A few seconds later I watched his soul bob back into the room, "Ok keep your eyes closed." I did as he instructed feeling the tie being pulled off and then something else was slipped over my eyes.

"What is that?"

"My old headband, it will work better long term."

"So now what do I do?"

"I don't know… concentrate on my soul or something."

I tried but all I could see was the little blue floating ball that was Soul's soul. I shook my head.

"Well you think about it I'm going to go take a shower."

"Wait Soul… I'm going to need your help with my shower so you think we could just…?"

"Hey you don't have to twist my arm."

"Will you get the towels and my clothes?" I'm going to try and make it to the bathroom by myself."

"Yeah sure."

I listened as Soul walked down the hall to my room to get my clothes. I took my shoes off and began to strip. I slowly made my way towards the bathroom shuffling my feet until they touched the coldness of the tile. Walking straight I was able to find the bathtub and tuner on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. I slowly stepped in, Soul came into the bathroom his hands suddenly touched my hips as he stepped in.

"I have to take the headband off so I can wash my hair."

"Ok but keep your eyes closed."

I took the headband off and held it out which Soul took and replaced it with a bar of soap. I washed my body down and rinsed getting my hair wet in the process.

"Shampoo please." I held out my hand. The bottle was suddenly in my hand, I was able to open it and squeeze out the shampoo and handed the bottle back. The same process happened for conditioner, the water was turned off and a towel was handed to me. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the tub.

"I put your clothes in my room. You going to make it there on you own?"

"I can follow your soul."

"K…"

Soul's lips were on mine again this time it was more passionate.

"Before we leave put the headband back on so you won't be tempted."

"Let me towel dry and brush my hair first."

I dried my hair as best I could and ran my brush through it before putting the headband back on.

"I'm ready now."

"K, follow me."

I was able to follow his soul easily, it helped that nothing had moved in the apartment for four years.

As soon as we were in the room however I had the sense that I was being turned around. Then I felt my towel being torn away and hands lightly pushed me down. My legs gave away when they hit what I assume was the bed.

"Soul this isn't fair."

"I was told that this might help… speed things up, so concentrate."

His lips were suddenly on mine. I was not sure how this was suppose to help but I was not going to complain. I let Soul's lips travel to my jaw and down to my neck. He continued to kiss down my body; I could feel his hot breath on my thighs before I felt the wetness of my tongue on my clitoris. I stopped thinking as pleasure built up inside me, I felt the pain in my hands as they gripped the sheets. Every nerve in my body was on over drive. My toes curled, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, my muscles in my whole body tensed and a pleasured cry crawled up my throat and broke through the barrier of my lips. I searched for Soul's soul and found it above me again; his lips touched my breast setting my skin on fire. Why had I never noticed that Soul's body felt ten degrees hotter then mine? His hands caressing my whole body, his mouth kissing hungrily at my neck tongue grazing over the bite mark he had given me just yesterday. His hand moved lower positioning himself and then with one quick thrust the hottest part of his body was pushed inside me. As he continued to thrust I noticed a faint change in his soul. _What is it doing?_ It began to grow and then shrink, it was like it was beating… like his heart! I was seeing his heart beat through his soul wavelength. Soul changed his thrust allowing my mind to become thoughtless again a moan coming out. I could sense he was getting close but it was more then that, I could suddenly see his soul wavelength spread through his body. I could see all of him every part of him. I felt hot all of a sudden and realized I was on the edge of my own orgasm. I let the feeling over take me feeling my body tense up seeing Souls body thrust deeply one last time before laying on top of me. As his breathing became normal again his wavelength started to dim, I could no longer see his whole body but his soul continued to beat.

"Did it work? You seemed a bit distracted."

"Yeah, well it did. I got a glimpse of what it will be like but I can now see your heart beat instead of just a ball of light."

"So you could see my whole body for a bit?"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder you were distracted."

"Yeah but it started to fade after your breathing calmed down."

"Try concentrating on it again."

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly watching Soul's wavelength. It just continued to beat nothing changed.

"Nope, nothing." I said.

"Well at least you can see heart beats that's a step forward. Come on lets get cleaned up and dressed, we need to go grocery shopping. Plus being around more people will give you a wider subject ratio to study."

"Fine, I just hate walking around with something over my eyes, I feel stupid."

"You look stupid too… but it's a small price to pay to be able to beat a God."

I started to laugh remembering how easy it was for Ilona to take Black*Star down.

"I guess you're right that will be fun and worth looking stupid for a while longer."

Thirty minutes later Soul was helping me down the stairs via piggy back, we decided that walking was better since the grocery store down the street had everything we needed for dinner tomorrow. Walking around at the grocery store was fun…NOT! I kept bumping into peoples carts, but I could see all of their heart beats so that was a positive that it wasn't just Soul's I could see. We got what we needed and started the short walk home, we made it with out me bumping into anyone, can't say the same for a mailbox. When I yelled at Soul for not warning me he said "You don't expect me to be able to lead you around and carry the bags do you?" I walked the rest of the way with my hand firmly on his arm.

Soul was nice enough to cook dinner but then laughed at me when it took me a while to get food to my mouth, you wouldn't think it is all that hard, however it is a bit tricky when you don't have the use of your eyes. He made up for laughing at me by doing the dishes while I tried to watch him. We then played a game of slap hands; I was able to pull away a few times because of a flicker of wavelength but nothing like what I had experienced. Frustrated I decided to go to bed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested however I knew I had a long day ahead of me. With Maka being blind folded until she figured out this new ability I was going to have to do all the cooking and cleaning, _shit I have become a house wife._ But it was for a good reason and it wouldn't be forever. I decided to let her sleep as long as she could, using soul perception did drain her slowly when used for long periods of time and she would be using it all day. _Yeah better let her sleep._ I got up slowly and as quietly as I could and left the room still in my sleep pants. I sat on the couch and though about all the things I had to do before people got here at five this evening and then something popped in my head, having Black*Star around a blinded Maka was more then likely going to be a disaster… however it may give her the push she needs. We already knew that she could do it she just needed to learn how to control it. _Ok enough thinking get up and clean the apartment. _I got up and started picking up the apartment, it wasn't really that bad considering Maka had cleaned it the day before, however our clothes from yesterday were scattered around the entry way. After picking up, I started making breakfast; I went for something easy, pancakes.

I was dreaming again, back in the arena, Ilona standing in front of me unarmed.

"Understand Maka." Ilona's voice was in my head.

"Understand what?"

"It will make you stronger when you embrace it."

Ilona turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I stretch out my arm and it is a scythe blade. _Why does this keep happening? This dream I don't understand._ I woke up in the dark and then remembered the blind fold and the training. I searched the room but didn't find Soul; searching further I found his soul beating away in the kitchen. I was suddenly aware of the sweet smell of pancakes. I hated cooking pancakes because it was messy but loved when he cooked them because he always cleaned up after himself. I smiled to myself remembering the fight we had the first time he had made pancakes and spilled the batter all over the floor.

I had been telling him that if he insisted on making pancakes that he better not make a mess, he was in the middle of one of his smart ass remarks when he spilled it on the floor. I had rubbed it in with a "I told you so," I got up to help him clean it up and slipped in it when he tried to help me up he slipped in it too. The argument ended with both of us on the floor covered in pancake batter laughing.

I got up and shuffled my way to the kitchen. Before I opened the door I noticed there was another soul sitting at the table this was a soul that felt familiar but I did not know it as well as Soul's or my friends, I opened the door.

"Good morning Sweetie." Mama's voice filled the apartment, at first I was happy and then remembered I was mad at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said making my way across the apartment. I closed the bathroom door behind me and did my morning ritual. I stood holding the door knob for a second composing myself before opening it and walking back to the kitchen table.

"Morning Soul…Mama" I said changing my tone for the last bit. "Breakfast smells good. I was remembering that time you spilled all the batter on the floor."

Soul laughed, "Yeah I remember that." His soul came floating over to me and his lips were on my forehead.

"So Maka, Soul was telling me that Ilona has you on a crash course to the soul wavelength/soul perception thing."

I nodded in the direction of her voice.

"How's that coming along?"

"Fine."

"You should know it took Ilona almost a month to start seeing glimpses of it and almost six to perfect it."

"She's all ready seeing heart beats and caught a glimpse of my whole wavelength." Soul explained.

"Really? That's great, Ilona must have figured out a way to speed up the process."

"You could say that." Soul said, I could hear the smile he had on his face which made me blush.

"Look Maka, I don't want to leave on bad terms. After what you said in class yesterday as well as what Soul said I've realized that I was wrong about the way I looked at the Weapon/Meister relationship. I put too much of my own feelings into that lecture and I corrected myself after you two left. Your Father even pointed out some really good points. I know that what you two have is different then what your Father and I had. Soul you're a better man the Spirit ever will be when it comes to loyalty in a romantic relationship, and Maka you are smarter then I am; you know not to get pregnant at seventeen. I'm sorry for what I said and I want you to know that I and your Father talked and have decided that we are going to be the grownups that you deserve to call your parents from now on. I'm even going to be visiting more often as long as it's ok with you?"

I thought about it for a second or two, "It would be nice to see both my parents on a regular basis. You have to come back for Thanksgiving; we have plans to see Soul's family for Christmas."

"That sounds great."

I could tell she was crying. Her soul jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in and soon her arms were wrapped around me, we hugged for what seemed forever.

"Are we done with the mushy stuff? Breakfast is ready and I can't wait to see the mess Maka makes trying to eat these pancakes with that blind fold on." Soul chuckled.

"Do you want to stay Mama?" I asked.

"No, I should get going. I was going to leave yesterday but I could not leave without talking to you first and making things right."

"Oh."

"Don't be sad I will be back in a Month, four weeks not years."

I nodded to scared to open my mouth, I didn't want her to leave I just got her back.

"Hey by the time I get back you will have this new ability right?"

I nodded again.

"Ok, be strong Maka. Soul take care of her while I'm gone?"

"Always."

"Be good kids."

I watched her soul float away before turning, finding myself caught in Soul's arms. I laid my face against his chest and tried not to cry…too much.

"Hey she will be back before you know it." Soul whispered in my ear.

"I know."

"So don't be sad… I made pancakes remember. I still have enough batter, if you want I could spill it on the floor?"

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome; now let's eat before they get cold."

He sat me in a chair and handed me a fork which was harder then it sounds. He placed a plate of buttered and syruped pancakes in front of me and I have to admit I was getting better at this blindfolded eating.

After Breakfast I sat and watched Soul's soul float around the apartment doing various chores getting ready for our friends to arrive later this evening. While I was sitting all I could think about was that freaking dream I had.

"Hey Soul."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you were a weapon?"

"You mean besides my arm changing into a scythe blade?"

"Yeah."

"Um… I just kinda got a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I guess it was a feeling of a part of me was missing, that was until my arm changed for the first time."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess."

"Yeah ok sure, but what's really going on?"

"Well… I have had this cream twice now with little details that change but the same outcome, my arm changes into a scythe blade."

"Weird."

"Yeah, Ilona's there telling me to embrace it and it will make me stronger."

"Super weird."

"I just wish I could understand, which is another thing Ilona tells me to do."

"Maybe you just subconsciously want to be as cool as I am."

I giggle.

"Alright, you laughed at the wrong cool guy." He tacked me down on the couch and proceeded to tickle me.

I started laughing and wiggling and trying to get away. "Soul… Stop… Please… I'm… Sorry!"

Soul stopped and let me sit up. "I really hope you can get this soul perception thing down soon, I miss seeing your eyes."

"I miss seeing in general." I replied.

"So maybe after everyone leaves tonight we could try again?"

"That sounds like fun; I wish we had time now."

"Who says we don't?"

"Black*Star."

"Huh?"

There was a knock on the door. Soul got up and opened the door.

"Hey Soul, hope we aren't interrupting anything." Black*star said.

"Actually…"

"Oh… We are so sorry." Tsubaki said.

"No it's fine Tsubaki, we were just talking, now if you had waiting ten minutes it would have been a different story."

They all laughed a little. "Come on in." Soul said.

I watched as Black*Star's, Tsubaki's and finally Soul's souls bobbed into the living room.

"Kinky." Black*Star said when he saw me in the blindfold.

"Shut up Black*Star, it's a training exercise."

"What ever you want to call it." Black*Star laughed.

"So how long do you have to keep it on?" Tsubaki asked.

"Until I can prefect my soul perception."

"So… you're saying you have to keep it on all the time?" Black*Star asked.

"Yep."

"Even if I do…" he palmed my forehead, "this?"

"Yeah." I said with irritation in my voice.

"Remember it will only help." Soul said.

"Really I can help her by…" this time he poked my cheek, "picking on her?"

"Yeah go ahead Black*Star." I said.

I put up with his poking until our other six guests showed up, by this time, even thought his consistent assaults were suppose to help, I was getting irritated.

Soul opened the door and Kid, Liz, Patty, Ilona, and the Wicked Truth came in.

"Hey Maka how's the training coming?" Ilona asked.

"So far so good I can see heart beats."

"Yeah and with Black*Star's help it maybe over real soon." Soul said.

"Your God is glad to help." Black*Star said with another poke to my nose.

I thought I would get a bit of a break during dinner but Black*Star kept it up even increasing his attacks. Every time he poked me my fuse was cut just a little bit shorted. I made it through dinner and we had all retreated and sat in the living room. I had had it I could not take anymore of this crap. I squeezed my eyes shut and then relaxed them I watched everyone's soul wavelengths begin to spread. No one else could see what I was seeing at the moment and no one paid attention to my sudden stillness, everyone was chatting away while I watched their wavelengths grow.

"Black*Star…STOP!" I yelled grabbing his finger.

Silence fell in the room, "Maka… you did it." Ilona said.

I let go of Black*Star's finger and took a deep breath expecting the wavelengths to fade like Soul's had, but this time they remained.

"Black*Star…proceed." Ilona said.

I was able to block his pokes even when he started using both hands. In his frustration of not being able to get a successful hit he began to throw fists. I was able to block those too; I could see every one of his attacks.

"Ok, that's enough." Ilona said. "Now Maka I want you to take the blind fold off but keep your eyes closed, they are going to be a little sensitive to light."

I pulled the headband off but kept my eye closed.

"Can you still see all of us?" Ilona asked.

"Yep."

"Good now slowly open your eyes."

I did as she instructed, it was a little bright but nothing my eyes couldn't handle. Even only after a little more then twenty-four hours of having my eyes taken away it still was an amazing sight to see people's faces and color again.

"Maka I want you to close your eyes again and use your soul perception just to see if it stuck." Ilona said.

"Ok." I closed my eyes and sure enough, it was just their beating souls at first then it began to spread through their bodies. "Hell yeah." I said opening my eyes.

"Awesome Maka, welcome to the club." Ilona said.

"Can we do something fun now?" Patty asked.

"Sure Patty." I said. Now that I had this ability down I was so happy. I was willing to do anything she wanted.

"YAY! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Patty yelled.

"Patty that's such a kid's game." Liz said.

"Oh well then let's make it funner, anything goes." Patty giggled.

"Anything?" Black*Star said.

"Yeah ok, I'm in." Soul said.

"Me too." Ilona said.

"Fine I will play as well." Kid said.

"I'm in." Liz said.

"Us too." Truth said.

"Tsubaki? Maka?" Soul asked.

"Ok." Tsubaki said.

Why did we have to play this game, I hated this game; but everyone else was in so what was I suppose to do?

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Sweet!" Black*Star yelled.

"Ok, the rules are you can ask any question you want and dare anything you want, so pretty much there are no rules." Liz explained. "Patty you go first since it was your idea."

"YAY!" Patty sat thinking for a bit before turning to Wicked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and your brother have double teamed a girl?"

"Yes." Wicked answered.

His answer earning him a fist bump from Black*Star.

"K, your turn." Patty said.

Wicked looked around the room, "Liz, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you had relations with your Meister?"

"If by relations you mean sex then… Yes."

I watched as Kid's face turned red.

"Maka! Truth or Dare?" Liz asked.

"Um… Truth."

"This is getting boring the game is called truth or dare not truth or truth." Black*Star complained, but he was ignored.

"Who was your first kiss, anyone we know?"

"Well… um yeah you know him."

"So who was it?"

"We were like five."

"Out with it."

"It was… Black*Star."

Liz and Patty laughed which got everyone else laughing too.

"I don't remember this." Black*Star said.

"It was that day you came to my house because Sid had an assignment and we played house."

That made everyone laugh even harder.

"Hurry up and go Maka it's your turn!" Black*Star yelled a little embarrassed.

"Fine, Black*Star, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare and it better be a good one."

"I happen to know that Professor Stein is doing a house call just a couple of doors down, I dare you to go knock on the door ask to see the Professor, when he comes to the door tell him you have a question to ask then take all but your boxers off and recite "I'm a little tea pot."

Everyone started laughing.

"Shit Maka, you got me, but I never back down when it comes to a dare."

Black*Star got up and we all followed him to the door. He walked out, we all peeked around the door.

"It's three doors down." I said.

"Ok," Black*Star started to walk looking back at us when he got to the door. He knocked and the door opened.

"Oh hey Professor I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"What is it Black*Star?"

"Well it is more like something I have to show you." Black*Star said as he started to take his shirt off then his shoes and pants. "I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is not handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out." Black*Star stood there for a second.

"That's nice, but I am working, this couldn't have waited until Monday?"

"No sorry professor." He gathered up his clothes and started running back to the apartment.

We were all laughing so hard, Black*Star had to climb over Liz and Patty to get back in through the door.

"Ok… now it's my turn." Black*Star said putting his pants back on, "Ilona, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright! Someone who knows how to play. I dare you to kiss Kid."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Kid said franticly.

"Come on Kid it's just a kiss" Black*Star said.

"Yes but asking a lady to do that is not right." Kid said.

"It's ok Death I don't mind, it's all in fun." Ilona said before closing in on Kid.

I watched as Kid's face turned red for the second time as Ilona kissed him.

"Now it's my turn right? Ok, Soul, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you help Maka with her training?"

"Only once, she caught a glimpse of it and after ward she could see heart beats."

"Glad it helped." Ilona said.

Everyone seemed lost but I was glad for that.

"Black*Star, Truth or Dare?" Soul said.

"Dare of course." Black*Star said.

"I dare you to challenge Maka to a duel on Monday."

"Done. This is getting lame you guys ask baby questions. Maka, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Of course but you really would have been better off asking for Dare. Is it true you have yet to give Soul head?"

My face was instantly hot.

"You're a sick perv you know that Black*Star? Yes it is true." Trying to change the subject I picked the first person I saw. "Tsubaki."

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?"

"Yes." She said sheepishly.

"WHEN!?" Black*Star asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Liz said.

"Truth, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick someone you find attractive in this group and kiss them."

Without hesitation Truth got up and walked over to Liz and kissed her.

"Kid it looks like you got yourself some competition." Soul said.

"We have agreed that our sexual arrangements have been annulled, Liz is able to pursue who she wants." Kid said.

"Why the change?" I asked.

"Kid likes Ilona!" Patty yelled.

"Who wait what?" Ilona said.

"It's true, I do like you." Kid said.

"Now I feel awkward for staying at your house."

"Please don't."

"Fine but we are having a conversation later."

Kid only nodded.

"So I assume everyone is or has had sex with their partners?" Black*Star asked.

Everyone looked around before nodding. "I vote we split this group and get to the nitty-gritty unless you girls are comfortable to talk about it without all your girly feelings getting in the way."

All of us girls looked at each other. "Yeah ok, we get the living room though." Liz said.

"Why don't we just go back to your place?" Soul asked Black*Star.

"Great idea Soul."

I found myself sitting in Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment. I wanted to get him back for putting Maka on the spot like he did.

"So Black*Star, it's been extremely quite around here, I thought for sure I would have heard some kind of noise."

"I tried what you told me, nothing. Damn you and your piano skills!" Black*Star yelled.

"What are you trying to do?" Truth asked.

"He's trying to get a larger reaction out of Tsubaki, am I right?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, she is really quite but I want to be the one getting the text to keep it down instead of always sending them." Black*Star complains as he glares my direction.

"So you got yourself a screamer?" Truth said.

"I guess so, I don't know if it's her or what I do to her." I smirked.

"Some women just are not yellers." Wicked said.

"Yeah but the way Maka sounds sometimes it's almost like she doesn't have a choice, other then when she is pissed off I know the only other time she cusses like a sailor. I want to be able to take Tsubaki's choice away like that; you know what I'm saying?"

"Ok one thing that always works for me is, while you're down there licking all that pink flesh, start sucking on her clit and flicking it with your tongue, then insert your middle and ring fingers into her pussy curling them up. You will feel a ruff spot, you are going to want to rub that spot while sucking her clit no matter how much she wiggles, guarantee you will at least get your name moaned if not louder. I could show you if she's down." Truth smiled.

"I think I'll try it on my own, but thanks." Black*Star said.

"That's the same advice I gave you." I said.

"Yeah but this was more detailed, I may actually know what I'm doing this time."

I shook my head.

"Kid what's your story with Liz and Patty? FYI; Ilona's on the pill, no worries there." Truth said.

"Well… I have only had sex with Liz, Patty wanted to wait for the right one, but she was open to oral, Patty gives amazing head."

"Speaking of head." Truth said.

_Oh you knew this was comin._

"Why have you not given Soul a blowjob?" Liz asked.

"I don't know… there is not a whole lot of time, when we have sex Soul's in control and he has never asked for it, plus I have never done it before, I wouldn't know what to do."

"It's easy, put his dick in your mouth wrap your lips around it and move up and down. You can use your tongue to lick the back side of the head as well as the rim." Liz tried to explain.

"HAHAHAHA it's like a giraffe! You gotta keep stroking the neck while giving it big wet kisses on the head." Patty giggled.

"Even I have ventured into that domain Maka." Tsubaki said.

"No offence but you have heard us, does it sound like I get a chance to give him head?" I asked.

"That is true." Tsubaki said.

"So what's going on with you and Black*Star, I have not heard anything… ever."

"I don't want to be one of those girls who yells just because they feel they should. Don't worry Maka I know you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Is he just lacking in skill?" Ilona asked.

"Well it is all new to us so things are a bit awkward, we don't love each other like Maka and Soul so for us there is no passion behind it, and it's just sex." Tsubaki said.

"That doesn't mean it should be dull." Liz said.

"I guess I am just to shy to ask for what I want." Tsubaki looked down.

"Black*Star seems like the type of guy that does not take orders anyway but he does seem to be the type to take control." Ilona said.

"He is, if only he knew what he was doing." Tsubaki explained.

"Give him some time with the guys they will set him straight but you have to work on telling him what feels good to you. Don't be afraid to say yes." Ilona said.

"So what's your relationship with the Wicked Truth?" Liz asked.

"We agreed that we would be able to concentrate more on training if we were not thinking about sex. So we started having sex to get it out of our minds before we trained." Ilona said.

"Did the three of you do it all at once? Me and Patty alternated shifts with Kid." Liz said.

"Sometimes we would do it separately but most the time it was the three of us. I know that probably seems taboo, but even more taboo it taking both of them at the same time, that only happened a handful of times when I was in the mood. Most the time I would have sex with one and then the other."

"Wow your hard core Ilona, I can't imagine having both of them at the same time." Liz said. "Kid will be easy to handle after what you have done even with his OCD."

Ilona laughed, "It's been over a year since we have done anything. Once Kami took over our training things changed. What about this agreement you two had with Death?"

"That ended the night you came into town, we called it off. No hard feelings it was just sex for me and Patty just likes to give head." Liz said.

"So it's ok with the two of you if I steal your Meister?"

"As long as you're ok with us stealing your weapons."

"Deal." Ilona said.

"It sounds like we all have our own personal assignments for the night, it's getting late and do you know how hard it is to have sex with a blind fold on while trying to concentrate on soul perception? I feel I need to make up for what I was lacking." I said.

We all laughed.

"Maka's right lets go collect our men." Tsubaki said.

I heard the girls giggling all the way up to the door. Tsubaki walked in followed by Liz, Patty, and Ilona.

"Soul you're wanted at home." Liz said.

"Awesome, see you guys latter. Oh, Tsubaki, Black*Star, I'm saying this in advance; I'm sorry."

"We'll see who's sorry." Black*Star laughed.

I walked out of the apartment and around the corner to my own. When I opened the door I could smell the sweet scent of Maka's shampoo as it wafted from the bathroom, she was in there already showering. I closed the door softly and locked it, stripping off my clothes and making my way to the bathroom I was anticipating the pleasure to come. I pulled the shower curtain back and slipped in.

"How was your talk with the guys?" Maka asked pushing me to trade spots with her.

"Fine." I said rinsing off. "And your girl talk?"

"Soul I want to try something, I'm not going to be the best but I still want to try."

I just blinked at her. Her lips were on mine, she kissed me with so much need that I wanted to just take her right then, but she pulled away. Her hands came down out of my hair tracing their way down my chest and she started to kneel, her whole body moving down. Her hands, one on my hip the other wrapped around my dick. Then I felt the warm breath and her lips part around my head as she took me into her mouth. A warmth like no other with her tongue licking up and down like she's trying to memorize me with her tongue finding the spot on the top, I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding, closed my eyes and put my head back. She continued to use her tongue as she started to pull me out of her mouth only to take me in again. She did this slowly as though if she went any faster she would miss a step. I didn't care it felt so good. She added in the motion of her hand to lengthen her stroke, I wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"Fuck Maka, you got to stop."

Her mouth came off me, "Why am I doing something wrong?"

"No. You're doing everything right, which is a problem because I'm not ready to be done yet."

I helped her off her knees and kissed her pushing her against the wall of the shower. I picked her up by the hips enough to put myself inside her releasing our kiss with a growl of pleasure. Her arms wrapped around my back, fingers finding their half moons. I thrust hard; earning me both the sharp pain on my back as well as a cry of my name. I continued to thrust, my mouth finding the soft skin of her neck. I tried hard to fight the urge that wanted me to bite into that warm flesh, fought so hard but in the end as her pussy grew tight against me I let out a growl and let my teeth pierce her neck, one thing I could always control was the severity of the bite leaving her with nothing more then paper cut like marks on her neck. I don't think is was the biting it was the taste of her blood on my tongue, the way the bright red looked on her creaming white skin. She screamed her pleasures at me as she came, the sensation of her while I licked her neck was too much, but I wanted more. I withdrew myself from her, turned off the water and got out. She stood there for a second gaining her balance.

"Come here." I said.

She stepped out and I immediately picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked into the kitchen. Using my arm I cleared the counter of all the items and placed her ass on it. She sat there for a second.

"Lay back." She did as she was told and my mouth was soon between her legs tasting her sweet juice. I put my tongue as far as it would go and licked her clean she was moaning loudly already but I knew she could give me more. I started to suck on her clit and using my fingers, Truth's methods were no secret to me I had figured them out a while ago and as that thought passed Maka was gripping the edges of the counter and crying out. "Soul, Fuck me."

I came up and turned her over so she was on her tippy toes bent over the counter; I ribbed my dick against her dripping wet pussy earning me some soft moans before I thrust deep into her. Hearing her scream my name set me off, I pushed her hard into the counter and started to pound into her.

"Pull my hair!" She cried breathlessly.

"Gladly." I growled.

I grabbed a large section of hair and pulled her head back at a sharp angle changing the angle in which my thrusts were going in. Now the back of my head was rubbing her g-spot. I leaned forward enough so I could lick the bleeding bite mark tasting the sweet coppery liquid again. I slowed my thrusts way down allowing us to feel all of it and not just the best parts. Maka was panting heavily and I knew she was close even before her body began to tighten. This time I was ready to, I had held it back long enough. I quickened my pace just as she begins to tighten. She let out a cry, I let go of her hair and put both hands on her waist and really thrust into her as fast as I could, until I began to lose it, I faltered once and it was a done deal. I filled her, the mixture of our cum leaking out of her as she was still bent over the counter.

"Maka." I growled.

Her body reacting, tightening again.

"Fuck Soul."

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

It wasn't much longer after everyone left that we started to hear that Maka and Soul took little time before they had started. Tsubaki and I took up our normal posts I went to the living room while she went in to take a bath. Those were the two rooms that were the far away enough from the wall that we shared with their apartment. I heard the water running and knew Tsubaki would soon be getting in. I sat on the couch and tried not to listen to the muffled sounds coming from next door or think to hard about Tsubaki naked and wet. Hen I remembered. _Why should I even try, I can't get her to scream and even if I did would she be faking it? I can't believe she has faked it, when had she faked it? _These were all questions I wanted answers to. I got up off the couch and walked in to the bathroom.

"Tsubaki, I need some answers." I demanded.

She stared up at me from the steaming hot bath she was already soaking in.

"What is it Black*Star?"

"Why would you ever fake it? Am I not good at it?"

"I only faked it in the beginning because you were trying so hard and I did not want you to get discouraged, plus I was not sure what I should be feeling It was all new and strange."

"So you don't fake it anymore?"

"I haven't for a while." 

I crouched down so we could be face to face. "Don't ever fake it again, I don't want false hope, besides sex is just another skill we need to train harder at. Like everything else I plan to be the best and that starts with making you scream."

I watched her blush. "Are you going to get in?"

I stood up and started to take my clothes off. I loved when she invited me to take baths with her. I stepped in and slid into the water at the other end of the tub so we could face each other, my legs extending out under hers my feet on either side of her. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close to me forcing her legs wide to except my body. I kissed her gently.

"No more faking?"

She shook her head.

"Will you be my training partner?"

She nodded.

"I want you to tell me what you want."

She nodded again.

I leaned in and kissed her this time it was pure lust. My arms wrapped around her as I pulled her in as close as we could get. Her body felt amazing against mine, all smooth and soft. I broke the kiss so I could feel her skin under my lips, first stop her neck. I let my lips linger the first could of times taking in her sweet scent before I switched to nibbling. Tsubaki leaned into my ear and whispered, "Yes please, harder."

_Good she was taking this training seriously._ I bit down a little harder and her body melted into mine, a reaction I had never fully experienced. I let one hand come up to take hold of one of her tits, big and full and squeezed gently, my teeth still against her neck.

"Harder." the word coming out with her exhale.

I did not know which one she wanted to be harder so I increased the pressure on both. She pushed her body against me and let out a small moan. Her hand reached down and grabbed on to me throbbing hard on.

"We need to get out of the tub now." She whispered.

I let go of her my teeth leaving a perfect cast. She stood up grabbed a towel and left the bathroom. I knew where she was headed so I followed her lead. By the time I got into the bedroom she was already laying on the bed. As I approached her she opened her legs so I could lie between them. My mouth went straight for hers; I pushed my tongue into her mouth; my hands, one keeping my balance the other was on her waist. I pulled away from the kiss craving the sweet scent of her skin. I started at her collar bone working my way down to her left breast with a combination of kisses, nibbles ad tongue. MY hand came to help conquer as my lips and teeth found her nipple playing with it holding it with my teeth as my tongue flicked it. I soon moved on never letting her get use to anything, my mouth found her ribs but instead of kissing down them I let my teeth rack across them making Tsubaki's back arch into me. When I got to her stomach I left an imprint of my teeth just above her belly button before moving on. _Time to test out Truth's advise_, I licked from opening to clit and then set my mouth onto the little nub. I played with it with my tongue at first getting myself all set up my fingers playing around the opening before I pushed them in. She gave another small moan. I started to search for the spot finding it towards the top, this spot was harder and had a rougher feeling then the rest it would be easy to find in the future. I started to curl my fingers rubbing the spot. I began to suck on her clit pulling it into my mouth caressing it with my tongue and allowing my teeth to scrap against it. She started to moan quietly allowing her body to fully react to what I was doing. Her hands gripping the sheets, her muscles tightening, body tense. I look up at her just in time to see her throw her head back, mouth open. Her breathing was ragged; she pushed her body closer to me.

"Harder." She cried out louder then anything that had come out of her mouth before. I did not wait time, my fingers pushed harder on the rough spot while my mouth sucked harder. I let my teeth catch her clit like I had done with her nipple and licked it with my tongue while still sucking. The sound that came out of her mouth was music to my ears, as she screamed capping it off with my name. I could not help but smile, _finally._

I was not going to let her stop now that I had her going. I balanced my self over her as I pushed my dick into her hot spasming pussy, she turned her head to look at me but I caught her throat and turned her the other way so IU could have full access to her neck. I bit down as hard as I could with out breaking the skin, thrusting into her again as deep as I could go.

"Harder Black*Star!" she cried.

I had to let go of her neck so I could get the leverage I needed to do what she asked. Grabbing her hips, I pounded into her. She let out a scream. Her body constricting around me, it was getting harder and harder to keep going. I was going to cum, I could not stop it.

"BLACK*STAR!"

"FUCK!"

In the sudden silence I heard my phone go off, Soul's text message tone.

Liz x Truth P.O.V.

On the walk home our group was a walking bubble of sexual tension which burst the second the front door of the manor closed behind us. Truth turned to me looking at me in such a way I knew we were going to do this. I had been hot ever since he kissed me at Maka and Soul's and I wanted him. Truth took my hand dragging me down the hall towards his room, leaving everyone behind.

"We're fucking NOW!" he said.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

We made it into the room with most our clothes still on. Our shoes never made it, his shirt was gone, mine was undone as well as my jeans. I took my shirt off while he slides my jeans down along with my underwear. He stood back up and unsnapped my bra then pushed me on the bed. He took his pants off and then kneeled on the bed.

"No time for foreplay." He said as he rolled me over and came down on top of me. His dick was hard against me as he pushed into me.

"Fuck yes, Fuck me." I said.

I did not care that I did not get foreplay, I wanted cock and since I had not been getting it from Kid on an every other day basis I needed it. I lifted my ass to give Truth a better angle; he took full advantage of it as he thrust deeper into me.

"Fuck yeah, right there!"

"Let me hear how much you like it." He said as he sped up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Oh…Yes…Fuck I'm… coming."

Truth grabbed a chunk of my hair pulling my head back.

"That was quick, but I'm sure there's more I can fuck out." He said in my ear.

He let go of my hair and pushed me forward causing him to come out. Truth flipped me over to my back. He grabbed my legs and put them on his shoulders, and then he shoved his dick back in and continued to fuck me.

Loud moans were coming out of me his dick felt so good.

"Fuck Truth, fuck it feels so good!"

"Fuck your pussy feels amazing, I'm not going to last much longer."

"And you said I went quick."

"Sorry it's been over a year since my dick felt hot wet pussy."

"Then shut up and Fuck me until you can't anymore."

He pounded into me faster pushing me closer and closer.

"Fuucck!" I cried.

A couple more thrust and he pulled out spilling his cum all over me in a long moan, the hot liquid stinging my skin.

Wicked x Patty P.O.V.

I stood there in the entry way and watched as not only my brother took off to get laid but my Meister was headed there too. _Fuck, I'm the only one not getting any._

Patty giggled. "If you want I can give you a blow job." She laughed again, probably at the look on my face.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked to be sure I heard her right.

"Yeah, I love giving head."

"Um… Ok…"

"Good, come on." She said taking my hand and taking me to what I assumed was her room. "Just so we are clear, I'm not having sex with you."

"Whatever you want to do." I said.

"Kay!"

We walked into a room where she led me to a couch, I sat down and she went to her knees. She started undoing my pants and fished out my half cocked erection and immediately put it in her mouth. I let out a low moan and put my arms across the back of the couch, I had a feeling she would not need any help from me. She sucked in hard fixing the half erection, her tongue traced around the head of my cock and up and down the sensitive vain before putting me completely back in her mouth and holding me there. She lightly bit down around the base and racked her teeth up the shaft grazing ever so lightly over the head before going down again. She increased the sucking and the speed.

"Fuck, your good at this." I said keeping my voice low, and letting out a moan.

She didn't say anything she just continued. She knew I was close as she picked up the speed, my hands gripping the back of the couch. Just as I started to cum she took me all the way in her mouth, swallowing my load.

"Damn." I said.

She increased the pressure of her lips as she came up off me cleaning me off completely.

Ilona x Kid/Death P.O.V.

"I believe we have a conversation to be had." Death said.

"Yeah I think we do."

"Shall we go to a more suitable room?"

"Please."

Death took my hand and we walked down the hallway. There were shoes and a shirt that I recognized as Truth's.

"Well they didn't waste any time." Death said.

I laughed.

We walked past my room and up a set of stairs and down another hallway to a set of double doors. Death opened one and let go of my hand.

"After you."

I walked into a large room big enough to have a king size bed as well as a sitting area with a fireplace each area was perfectly symmetrical. I stood in the middle not knowing what was going to happen or where I should go.

"Ilona I have to be honest with you, I was telling the truth when I said I liked you and I would love nothing more then to take this as slow as you would like it to be. I have no intentions on taking advantage of you."

"Death I like you too, we should take this slow. However…" I walked over to him, "it's been a while for me and I don't want to wait any longer."

"What are you saying?"

I moved in closer almost kissing him, "I'm saying I want you."

"In… that…case…" He leaned in and kissed me, his lips so soft.

I kissed her softly still in shock from what she had said. Her hands found the buttons on my jacket and she was soon slipping it off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor, we both took our shoes off while still kissing which by now was more heater. She unzipped her corset to reveal the white button up shirt which she began to unbutton. She started to walk over to the bed and I followed still connected by our lips. I helped her take her shirt off then she started on mine which came off faster. She undid my pants and then hers. By the time we had made it to the bed we were left in nothing but our underwear.

I picked her up and placed her on the edge of the bed, I reached up and unhooked her bra and laid her back on the bed. Breaking our kiss I pulled back so I could look at her, she was amazingly beautiful and as symmetrical as any human could be. I lifted one of her legs kissing her knee working my way slowly up her leg making sure my lips grazed over skin as I moved. If we were not going to take our relationship slow the least I could do was take this slow, savior it. Her eyes slowly closed as she let out a long breath. I hooked her underwear with my fingers on either side and slid them down pulling them off and taking the other leg in my hand giving it the same treatment I gave the other. I reached the inside of her thigh and instead of continuing I climbed on the bed moving her further back onto the bed while kissing her. I placed one hand on her waist which did not stay put; it soon traveled up her body to cup her left breast. It seemed like even my body was in a hurry. I kissed down her jaw line and onto her neck. Her breathing picked up and I realized my hand was slowly moving down her body. My fingers played along the moistness of her opening slipping them inside. Ilona inhaled sharply her hands gripping the bedspread. I continued kissing her neck as my fingers played, her breathing becoming irregular as her body twitched and moved under me. I slowly kissed down her body stopping for just a few minutes to fell her warm breast against my lips then I trailed down the middle of her ending with my mouth against her hot wet flesh. A moan erupted out of her mouth, her hands digging deeper into the bedspread. I used my tongue to slowly investigate every inch of her, which caused her to moan more and wiggle a bit. My fingers continued to play inside finding all the best spots. My mouth gravitated towards her clit and I began to suck and lick and tease while my fingers did their job caressing just past the opening. Ilona's back began to arch as she took in a large breath of air, she let it out in a series of loud moans. I could feel her body began to tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck… Yes…" She cried, panting hard.

I started to kiss my way back up her body leaving my hand where it was while she regained her focus. She tilted her head back so I could continue right up the middle of her to her lips. Her hands were beginning to push at the last article of clothing. My boxers slid down effortlessly, I continued to kiss her as I pushed my body against her not yet ready for full on intercourse. However Ilona had different ideas. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at me full of lust and need.

"Fuck me hard… Now."

The look that came over his face when I said that was a little mixture of fear and pleasure.

"Please." I said pushing my hips up making contact. I slid my wet already throbbing pussy along the shaft of his dick when his head came in contact with the opening he thrust hard, a scream ripped it's way out of my throat as I threw my head back, hands gripping his muscled shoulders.

"Ah… Fuck… Yes… Death!"

He continued to pound into me, his dick reaching the end pushing at my cervix. He growled in my ear before raising himself up to take hold of my hips changing the angle to an upward thrust. The whole length of him was hitting my g-spot, giving me little time to prepare myself for the orgasm that swallowed me.

I screamed followed by "Oh…Death…Fuck…Thank you!"

He slowed his pace so we could catch our breath; he leaned in reached under me and flipped us so I was now on top, _that's ok with me._

A small laugh came out of him, "I don't ever think I have been thanked but, your welcome."

I rocked my hips forward, wiping the smile off his face as he let out a low moan. My hands braced themselves on his toned stomach as I continued to rock my hips back and forward. His hands were on my hips as he began to thrust up on my back stroke. My head fell back my mouth open letting free moan after moan as we picked up speed. With both of us panting hard I knew we were both almost there, as thought he could read my mind in between low moans, "Ilona, I'm close… I can hold…"

"No…" I interrupted. "I want… ahh... you to…Fuck!" I cried as I came.

Death thrust one more time, a low moan turned into a growl as he twitched inside me. I collapsed on top of him laying my head on his shoulder. Our breathing soon returned to normal as sleep started to take over, my eyes lids were heavy and blackness overcame.

I woke up the next morning sore and stiff but warm and relaxed. I laid in the nook of Death's arm both my left leg and arm were rested on him; his left arm was wrapped around my waist. I slowly started to unwind myself from him trying not to wake him up. Just as I was standing up from the bed and wrapping a small throw blanket around myself I heard him.

"Don't leave." He said.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, then your coming back?"

"Yes."

He nodded and lay back down.

I walked over to the bathroom, the only door that was open. This bathroom is huge, there is a huge soaking tub, a shower, two sinks, and of course a toilet. Just what I needed, I felt stupid for removing the blanket to pee but it would have felt stranger peeing with it wrapped around me. I flushed and washed my hands, then rewrapped the blanket. I walked back out to the bed and climbed on, laying back down next to Death. I shared my blanket with him and he wrapped both arms around me.

"Do you have plans today?" I asked.

"Actually I do." He said, "I have a brunch I have to attend, then I am needed to entertain a newly acquired student which will more then likely flow into dinner. Do you have plans?"

"I don't think so." I said.

"Well since my brunch date and newly acquired student does not know she has plans with me then I guess I'm your for the day." He smiled.

"Oh yeah, I think she is going to blow you off so she can spend time with a guy she met and hooked up with."

He laughed. "Well I would think that if she's going to ditch me it would be so that she can spend time with her boyfriend not just a guy she hooked up with."

"Don't worry she likes this guy and yes he is her boyfriend."

He smiled, "Good. So what do you want for breakfast? We can have it brought up if you do not want to go any where."

"It will be better if I get up and move around other wise I'll be sore for longer. Let's go down and have breakfast with everyone, but not yet."

He smiled before I kissed him. The sweet incent kiss turned into more, before I could stop myself I was on top of him rubbing my sour pussy against his cock that was reacting quickly to the sudden movement. He let out a low moan that was half growl, hearing him make that noise gave me all the motivation my body needed to lubricate itself, I positioned him and let him slide in without using hands. I broke the kiss with my own moan and sat up to rotate my hips which I did slowly. I started to roll my hips the way I had last night just slower, feeling every inch of him got me there quickly.

"Ahh…" I panted and collapsed on Deaths chest. I laid there for a minute before he wrapped his arms around me and flipped up, my body sinking into the bed.

He kissed my neck before demanding my lips, he was soft about it but there was something about the kiss that made me think he would get it either way. That to me was a turn on, I thrust my hips into him, so he thrust back. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to thrust slower this time. As mush as I wanted it to be harder I knew my body was bruised and beaten enough so I let him continue his slow pace. He moved his lips down to my neck again kissing and licking. His right hand slid down my body and between us, his fingers started to rub my clit. I let out a surprised moan my hands finding any open spot of his body that was not doing something. My body quickly reacted to his extra effort, tightening despite how stiff all my muscles were.

"Death…" I moaned.

He faltered and let out a growl, low and guttural. Then it was his turn to collapse.

We laid there for a minute, before Death pulled out and laid down next to me. I snuggled unto him pulling the blanket over us only to cover the areas we did not want to show off.

"Liz is coming." I said.

"Yeah I just caught that."

The door began to open as she knocked. "Kid, sorry to interrupt but Spirit asked me to tell you you're needed ASAP in the Death Room."

"Shit." Death said. "Let me shower, dress and I will be there."

"I will let him know, oh Ilona, Patty and I have a girl date with Maka and Tsubaki today you should come with us since Kid will be busy most of the day,"

"Yeah ok."

"So meet us down stairs after you two are done." She winked before turning and walking out of the room.

"This can't be good if Spirit is calling me in. This means there will be assignments to be handed out Monday morning."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not really it just means paper work and deciding who is best suited for the assignment."

"Oh."

"Well let's get showered, would you like to join me, or I can give you a robe so you can shower in your own room."

"How about I join you but you still give me the robe since I don't have any clean clothes with me."

"I think that can be arranged." He said as he got up, walking to the bathroom naked.

I had to laugh at his nonchalant attitude before getting up and doing the same.

We agreed that the shower was going to be just that a shower; we didn't hate time for round three. I didn't even chance kissing him before leaving for my room it was to risky with me in nothing but a robe even with him half dressed; pants on but his shirt was not buttoned yet so I could see all of his muscled chest.

I closed my bedroom door behind me and started looking for something to wear. I dropped the robe and started to get dressed.

"Well well, Wicked look at who finally came back to her own room."

"Shut up Truth." I said still getting dressed."

"Please tell us our sweet Meister; did Thou get lucky?" Truth asked.

"Did both you get your dicks wet?" I smiled.

"That depends on your definition." Truth said.

"Let me guess; Wicked got his dick sucked and you pounded her with out even having the decency to give her any foreplay."

"She knows us to well Brother, Ilona I think it's time we found a new Meister, someone who wont understand us." Truth said.

"You should be glad I understand you. What do you two plan on doing today?"

"Well since Liz has informed us that she is kidnapping you for some girl date thing, we figured we would go see what Black*Star and Soul are doing."

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I finished dressing, "Hey Truth, will you braid my hair?"

"Of course, what else am I good for anymore? You found someone who can fuck better then me, but is he better then the both of us combined?"

"Damn close so much so I could not help myself, he let me rape him this morning as well."

"He must have some skill, but I don't know if you are going to be able to keep up with Patty in the head giving department, am I right Wicked?"

"Ilona you know I have always loved when you gave me head but, damn I think Patty has you beat." Wicked said.

"We'll have to see; you know it's different when the girl is not getting pounded by your brother at the same time."

"She's right." Truth said as he finished braiding my long hair.

We left the room and walked down the hall to the entry where Liz, Patty and Death waited.

"Why have you not left yet Death?" I asked.

"He wanted to kiss you good bye!" Patty said.

"Yes I did." Death said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Get a room!" Truth said teasingly

"No time." Death said, "See you all for dinner."

"Where are we meeting Tsubaki and Maka?" I asked as we all watched Death leave.

"At Maka's apartment, the boys are at Tsubaki's."

"Oh good we will walk you ladies to the top of the stairs." Truth said.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up "my" mess while Maka finished getting ready for her girls thing. There was a knock on the door.

"Open!" I yelled my hands full of all the crap that had been on the section of counter.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kitchen counter sex happened." Liz said.

I just smirked picking up the pencil holder and putting its contents back in it. Maka walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh you guys are here? Soul you were suppose to have that done already." She said the later under her breath.

"Sorry, not my fault you have all this crap up here."

"You were the one who made the mess."

"You're the one who enjoyed it." I said with a smile.

"Aahem." Liz chimed in.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to know, or like that's not the reason for this get together." I said. "Figure out where this shit is going cause it will happen again and I don't want to have to clean it up every time." I grabbed Maka and kissed her hard, "I'll be back later; you girls have fun."

I watched as Soul walked out of the apartment with a smile and a wink which made me smile and blush. I turned back to my friends who were all staring at me.

"What? You guys are acting like you just figured out we were having sex."

"We knew you were having sex but Soul usually is not that open about it." Liz said.

"Well it's not like I can hide this." I pulled back my hair exposing the new set of teeth marks.

"HAHAHAHA! Soul's a vampire!" Patty yelled.

"Did that hurt?" Liz asked.

"Not at the time." I said sheepishly.

"Did you finally give him head?" Liz asked.

"Why are you all picking on me? You all went home and had sex too, and yes, yes I did."

"Well congratulations." Liz said.

"I think the congratulations should go to Tsubaki." I smiled, "I had to make Soul wait to send that text."

"I finally understand what you mean by not having a choice to scream or not Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Oh and we can't forget Ilona and Kid." Liz said.

"So that really did happen?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are a thing now." Ilona said.

"That's great." Tsubaki said.

"Not to change the subject or anything but how's your soul perception Maka?" Ilona asked.

"It's great I can't wait to start training."

"So have you looked at yourself yet with your new ability?"

"No I forgot, I guess I got a little side tracked."

"Understandable, but you should do it."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, I will." I walked into the bathroom turned on the light stood in front of the large mirror and closed my eyes and concentrated. I could see my soul beating as it spread threw out my limbs until I could see my whole body. "Ok, I look norm….." I screamed at what I saw.

We had just sat down in the living room when I heard the scream.

"Maka!" I stood up and ran out the rood around the corner and in the front door of our apartment; Black*Star and the Wicked Truth behind me. I was confronted with all the girls gathered around the bathroom door.

Maka slowly walked out of the bathroom, she was pale and looked like she was going to faint.

"What's wrong Maka?" I asked.

She blinked and looked up at me. "Soul… I'm… I'm a weapon…" she said confused.

I led her to the couch were I sat her down.

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at myself with my new soul perception and I saw it… a scythe blade."

"I'm sorry Maka I didn't realize you had no idea; I thought you knew the possibility of it since your father is a weapon, I thought Kami would have told you what she saw." Ilona said.

"So it's real?" I asked

"Yeah." Ilona responded.

"I guess that explains the dreams you have been having."

Maka turned to look at me, "How do I…?"

"Um, it's a little different for everyone." I said. "But you have six weapons here to help you."

Tsubaki walked over and handed Maka a glass of water. "Maybe you should wait until the idea fully sinks in."

"It's not going to fully sink in until I see it happen." Maka said. "Just give me a minute."

I let her take a few sips of water and have a breather before explaining to her that she is going to want to relax and concentrate.

She stood up and I stood behind her everyone else took a seat. I put my hands on her shoulders. I put my lips close to her ear so she could concentrate on what I was telling her.

"Ok, I want you to close your eyes. Take a deep breath in and relax and let it out slowly. Right or left?"

"Left."

I slid my hand down her left arm taking hold of her wrist and bringing her arm straight out.

"Now imagine that arm as a blade; just that arm. Don't worry about anything else. Remember to breath and relax."

I let go of her wrist and watched as her arm transformed into a blade.

"Open your eyes."

I looked over at my arm, "SHIT!" The blade was silver and black.

Everyone was either dumbfounded of laughing.

"How do I get it to go back?" I asked, voice a little shaky.

"Same way, just in reverse." Soul said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my fingers and wiggling them. I felt Soul's fingers intertwine with mine. I opened my eyes.

"It's a good thing you like school cause you're going to need a beginners weapon class. We should go talk with Kid, he's going to want to know about this." Soul said.

I nodded.

The Wicked Truth decided to hang out with Tsubaki and Black*Star while Ilona, Liz, Patty, Soul and I went over to the academy to talk with Kid. We walked into the Death Room to find Kid and Papa going over paper work.

"What are you all doing here?" Kid asked when he saw us.

"Well we have an interesting development to share with you, Liz and Patty just missed you." Soul said.

Patty laughed, Liz just glared.

"You got my Maka pregnant didn't you… you little…" Papa started.

"Spirit don't make me shoot you again." Kid said.

"Chill old man, even you will be happy about this." Soul said.

"So what is it?" Kid said.

"I'm a weapon." I put my left arm out and concentrated just as I had before and my arm transformed.

"Oh… My Maka did take after her Papa after all.. I'm so proud of you!" Papa cried.

"This is an interesting development. I take it you plan to start weapon training then?"

"Please."

"Your going to have to start over, it's going to be a lot of long hours."

"I know but it would be stupid not to use it."

"Alright then, normally I would not ask but because of your situation; Male or Female?"

"Wait… What?" Soul asked.

"Well if Maka is going to train as a weapon she's going to need a Meister."

She is the Meister so she does not need a traditional Meister right?" Soul asked.

"What are you getting at Soul?"

"I'm not a Meister but I can learn to wield a weapon, if you throw in a third it could screw up our wavelengths, right now we have no problem resonating."

"That kind of training is going to be difficult for a weapon to grasp but if you're up for the challenge who am I to say no." Kid said.

"If Maka can learn to be the weapon I will do everything I can to be her Meister. Besides Patty did it in your absence when you were in the book of Ebon and the Wicked Truth did it before they found Ilona." Soul said.

My arm transformed back and he took my hand.

"Ok, I will get you both set up with classes and schedule some time in the training arena. But this is all going to have to wait. I hope you guys have cabin fever, because I have assignments. Ilona you and the Wicked Truth will accompany Liz, Patty, and I to South America we have some business with the Witches council. Black*Star you and Tsubaki… where the hell is Black*Star?"

"At home." I said.

"Oh well make sure they know to report to me Monday morning. They have an assignment in Japan and to pack for a week, giving them time to visit the Nakatsukasa family."

"Tsubaki's family." Soul whispered to Ilona.

"Will do Kid." I said.

"Maka, Soul you two get to go to South Dakota…"

"What the fuck… South Dakota?" Soul said.

"Yes, and pack warm clothes because you will be camping."

"Come on Kid, we don't even get a comfy hotel room?" Soul asked.

"Sorry. Here is your assignment notebook." Kid passed the notebook to me.

I opened it and read our target. "Slender Man? I thought he was just an internet hoax?"

"Well apparently a kishin has taken on the persona."

"At least we have a cool target." Soul huffed.

"Since you two have been briefed you leave tomorrow morning."

"Looks like we got some packing to do." I said.


	15. Triple Assignment

Triple Assignment

Maka x Soul

Monday morning October 6th 8:00 AM, we found our selves at the Death City airport and boarding our flight to South Dakota. Kid had made plans for us to be picked up at the airport by the forest ranger that was going to take us to the most recent attack area. We would be dropped off and left out in the wilderness of the Black Hills National Forest until we had found and dealt with the kishin-egg known as Slender Man. I sat in my seat reading our assignment notebook, Soul sat next to me doing his flight ritual of listening to his music. There had been a reported three deaths and five missing, the latest was two days ago. I sat back in my seat and tried to mentally prepare myself for the hiking/camping we were going to do as the plan took off.

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

Monday morning could not have come soon enough; unlike Maka I was a Meister who was always ready to do on assignments. Hell I would have been fine leaving from one to go to the next with out having to come back to Death City to do reports. Tsubaki was just as excited for this assignment because we were going to be staying with her family at their Dojo in Japan. As soon as we had heard from Maka that Kid had this assignment for us and that he was also giving us time to spend with her family Tsubaki started packing. I was busy laughing at Soul about his assignment, "South Dakota? Hahaha."

We were told to report to the Death Room in the morning ASAP but as we walked in at 6AM we were greeted by Spirit who was half drunk and half asleep. He handed us our assignment notebook and boarding passes for our flight.

"Kid and Ilona must be getting ready for their own travels." Tsubaki said.

"I don't understand why Kid is going on an assignment, he's Lord Death now shouldn't he stay here?"

"He's not on an assignment he has a meeting with the witch council, he's taking Ilona as a body guard." Spirit said.

"Oh I'm sure she will be doing a body but I don't know how much guarding will be involved." I laughed.

"So what is our assignment?" Tsubaki asked as we walked out of the Death Room.

"The name is Kuchisake Onna?"

Tsubaki stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"That name, it is a legend that many know about in Japan. The concubine who was unfaithful to her samurai, so he slit her mouth from ear to ear with his katana; She haunts all over Japan hiding her shame with her kimono asking strangers if they think she is beautiful.

"Yeah well now she is taking souls."

"Then she must be stopped, although I am unsure how a ghost could take souls and become a kishin-egg."

"I though you had to have a soul to become a kishin-egg?"

"You do, I'm not saying she does not have a soul, I was talking about her lack of physical mass meaning a body. All she is, is a soul."

"Guess we will have to ask her before we destroy her."

"When do we leave?"

"Well we have a flight to Seattle before the long haul like always. Our first flight leaves at 10AM. The second one leaves at 1PM."

"Oh that puts us right in time for supper tomorrow."

"When you say it like that it's like I'm not going to get to eat for twenty-four hours."

We went home and continued to pack. Tsubaki called her parents to let them know our flight information. I heard her hang up the phone then she appeared in the doorway of our room.

"Um… Black*Star."

"Yeah?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"We should not do anything while we are staying with my parents, my mother knows about us but my Father is more old fashion."

Suddenly I knew how Soul must have felt hiding the fact he was sleeping with Maka from Spirit. Tsubaki's family was full of weapons her Dad included.

"Yeah sure Tsubaki we can keep it under wraps for a week."

"Thank you."

We finished packing and before we knew it we were leaving Death City.

Ilona x Kid P.O.V.

I didn't ask questions, I packed what I needed and met the Wicked Truth in the hallway as we walked to the entry to meet up with everyone else.

"Why are we going to a meeting with the witches' council?" Truth asked.

"Because the academy has an alliance with them."

"Ilona, that reminds me." Liz said as she pulled a bag out of one of the rooms. "Kid asked me to give you this and to wear it. As a Meister for this academy you have to represent." She handed me the bag. "If it helps you can put your own flair into it."

I took the bag from her disgust on my face. "Damn it, one reason I agreed to come to the academy is Kami promised I would not have to wear a stupid uniform."

"And you don't when your attending classes, but when on assignments…"

"Yeah, yeah, alright fine."

"You can change in that room there." Liz pointed.

Clenching the bag I walked into the room and closed the door. I opened the bag to find a black skirt, white thigh high leggings, a white ¾ inch sleeve button up shirt and a necklace with Lord Death's signature skull. I undressed to redress into the uniform then added my corset and knee high boots. _It would not be so bad if it weren't for the skirt. How am I ever going to fight in a skirt? How the hell does Maka pull this off?"_ I walked out of the room and got whistles from the Wicked Truth and Patty.

"Shut up." I said.

"DWMA looks good on you." Liz said.

"How come you guys don't have to wear uniforms?"

"Normally it is because we are in weapon form however this time we do have to dress up but not until we get there."

"Then how come I have to wear this now?"

"So you can get use to it. Trust me Kid has it much worse, he has to wear traditional Lord Death attire."

Death walked down the stairs just then holding what looked like a black trash bag. "Is everyone ready?"

We all gave him a choir of "Yeahs."

"All right then to the shuttle."

We all walked out with our small overnight bags and got in a van like vehicle.

Ilona looked amazing in her uniform. The skirt and leggings showed off her legs in the best was. The white button up shirt showed off just enough cleavage, and the corset she wore with it framed her beautifully symmetrical breasts. I could not look at her too long or I found myself day dreaming about taking every part of that uniform off so I could look at her naked body again.

"Snap out of it Kid, you'll get your chance." Truth said.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry what?"

"Relax… breath." Truth added.

We were sitting in a private room waiting for the private jet to be readied.

"I can't believe we have a private jet that we never knew about until your Dad's death." Liz said.

"Yes, that was one of the many secrets I learned, Father was a private man."

"Wait you and the other Meisters fly like normal people?" Ilona asked shifting her weight were she stood, the skirt reacting, flashing a bit more skin if only for a second.

"Ah huh…" I answered… I think.

"Yeah this is the first time we are using it." Liz said.

Just then a flight attendant came in. "Lord Death we are ready to serve if you fallow me I will escort you and your companions."

"Thank you." I said.

I let Liz, Patty and the Wicked Truth go first followed by Ilona. She bent over to pick up her bag and I almost lost it. The skirt rose up to just below the roundness of her ass. I stood there my eyes glazing over.

"Death are you coming?" Ilona had turned to me and asked.

"Not yet."

She smiled and laughed, took my hand and led me out the door. We walked down a hallway, out an exit door and across the tarmac to the jet. We climbed the stairs entering the jet I found a seat. I sat down Ilona next to me.

The pilot came out of the cockpit. "Where to Lord Death?"

"South America."

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

We stepped off the plane and went to collect our gear; I had to hand it to Maka she was holding her own with the large back pack full of camping gear. She also looked damn cute in her jeans, t-shirt and hiking boots; her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

After getting our stuff off the baggage carousel we went to find our ride. An older man stood in a forest ranger uniform with a sign that said "DWMA." As we walked up to him he gave us the same look most people do.

"Are you Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, the students from the academy?"

"That would be us." I said.

"I didn't think you would be so young."

And there it was the reason for the look. "Hey I'm almost seventeen." I said in defense.

"We may look young but we are one of the top three Weapon/Meister partnerships you can get, trust me when I say we are well experienced." Maka smiled.

"It's just hard to believe, you don't look much older then my thirteen year old daughter."

"Well I'm sixteen but have been doing this kind of stuff since I was twelve." Maka said.

"Oh… well we should get going, you will want to get up there and set up camp before dark. Do you want me to carry your pack?" He asked the question directed to Maka.

"No thank you, Ranger…?"

"Oh the names Williams, Ranger Williams."

"Thanks anyway Ranger Williams but like my age, my size is deceiving as well."

"It's true, she swings me around like I weigh nothin." I said.

"What?"

"Oh I'm her weapon, a Death Scythe to be exact."

"You say that like I understand what your talking about."

"Sorry." I said.

"No reason to be sorry, I just was not aware of any of this crap until a couple of weeks ago, it's all still new."

"That's ok, not everyone is ment to wrap their heads around crazy." Maka said.

We put our packs in the back of Ranger Williams' land rover, I let Maka have shot gun so they could talk about what's been going on as well as what to expect. Ranger Williams got on the road and started to drive.

"One thing you two need to be aware of is we do have all kinds of wildlife including predators, there are mountain lions up here. The others are just as equally dangerous, it's not just Slender Man you need to be aware of."

"Thank you for the info Ranger Williams, we will be on the look out for them." Maka said.

"Have you kids spent anytime out in the wilderness? All your gear looks fairly new."

"If your asking if we spend weeks on end out in the woods the answer in no, however we know how to survive in any given situation." I said.

"Just wondering if I should start putting together a search team." Ranger Williams laughed but he was being serious.

"No Ranger Williams we will be fine." Maka said.

"Just don't get lost."

"If we do we'll just fly out." I said.

"Fly?... Never mind I don't want to know, less crazy shit, pardon my language, the better."

I laughed.

"So is there anything more you can tell me about Slender Man, my notes are a little vague." Maka said getting back to business.

"The reports we get are the same, usually it's to dark to see much and if you do see more you're not alive to tell anyone. All we know is that it's a guy who stands over nine feet tall, can move quietly through the woods undetected, as well as super fast. If it weren't for the slender part and the black suit he is said to wear I'd write it off as Bigfoot. Oh one other thing, he is said to have more then two arms, and no face."

"Ok. Not much more then my report, but thank you anyway." Maka said.

"I hope you two are prepared for cold weather as well, it gets down below freezing this time of year, and you might even get to see some snow."

"I think we will manage. I said.

"I guess that's all the advice I can give you."

Two hours pass, I watched the scenery out the window pass and the occasional comments Ranger Williams made about different land marks before he finally turned off.

"Well this is it, this is the closest I can get you to the last attack. You got about a three mile hike in and about three hours before it gets dark." We all opened our doors and got out to get our packs. Ranger Williams handed Maka a walkie, "Someone is always at the station, and they know who you are so call if you need help."

"Thank you Ranger Williams." Maka said.

He gave us a once over and turned to get back in his vehicle." Just follow the trail." He said as he got in and turned the key then he pulled away.

"Is it just me, or is Ranger Williams more worried then we are?" I asked.

"He's just like that cause he has a daughter only three years younger."

"Yeah I guess I can kinda understand that." _We always forget our real ages because we have been through a lot and have done so much._

She smiled, "Well let's go no time to waste."

We started into the woods, these trees were different then the woods I was use to growing up, this truly was a forest with pine; everything smelled different. About an hour into it we had made it a mile and a half, based on the little GPS thing Maka had. We had two more hours before dark and another mile and a half to go. No problem right? We'll have an hour to set up camp before night fall, and then it started. Ice cold droplets came down hitting our exposed skin and it was only getting worse. We mad it another mile before we started to see our breath.

"Maka we should make camp, we are only a half mile away. Besides, with it raining we can't make a fire for heat and we are already soaked."

She nodded.

We dropped our packs, found the tent and had it up in no time with little problems. We were soon in the tent in out soaked clothes but out of the rain. Night fell faster because of the over cast weather and the dense trees. Maka pulled some dry clothes out of her pack and began to wiggle out of the wet ones.

"Soul you should change too, we can't get sick."

I started pulling the damp layers of clothes off me. Maka tossed me a dry set and I put them on. She pulled out a battery operated lantern and turned it on low, then tossed me a granola bar.

"We really should not be walking around in the rain getting soaked but if we have to we have to, from what Ranger Williams was saying the weather is only going to get worse." Maka said.

"So we get warm, eat, and then head out?"

"Yeah we can at least have a look around; I can use my soul perception to scan the area. I want you in weapon form the whole time thought, from what the report is saying we may only have seconds to react and in human form that's not enough time."

She was right, but I hated the fact that she would be the one dealing with the cold weather. In weapon form I was aware of the weather and the cold but it affected me differently then in human form. Being wet from rain in weapon form I was dry transforming back.

We finished eating, Maka took one look at the GPS thing and started to put her still wet jacket and boots back on, while I stayed in my dry clothes, I did put my boots back on though that would be stupid of me not to.

"Ok Soul, I'm ready."

I watched Soul transform with an unhappy look on his face. I took hold of him and unzipped the tent. I stepped out and zipped up the opening. I wanted to get to the site of the attack and see the surrounding areas. First thing I did was soul search looking for anything around us.

"What do you see Maka?"

"Everything, with my new ability I can pick up more souls. Soul I can see the animals that are hiding from the rain."

"That's cool, guess we have the jump on those mountain lions."

"Yeah." I laughed.

I opened my eyes and started to walk listening to the forest, I walked slow because one it was dark and I did not bring a flashlight because I did not want to give away our position and believe it or not it made it harder to see; and two because it was slippery and I was not going to slip like I did in Portland and sprain my ankle again. I walked for what seemed like an hour. My skin was starting to feel the dampness of my clothes and before I could stop myself I started to shiver.

"Maka it's time to go back to camp. You're shivering; I can't let you get hypothermia."

"Alright, I'll search one more time then make my way back."

I closed my eyes looking for anything that was not animal, "Bird, bird, mouse, bunny, owl, bunny, bunny, bird, tree, bunny, bird…"

"Tree?" Soul questioned.

"Wait…" I looked at the tree again but this time a long thin limb moved and branched off from where it originally was, "That's him!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes to see a tall thin figure standing only thirty yards away. I raised Soul and charged; as I was running he disappeared. I stopped and looked around.

"Where did he go?" Soul asked.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes and searched, "It's as if he was never here, I can't find him, he's gone." I opened my eyes.

"Let's start heading back you can search as we go to make sure he's not following us but once the adrenaline wears off you're going to be freezing."

"Ok." I started to walk back checking every ten minutes or so but he was no where to be seen. Soul was right, by the time I got back to camp I was shivering and my fingers could barely unzip the tent. I threw Soul in and climbed in after.

I transformed back and helped Maka take her damp clothes off. She went to grab her dry clothes.

"Nope get in the sleeping bag."

"What."

"I'm going to use my body heat to warm you up."

She climbed in without anymore questions. I stripped down and crawled in next to her pulling my sleeping bag on top of us. I pulled her in close, "Shit you're cold!" As if to emphasize this her teeth started to chatter. I did the only thing I could think of to stop the noise, I kissed her. The chattering stopped as I moved to position myself over her.

"Soul, I don't think this is the time or place." She said breaking the kiss.

My lips made there way to her neck as she talked then to her ear to explain. "It will help warm you up." I whispered before returning to her neck. Her teeth started to chatter again. I stopped them again with my lips. She only had one warm spot left on her which I began to push at with the warmest part of my body. Very little foreplay ment I had to work harder for every inch. The deeper I went the hotter she was, it was nice to know she was not frozen to the core.

She pulled away with a pained moan.

"To fast?"

"Without all the good stuff before yeah, but I am getting warmer."

I slowed down and eventually found a good rhythm that allowed me to work my way in as well as making up for lack of foreplay. Once I had full access it did not take long before both of us were breathing hard, Maka's fingers took up their normal post marked by the permanent half moons on my back. Her body was once again warm to the touch and reacting to every thrust. She let out a breathy moan, with out foreplay she was way behind. I slid my hand down her body placing my hand between us so I could gain access with one finger to her clit. My finger touched the sensitive bundle of nerves and her fingers dug into my back. She took a deep breath and let it out in a moan as I started to rotate my finger while thrusting up with my hips. I worked her slowly not allowing myself anywhere close to that imaginary line; there was a fine line between pleasure and coming. I had never finished before her and I would not let myself do it now. She started to thrust back into me, moaning. I had to bite my tongue literally to stop myself from coming; the hot coppery taste coated my mouth as I swallowed it down. Her body started to tighten, shit I was losing it.

"Fuck Soul, I'm coming." She moaned.

_Oh thank Death._ I quickened my pace for only a hand full of deeper thrusts and came growling, "Maka."

I collapsed next to her. _Fuck I did it, just barely but I did it._ She snuggled in next to me. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime."

Her body began to relax, she breathing shallow.

"Maka."

"Mm hm."

"You should check one more time."

"Mm… There's nothing."

I kissed her forehead and let her fall asleep. She was so warm in my arms, this was one of those times I asked myself, _how the hell did I get so lucky?_

Ilona x Kid P.O.V.

I didn't think Death was going to make it, about half way through the flight I got up to use the restroom I was actually surprised he had not gotten up to follow me. When I came back to my seat he was no longer sitting in his seat.

"Where did he go?" I asked no one in particular.

"He's in the cockpit talking to the pilot; apparently the location of the witches' council is a secret." Truth said.

"Oh." I said sitting back down.

The door of the cockpit opened, "Weapons please go change, we will be arriving shortly." Death announced.

I watched Liz, Patty, and the Wicked Truth as they all got up and went to the back of the small jet.

"When we land we will be meeting up with Kim, she is a student at the academy but she also is a student with the witches as well. She is a witch and a Meister and does a lot of the go between for both sides. Normally she would handle all of this but the Head witch has something important to discuss and wanted me to be present. I would like you and the Wicked Truth to be witnesses as well as my "body guards" not that I feel that I would be needing one."

I nodded.

The four weapons walked to the front of the jet looking for approval. They all wore black leather pants and black t-shirts, very minimal.

"Look's good." Death approved.

"Your turn Kid, go get in your dress robes." Liz said.

Death got up and walked to the back.

We all sat in our seats waiting; waiting for him to come back as well as this flight to be over with. It took Death five minutes to put on his robes, traditional grim reaper style. He had changed the mask back to the original skull and left the big hands out but the rest looks the same. He came and sat back down next to me. Forty minutes later we were on the ground.

We gathered up our bags and left the aircraft, outside there was a van waiting for us. A girl with pink hair walked over to us with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming Lord Death, Kid." She smiled bigger.

"Kim it's good to see you again, we have missed you at the academy." Death said.

"Well if it is all right with you, I would like to hitch a ride back with you."

"Of course you can come back with us."

"I was hoping you would say that, Liz, Patty how have you been?"

"Good." Liz said.

"Yep, good." Patty added.

"Kim, I would like you to meet the newest students at the academy. This is Meister Ilona and her duel Weapons the Wicked Truth." Death said.

"Oh, hello you guys must be talented to come on such an assignment. I was expecting to see Maka and Soul or even Black*Star and Tsubaki." Kim said.

"The Wicked Truth are death weapons and Ilona is very talented, equal to Maka in soul perception, I say equal because they have taught each other some new tricks."

"Everyone seems to be getting stronger." Kim said.

"We will have to have an EAT class competition when we all get back." Death said.

"Sounds fun, well we better get you guys settled into your hotel rooms and then to the council room; Maba has been waiting for you."

We got in the van and were soon driving, about twenty minutes later we stopped in front of a large building.

"Your already checked in here are your room keys, you have fifteen minutes to freshen up and drop your bags off in your rooms." Kim said holding three room keys.

"Thank you Kim." Death said

We all got out and started to walk through the lobby and down the hallway.

"Liz, Patty; here is your room key. Wicked Truth here is yours. Ilona you may sleep where you feel the most comfortable."

I thought about it for a second. _Sleeping with Liz and Patty would get me a heart attack as a wake up call, The Wicked Truth, been there done that would love to avoid it if I could._ "I'll put my bag in your room for now it that's ok?"

"That is fine." Death replied trying to play it cool.

We all set our bags in our rooms and used the restrooms and met in the hallway to walk down to the van.

It took us another forty-five minutes to get to a stop on the side of the road where the van stopped.

"From here we walk." Kim said. "It's not far."

Well piled out of the van one more time and followed Kim as she disappeared into the thick jungle. We walked for a short ten minutes until we saw a rocking out crop with a small cave. Kim walked in… "Ok guys all clear."

I followed Liz and Patty in the Wicked Truth behind me. We were in a dimly lit passageway.

I could sense that we were getting closer; we were slowly walking on a decline deeper and deeper into the earth. Under the earth witches could hide with out their soul protect. We had only figured this out after we had formed the alliance. We came to another door, Kim turned back to me and I nod my readiness. The door swung open and we followed Kim in.

The room was big and dark but I could see a table that was well lit at the front of the room.

"Grand Witch Maba, Lord Death is here." Kim said before she went to stand by the Maba.

The Witch whispered in Kim's ear, "She would like to welcome as well as thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us, I believe we have some business to discuss." I said trying to get to the point of this visit. _Ilona looked so symmetrically sexy and I wanted to get back to the hotel._

"Yes, she has called you here to discuss the idea of a win-win agreement. Since the alliance with the DWMA she has had her hands full dealing with witches that are resisting the alliance and have attacked the council in their hatred, and the prisons are filling fast. Her proposal is that DWMA students track down and rid her of these problem witches. In return students will once more be allowed to obtain the title of Death weapons."

"That is a win-win, and I can't see any problems with this agreement. However Soul Eater will be disappointed about losing his title. So the way this will work is the council will hand over death warrants to me and I will then place it in the hands of a student team I see ready for the task?"

"That is correct."

"Let's try it, call it a trial run. But honestly I see it working very well in both our favors. Was there anything else?"

Kim leaned in to the Grand Witch, "Nope you are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

"A pleasure." I said turning away and back through the door. Liz and Patty behind me; Ilona and her beautiful body behind them followed by the Wicked Truth.

"Kid! Damn it, Lord Death!" Kim's voice came from behind us.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Kim you can call me Kid, everyone who is use to it get a free pass."

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be on the tarmac at 8AM."

"Perfect. Everyone will be happy to see you including Ox." I knew they weren't dating but I had caught glimpses of them kissing in the hallways.

She blushed. "Thank you again for the ride. Have a good night, see you tomorrow."

After the walk back through the jungle and the ride back to the hotel. By the time we got back to our rooms I could not keep my eyes off Ilona. Her walk had a bounce to it which made she skirt jump.

"Kid are you alright?" Ilona asked.

"I'm fine I think it must be the heat and these robes."

"Well let me help you." She walked over to where I stood next to the desk that was in our room.

She took the mask off and unzipped the robe; we let it all fall to the ground. She leaned in and kissed me. I tried very hard to control myself as our lips moved together, she pulled away putting her lips to my ear.

"Death I can read souls really really well."

Her body started to move and wiggle but I was to afraid to move.

"I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me like you've been wanting to since I put this damn thing on."

I swallowed hard. Her hands were on my pants now unbuttoning and unzipping them. She then reached is and wrapped her fingers around my rock hard member. _Oh fuck._

Her other hand took hold of my right hand and placed it on her leg sliding up. I was a bit surprised when I felt hot wet flesh. _So that's what she had done, she had taken her underwear off._

"Oh please Death Fuck me."

I pulled away from her only to turn her into the desk, pushing her upper half so it was flat on the desk top. I pulled my cock out of my jeans and positioned myself and began to push. I let out a breath I had been holding as her body accepted me.

"Yes please." She cried.

I started to thrust into her over and over again, my hands on her hips keeping her stable. Her body tightening as she reached her high, it was a good thing she came quickly, after teasing myself all day with my own perverted thoughts I was going to lose it soon. I did not make it to the next breath, thrusting deeply into her filling her.

We were able to make it to the bed as we both collapsed and quickly fell asleep.

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

Being on a plane for nine hours was the worst, there was nothing to do but sleep or watch movies; at least with international flights you get options on movies. I watched two movies before they brought us their jacked up version of Japanese food, the rice I could handle the tofu was beyond edible. After Tsubaki and I chocked down our dinner/lunch we picked out our third movie knowing we had another three to go. I hated long flights.

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

I woke up in a dimly lit tent snuggled into Souls chest that air inside the tent was cold enough to see our breath but inside the sleeping bag we shared we were warm enough that we were able to stay completely naked the whole night. Bad thing was we would be cold after putting our freezing cold clothes on. I shivered just thinking bout it.

"Are you cold?" Soul's voice was still groggy from sleep.

"No, I was just thinking about how cold we were going to be when we put on our freezing cold clothes."

"I might have a solution, would have been better if I would have thought about this last night but this way it gives us a reason to continue to snuggle." Soul said unzipping the sleeping bag, sitting up and grabbing the pack that had our cloths in it.

He pulled out clothes for both of us, I caught a chill as he lifted the sleeping bag to open it and shove our clothes down by our feet then lay back down before zipping the sleeping bag back up. He snuggled into me making me squeal as he put his cold hands on my waist.

"Now if we give it a bit our clothes wont be so cold when we have to get dressed."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"So what's our plan now that we see how our target works?"

"I really don't have a plan."

"Well I know that as soon as our clothes are ready I'm going to get a fire gong so we can have a couple of those M.R.E.s for breakfast. _Not real food in my opinion but they were better then granola bars or trail mix._ We can think of a plan while we eat."

Sounds good, if weather allows I want to look around some more, we never made it to the last attach site."

Soul nodded before kissing me again.

I don't know whether it was the fresh air, the tent, or the sleeping bag and the cold but all I wanted to do was cuddle and kiss Maka. Did not even push the idea of sex, not that I didn't want it but that's not what I was craving. I just loved the closeness. Maybe because there was nothing to interrupt us, well other the maybe a wild animal or a kishin-egg, or my stomach rumbling because it has not had real food in over twenty-four hours.

Maka pulled away from our kiss, "Sounds like our clothes need to be done even if their not."

"Yeah, by the time I get fire wood and get things going I will be starving."

I reached down and pulled my clothes up. _Not bad._ I tried to get dressed as best I could while still in the warmth of the sleeping bag but that's hard enough when you're in one by yourself let alone with someone else. I ended up being able to put my boxers, socks and shirt on while still in the warmth but had to stand up to put jeans on. Maka started to get dressed as I was putting on my boots and jacket.

As I unzipped the tent I was surprised to find a fine dusting of white on everything.

"Oh this should be fun." I said under my breath.

"What's going to be fun?"

"We have snow." I said as I stepped out of the tent. Taking in our surroundings I realized there were foot prints scattered around out camp site. "Fuck!"

"Soul what's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, sort of. I'm such an idiot, I should have kept watch."

Maka was climbing out of the tent now. She took in the site of all the foot prints.

"I don't think anyone without soul perception could have kept watch Soul not with this assignment."

"Yeah maybe but knowing he was this close just pisses me off."

"Well maybe we can use this as an advantage; if he comes back tonight we can be ready for him."

"Sounds like we have the start of a plan. Do me a favor, before I go out to look for wood do a scan."

"Already did, you clear."

"I was more worried about you."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a weapon now too?"

"Hey until you can transform as easily as you breath air, I'm still going to worry about you, and even then you still wont get rid of me."

She smiled at me, "I can never get rid of you."

"That's right you may be able to learn that you are a weapon in one day, but unless you have a body part I have not found yet you'll have to keep me around."

"Soul!"

"I'm kidding, I know you love me for more then what my body can give you."

"I'll love you even more when you get a fire going."

"I'm goin."

I walked into the tree line making sure I never lost sight of our camp. I was able to find some old branches that had been protected from the rain and snow by a large pine. I collected the branches and a handful of dry pine needles as well as leaves and took them over to the tent. Maka had cleaned a spot for me to set up a small teepee like structure with the branches putting the dry tinder inside. I went back for more wood knowing we would need more, after finding enough to last at least two hours. Maka came out of the tent holding the M.R.E.s, water and water proof matches.

"Here." She said tossing me the small box.

"Thanks." I opened the box and took out a match striking it on the side of the box and putting the flame into the teepee which caught quickly.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked adding more wood to the fire.

"Freeze-dried scrambled eggs, with sausage and bacon bits; with tea to wash it down."

"Not exactly five star, but its food."

"Well then lets hope we can kill this kishin-egg and be home tomorrow for dinner. We can go out to that burger place you love."

My mouth started to water, _Hail Hamburgers was the best burger joint in Death City in my opinion._

"Soul you're drooling."

"Sorry, I can't help it; you're just so sexy when you talk about killing and burgers at the same time."

She laughed as she opened the M.R.E.s and added the appropriate amount of water put them on to cook.

Ten minutes later we finished breakfast and our cups of tea and decided that we were safe to hike to the attack site with out me being in weapon form. By the time we reached the area marked on the GPS device the snow had melted. I sat on a large rock while Maka did her Meister thing.

"You know if you're going to train as a Meister you may want to pay attention."

"I don't need to actually learn all the little stuff, it's not like you won't be able to do it when I start wielding you."

"I guess that's true. First part is learning how to wield; that is once I can fully change."

"You'll get there when we get back home."

"Cool thing is we already can soul resonate but it maybe different when the roles are reversed."

"I wonder if we will be able to do all the same attacks or if you will get your own."

"Either way it will be fun finding out." She said turning her attention back to the clearing. "Well there is not much left after the rain and snow, I'm ready to go back to camp so we can hatch out a plan to kill this pre-Kishin."

We made our way back to camp. Thankfully the rain did not come back and we got some sun shine through the trees. We stopped to take a brake and Maka found a rock that sat in a large patch of sun, she sat soaking up the vitamin D.

The sounds of leaves and branches braking came from deeper in the woods turning both Maka's and my head towards the sound.

"What is it?" I said taking off the day pack.

"I can't see anything."

"Look high and low."

"I thought you didn't want to be the Meister?"

"I don't."

"Then let me do me, if I say I don't see anything it's because I can't see anything high or low and anywhere in between."

"No need to rip my head off Maka."

The noise came from behind us and we both jumped to look.

"Soul…" Maka said slowly.

"Yeah… Maka…" I said as I dropped the pack and transformed.

"I still can't see anything but I'm getting freaked out."

"Pick up the pack and keep moving." I said.

Maka bent down keeping her eyes on the woods. She picked up the pack and put it on she shoulders, she started walking holding me defensively ready for someone or something to come jumping out of the woods at us.

"If this turns out to be Black*Star, I'll kick his ass into next month." I said.

Maka let out a little nervous giggle, "to bad him and Tsubaki are in Japan."

"Fuck."

We made it back to our campsite without incident. Maka let me change back as she took the pack off.

"Maybe it was just leaves falling or a branch." I said.

"Yeah maybe, damn we are three star students why are we so on edge?"

"Maybe the fact that we woke up to fine that Slender Man was doing the Hokey-Pokey around our camp."

"That'll do it." Maka laughed at my choice of words.

"Still nothing?"

She closed her eyes, "Nothing."

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Here's what I'm thinking…"

Eight hours later I found myself in a tree above our tent while Maka was in the tent pretending to go to sleep. We were going to wait for this Kishin-egg to come back. We opened our soul resonance so that we were in constant communication. Maka was soul scanning while I kept an eye on the tent. The plan was for me to jump out of the tree while Slender Man was occupied with Maka in the tent. I had worked with Maka all afternoon getting her more comfortable changing her arm into a blade so that she could use that if she needed to. I was confident about her ability to do it in a pinch. What I was less confident about was her ability to stay warm. The clouds never came back and even thought we dealt with rain and even snow; a clear sky could kill you sooner because there was no insulation so the temp plummets lower.

_"How's it looking up there?" _Maka asked via resonance.

_"Cold, anything on soul scan?"_

_"Nothin; But it's only been two hours."_

_"How are you doing warmth wise?"_

_"Better then you, I get the sleeping bag remember."_

That made me grin. _"Hey if you get tired, go ahead and take a nap."_

_"I'm not going to go to sleep while you sit up in a tree and freeze."_

_"I'm fine, I'm the heater remember?"_

Silence… _"Maka?"_ I could still feel her link but she was not responding. I sat up and looked out over the camp, nothing to be seen. _"Maka answer me right now!"_

_"Sorry, I was sensing something farther away, it took more concentration."_

_"Don't do that with out telling me. What was it anyway?"_

_"I think it was a deer or something as equally big, the outline gets a bit fuzzy with distance."_

_"Well keep an eye on it; I don't want to dismiss anything."_

_"Will do Meister Eater."_

_"That's right I __**am**__ a Meister eater." _I smirked.

_"Not what I ment Soul."_

_"But it's the truth."_

She just laughed, one I could hear even from my perch in the tree. I guess it didn't matter if she made noise. The laugh was cut off.

_"Soul, he's, close get ready."_

_"I'm always ready."_ I said getting up to balance on the balls of my feet, arm in blade mood. _Where is this fucker?_

Several seconds pass before… _"Soul, in the tree, behind you!"_

I turn to see a figure that blended well with the tree due to his many arms.

_"Jump, full weapon."_

I jumped, transforming.

I was out of the tent and was able to catch Soul just as the Kishin-egg jumped to follow Soul's decent. He cocked his non-faced head to the side when I caught and spun Soul around, before throwing his arms out at me much like Madusa's vector arrows. I jumped back not wanting them to hit me or wanting him to come down on top of me either.

Slender Man landed with out a sound, his head still cocked to one side as in surprise that we were not screaming or running away.

"Not this time Slender Man or who ever you where before you became a Kishin-egg, this time you're the one who's going to die."

He threw his arms at me again, but after fighting Madusa and her arrows I knew how to win this fight, I dodged all his arms and went straight for the source swinging Soul at the kishin-eggs middle slicing him in two, his body disintegrating leaving behind his soul. I loosened my grip and let go of Soul as he transformed back.

"Yum, Pre-kishin in the morning."

"Hey with me being a weapon, does this mean I have to eat those now?"

"You're right but not until you take one for yourself." Soul said swallowing the soul whole.

"To bad I can't become a death weapon."

"Cheer up Maka, your still the coolest Meister ever."

Even though it was early, I radioed in that we had killed the kishin-egg and would be ready for pick up at the drop off site at day break. We picked up our camp and hiked down to our pick up site. Of course we got there before our transport, so Soul used our packs as a back rest while I sat between his knees. I had taken off my jacket and used it as a blanket while Soul had unzipped his jacket so I could put my back to his chest; to keep everything in place he locked his arms around me.

Maka fell asleep quickly in her make shift cocoon. I decided I would keep guard even though the kishin-egg was gone I didn't want Ranger Williams to pull up to find we had been taken out by a mountain lion or a bear or something. I'd sleep on the plane home where Maka could guard me from fight attendants asking me if I wanted peanuts. I let my mind wander; why would they serve you salty snacks with drinks on a plane that can hold a little over two hundred people but only give me like two bathrooms? Before Maka and I had become more comfortable with each other one bathroom wasn't enough for the two of us to share. Nope I tried to limit my liquid consumption while confined thousands of miles from the earth with that many people. I hated flying anyway so I preferred to sleep.

Maka shifted in her sleep and snuggled her face into my chest. I held her tighter, while I watched the sun began to rise over the mountains and had a funny sense that this was a scene out of a horror movie, we had defeated the killer, made it through the night and were now awaiting rescue. It kinda was like that only less dramatic, we did not suffer at all and no one died except the bad guy. No before we came into the picture it really was a horror movie, I was glad we could help like always.

A vehicle, the first one I had seen slowed down and pulled off the road. I recognized it as Ranger Williams land rover.

"Maka… wake up, our ride is here." I shook her awake.

"Did you say our ride was here?"

"Yeah."

She yawned and I helped her put her jacket back on. Ranger Williams got out of the front seat and walked over.

"So you got it? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Yes we got it, no, no one is hurt, and a ride back to the airport so we can go home." I answered.

Maka stood up and I followed; picking up my pack. Ranger Williams picked up Maka's pack with out asking turned and walked back to the car.

We were soon heading to the airport with both Maka and I in the back seat. She resumed her nap as I answered Ranger Williams questions about our ordeal. Apparently he wanted to write his own report on the case so that he would have something to tell the families of those who had gone missing and had yet to be found or killed as well as the victims who were lucky enough to escape. Two hours later Maka and I were on our flight home I was making myself comfortable against the window while Maka pulled out her book before leaning against me and opening it. I quickly fell asleep after take off.

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

Six movies and forty-five minutes later we were through customs and standing outside the Narita airport. Tsubaki called for a cab to take us to her families Dojo while I stood there taking in everything. We had been here a couple of times, once when we took a break from school. This time was different we had some kishin-egg ass t kick. I watched a Tsubaki walked back over to me.

"Cab will be here shortly."

"Awesome."

"So do you know where we are going to start looking for Kuchisake Onna?"

I put on my biggest smile, "I thought that because you knew the legend that you would know where to look."

"I have some ideas where we can start."

A cab pulled up to the curb and a man got out speaking Japanese, good thing Tsubaki had not lost it after living in the states for so long. We put our bags in the trunk and got in. Tsubaki told him where to go.

It took us another two hours to get to the Nakatsukasa Dojo but they flew by like nothin since everything out the window was so amazing. Pulling into the drive Tsubaki could barely hold herself together she was so excited, I could not blame her.

I could not wait to see my family; I'm barely holding my excitement in as we pulled into the drive. The cab came to a stop and I almost threw the money at the cab driver before getting out. The driver got out and opened the trunk so we could get our bags, Black*Star pulled both of them out; we thanked the driver and then made our way through the garden to the dojo.

I opened the door finding my Father in a deep meditation, Black*Star put our bags down quietly and walked as quietly as I have never heard him and sat down next to him. I watched as my normally boisterous Meister settled in to meditate before catching a figure out of the corner of my eye. My Mother stood just a few feet from the kitchen door. I held in my squeal of excitement as I walked quickly to give her a hug.

"Welcome home Tsubaki." She said as she gave me a hug. "Where is your partner? He did come with you right, you two are on a school assignment yes?"

"Black*Star is in saying hello to Chichi. (Father)"

"Ahh I see. We are happy that Lord Death gave you some extra time for your assignment so you could visit."

"We plan to get the assignment doe as quickly as possible so we can spend the rest of the time here at the dojo."

"That means we should get started with supper so you two can start tonight." She smiled.

"Yes let's get super going." I smiled back, glade to be home.

Although I was not graced with the Meister talent of Soul perception like Maka and Kid, a gift I was glad to pass up making my surpassing God all that more epic, I could sense the presence of people when they were sitting right next to me, and right now Tsubaki's father's soul was not at home. I waited quietly for Nakatsukasa-Sama to come back from his meditation.

"Black*Star-kun, thank you for waiting patiently. Where is Musume yo? (my daughter)"

_I had learned this last time._ "Tsubaki-chan is here somewhere."

"With her Haha probably."

"That means Mother right?"

"Hai."

"And that means Yes?"

He shook his head with a smile, "You have retained much."

"Nakatsukasa-Sama, may I call you Sensei? You have taught me so much and with out you I may have gone down the wrong path."

"Only if you accept the title of Musuko yo. (my son)"

"I would be honored, but I can still date Tsubaki right? Other wise I might have to turn you down."

"You are dating my daughter?"

"Not with out your permission." I said realizing what I had gotten myself into.

He sat back on his heels. "Anata ga sekkusu o shite iru?"

"What?"

"He just asked if we were having sex." Tsubaki's voice came from the door.

"Whoa, I just asked if I could date her, I mean you." I said tripping over my words.

He looked to Tsubaki, her Mother standing behind her. "Tsubaki-chan shojiki. (Honesty)"

"Hai, watashitochiha."

"Wait did you just tell him yes?" I asked Tsubaki as she looked to the ground.

I looked over to her father and finally understood the relationship between my best friend and Spirit. I swallowed hard before hearing Tsubaki's Mother speaking full Japanese and Tsubaki grabbing my hand and dragging me outside and into the garden.

She stopped and turned to me, "What possessed you to ask him a question like that?"

"He asked if I would accept the title of Musuko Yo. I just wanted to make sure that we could still date if I accepted."

"Black*Star it's a title; he's not asking to adopt you."

"Sorry for making sure I would not be fucking my sister."

"Watch the vulgar terms; we're in enough trouble as is."

"Sorry."

We sat in silence for a long time before Tsubaki's Mother came out to the garden. "Your Father has asked that you restrain yourselves while you are here, and he will try to understand that you live in a different culture now then the one you were raised in, he is willing to accept your dating request but wants to see you both individually. Tsubaki he has asked to see you first."

I watched as my Weapon walked in the direction of the Dojo.

I walked in with my head down knowing I had dishonored my family.

"Tsubaki-chan I am very disappointed in you, you where raised to honor the family but above all yourself. Your Mother has pointed out that you live in a different culture now and that it is normal for people your age to act out. I have to keep reminding myself that you are more mature then most people your age as well as have been in more dangerous situations then most adults making life more precious, however to me you are still my sukoshi (little) Tsubaki."

Remembering him call me that when I was little. A blush fell over my face as I smiled.

"Are you Kareshi (boyfriend) and Kanojo (girlfriend)?"

"Hai."

"Anata wa kare o aishit eimasu ka? (Do you love him)"

I looked up at my Father and blinked my eyes. I thought about my answer before saying, "As a Weapon should love their Meister."

"Does he know?"

"We have never talked about it so I'm going to say no."

"Tsubaki, you're supposed to tell the person how you feel before you make your relationship physical to avoid confusion."

I blushed harder.

"Do you know his feelings?"

I shook my head.

"Leave and send him in, the boy deserves to know, but first I want to talk with him."

"Kudasai Chichi (Please Father) I should be the one to tell him."

He nodded.

I turned and walk out my head hung low. I walked into the garden, "He will see you now." I said to my Meister.

Seeing Tsubaki that way hurt, I hated seeing her sad. I took a deep breath and walked in prepared to do anything to see her smile again.

"Black*Star-kun, I want to know one thing. Do you love my daughter?"

I thought about the question for a bit. _Did I love Tsubaki in the same way as my best friend was head over heels in love with his Meister? I don't think I am to that point but I could get there. I mean I cared a lot about her and would do anything for her. I guess that is a form of love. I knew it was more then Kid loved Liz and Patty, Tsubaki was more then just a weapon to me and she was more then just my training partner, I mean I'm a guy so I would have sex with anyone but if I could choose it would be her every time. I really could not see anyone else by my side._ I swallowed hard before answering. "Yes Sensei I think I do."

He sighed, "You can go."

"Wait that's it? You're not going to hurt me or yell at me or anything?"

"No, your punishment is yet to come, but you will find it in the likeliest of places."

"Hai Sensei, domo arigatou." I bowed and then turned and walked out confused but was stunned when Tsubaki approached me.

"Black*Star, we need to talk." She took my hand and we walked back into the garden. She stopped abruptly and fell to her knees dropping my hand.

"Tsubaki what is it?"

She put her hands up and covered her eyes.

"Tsubaki!" I kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I have not been completely honest with you Black*Star and I think it is time you knew know I feel about you."

_Oh this is going to be great, she'll say she loves me and I'll tell her I love her and then we can be on our way towards SoMa status._

"I think that by taking our relationship to a physical one I may have complicated and confused you about my feelings."

_Now I'm confused._

"Black*Star, my feelings for you are strictly Weapon/Meister as well as close friends now with benefits, but nothing more. I'm sorry if I mislead you in anyway."

_What the hell Tsubaki, I thought we were falling for one another you know growing to love one another. I feel love for you, are you telling me you feel no love for me at all? That what we have is no more then the same relationship of every other Weapon/Meister team at the academy?_ But what I said was.

"Hey I'm just glad neither of us started having feelings for each other, I was really worried there for a minute. Your stronger then I thought, being able to have sex with a God and not falling for him is truly an epic accomplishment. Not to change the subject but when do we eat? I'm starving, plus I want to get started with this assignment."

My insides felt like they were going to fall out of my ass but seeing her smile helped as she stood helping me up and taking me in the direction of the kitchen.

During dinner her words played on repeat in my mind, _"My feelings for you are strictly Weapon/Meister as well as close friends now with benefits, but nothing more."_ _Did she mean right now or forever? Would she never think of more then just a friend? Shit I have been put in the friend zone; I suddenly wanted something just as bad as I had wanted to surpass God. _I made up my mind that this was a challenge made unknowingly by Tsubaki, my response? _Challenge accepted._

We were on some street I didn't know the name of, our target standing in front of us. Tsubaki was in chain scythe mode our target held a katana in her hand. _I wonder if that's the same one that sliced her mouth from ear to ear after her lover found her being unfaithful to him? The samurai must have taught his concubine a thing or two because her stance was perfect._

"We're going to finish this, Tsubaki, enchanted blade mode."

I felt Tsubaki's power ripple though my body as me and my target started to dance around an invisible circle.

"Kuchisaka Onna, a God is here to punish you."

The pre-kishin stopped and laughed, she was actually laughing. I didn't bother me, lots of opponents laugh right up until we take their soul.

"I have already been punished by the one I loved anything you do to me will mean nothing to me."

"Yeah about that, are you using the same katana he used to slit your mouth open?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled.

"What I really am curious."

That made the kishin-egg scream as she charged us, I was able to use speed star to dodge and then went straight for the kill; driving Tsubaki straight into Kuchisaka Onna's back until the tip came out her front. I turned the blade and sliced her almost in half, it was enough to reward us with her soul. I dipped Tsubaki's blade into the red glowing ball and she quickly absorbed it. My hand released the handle and she transformed back to human form.


	16. Problems and Solutions

Problems and Solutions

Kid X Ilona P.O.V.

After waking up yesterday in a hurry to get us all home we met up with Kim on the tarmac and made it home in time for dinner. Ox had been waiting so he could take Kim to a fancy restaurant and she surprisingly accepted the invite. Our weapons also decided to go out to eat agreeing on a burger joint leaving me and Ilona with the baggage. I insisted that Ilona go with them since I needed to go back to the house before heading to the academy to do some paper work and talk with Spirit about our new agreement with the witch council but she said she wanted to come with. We met with Spirit and ordered Chinese food; it was going to be a long night. By the time we were done at the academy we were heading home just as the sun was coming up. Ilona followed me up the stairs to the manor; I unlocked the door and let her go in first. I heard Ilona's "What the hell?" and a collective "Don't let Kid come in!" before she turned to stop me it was too late. The house was a disaster my OCD kicking into overdrive, my heart racing as I tried to breath but it felt like I could not get enough air in my surprised lungs. White stars appeared before my eyes before every thing went black and I felt my body hit the ground.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

I woke up to Maka shaking me. I cracked open one eye and remembered that we were on a plane.

"Are we there?"

As if to mock me a voice came over the intercom. "Ok folks we are making our final decent into Death City, please return your seats to the up right position, buckle your seat belts and put your trays up. The time is 3:28 PM, and we have clear skies; the temperature is a brisk 78*. I hope you have enjoyed your flight, thank you again for choosing DC Air."

I sat up and returned my seat to the original position _a whole whopping six inches._ I already had my tray up since I slept the whole flight I never used it and I also already had my seat belt on. I yawned and stretched with the little space I did have.

"Did you sleep well?" Maka asked.

"Yeah I did actually. Did you get any sleep?"

"I took a nap and then finished my book." She smiled.

"Another one bites the dust."

"Yep. So can we stop by the book store after we get our burgers?"

I almost said no, but then she reminded me that we were going to Hail Hamburgers. After I ate there I could endure a lot more then I normally could including going to the book store with Maka. "Yeah but I'm only allowing you twenty minutes."

"It won't take me that long, I know what I need." She said 'need' like it was a flotation devise and she was drowning.

"Ok, we also have to go check in with Kid and let him know we are back and fill out our paper work, but first home to drop off our packs and shower."

"What do you want to do after that?"

"Relax and sleep in a clean comfy bed."

"Can I be part of that?"

"Of course."

I turned to look out the window just in time to see the ground coming up fast. I always hated the feel of take off but the landing was fun, same with elevators; going up was boring going down you got that second of feeling weightless before gravity slams into you.

"So how do you think Tsubaki and Black*Star are doing with their assignment?" Maka asked.

"Knowing Black*Star he killed the kishin-egg on their way off the plane and he's been torturing the poor people of Japan trying to get them to take him on as their new God."

Maka giggled.

The plane finally stopped moving and the seat belt sign dinged as it was turned off. We had flown enough to know to stay put until at least the people in front of us got off. We were only five rows from the front and besides we didn't have much for carry on, so we were able to get off fairly quickly. We found ourselves waiting at baggage claim like the rest of the herd. I had to stop myself from mooing.

"How do you think Kid's meeting went?" I asked.

"Hopefully well."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No clue, maybe we will find out when we see him."

It was a good thing that the Death City Airport was small and our packs were headed our way on the baggage carousel. We picked up our packs and were soon heading home to drop them off and shower before going to the mouth watering burger place that could get me there every Sunday if they started a religion.

We got out of the cab, I handed the guy his fee and closed the door. We walked up the stairs tiredly but finally reached the top walking to our door. I pulled out keys and unlocked the door turning the knob and kicking it open. Nothing felt better then home, except my bed with Maka in it which I was looking forward to later. We both set our packs down in the entry.

"Soul, I'm going to go ahead and jump in the shower." Maka said walking towards the bathroom stopping in the door way, "Are you coming?"

I smirked and followed her. We were both to exhausted to try and do more then wash each others backs. _Pretty pathetic, maybe after sustenance._ I got out and brushed my teeth since I had not gotten a chance to in almost twenty-four hours. Maka soon did the same before putting on one of my clean shirts and a pair of undies. _Damn why did I have to have no energy?_

"I'm going to check in with Kid and let him know we will be in later to do our report." Maka called over her shoulder as I was walking to my room to get clothes.

I was just pulling on my jeans when I heard Maka yell, "WHAT?!"

I walked into the bathroom to find Spirit in the mirror.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to avoid Spirits glares as he took in the evidence of both Maka and my wet hair and half naked bodies.

Maka turned to me, "Kids at Steins, he collapsed this morning."

I leaned in to Maka's ear, "Ilona's working him to hard, you're going to have to tell her to take it easy on him."

"What was that Soul?!" Spirit asked half yelled.

"Nothin."

"So is Kid ok?" Maka asked changing the subject.

"He has been awake all day but Stein is running some tests and working on a solution to the problem."

"What was the problem?" I asked

"It appears that while he and Ilona were here last night working the weapons trashed the living room of the manor causing Kid to go in to a panic attack due to his OCD." Spirit filled us in.

"Oh Patty is in for it." I said.

"So if you want to talk with him you should go see him. But I recommend that you fill out your assignment paper work later when he's better. Spirit said.

"Yeah we can do that." Maka said.

"After Hail Hamburgers." I insisted.

"Oh if you are going to go get food, you mind picking up something for Kid, I don't think he has eaten recently and his new medication can cause him to get hungry." Spirit added.

"Can do, Papa." Maka said.

"Now care to explain the wet hair and lack of clothing?"

"Nope." I said.

The mirror changed back and Maka started to fix her hair.

"Can we eat at the restaurant? Eating at hospitals always grosses me out." I said.

"But we're not going to the hospital we are going to Steins."

"Even worse."

Maka laughed, "Yeah but I don't want to take to long."

"Not a problem. I'll be ready in a second, need to grab a shirt and put my shoes on."

Maka left the bathroom to put pants on. I walked to my room and pulled a shirt from my dresser and slipped it on. I grabbed socks and my shoes and walked out to the living room. I sat on the couch and put on my socks and shoes. Maka walked out of her room, she had her jeans and her shoes on and had gathered all the extra fabric of my overly large shirt that she wore and tied it into a knot at one side on her hip.

"Ready?" She said grabbing my keys and her riding jacket.

"Yeah." I grabbed my jacket on the way out.

We walked out of the apartment; Maka locked the door and tossed the keys to me. We went down the stairs and over to the covered area where my baby sat. I threw my leg over and stroked her handle bars before putting the key in her ignition.

"You don't even touch me like that." Maka smiles.

"Shut up and get on."

Maka took her place behind me as I revved the bike.

We ate our meals at the restaurant. The guy looked at me funny when I went and ordered another meal before leaving, maybe because I had ordered three to begin with.

"This one is for a friend I swear." I said as I took the bagged food and met up with Maka outside at the bike.

We arrived at Stein's a few minutes latter. Maka knocked on the door.

A muffled "Just a minute," came from the other side. Within seconds the door opened reveling a noticeablely pregnant Marie.

"Maka, Soul nice of you to drop by."

"Ms. Marie, look at your belly." Maka said touching the other woman's stomach.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better." Marie said.

"How many months is this?"

"Four. But I can see we are making Soul uncomfortable. I take it you're here to see Kid?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Come in, he's down in the lab."

"Whole I hope." I chuckled.

Marie gave a nervous laugh.

We followed Marie through the part they called home then went down stairs to the creepy basement/laboratory Stein had. We could hear laughing as we approached the room were Kid was.

"Stein honey, Maka and Soul are here."

"Oh good." We heard Stein reply.

We walked in to the room to find Kid sitting on one end of a long couch, Ilona sat next to him and Stein sat in his chair.

"Hey Maka, Soulllllll…is that food?" Kid asked that last part with his eyes getting bigger as he looked at the bag I had in my hand.

"Yeah we heard…" Before I could finish he had crawled off the couch and walked on his knees over to where we stood taking the bag and opening it.

"For me?" He looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep." Maka said.

He wrapped his arms around both our legs in a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Kid." I said.

He let us go holding the food like it was a life line and retreated back to his corner.

"So what do you have him on Doc?" I asked while walking over to the last seat on the couch. Watching Kid go through the bag and show Ilona what he had received. I sat down, Maka sitting on the arm next to me.

"Well for years we have tried every anti-crazy med we could, I always thought dealing with it in a natural way would be best but Kids Father wanted to exhaust all other options first. Since he's gone and Kid came to me this morning in a catatonic state I figured why not experiment. It has seemed to work but finding the right dosage will be the key between OCD Kid and lazy ass Kid, the end result will be a functioning Kid who can deal with his OCD.

"So what did you give him?" Maka asked.

"To be honest… Pot."

I laughed and looked at Kid. He seemed to be very interested in his burger.

"When Kid came to me he was at a level 10, he couldn't even talk, but now… Hey Kid how's your OCD?" Stein asked.

Kid looked away from his hamburger, "My what? Is that the name of the burger, cause it's gooooood."

"As you can see this last dose was too much. We are waiting for him to come down before we try again. This may take a couple of weeks to figure out but it will be well worth it."

"So what happened?" Maka asked Ilona.

"Patty turned the living room into a safari." Ilona explained.

"Patty was bad, very bad." Kid said with fries hanging out of his mouth.

I laughed." So where is everyone now?"

"At home putting the living room back together."

"Well we came to let Kid know we were home and that our assignment is complete but I doubt he would know what we were talking about right now." Maka said.

"Yeah probably not." Stein said.

"Since you guys are back are you going to start training?" Ilona asked.

"Tomorrow." Maka said.

"Oh that reminds me. Stein since Maka is a weapon now is there any benefits to her consuming Kishin-egg souls?"

He put his hand on his screw and turned it a couple of times. "Yes, I think she should. There really is no harm in it and she is still going to get the power boosts from each soul she consumes."

Kid let out a loud laugh, "Death Scythes wielding Death Scythes!"

"Oh he's lost it." I said.

"As cool as that would be, that's not possible Kid." Maka said.

"Sure it is, when you're ready I will give you a death warrant and BAM! Death Scythes wielding Death Scythes. Kid laughed loudly again.

"What's he talking about?" I asked.

"That's what the witches wanted to talk to us about. I guess they have some witched on death row and wanted to know if we wanted their souls." Ilona answered.

"Wow so it's possible for me to become a Death Scythe?" Maka asked.

"Duh." Kid said.

"That means I'm going to have to work even harder to gain a title cooler then the one that's being taken away from me." I said. "Maka we have training to do, I'm gonna be the first Death Scythe to make and wield a Death Scythe. Thanks Stein, get better Kid, Ilona see you later." I grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her behind me out of the room, up the stairs, through the house and outside.

"Soul, slow down." I was surprised to see him this enthusiastic about training. I was still being pulled along. "Soul where are we going?"

"Home, you're going to put together a schedule for the two of us so we can maximize the hours we have."

"Where has this Soul been the last four years?"

"He's been around."

"Your starting to act like Black*Star."

"Oh he's going to be happy about the witch souls, Tsubaki has been sitting at 99 for a while now."

We made it home with my arm intact. Soul sat me down at the table and brought me a pencil and a notebook.

"Write down all the training you did when you first started." He demanded.

"You're serious about this?"

"Like a fish needs water."

"You know that means early mornings and late nights?"

"Yeah, yeah get to writing."

I grabbed the class schedules we had got from Kid before we left and laid it out and began to write. 

4:30AM- Wake up/Warm up

5:00AM- Six mile run

6:00AM- Shower/ breakfast

6:30AM- Leave for school (walk)

7:00AM- Class (Weapons)

8:30AM- Class (Partner Care)

10:00AM- Class (Strength Training)

11:30AM- Lunch

12:30PM- Class (Meister)

2:00PM- Meister Boot Camp AKA Hell

4:00PM- Personal Training w/Weapon

6:00PM- Home, Shower/Dinner

7:00PM- Homework

9:00PM- Resonance Training

10:00PM- Relax/Bed

I looked over the schedule again making sure I was not forgetting anything before I handed the notebook over to Soul; his eyes getting big as he read over the day.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I know it's been four years but you don't remember me leaving the house at 4:30AM every morning to go running with Black*Star?"

"How could I remember something I slept through? Speaking of, I only get six and a half hours of sleep? That means I'm working for seventeen and a half!"

"I told you early mornings and late nights."

"Can't we cut some of this out? Like homework or resonance training…"

"Soul you have to keep your grades up or Kid will partner me with a Meister, and you like resonance training." She said with a wink.

"Yeah ok but why do we have to train? We already know how to do it."

"It helps keep it strong."

"Ok but can we limit it to every three days or so…"

I laughed, _never thought he would be negotiating against having sex._ "I'll tell you what we will train as often as you want."

"Ok sweet, that gives me an extra hour of sleep."

"I guess until Black*Star gets back I'll have to be your training partner. I am really out of shape; I haven't done the six mile run for a couple of years. Assignments and boot camp have been enough to keep me on my toes."

"What's the running for anyway?" Soul asked.

"Endurance training."

"So 4:30 huh?"

"Yep."

"We better get to bed then."

I looked at the clock, _8:18PM_ "Yep it's bed time.

Soul yawned, "Agreed."

We did our nightly routines and turned in early falling asleep in the comfort of our bed was way better then a tent and sleeping bags.

I woke up the next morning actually rested and ready to train, I looked at the alarm clock _4:22, I'll show Maka how dedicated I am._ I got up leaving the Meister to sleep the extra eight minutes. I went in the bathroom to take a piss, thinking about the long day ahead of me. When I finished in the bathroom I walked back towards the room stretching my shoulders. I opened the dresser quietly and pulled out my basketball shorts and an old t-shirt; closing that drawer I opened the top one getting clean boxers and socks. I left the room, not wanting to wake Maka. I got dressed in the bathroom and sat down on the floor in the living room to put my shoes on. I started to stretch out my arms when I heard the alarm go off. It only took minutes for Maka to open the door; she walked out but stopped to blink sleepy eyes at me.

"What? Thought I went MIA?" I asked.

"Diffidently going to take some getting use to." She said walking to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" I yelled.

I started stretching my legs and lower back. I was just about done when Maka walked out of the bathroom.

"You're not dressed?" I teased.

"Oh shut it, it will take me five minutes."

"Hurry up, I. Want. To. Run…" I whined then chuckled.

"You say that now; let me know how you feel half way through."

I hated when she was right. I had started out strong but with mile three down I was starting to kick myself.

"How you doin?" Maka asked.

"I… am… good…" I huffed.

"Liar. Don't kill yourself just yet we just started, if you want we can walk for a bit."

"Only… if… you… need… to…"

"Yeah I need to."

"Now… who's… lying…?"

She slowed to a walk, _Oh thank Death._

She laughed, "You know, everyone has it this bad in the beginning. You have to condition yourself, and if you think this is bad; wait until Black*Star gets back he still does this every morning so he is way faster then I am."

I was finally catching my breath, "Well then I need to be ready." I picked up my speed to a jog.

I was able to keep this speed for longer, I think it was because even thought I was taller then Maka she had very long legs, like a gazelle that one. By the time we had gotten to mile six both of us were concentrating very hard on our breathing, we had both lost it by the time we got back to the apartment.

_I made it and I'm alive, man I could really use a nap._

"Shower time then breakfast. Oh and Soul, whatever you do, don't chug water." Maka said

I let her go first so I could whimper in privet, my legs were dying and I was sure I had blisters on my feet. I decided to start prep for our breakfast, I remember Maka always wanting omelets when we first became partners. I washed my hands and started chopping up the bell peppers and other veggies. By the time she walked out of the bathroom everything was prepped.

"Aww, you remembered and prepped." She said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go shower." I said walking past her to go into the bathroom.

The hot water felt great on my legs, I showered quickly though wanting to put food in my empty stomach. I got dressed for the second time that day and sat down at the table as Maka placed a plate of omelet in front of me.

"Oh… food." I praised as I started to shovel it down.

"Soul just a warning you may want to have a light lunch today."

I swallowed. "Why?"

"Because you will be a noob in boot camp and don't realize how hard you are pushed until you see your lunch a second time."

"People actually puke?"

"More then you would think, and it's not just the noobs."

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically.

The walk to school was not bad and I was use to the first class of the day; Weapons class. This was more for Maka then me but it was nice to get to see her in a situation that made her nervous.

"Hey Eater, did I miss something? Is it bring your Meister to Weapons class day?" Harvard asked.

"Actually, Maka has been holding out on all of us." I said.

Harvard and Jackie blinked at me.

Before I could explain Sid walked in, "Alright class we have a not so new, new student. Some of you may have heard rumors but if you haven't then you're in for a surprise. Maka has recently found out she is a scythe."

Everyone was stunned, speechless really.

"So our job today is to get her caught up with the underclassman. Soul, you just took on another student.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Ok, let's break up into our groups." Sid said.

My underclassman partner walked over, "Hey Lucas, how's training been?"

"Great, my Meister and I are getting the hang of it now that I can fully transform."

"That's good, so we are going to have to take a step back today, we got to get Maka here my former Meister to do a full transformation."

"Oh, that's cool."

"You can help. Tell her about your experience."

"Hi." He held out his hand to Maka who took it. "So how long have you known?"

"A couple of days."

"Did you know what you were right away?"

"Yeah, I mean my Papa is a Scythe."

"And an assbag." I added.

She glared at me.

"Oh, well you're lucky then."

"Lucas did not know what he was for a long time." I pushed.

"Yeah well I knew I was a weapon, I just didn't know what kind."

"But he was able to take full form before we went on assignment." I added.

"Thanks to you. Maka you're in good hands." Lucas said.

"Well that's good to hear cause I can only transform my arm."

"Try it only being your hand." Lucas scoffed.

"So what did you turn out to be?" Maka asked.

"Double bladed Sword."

"Really we don't have one of those yet." Maka said.

"We do now." I chimed in. "But enough talking we should get to work."

Maka and Lucas nodded.

"Ok Maka it's a good thing you know what your full form will look like so this should be a piece of cake." I walked over to her, standing in front of her with my hands on her shoulders, "Transforming really is all about relaxation and concentration. You need to feel lose…"

Lucas laughed.

"Not helping Lucas."

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted by an immature underclassman, you need to relax and really envision transforming. Once your mind can see yourself as a weapon your body will follow suite."

"So all I have to do is imagine myself in scythe form?"

"Normally yeah; you can imagine how frustrating it was for Lucas, we went through so many weapons before we found the right one."

"Wow, ok so I should try?"

"Go for it." I said.

Lucas and I stepped back giving Maka some space. I watched her take a deep breath and let it out in a relaxing breath. Her body visually relaxed and she closed her eyes. Maka raised her left arm and it transformed into the blade. That was a start but she has been able to do that since day one, her eyebrows started to scrunch up in her concentration but nothing happened. As soon as she opened her eyes her arm transformed back.

"Sometimes it takes a couple tries, take a break while I work with Lucas and we will try again in a bit." I said.

Maka sighed in disappointment.

"Lucas, lets work on your speed."

"Sure."

I stood behind him ready to catch him so he would not get the jarring of hitting the floor which can sometimes cause a weapon to lose focus and transform back when they are new but getting use to that was next weeks lesion.

Lucas stood in front of me facing away.

"You should watch this Maka you might figure something out that might help you."

Lucas put both arms out, sucked in some air and transformed. I caught him in the middle.

"You have been practicing." I said. "But are you just as fast at transforming back?"

I let go of him and he transformed back, not standing however; he landed on his knees arms still out to his sides.

"Now if you could land in a crouch position you'd have your feet under you ready to defend or attack if you needed to. From that position you just look like your going to do the kishin-egg a favor."

"Yeah ok I'll work on that."

"Other then that you're doing a great job. Keep practicing with your Meister and do what works well for you two. Ok Maka, ready to try again?"

She nodded.

For the next forty-five minutes we tried different ways of getting her to transform even going into resonance which just resulted in me unwillingly transforming _that was a painful experience, _but it was nice to know we had that option.

Maka was frustrated by the time we wrapped up the lesson so it was a good thing we had Partner Care class next which was a norm for us both.

This class was always the one that kept us guessing the lesson plan because we would use this hour and a half to do anything from mental health to message therapy; some times we would use this class as a study hall finishing work from other classes.

Today however; we sat down in our normal spots. With Black*Star and Tsubaki in Japan and Kid out until he got his drug use under control the seats next to us felt empty, even with Ilona, the Wicked Truth, Liz and Patty.

"Hey everyone how's Kid?" Maka asked.

"Getting better, He's at home now on a medication regimen that Stein feels will work once his body gets use to it. He should be back in the Death Room next week." Liz said.

"That's good to hear." Maka added.

We all could hear him coming down the hall in his chair and knew this lesson was going to be something that involved bodily fluids. Stein rolled in to the class room somehow missing the threshold this time. "Welcome class, today we have a blood filled lesson ahead of us, you will be learning how to start an IV. Most of you have had an I.V. or Intravenous therapy at least once but very few of you know how to start one. IVs can mean life or death in the field so as you all have started going on higher risk assignments Lord Death felt this would be a good thing to learn. All your med packs will now contain an angio catheter, IV tubing, 30cc syringe, saline and as always; alcohol wipes, tourniquet, paper tape, gauze, and rubber gloves, all of which you will need to start an IV line. Your packs will also contain bags of your blood type. We will also be going over how to transfer blood from your body to another so if your blood type matched you can transfer. Soul, you and Maka are an exception because of the black blood; please don't infect the rest of the student body. Oh look I made a joke."

"Damn Stein it's not AIDS." I laughed.

"Close enough." He said. "Anyway let's get started.

We spent the next hour poking each other, I felt bad for Liz but in truth Patty was actually really good at it despite Liz's concern for lose of limb. Truth on the other hand had managed to miss every vain in his brothers arm and finally got one on his 15th try.

Now that we were all full of saline and would have to pee every five minutes for the next hour we were now going to strength training, not only would we be working our muscles but our bladders as well, it was a good thing we did not have to take the full bag just enough to make sure our drips worked.

Normally I did not take this class, I had a general P.E. class where I would pass the next hour and a half playing basketball with the other weapons but I needed this class now if I was going to Meister Maka.

"What the hell are you doing here Soul?" Kilik asked.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Kim jumped in.

"No."

"Soul is going to be Meistering me." Maka said.

"We all knew he was already doing that Maka but that does not answer my question."

We all laughed except Maka who turned a pink color.

"No seriously, Maka found out she can transform into a scythe so I'm training to wield her so we don't have to worry about taking on a third person." I explained.

"Really? You guys make the rest of us feel like just a bunch of normal people; well good luck with boot camp."

"Yeah thanks." I said.

Strength training is just a fancy way of saying weight lifting. The class was actually fun, I worked on my shoulders, arms and core as well as my legs with the advise of several other Meisters that said your legs can take a beating. By the time I was showered off and outside the girl's locker room waiting for Maka and Ilona I realized how hungry I was, good thing we were headed to lunch.

"Soul your not going to eat all of that are you?" Ilona asked.

"Why else would it be on my tray?"

"Hope you know you are going to see it again very soon." Maka said.

"Naw, I'm so hungry there is no way my body would reject it."

"Yeah alright." Ilona laughed.

I watched Maka fall into her normal state now that her day was becoming normal again even though she was really only out of place in one class I could tell that had a huge impact on her. I only got normal for a couple of hours a day, but I could deal.

The next class was Meister class, this was the class I was dreading the most. I had seen the type of homework Maka had brought home for this class and I didn't want any. We walked in to find Stein sitting on his chair. We sat down just as the bell rang.

"Welcome Students, I have something that had come up so today you will be working on your battle strategies by playing Risk. Ilona will you please come with me, your help would be great."

"Is this what you normally do?" I asked.

"Only when Stein has other things to do." Ox said.

"Don't play with Maka, she cheats." Kilik said.

"I do not. I just think outside the box."

"And the rules." Ox said.

"Alls fair in Love and War." Maka replied.

I laughed, "I have a feeling the no rules in battle is my fault. I had to convince her once that Kishin-eggs don't play fair, battle is nasty and should be played dirty."

"I bet you did Eater." Kilik smirked.

Maka started to change color again.

"Guys… always thinking with the wrong head. Let's kick their ass's Maka." Kim said.

We all sat down and started our game. I think everyone was surprised at how well I did without Maka. Truth was we shared the responsibility of battle strategy. It actually came down to Maka and I dukein it out. The bell rang before either of us could take over the other.

We walked back to the locker rooms to change for boot camp; I was really hoping my body would hold onto my lunch other wise I would look like an idiot. Boot camp started out easy with stretching moving into general exercise; pushups, sit ups, squats etc. Then it moved into running lines which really was us just running from one side of the training arena to the other and back again. We moved into a mixed fighting style were we spared off with each other. The key was to not get hit we would each take turns trying to hit the other while they dodged then we switched. Last was to run lines again while Sid used tennis ball cannons to shoot at us which we had to dodge. I was doing just fine with keeping my lunch down until I took a tennis ball to the gut.

Sid laughed.

"Nice exorcist reenactment Soul." Kilik laughed.

"Nice to know those canons are on full speed."

"Did I not mention that?" Sid asked while handing me a mop and bucket.

I spent the last ten minutes of class cleaning up.

"So you made it threw almost without puking." Maka giggled.

"If it weren't for your extreme dodge ball I would have made it."

"At least you didn't try and catch it with your face."

"Who…?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Black*Star." I said knowingly.

Maka laughed. You want to take some time to cool off before we start personal training?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great."

"Eater!" Sid called.

"Yeah Sid."

"Until Maka can fully transform you get this." He tossed me a metal pipe that was about five and a half feet long and was weighted at one end. "Maka your goal today is to fully transform, until then your team can only do so much to ready themselves."

Maka's frustration was back on her face as she nodded.

I spared with Ox and Harvard who went easy on me while I tried to get the hang of the weighted poll.

"You got some good defense skills, but your attack is weak." Ox said.

"Yeah well it will be better once I have a blade, I'm doing the best I can with a poll full of rocks."

Ox laughed. "Yeah ok, Maka better hurry up then cause you suck."

For that I swung the rock filled poll and hit Ox in the back of the knee and he went down.

"Looks like you're the one prepared to suck." I laughed.

We left training with Maka even more frustrated and me with a few cuts and burses as well as a sore gut. _I wonder if there is any internal bleeding._ We reached home like zombies and were soon taking our showers; dinner was light due to my gut and Maka being too pissed at herself to cook. Thankfully we didn't have any homework and neither of us wanted to work on resonance so we sat on the couch mindlessly watching TV before we both dragged our tired bodies into bed. Sleep was the highlight of the day.

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

It had been a couple of days since we had defeated the pre-kishin and we had spent them sightseeing, I had not forgotten Tsubaki's challenge to me and I had spent the last couple of days doing everything I could think of to get her to see me in a more then Meister light. I had chilled on my needs and made sure that whatever she wanted she got. She let me hold her hand in large groups but I think that was because I told her I didn't want to get lost. We only had a couple more days so when I woke up this morning I was ready to continue my personal assignment. I was going to cook Tsubaki breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find her mother had already started.

"Ohayo, Nakatsukasa-Sama."

"Ohayo, Black*Star- kun, but please call me Haha."

"Can I help Haha?"

"Yes you can. Will you crack the eggs into this bowl?" She handed me a bowl and pointed me in the direction of the eggs that had been gathered this morning from the coop out back. I know this because Tsubaki and I had done it a couple days ago. I also knew we were going to make Tamagoyaki. Tsubaki had explained this to me the first time that it is a rolled omelet with grated radish. It was really good. We were also going to have steamed rice and grilled fish. I cracked the eggs into the bowl and used a whisk to scramble them.

"Haha, do you think Tsubaki-chan could ever love me as more then just her Meister?"

"Tsubaki-chan will figure it out sooner then either of you know. Whether it will be the answer she wants is the real question."

"Hun? You and Sensei like to speak in riddles don't you?"

She laughed. "Be patient with Tsubaki-chan for me ok."

"Yeah ok. "

"So how are the rest of your friends?"

"Well, Kid's doing a great job as the new Lord Death, and Maka and Soul; they uh are doing great too. Maka had learned some new stuff including that she is a weapon so that will be interesting to watch. We also have a new team. Ilona is the Meister to two broad swords called the Wicked Truth who are also death weapons and brothers."

"Oh that all sounds very exciting."

"Not really."

"You live an exciting life Black*Star-kun don't forget that." She said as she took the bowl of eggs and walked over to the stove to cook them. "Will you go over to the dojo and let my husband know breakfast will be ready soon?"

"Yes Haha." I said with a bow.

I walked out of the house using the door in the kitchen and crossed the garden to the dojo. The large doors were open to the morning air and I could see that Sensei was in the middle of a training session with a boy who looked to be about eight. I decided to stand by the door and wait until he was finished.

"Katsurou, you must learn to control your anger. Find kokoro no heion (inner peace). Use your anger in a controlled manner and you will find the right path."

"Hai, Sensei." The kid bowed.

Sensei looked up to find me standing by the door. "Black*Star-kun, this is Katsurou-kohai (lower ranked student), Katsurou-kun; Black*Star-sempai (higher ranked student)."

"Ohayo Black*Star-sempai." The kid bowed.

"Ohayo Katsurou-kohai, Sensei." I bowed to both. "Breakfast is about done."

"Domo Arigatou, Black*Star-kun." We bowed to each other.

I waked back to the house and into the room Tsubaki was staying in. She was still sleeping; I kneeled down to put my face next to hers.

"Tsubaki… time to get up, breakfast is almost ready." I whispered then kissed her forehead. She still didn't move, "Tsubaki…" I used my pointer finger to lightly pet down her nose. That got her to smile and slowly open her eyes which then I stopped. "Mornin beautiful, breakfast is almost ready." I said as I sat up.

She stretched, "Ohayo Black*Star."

"So what do you want to do today? We can stay here and hang out with the family if you want. Your Dad has a student at the dojo right now."

"Who is it?"

"A boy named Katsurou, he looks like he's about eight."

Tsubaki sat up thinking to herself, "That name sounds familiar; he must be a younger brother of someone I know."

"You can ask him, that's if you get up. I'm going to go help your Mom finish."

She smiled at me as I walked out of the room.

Black*Star was being really nice lately; he was not acting his normal narcissistic self. He was helping even without being asked and that had to be the best wake up call to date. _I wonder what got into him?_ Whatever it was it can stick around.

I got up and changed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and other morning stuff and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Haha."

"Ohayo Tsubaki-chan."

"I hear Black*Star has been helping this morning." I said.

"Yes he has been a big help." Mother said.

"Jeez, you don't trust your Meister?" Black*Star pouted.

"I never said that." I smiled.

Mother giggled, "Your Chichi is going to want to see your new skills, both of you."

"Yeah we can do that after breakfast." Black*Star said.

"Do what after breakfast?" Father walked in, a boy behind him.

"Our new skills." Black*Star answered.

"I hope you don't mind an extra pair of eyes watching."

"Of course not." I said.

"Katsurou-kun has been training with me for a couple months now. Every Friday his Mother drops him off and he spends the whole day here. Katsurou-kun meet musume yo, Tsubaki-sempai."

"Ohayo, Tsubaki-sempai." Katsurou said with a bow.

"Ohayo, katsurou-kohai." I bowed back.

"Well then, should we eat?" Father asked.

"Haite Kudasai. (Yes please)" Black*Star answered.

We all walked into the dinning room and sat at the traditional table. Mother had already put the steamed rice, grilled fish and tamagoyaki on the table. The tea was there as well. I sat down next to my Meister and we all dished up.

I kept thinking to myself if I knew this boy some how so I asked. "Katsurou-kun do you have an older sibling?"

"Hai," he answered.

"Oh that's right; Katsurou-kun is Haruto's younger brother." Father explained.

"Really? Last time I saw you was before I left for the academy, how is your brother Haruto?" I asked.

"Great, Haruto is working at his own dojo in Tokyo. He works with the city living people who don't have time to come out here to see a master Sensei?"

I giggled. "Sounds like he has his hands full."

"Wait how do you know this guy?" Black*Star asked.

"Haruto use to train with me here at the dojo when we were younger. He is three years older then me and thought the only reason I was in the same class as him was because I was Sensei's daughter, that was until we fought one day and I beat him."

"He never looked at you the same way after that." Katsurou said.

I smiled and blushed.

"He will be here this afternoon to pick up Katsurou-kun." Father said.

"It will be pleasant to see him again."

"Yeah, I'd really like to meet this guy." Black*Star said with a cocky smile.

We all finished eating. My Father, Katsurou and Black*Star went to the dojo while I stayed behind to help Mother with clean up.

"You know if you're not careful this afternoon you'll have a fight on your hands." Mother said while washing up the dishes.

I grabbed a towel and stood beside her ready to dry. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the two young men who have an eye for you."

I almost dropped the plate she was handing me but was able to recover. "What do you mean I have not seen Haruto for years and Black*Star is my Meister and friend, nothing else."

"Not nothing else and I know your smarter then that Tsubaki. Black*Star loves you and Haruto asks about you every week when he comes to pick up Katsurou."

I blushed a deep pink but didn't say anything in return to my Mothers accusations.

"Do you really have no feelings for your Meister?"

I stopped drying the bowl I was working on. Opened my mouth to say something but my mind went blank. I closed my mouth and thought while I finished the bowl. When I was done, I looked at my Mother. "I wouldn't say that I don't have any feelings for him, I just don't know if they are those kinds of feelings. I mean I look at my friends and they are head over heals for there significant others…"

Mother stopped me with a smile and the shaking of her head, "Tsubaki love like that is rare and most the time takes a lot of work to keep it going. Think of it this way, a seed needs to establish roots before it can grow and bloom." With that she pulled the plug out of the sink and let the water drain before she walked away leaving me to my now confused thoughts.

_Is that what we had been doing for four years; establishing roots? But Black*Star had made it clear that we were just friends with benefits or course, or was he just saying that because that's what I wanted to hear at the time? With Mother telling me she can tell he loves me my own emotions are all screwed up. Oh I'm so confused. Ok Tsubaki calm down, you can handle this, it's just Black*Star. If you can live with him be partners with him and have sex with him, then loving him should be no big deal right? Why are you having doubts, your not like Maka who has daddy issues and you don't have OCD waiting for the perfectly symmetrical person to come along, so what's the problem?_

Before I could think anymore the person in question walked through the door.

"You ready to do this?"

"Wait what? Oh showing our new skills; uh yeah."

We walk into the dojo, Sensei and Katsurou were already waiting for us.

"So how are we going to do this, I'd feel really bad if I hurt a little kid, it would give me nightmares for months and beating up my Sensei would be bad too plus I don't think Tsubaki-chan wants to hurt her Chichi."

"That's why after breakfast I called Haruto to see if he had some free time, he should be here very soon so you should take this time to warm up." Sensei said.

_Great I'm meeting a guy who has the hotts for my Tsubaki and I get to kick his ass for it in a "pretend" fight._

"Awesome, hope you're ok watching your brother get his ass handed to him, I'll even gift wrap it for him."

"I don't know Black*Star-Sempai, he's really good."

"Oh yeah… can he do this?" I picked up my feet and sat cross legged hovering over the ground. "That's the power of a bushin baby."

Both the kid and Sensei stood there staring. I was totally relaxed and confident until I heard her scream…

"Haruto, oh my gosh look at you!" Tsubaki ran over to his open arms.

Before I could refocus I was on the floor.

Sensei crouched down next to me, "Letting a woman effect your powers is a weakness Bushin-Black*Star, but I'm glad it is my daughter."

"Wont happen again Sensei, because I need my power to protect her." I said before standing up.

The dude put Tsubaki back on her feet. "How have you been Tsubaki-chan?"

"I have been great."

"That's good to hear."

I walked over and stood next to Tsubaki she didn't even look over at me, but he did.

"You must be Haruto-kun, Bushin-Black*Star, Tsubaki's Meister and live in Kareshi (boyfriend)." I put my hand out.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." He took my hand and shook it.

We found ourselves in the middle of the dojo. I was stretching while Tsubaki tried to tell me to go easy.

"Go easy but kick his ass, gottcha." I said.

"Black*Star I'm serious."

"Haruto, you can choose a weapon since Black*Star-kun will be using Tsubaki-chan in weapon from." Sensei said.

He walked past us towards the wall of weapons.

"Choose wisely." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I better, how many weapon forms can you change into now Tsubaki?"

"Um… five." She said sheepishly.

"Wow you have been training hard."

"We! We have been training hard." I corrected.

He smiled at Tsubaki as he walked back, a katana in his hand.

_This guy is asking for it. Ok calm down buddy, your not going to be able to beat this assbag if your pissed, breath, relax._ "Are we ready yet ladies?"

"Ready when you are." Haruto said with a bow.

I bowed as well, on the way back up into my fighting stance I whispered, "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mood please."

She transformed and I felt her power run down my body. I took a deep breath and let it out. _Damn that felt good._

"I think your all talk." Haruto said.

"Why don't you come at me bro and figure out for yourself."

Haruto made the first step towards me making the advance. Finally he came charging, I did the same. We hit weapons with a loud clang. He did the roll that freed his katana which left me open to spin and come at him again with more power. He was able to block but it took all his strength, I could see the strain on his face.

"Is that all you got Bushin?"

"Remember you asked for it."

I moved fast enough that when Tsubaki was no longer there the force he had been using to hold me at bay went straight to the floor. I came at him from the back but he blocked me the metal on metal sounded through the dojo. He let Tsubaki slide off his blade then thrust his katana towards my middle, I used speed star to step back but he kept coming at me.

"Tsubaki, Shadow Star."

A part of our shadow came up to block his advancing jabs which gave me time to recompose my stance, I realized how close to the wall I was, _I need to put his back to the wall._ When he came at me again I blocked but let his momentum take both of us. I dropped to the ground rolling on my back and letting him pull me back up flipping our positions. He now had his back to the wall where I had the upper hand with the whole dojo at my back.

"Good move."

"You haven't seen anything."

He came at me again and again each time I was able to dodge or block. We were moving again towards the center of the dojo. He had power behind his attacks I had to give him that. I needed to end this, I had been holding back but he needed to know he was nothing compared to me, a god. I used speed star when I got an opening to disappear and come at him, turning Tsubaki's blade I put it to his neck.

"Well done." Sensei said.

I drew the mune (back of a katana) along his skin just as a reminder. I released my grip and let Tsubaki change back.

"You are a worthy opponent." Haruto said with a bow.

I bowed back, "You didn't do to bad yourself."

"Haruto, since you're here why don't you and Katsurou stay for supper." Sensei said.

"Oh, that is a very generous offer however we already have plans."

"Very well, I must thank you for playing into this old Sensei's curiosity.

"Anytime Sensei." Haruto bowed then turned to the person standing at my side, "Tsubaki may I speak with you?"

I looked at her waiting for the inevitable.

"Sure." I said.

Haruto held out his elbow so I locked my arm with his. As we walked out of the dojo I caught a glimpse of a very unhappy Black*Star. _Maybe he really does have feelings for me, cause that look is jealousy if I've ever seen it._

Haruto walked me out into the garden; we finally stopped by the koi pond.

"Tsubaki may I ask something that is not proper?"

"Um… sure, we're friends we can talk improperly." I laughed.

He smiled, "I'm glade you still see us as friends even after all these years."

I smiled back, "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I know he is your Meister that much is obvious with the way you two can fight, but is he really your live in kareshi?"

"Uh… yeah well we do live together and we are…"

"Motsu Sekkusu?" (Having sex)

I took in a breath of surprise as I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry that crossed a line." Haruto apologized.

"It was a bit far." I said.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Please answer me; I need to know where I stand?" Haruto said breaking the awkward silence.

I signed. "I don't think the answer to that question dictates the way I feel for my Meister or you for that matter, however at this time confusion is all my mind can see and until I can find myself again…"

"I understand more then you know." He interrupted.

I smiled; glad for the interruption since I did not know where that last thought would have taken me.

"So when do you leave to go back?"

"We leave Sunday afternoon; we have to report back to the academy Monday morning."

He nodded, "Would you do me the honor of taking you to dinner tomorrow evening, purely platonic, just want to catch up is all."

"Um… I would feel really bad leaving Black*Star here by himself."

"In that case; bring him with, we can make it a double so no one feels left out."

"Oh, ok… that sounds like fun."

"Great, do you know where the Gorudentaiga (Golden Tiger) is in town?"

"Yep."

"Ok, shall we meet at lets say seven?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok… well I better get you back before your Meister feels he needs to come after me for real."

I laughed, "Sounds like something he would do."

We walked back in the direction of the dojo. By the time we made it through the door we were laughing and reminiscing about old times. The look on Black*Star's face was one of utter disgust.

"Katsurou we better be going if we are going to make it on time. Sensei," He bowed to my Father who bowed back. "Black*Star it was nice to finally meet you. And I will see you tomorrow." He said to me before kissing me lightly on the cheek which made me blush and I swear I could see steam come out of Black*Star's ears.

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

I woke up extra early so I could try and transform with out distractions. I was still feeling frustrated with myself from yesterdays failures but pushed those feelings down. Today is a new day and I would achieve my goal. I stood in the silence of the living room, it was dark still and I didn't bother to turn on any lights. I closed my eyes and tuned out my soul perception not taking any chances of a distraction.

_Ok Maka you can do this; you know you're a scythe._

I imagined my body transforming into a scythe really watched my whole body turn from flesh and blood to cold metal, I was starting to feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"What are you doin?"

I jumped about three feet as I turned to the sudden sound of Soul's voice.

"Not sneaking around in the dark scaring people!" I yelled.

"I scared you… that's a first, don't go losing your Meister powers, we need you to keep those cause so far the Meister being the weapon and visa versa thing is not going so well."

"I'm not losing them I just tuned them out for a second, and I've only been training for a day Soul give me some slack I'm trying really hard!"

"Yeah so am I." He laughed.

"You know what? Just leave me alone." I said as I walked back to my room to get dressed.

I knew he wasn't the one I was really mad at but sometimes he just pushes the right buttons at the wrong time. I got my running clothes out of my dresser and walked out headed to the bathroom.

Soul was still standing where he had been when I blew up on him. I stopped before entering the bathroom and stared at the chipped paint on the door frame for a second.

"Sorry… lets just go for our run ok."

"Ok." Was all he said.

I went in the bathroom closing the door behind me. I did my morning routine and then got dressed. I looked in the mirror and took a couple of deep breaths.

_You can do this, just because it does not happen as easily as everything else has been does not mean you are a failure or that you won't ever get it. Be patient with yourself, have confidence and trust Soul._

By the time I walked out of the bathroom Soul had changed and was ready to go. I grabbed my keys, "let's do this." I said walking out of the apartment.

Our run was uneventful; I didn't even have to slow down. We made omelets for breakfast again, showered and headed for school. It wasn't until we got to class that I realized how quiet the last two hours had been. Had we really not talked for two hours? I mean it's hard to hold a conversation while running but we really hadn't said anything during breakfast or on our walk to school?

Soul was just following my lead not wanting to say something else that would piss me off and I was already pissed off at myself enough that if I opened my mouth bad stuff would be aimed at the wrong person. Better to be silent.

Soul looked at me when we broke into our groups for class, nodding as if he understood that this was my personal challenge that he or Lucas could not help me with. He worked with Lucas while I tried other ways of transforming.

By the end of class I was mentally exhausted with nothing to show for it. We walked into Partner Care class with me even more frustrated. Today Ms. Marie was our teacher.

"Good morning class, today we are going to work on resonating with your partners. I know you do this on a daily basis but this will be different. Some of you can already do this but some have no control and that's what we will be working on. You will learn how to control how much of yourselves is exposed during resonance. Please make yourself comfortable because we will be spending the next hour in resonance and I don't want your limbs to fall asleep."

Ms. Marie continued to explain how to control your thoughts and emotions but Soul and I knew how to do it already we went ahead and resonated.

I found myself in the red and black room, "_why is it that we always come hear? I have a room too."_

_"Maybe because we both feel comfortable here, besides you have never invited me in that far, but that's cool. I don't mind always coming here."_

_I laughed nervously. "Yeah I guess."_

_"So what do you want to do for the next hour?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well let me know if you want to talk, cause I get the feeling that's the last thing you want to do."_

_"It's not that I don't want to talk, I just don't want to talk about certain things."_

_He nodded._

_"I really am sorry for yelling at you this morning. I just really want this and I feel like a failure but I'm not going to let that get me down, I am going to keep trying until I get it."_

_"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"_

_"Well I am so deal."_

_"So I take it we are training tomorrow too?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Fine, but we are taking Sunday off, we can't run ourselves ragged it's not good for our resonance or our bodies… Speaking of bodies…"_

_He was starting to advance toward me. I put my hand out and touched his chest keeping him at a safe distance._

_"Soul we are in class."_

_"And?"_

_"And everyone is going to wonder what we are doing if your body gets a hard on…"_

_He thought about that for a second. "Ok, your right."_

_Just then we could both hear the distant sound of a bell… the bell._

_"Class must be over." I said._

_"Back to reality then?"_

_I nodded._

We came out of resonance said our good bye's to Ms. Marie and left to head to our next class. After talking to Soul I felt a little better and was able to get through strength training just fine. Lunch was good too; we caught up with updates about Kid and his getting use to the effects of his medication which took him from OCD level ten to a two. Soul didn't eat as much as he normally does, wising up to being a Meister having to do boot camp.

Meister class went down in the same fashion as it had the day before, and boot camp was also uneventful with Soul keeping his lunch even with taking a few hits.

Finally the part of the day I had been dreading. Personal Training. I felt really bad because I was unable to transform which ment Soul was training with the weighted poll that was suppose to simulate training with a scythe. I never had to use it because Soul was able to fully transform by the time we had started personal training four years ago. I felt like I was letting him down in a way which made me feel even worse. I really was trying my hardest to transform even taking it into the locker room where I could use my soul perception to actually see my soul transform but not even that helped. What was I doing wrong?

It was dark by the time we got home; I let Soul shower first while I made dinner. We ate in silence again, and then I showered. I really could have used some homework to try and take my mind off the day's events but unfortunately we had none. I went to bed early leaving Soul sitting on the couch.

I woke up the next morning on the couch; I must have fallen asleep watching TV because it was still on. I looked at the clock _4:45AM_ damn. I got up and went to the room. Maka was sleeping so peacefully, I decided to let her sleep in. She was only running with me because it was better to run with someone but I know her pushing herself to do the Meister stuff was not helping with the Weapon stuff. I quietly gathered what I needed and went to the bathroom to change.

Before leaving the house I grabbed my music device and headphones and the apartment key. I locked up and put on my music, normally I'm not into techno but upon finding that it helped with running I had searched and found a style of the up beat music that was combined with classical which made the pianist in me happy. I begin my run to the smooth sounds of a song entitled "Clubbed to Death" composed by Rob Dougan. I recognized the music from a movie trilogy that Maka hated, maybe because Black*Star and I burned her out after watching it over and over one summer, that and we reference it as often as we can. Anyway, I had not really been listening to the music while watching the movie but now hearing it; it was the perfect thing to get me going.

Running was becoming easier for me and I felt myself pushing to go faster, but like Maka said it's not about running fast it's about running for a long period of time to build up endurance. During a fight you can't just ask your opponent if you can take a break to catch your breath. Sure we did that in training but that's only after we have pushed ourselves to the limit. When Maka and I first started we had to take breaks all the time but after awhile we had to take less and less breaks and soon Maka could swing me around for the full two hours. I'm not that good yet, I can't even last twenty minutes and all I got is a poll full of rocks. No I needed to build up my endurance, man I wish Black*Star was here; he'd push me further.

I made it home fifteen minutes a head of schedule which ment I had shaved off a full half hour since I got the late start. I was expecting to find Maka awake and mad that I didn't wake her but she was still asleep when I went in to grab clean clothes. I shrugged and went to take my shower. With all the crazy training we had done since we got back from South Dakota we have kinda been ignoring the other, maybe that's another reason Maka was having such a hard time transforming. She was not getting the relaxing time we normally spent together not to mention the tension release. Sex was like a reset button. During your mind could forget about everything and you got all the natural feel good drugs your body puts off during as well as at the end., and then there is the thoughtless sleep afterwards. Couldn't hurt to try right?

I finished in the shower and decided that I would make Maka a good breakfast. I started in on mixing the pancake batter and cutting up strawberries and a banana to put on top while the pan heat up. After a few minutes I tested the pan to find it was ready. I poured the batter on the pan and let it cook while I got out two plates and glasses. I flipped the four pancakes and filled the glasses with orange juice and put them on the table. I plated two pancakes on each plate and poured the next four to cook. I mindlessly thought of all the things I could do to her to make her moan while I finished cooking. When they were done I again put two on each plate turned off the stove and topped our breakfast with fruit, and placed them on the table.

I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping body. I put my hand on her side and kissed her forehead.

"Maka…wake up."

She started to wake up, "Is it time to go running?"

"No it's 6:30 and breakfast is ready and waiting."

Her eyes shot open. "Soul you can't just slake off on your training just because it is Saturday."

"I didn't, I went on my run then came home showered and made breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you needed the sleep and besides it's my training not your."

"But I want to help you."

"And I want to help you."

"Next time wake me up."

"Ok." I leaned in to kiss her but she put her fingers to my lips.

"We don't have time. You let me over sleep and now we are going to be late."

"Late? It's Saturday we can go in whenever we want…"

She glared at me.

"… and if we don't get going now we'll be late." I said backing off.

Maka got up and dressed giving me glimpses of skin I had not seen in what felt like months but in reality was only five days. I followed her out into the kitchen.

She sighed, "What happened to our omelets?"

"I though this would be a nice change."

"But it gives us no protein to keep our energy up."

I looked at her, frustration on my face. "One more thing about training and I'm going to ground you. Stop taking it so seriously."

"Some ones got to take it seriously!"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I have been bustin my ass!"

She looked pissed now. "Are you saying that I have been slacking?"

"Garrr… No you have been working really hard which is why I'm saying you don't need to take it so seriously. Take a brake, relax." I took a deep breath.

"I can't!" With that she turned grabbed her keys and left the apartment with the sound of the door slamming.

"Damn it Maka!"

I put the food in the trash and plates in the sink before grabbing my keys and walking out the door as well.

By the time I got to the academy Maka was talking with Stein, _Good maybe he can talk some sense into her._ I felt kind of bad for Ox and Harvard because I took all my frustration out on them; hitting twice as hard and pulling moves we had only started to practice yesterday like I had been doing them for years. If she was thinking I was not taking training seriously I would prove her wrong.

Ox tried hitting me but I dodged and came back with my own attach letting out a yell which got every ones attention before hitting Ox in the lower back making him go down to his knees. I followed through with the momentum of the attack bringing my makeshift scythe around and over my head to bring it down on my opponent stopping just inches from his neck.

I was breathing so hard that I almost didn't hear Ox congratulate me on successfully taking him down.

"Your getting really good Soul, your hard training is paying off."

I put my hand out to help him up, "Yeah you mind telling a certain partner that?"

"Maka thinks your slacking?"

"Something like that."

Just then the person in question walked over.

Ox, Harvard, and I stood there looking at her in an awkward silence. When the tension was to much they cut out.

"We'll see you later Soul." Ox said.

"Yeah, again great job." Harvard added.

This left me and my Meister want to be Weapon standing there.

Maka broke the silence nervously. "Um… So Stein thinks that the reason I can't transform is because my wavelength with you is all confused, he thinks that if we go back to our original occupations that it will reset things and then I will be able to do it."

"Ok." With out saying anything else I transformed. I had to admit it did feel a bit strange to be in this form again which was a feeling I did not like, being in weapon form use to feel like breathing; now it felt more like relearning to breath through your nose after having a cold for a week.

As Maka swung me around I started to loosen up and so did she, maybe Stein was right. I let her get into the grove of things before I asked.

"Who are we fighting?"

"Stein and Papa."

"Oh goody." I said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to do this Soul just tell me!"

"I just don't want to listen to Spirit bitch when we kick his ass that's all."

She smiled then and it was the bet thing I'd seen in days.

Stein walked over with Spirit in his hands. Maka charged and Stein blocked.

"Soul…" Spirit growled "This is for the other day."

I rolled my eye, "Whatever old man."

Then we were apart and the two Meisters swung us around dodging and blocking the others advances.

Before I knew it we were in a full on fight, Maka was doing what I had done earlier with Ox. She hit twice as hard and yelled twice as loud, she was taking her frustrations out on the fight. Somehow I think I knew this was Stein's plan all along. We fought the Master Meister and Death Scythe for almost two hours before Stein said enough there was no winner declared and we were all ok with that, except for maybe Spirit.

Maka was then sent to the locker room to shower and cool off as well as try a full form with out distractions. I on the other hand was sent to the part of the arena where I could work on my momentum attacks which consisted of similar attacks that took Ox down this morning.

A couple of hours latter sweat was dripping off me like I had just gotten out of a shower and didn't bother to dry off. I decided to call it quits and headed for the locked rooms to really take a shower. Before I reached them I ran into Kim.

"Soul did you catch Maka?"

"No…" I said confused.

"She left in quite a rush after I went into the locker room to check on her, she seemed really upset. If you leave now you'll catch up to her."

"Thanks Kim."

_So much for a shower,_ I thought as I ran after Maka. I caught up to her at the bottom of the academy steps.

"Maka, wait."

As soon as she heard my voice she took off running. She forgets that I've been running too, and can catch up easily now, unlike a week ago. I didn't say anything just ran next to her.

By the time we made it back to the apartment building her soul wavelength was all sorts of crazy stressed and I could feel the frustration coming off her skin like heat.

We walked into the apartment and she went straight to her room. I shook my head and went into my room to get clean clothes, I really needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom not bothering to close the door and turned on the water. I stripped out of my training clothes and stepped in. The water felt good on my sore muscles. I washed off all the sweat, and grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash my hair, I closed my eyes to rinse and when I opened them there she stood completely naked. _Damn she looked hot._

"Here trade me, the water feels good." I smirked as I touched her waist to move her into the stream of water.

I was done in the shower really but I thought that by her not waiting until I got out that she had alterative motives.

She stood there under the water not facing me. I stepped forward and put my lips to her neck and wrapped my arms around her.

She stiffened. "Soul, I'm not in the mood." She said through her clenched teeth.

I stepped back and put my hands in the air, "Sorry I thought there was a reason you joined me, my bad."

I opened the curtain and stepped out grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist. I picked up my clothes and went to my room to get dressed.

_She's stressed out I get that but damn, if she does not calm down she's never going to shift fully. Guess I'm going to be the barer of bad news and tell her, and then maybe I can get her to loosen up._

I put my sleep pants on and went out to the couch with a game plan. I sat down in my corner; one leg stretched across the length of the couch the sat normal with my foot on the ground. I turned on the TV waiting for Maka to get done. It did not take her long to come huffing out of the bathroom.

"Hey." I said.

She jumped, "What!"

"When you get done getting dressed will you come out here?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Please." I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Yeah fine." She said stomping to her room and slamming the door.

I looked at the clock, _3:37._ This way I would know if I needed to go get her in a couple of minute if she was not out here in ten.

About five minutes pass before she comes out and flops down on the other side of the couch.

"What is it?"

"I know you're stressed out, but if you don't chill you're never going to do it."

She glared at me with murder in her eyes.

"Remember when I as well as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and the Wicked Truth and even your Dad told you that the key was relaxing?"

"Yeah and?"

"You're doing to opposite."

"So, you think you can help me?" she said sarcastically.

"I have methods that have worked in the past for reducing stress."

"Soul…"

"You know I'm right, and besides it been five days and it's worth a try."

She thought about it, "Yeah ok." She grumbled.

"Damn Maka don't get so excited."

She moved over so she could sit between my legs. Her hand came up to grab the back of my neck as her lips hit mine. She forced her tongue into my mouth; my hand wrapped around her waist. Her left hand grabbed my right hand and placed it on her left breast. I started to message the rounded mound of flesh as she ate at my mouth; biting my lower lip.

She was so wound up it was going to be easy to release her. I caught a glimpse of the clock; ten minutes had passed since she had sat down and by the way she was going I was expecting to have to get the mop for clean up soon.

My right hand left her breast to travel south, crossing over the border of the waist band on her shorts and finding what should have been an oasis was instead a desert.

Before my thoughts could linger on the idea that her rush was not to 'get it on' but rather to 'get it over with' I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I used my finger to arouse and rub her clit which normally would give me a moan or at least some hip movement, but I got nothin. I worked her for a bit longer before dipping my finger to her entrance only to find again nothing.

She broke the kiss, "Soul just fuck me."

I stopped what I was doing and pulled my hand out of her shorts and looked at her, "I wish I could but your body obviously doesn't want me to, or are you just doing this to make me happy? Cause that shits not cool."

She got up from the couch, "I do want this, I can't help it my body does not want to get wet for you!" She yelled.

I laughed I could not help it.

"What the hell Soul!"

I stopped laughing, "Come here, sit." She sat and I pulled her back to my chest. "Your worse then I thought. Lift your arms." She complied and I lifted her shirt over her head, then I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Try and relax." I whispered in her ear.

I started to message the base of her neck with my thumbs, slowly working my way to the muscles between her spine and shoulder blades then out; smoothing the knots before working my way back in finding them knotted again.

"Relax Maka, take a deep breath." She did as she was told and upon exhale I felt her shoulders go limp.

"Better?" she asked as I pushed hard with my thumb on a deeper knot which brought a moan from her.

"Much better." I said before continuing.

I worked over her whole back getting a few more moans. When I was done she lay back on my chest. I kissed her neck working my way to her ear.

"Now let's try this again." I whispered.

I slipped my right hand down her body and once more down her shorts. I was surprised to find my efforts had paid off. My middle finger found the small knot o' nerves and began to work it slowly. Her lips parted as she took in a gasp of air.

A few minutes later I dipped my fingers down to check my progress, it was much better then last time, now all I need to do was give her the release she desperately needed. I worked her clit some more occasionally dipping down to draw more lubricant from her before returning. Maka was acting a bit different then normal, she would start to act as if she was getting close then her movements would start back at level one. Each time her moans would sound more of a moan of frustration then pleasure.

The fourth time she did this I stopped and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Soul… I'm broken… I can't get off."

I signed, "You just need to relax more, your still to tense." I put my lips by her ear, and started to move my finger again. "This time I want you to concentrate on your breathing and my finger ok."

She nodded.

I continued to rub slowly; her body tensed up. "Relax your limbs, feel my finger?"

She nodded.

I dipped down for more lube, "Feel how wet you are?"

"Yes…" She breathed.

"Now concentrate on the pleasure my finger and that wetness can bring.

She let out a breathy moan.

I kissed and nipped at her neck, licking the spot and working my way back up to her ear.

She started to rock her hips in time with my strokes her ass was rubbing against my extremely ready body.

"Fuck… Maka…" I breathe out.

"Soul…" She moans.

"Continue to relax… and you'll feel it begin to build… that sweet release you want… that I want… Death I want you to come."

Her breathing quickens.

"You feel it?"

She nods.

"Good, you're almost there…" I moan.

I slowly increase my pace, which further quickens her breathing, her hips falter and then make up for the missed step.

"Come for me Maka, give into that feeling."

She came screaming, her left hand that had been sitting on my knee now clamped down, fingers digging in. Her right hand found the fabric of my pants.

"Sweet release." I said as she came down panting and sinking into my chest deeper. She lay there for a minute before looking up at me. She started to move slowly as she made her way up so she could put her lips to my ear.

"Your turn." She whispered before kissing my neck; her hand finding my hardened cock.

Unlike her I did not need any help, not that I wasn't happy to talk her through her orgasm or at least the build up of it. Fuck I wanted to have that feeling around my dick. Her hands pushed at my pants and I gladly helped take them off. Once I was pantless I watched her stand up and slowly push her shorts down. I turned on the couch so both feet were firmly on the floor.

Her shorts were off now but she just stood there, _how could she just stand there?_ I grabbed her ass, "Come here." I pulled her close craning my neck so I could take her left breast in my mouth.

She threw her head back and moaned. _Oh that is a sweet sound._ I pulled her even closer which made her knees buckle, I guided her onto the couch her legs on either side of my hips. Her wet sex met my now throbbing cock, I thrust sliding in the slick lubricant rubbing her clit again.

"Oh…" She moaned.

I move my lips to her neck kissing and licking from collarbone to her ear lobe which I nibbled, she wiggled her hips.

I sucked in air, "Oh you better be ready."

She took hold of my cock then and guided herself over it before riding it all the way down. _Fuck she's tight but so wet._

I could not stop myself as if on instinct I started thrusting. Her hands found the back of my neck as she pulled away from me so she could look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry… for acting… the way I… did."

Was she really trying to apologize right now? "Apology accepted."

She looked at me… If that look continued I was not getting my happy ending. I grabbed her hips and guided them to trust into me, the added thrust made her forget about whatever she was thinking. She threw her head back again and started to thrust on her own.

"Maka…"

She looked at me again mouth open and panting, eyes full of lust.

"I want you to come for me… can you do that?"

She thrust harder and I took her cue, I was now ramming into the end of her. Her breath caught eyes wide, then her body reacted and her insides clamped down around me. She let out a moan and thrust her hips harder.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ "Maka…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She panted.

"Fuck!" I thrust deep and came. I held her hips as she wiggled riding out her orgasm. She felt so good and I was so sensitive, _Fuck if she keeps this up…_ She started to slow down. "Don't stop!" she thrust a few more times and the orgasm feeling hit me again and I came a second time.

She stopped in surprise, "Did you just get off again?"

I fell back on the couch words gone from my brain reverting me back to the Stone Age. "Uh."

She giggled, "Is that a yes?"

"Uh."

She giggled again and lay down with her ear to my chest, I wonder if she was checking to make sure I had a regular heart beat still.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes before my brain came back to me and I found my words.

"Clean up time, then bed."

"Just bed." She said sleepily.

"You're not going to bitch about the sheets later?"

She shook her head.

"Ok." I shifted my weight and was able to stand while holding her. I walked to my room and laid her down our bodies coming apart finally and lay down behind her pulling her back to me. Now was the perfect time.

My body molded perfectly to Souls as he got comfortable behind me being the big spoon. I was just about to give into sleep when I felt his hot breath graze over my ear.

"Maka…"

"Hmmm?"

"Transform."

I let his more demanding voice roll over my body and with out a second thought I let the faint tingling feeling mix with the throbbing and exhausted feeling of after glow.

I felt Soul's warm hand wrap all the way around me before I heard him say "Congratulations Meister."

"I did it?"

"Yep."

"I'm in full scythe form?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? My feet aren't sticking out or anything right?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"This is awesome."

"Well not to ruin the moment, but could you change back; snuggling with a scythe in one more step towards crazy that I don't need."

I laughed, "Oh yeah ok." I concentrated on being warm and having my back against Soul's chest. I suddenly felt his fingers intertwine with mine, his arm draped across my side.

"Welcome back." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled.

"Yes we can go in tomorrow, but only for a couple of hours."

I smiled even bigger happy that he knew me that well.

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

What the hell was she thinking accepting a dinner invitation without talking to her Meister about it first? Who was he to think he could ask my Weapon? I'm on to him, trying to make it seem like it's a double date. I bet he only did that because she told him she could not leave her Meister behind, that's what I loved about her.

These thought had been plaguing me since yesterday after Haruto had said whatever he had said before kissing my Weapon. Damn him, he needs to learn that she is mine. Although she was a bit upset with me when I asked/yelled/demanded her to tell me what he had ment about seeing her tomorrow. I'm just glad I was going and I could protect her from him.

I was told I had to dress fancy so I pulled out the only fancy thing I had packed which was my school uniform but I was able to get away with just wearing the black pants, white shirt and the black tie; I didn't need the jacket. I'd have to thank Kid for insisting all Meisters pack their uniforms as a just in case, even after we all made the joke that I'd be the last person Kid would want to represent the DWMA as a whole.

We had an hour before we were to meet at the restaurant despite all my efforts of the day to get Tsubaki to cancel. I walked out to find her parents sitting in the dinning room finishing their tea.

"Black*Star-kun you look good." Tsubaki's Mother said.

"Domo." I replied. "Sensei, do you think I have a chance against this guy?"

"You have already won a battle."

"That doesn't win me the war."

He nodded. "This is true, however you have… how do they say it… home court advantage?"

I smiled. "Yeah that's how they say it, but you think that will be enough?"

"Tell her your true feelings; that is all you can do."

I nodded.

The door down the hall opened and Tsubaki walked out. She was wearing a traditional style kimono. The Black silk showed off her curves. Her hair was down which was rare because of how long it was she hated fighting with it so she always wore it up. But tonight she looked amazingly hot.

"You are so beautiful Tsubaki-chan."

"Domo arigatou, Haha." She smiled.

"I'd have to second that." I said.

"Thank you Black*Star." She looked at the watch on her wrist, "Oh we better get going or we'll be late."

"And we wouldn't want to keep Haruto waiting." I said.

She glared at me.

"Come on Tsubaki."

"We will be home in a couple of hours." She said to her parents as we walked out.

We caught a cab to the restaurant. When we walked in we were greeted by a man who knew who we were and took us to our table where Haruto and his date were waiting. Haruto stood and greeted us, giving me a bow before giving Tsubaki another kiss on the cheek. I looked to his date to see her reaction but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Tsubaki, this is Aimi…" Haruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tsubaki said.

"Aimi this is Tsubaki and her partner…" Haruto continued.

"Black*Star." I said putting my hand out which she took. I brought her hand up and kissed her fingers.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

We sat down and I could see the disbelief on Tsubaki's face that I had done that, it was so not me but I felt like I had to step it up.

"So I hope you don't mind that I ordered for all of us a head of time." Haruto said.

"No, I trust you." Tsubaki said.

_I don't._ I smiled, "I'll eat anything."

Tsubaki glared at me again.

"So Black*Star , Haruto tells me that you and Tsubaki are students at the DWMA? That's not a normal school is it?" Aimi asked.

I laughed, "Yeah nothing is normal about the DWMA which is short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. See Tsubaki, as lovely as she is tonight is actually a weapon which I as her Meister use to kick pre-kishin ass. In fact we were sent here on assignment to take down Kuchisake Onna."

"Really?" Aimi said.

"Yep."

"Wow that sounds so amazing, and yet so dangerous."

"Yeah but we're use to it right Tsubaki?" I turned to look in the direction of my weapon.

She smiled.

"She is amazing at what she can do." Haruto said.

Tsubaki's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I would not be as good as I am if I didn't have a dedicated Meister." She smiled at me.

"I don't know, from what I remember you could hold your own with out his help."

"Thank you Haruto, but Black*Star really does add to my power."

"So Aimi, how did you and Haruto meet?" I asked.

"Oh, we met a couple of years back when my friends and I decided to take a self defense class at a local dojo. What about you two?"

"Tsubaki and I have been partners for four years; we met on orientation day at the academy. We have been living together since."

"Living together? Is that normal for partners?"

"Yeah, at least for the EAT Class."

"EAT…?"

"Especially Advanced Talent."

"Oh." Aimi said surprised.

Before much more was said our food was brought out. We all ate in silence but that was ok with me, it just meant I didn't have to remember to swallow before answering a question. People always tell me it's rude to talk with my mouth full, well I found it rude to try and hold a conversation with someone who is trying to eat. There were a couple of remarks about how good everything was but that was the extent of it.

After the food was gone we found ourselves back in conversation.

"When do you go back to the academy?" Aimi asked.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon." Tsubaki answered.

"Did you take Black*Star to all the fun places?"

"As many as we could. I wanted to spend some time with my parents as well."

"Of course. So what's it like living…?"

"In Death City?" I finished.

"Is that were the academy is?"

"Yes. It is hot most of the time." Tsubaki said.

"Hot until your freezing." I added.

"Oh?" Aimi questioned.

"We live in the Nevada Desert in the US. Day time temps can be in the 90's or worse but at night it can get below freezing." I explained.

"Sounds horrible."

"You get use to it."

"Well looks like we are all done here, would you two like to join us in a walk through the gardens?" Haruto asked.

"That sounds fun." Tsubaki said.

We all stood up and walked out to the gardens that were on the side of the restaurant. It was more like a small park then a garden because of its size, but that was normal. We found ourselves standing by the koi pond.

"Oh look you can feed the koi. Have you done that before Black*Star?" Aimi asked.

"No."

"What you have been in Japan for almost a week and you have yet to feed the Koi?"

"Guess I'm a bad tour guide." Tsubaki giggled.

Aimi grabbed my hand and led me over to the small table that had small cups of fish food in them. She picked up two cups and we made our way to the pond. She handed me a cup and started throwing bits in at a time. I watched her for a second until something else caught my attention. Haruto took Tsubaki's hand in his and was talking to her.

"You see her as more then just your partner don't you?" Aimi said.

I jumped at the sound of her voice and spilled half my cup into the pond. I watched the Koi gobble up the pellets.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at her, and the fact that you're crushing that cup to death just watching her with Haruto."

"Well doesn't it piss you off that your boyfriend is getting fresh with someone else?"

"Boyfriend?... No… he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, well something tells me that you have the same problem I do then, your just past the jealousy point." I looked back over to Aimi and saw that her cheeks were red. "At least you're not being lead along like a dog on death row."

She looked at me questionably.

"Try having everything with him, and I mean everything except that right to claim what you want the most. We live together, do battle together, sleep together, but do I get to claim her as my girlfriend officially? No."

"Tell her how you feel."

"That's what I've been getting told a lot lately, and I think I just might."

I grabbed Aimi's hand and we started back towards Tsubaki and assbag Haruto. I lost sight of them as we were walking around a large rock and before they came back into view I could hear them, what they were talking about stopped me in my tracks.

"You are so beautiful." Haruto said.

"Thank you." Tsubaki answered.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. You should stay here with your family; I know they miss you when you're gone but not as much as I've missed you."

"Haruto…"

"Tsubaki forgive me."

I peeked around the rock and watched as that assbag kissed her straight on the lips. He was kissing my weapon, my Tsubaki! I was about to go show him my real power as a bushin when I heard her speak.

"Haruto, I can't. I told you where I stood and my life is in Death City. School and friends and Black*Star."

"You can go to school here, you can make friends here, Black*Star can find a new partner that's what they train Meisters to do right is to be able to work with different weapons. Tsubaki I want you to stay."

"Haruto, you know I can't."

"I can't deal with this; Tsubaki I love you; I always have, since the day I met you. When you left, my life was shattered. I went and started my own dojo because despite your Father asking me to stay and train my own students at his dojo I couldn't be there it was too hard, it reminded me to much of you. I love you Tsubaki."

"I'm sorry."

"Tsubaki?"

"I'm sorry because I can't love you back. I thought this is what I wanted, someone to pour their heart out to me confessing their love like this, it's what every girl wants to hear. I'm sorry because here you are and what you're saying means a lot but… I've already planted a seed and the roots have grown deep and are strong and even though it has not started to bloom yet one day it will and I am willing to wait because when it does bloom it will be beautiful." Tsubaki kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner. Good bye Haruto, I wish you luck in life." She turned and started to walk towards the rock Aimi and I had been standing behind.

Tsubaki looked up to see us standing behind the rock. "Aimi… Black*Star… how much…?"

"Enough." Aimi said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get him home."

"Thank you Aimi, it was nice meeting you." Tsubaki said.

"You too." Aimi said as she walked away.

"Later." I said. "So you ready to go back to the dojo and pack?"

"Yes it will be nice to get home." We started walking.

"Tsubaki…"

"Yes?"

"Your roots have grown strong and deep too."

She stopped walking; I stopped and turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that to make you cry." I said walking back to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

I put my hand up to hold her face and used my thumb to wipe away a tear before kissing her. This kiss felt different then all the lust filled kissing we had done pried to having sex. This kiss had more passion and dare I say it; love. Whatever the feeling I liked it.

By the time we made it back to the dojo our kisses though few out of respect were beginning to reflect the lust that had built up in the course of the week. I paid the cab fee and got out of the cab. Tsubaki took my hand in hers and we walked to the house slowly, which was a good thing; I needed the time and the cool air to calm myself down. I really wish we were home so I could do all kinds of sexual things to her but we had promised to restrain ourselves.

We walked into the house and down the hall towards our rooms. We stopped when we got to her door. She kissed me long and hard and full of her need. It was nice to know I wouldn't be the only one who was left wanting what they couldn't have tonight.

I pulled away, "This time tomorrow, our apartment, our room, our bed."

She smiled. "If not sooner."

I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I got up and walked out to the dinning room. Tsubaki and her Mother were putting food on the table and her Father sat at the table fixing his tea.

"Oh your up, I was just about to come wake you up." Tsubaki said.

I almost said, _I'd like that._ But I decided against it. "Breakfast smells great."

"Haha and Chichi wanted to have an American breakfast with us so I cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes."

"You just couldn't wait to get home." I smiled.

She blushed. "You can only live so long before you get homesick."

I sat down and waited until Tsubaki and her Mother came in and sat down before I dished up. Everyone enjoyed the food Tsubaki had made, tea was served and we sat talking.

"So do you two have any plans when you get home?" Tsubaki's Mother asked.

It was a good thing I had not been taking a drink right then. "Well… Uh… we'll have to check in with Kid and then I have a fight to go to." I said.

"A fight?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah I kinda got dared to challenge a friend to a fight when we got a chance."

Tsubaki giggled, "I don't think you understand what Maka has in store for you."

"Aw come one Tsubaki it's just Maka, now if Soul learned how to wield her in a fight then I might be worried, but we have been fighting Maka for so long she's so predictable. Soul on the other hand is a wild card, he's crazy enough and knows how a weapon works that fighting him might be a bit scary. But that will never happen I feel sorry for the chump who gets stuck being Maka's Meister." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the day packing and relaxing. We did some training and then had a light lunch before saying our good byes and starting our long, long, long journey home.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up to find myself alone in bed. Maka must have gotten up early, hopefully she fixed breakfast. The sun was shinning through the blinds so I rubbed my eyes and stretched before throwing the blanket off me and getting up.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. No Maka; just a plate on the table wrapped in foil and a note on top.

Soul,

Went in early, come join me when you get up.

Love Maka

P.S. Don't take to long, I can't Meister myself.

"You would if you could though." I said to the empty apartment.

I unwrapped the foil to find pancakes with strawberries and bananas. I sat down and ate my breakfast before taking a quick shower. I decided that since today was technically our day off I wouldn't get to much shit for taking the bike. The ride to the academy felt good, oh how I missed riding. By the time I got into the training arena my head was ready to train. Maka walked over like she had been actually sitting and waiting for me.

"You're finally here." She said.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Thanks for helping me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, anytime."

"Every time, Oh some more good news; Kid is here, he's in the firing range."

"Working on his reflexes while under the influence." Ilona said walking over.

"Wicked and Truth have been helping me all morning." Maka said.

"She's actually pretty fast now." Truth said joining us, Wicked behind him.

"Sounds like I'm a lazy ass." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Can we get started, Black*Star and Tsubaki are due in a few hours and it would be awesome to use me as a special attack." Maka said.

"He's going to shit a brick." I said. "Let me stretch out then I want to get a feel for you before I take anyone on."

"Didn't you get enough of her last night?" Ilona smiled a knowing smile.

"Yeah but you know the more you familiarize yourself the better you are with it." I said.

I did my stretching while everyone stood around and bullshited. I came back to the group and cracked my knuckles. "Ok. Let's do this."

Maka and I made our way to the center of the arena. Ilona and the Wicked Truth followed but gave us room.

"Ok Maka, when ever you're ready."

"Don't drop me ok."

"Can't make any promises." I smiled at her.

"Try?"

"Duh."

She stood in front of me, I heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her form changed into full scythe mood, the Wicked Truth cheered. I started out by swinging her around getting use to the feel of having an actual blade on the end instead of just some rocks at the end of a poll. I had to change the way I had been using the poll because of the blade.

"How do I feel Meister?" Maka asked.

"Different."

"Well only one way to get use to it."

"Yeah I know. Ilona you want to one hand me? Better yet just block my attacks."

"Can do." Ilona said. "Who wants to play?"

Wicked walked up next to her and transformed. Ilona then took a one handed stance.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

I charged at her swinging Maka and hearing the clang of metal on metal followed by the scrap as the weapons slid free of one another.

"How you doin Maka?"

"Fine, that hurts a bit, more then I thought."

"Yeah wait until you get hit with an attack."

"It's worse?"

I laughed. "Yeah a lot worse."

"I'll learn to deal. Let's go."

"Alright." I said as I charged Ilona again.

I attacked her several times and was starting to feel more confident in my ability to actually wield Maka.

"Ok Ilona change it up." I said.

"You sure?"

"Come at me."

"I'm not going to warn you before I do it, so be ready."

"Cool." I charged her again and this time after our weapons released she pulled a counter attack which I blocked using the middle of the staff.

"DAMN!" Maka yelled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just wasn't expecting it."

"You never do."

Ilona released her attack and we continued our mundane practice while us noobs got use to, well everything. _Man Weapons have it easy._ After about thirty minutes and a particularly hard hit from Ilona, Maka called it quits.

"I know I was the one who wanted to train hard today but can we take a break?"

"Of course we can." I said.

I kept a loose grip on Maka as she transformed back and I'm glad I did because she stumbled and were it not for me she would have ended up on the ground.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so; it's just after being in weapon form for so long it feels weird having legs again."

I laughed, "You don't need to explain to me. I've been there."

The sound of Liz yelling at Patty turned our attention towards the firing range. The two girls were walking in front of Kid as he closed the door. Patty stopped doing whatever Liz was yelling at her about and waved.

"Hey! Maka, Soul!" Patty yelled.

Liz looked over," Hi guys."

"Nice of you all to join the living again; how's it going Kid?" I said.

"It is going well, I have finally got that crazy Stein to stop suggesting I up my prescription, a two is the best I can do; even though it is visually unsymmetrical I can deal with it because I know that it is mathematically symmetrical, however eight is still my favorite." He signed like he was letting go of something he had been holding onto. "I see you two are doing well with your training. Spirit filled me in about your assignment, good job."

"So you're doing better then?" Maka asked.

"Yes, I am back and will be holding a meeting with the EAT class soon to discuses the new development with the witches. Once Black*Star and Tsubaki are back we can discuses every ones Death Weapon plans."

I looked at him confused.

"Well Tsubaki has been riding the 99 mark for awhile, Liz and Patty are close as well and I assume Maka has a new Death Weapon goal?"

Maka nodded.

"Keep up the hard work; I might need the two of you to come with me on an assignment, but only if your ready."

We both nodded.


	17. Dare and Dare Not

Dare and Dare Not

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

The ten minute cab ride home was the longest excruciating ten minutes of my life. When we finally made it to our door Tsubaki leaned against it waiting for me to remember where I had put the key. I was looking everywhere and was beginning to freak out when she put her hand on the back of my neck and drew me in to kiss her. It was a deep kiss and the next thing I knew I felt her hand on my chest and it was moving south. _This wasn't like Tsubaki but if she needed her God right here in the apartment walkway so be it. Oh Death her hands at my waist._ She then reached into my front pocket of my jeans and pulled out the key.

I pulled away as she presented it to me. "Oh." I took it from her and went back to kissing her as I unlocked the door and turned the knob. We almost fell into the entry, breaking the kiss in our stumbling I picked up our bags and brought them inside setting them in the entry. I closed the door and locked it before walking further into the apartment. Tsubaki stood there looking at me; I gave her a grin and walked over to her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her again. She started to smile before pulling away.

"I'm going to go take a shower, would you like to join me?"

"Hell yeah!"

She smiled again and backed away from me. Just then my phone started to ring and without looking at the screen I answered.

"Hello?"

"Have you guys landed yet?"

Tsubaki started to kick off her shoes, "Uh hu… Who is this?" I said slowly.

"What do you mean '_who is this?' _I know it's been a week but you don't remember the voice of your best friend?"

"Soul?"

"Who else would I be dumbass?"

"Oh hey… sorry man… What's up?" Tsubaki was undoing her jeans, she didn't wear jeans that often but damn she looked hot in them.

"Maka is driving all of us crazy, when are you going to get over to the academy to get your ass kicked?"

I watched Tsubaki as she turned and raised her shirt over her head then unhook her bra as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Uh give me an hour or so there's something I gotta do first."

"You mean someone you gotta do?"

"Yeah… you know what I mean." Tsubaki was slipping her jeans down her ass now.

"Chill out Maka, he's got plans with Tsubaki."

"Plans?" I heard Maka ask.

"They're fuckin!" I heard Patty yell.

"All right man, keep it safe. We'll see you two in a bit." Soul said talking to me again.

"Yep." I said hanging up.

Tsubaki stood by the bathroom door completely naked, I tossed my phone on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I then took off my shirt and was walking towards the bathroom. Tsubaki giggled before disappearing into the bathroom. I was kicking my jeans off while she turned on the water. Tsubaki stepped into the shower and started to rinse off. I stepped in behind her and she turned to face me. I closed the space we had between us; Tsubaki reached up and again placed her hands on the back of my neck before pulling me in for a kiss. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her in closer smashing our bodies together; this gave me a subtle moan. My hands started to wonder all over her body making a pit stop at her ass so I could pull her even closer to me. I let one hand slide up her back while the other slid up her side and to her breast, I begin to fondle and squeeze gently while I detached my lips from hers so I could kiss her neck. My hand slid down her front and in between her legs. We had been practicing a lot before our trip to Japan and I now knew what she liked. I used my fingers to play with the special little button that made her melt. When her breathing changed I slid my middle and ring fingers further back and into her using the lower part of my palm to continue to rub the button.

I had never wanted something so much, but in that moment I wanted him. I wanted his hands all over me, his lips pressed to my skin, his naked body pressed against mine. I had it all except one thing; I wanted him inside of me, connecting us and not just with his fingers like he was doing now even thought they felt really good. I was beginning to pant as he moved his hand against me making his fingers move in and out of me. I started to come undone; gripping the back of his neck and rocking my hips slowly. I felt my knees go weak and my legs gave out as I screamed my release. Thankfully Black*Star had the strength to hold me up as I had lost all capabilities to stand. His lips traveled from my neck to my ear.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we." He whispered.

I smiled as he bent down to put his arm at the back of my knees before picking me up. He started to kiss me before we left the bathroom and I soon felt the bed beneath me and his warm body covered me. I moved my hands down to his hips and pulled them closer to me, thrusting my own to meet his. I moaned into the kiss when our bodies connected, his readied flesh hitting the so sensitive area above my opening. I moved my hips to position him and then pulled his hips into me further. He broke the kiss with a grunt of satisfaction as his whole length entered me. Once he reached the end he started to grind his hips, his pelvic bone rubbing against me. There was no thrusting just grinding and it felt wonderful to finally be connected with him. My breathing quickened as did his.

He brought his mouth to my ear. Tsubaki, you are an amazing weapon… partner… and lover. I love you, and if you'll have me I want to be able to call you mine."

My body tightened and orgasm washed over me but it couldn't stop me from answering him, "Yes Black*Star, Yes!" I screamed.

He slowed his grinding to a stop. He pulled his face back revealing a smile; he leaned down and kissed me. His hips started to move again as he started to thrust; I pulled away and moaned loudly, I was so thankful Maka and Soul weren't home.

Black*Star continued to thrust into me and my moans became screams. The feeling hit me hard and fast. I looked into his eyes and could see he was waiting for me. I let the orgasm wash over me; he thrust once more and I felt him release deep within me. He bent down and kissed me before lying on top of me to catch his breath. This is what I wanted.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

"They sure are taking their sweet ass time." Maka said.

"Chill Maka, damn I don't think I've seen you so eager to fight." I said.

"Sorry, I finally feel like I got the upper hand and a trick up my sleeve. I've never had that; when fighting Black*Star it is usually based on luck."

I laughed.

"I'm actually interested to see the out come." Kid said.

"Me too." Ilona added.

"Me three." Black*Star said walking in through the arena doors.

"It's about damn time!" Maka yelled.

"Shut up and get ready Maka, your God is here to deliver your beat down."

The most evil grin grew on Maka's face, "Soul…" She giggled.

I smiled at her, the smile she wore reminding me of the time she let the black blood take over, before transforming.

"Let's do this Black*Star." She said with determination in her voice as she was making her way to the middle of the arena, her back to him.

I watched over her shoulder as he grew his own evil grin and Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythe.

"He's going to come at you in 3…2…" I said.

"That's what I was hoping." Maka replied.

Black*Star came at us at a full run, Maka turned to block his attack but as she did he disappeared.

"Maka, soul perception!"

"On it Meister." She said

She was able to find him easily even thought he was using speed star to hide and confuse us.

She put me up just in time to block an attack from above.

"Gottch ya." Maka giggled.

"Damn that Ilona, sharing her speed star kryptonite." Black*Star growled. "I'll just have to kick your ass the old fashion way."

"You can try!" Maka yelled.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mood."

Black*Star lunged at us and Maka blocked every one of his attacks.

"I don't want to have to hurt you Maka, just give up."

"Bring the pain." Maka growled as she counter attacked and continued to attack.

We had the upper hand now, he was on the retreat. He was running out of ideas until I saw the smile creep over his face again.

"Tsubaki!"

The arena was engulfed in smoke which left Maka coughing and trying to look for Black*Star. Before I could warn her in time for her to dodge or block Black*Star hit her in the back.

"Soul Purge!"

The force of his soul wavelength sent us flying forward. Maka's grip loosened and I transformed back.

"Maka Scythe form!"

I was actually surprised that after a hit like that she was able to fully form but she did and I caught her firmly in my hands and spun her around in front of me.

"Surprise!" I yelled, it was my turn to have the creepy smile.

The look on Black*Star's face was great. "No way, I thought you'd be too lazy to do the Meister bit."

"I'd rather retire my lazy ways then see someone else Meister my Meister."

Black*Star laughed, "You may have learned to catch her and spin her around but there is more to being a Meister then fancy hand work."

"Teach me."

"Consider this your first lesson." He said coming at me with Tsubaki back in chain scythe mood.

"Get ready Maka, he hits really hard." I warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said bracing herself for impact.

I block and then pull a counter attack as he tries to come at me with the other side of Tsubaki. He was trying to tangle Maka in the chain so when I spun her to do just that he was not expecting it. Once Tsubaki's chain was fully wrapped around Maka I pushed Black*Star back before quickly pulling Maka back to me bringing Tsubaki with, the plan was for him to let go of his weapon but when that didn't work I met his forehead with mine in a head-butt that made him go down to his knees. I flipped over Black*Star turning mid air so that when I landed I was facing his back which ment his stubborn ass had crossed his arms. This put Tsubaki's scythe blades at his neck and under my control through Maka, if I pulled tight Tsubaki's blades would puncture his neck.

I could hear Patty laughing and cheering.

"I knew you'd be scary if you got off your lazy weapon ass." Black*Star said.

I loosened my grip on Maka as he did the same on Tsubaki and we watched the girls transform back.

"How long have you two been working on this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Together?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after three." Ilona said.

I did the math in my head then laughed. "Eight hours."

"For real? Damn you are scary." Black*Star laughed. "I'm starving let's go get some food."

We all agreed on a pizza place, and after a quick shower and a change of clothes Maka and I were heading out the door to meet the group. We walked into the small restaurant, our group taking up the majority of the eat-in space and sat down. The group had been talking about the fight but it soon turned into catching up.

"So how was Japan?" Liz questioned.

"It was great. "Black*Star said.

"It was nice to see my parents, thank you Kid for giving us some extra time." Tsubaki added.

"You're welcome Tsubaki."

"So what all did you guys do?" Maka asked.

"We went to the Mt. Fuji peace park, Oshino Village where we saw eight pounds with the clearest water; we went to Sengen Shrine, had lunch at Kawaguchi Lake and went to the Fugaku Fuketsu Lava Cave. We also spent a day in Tokyo and went to the Tokyo Tower and some smaller gardens and shrines. Then we spent some time at the dojo, did some training, went on a double date, told each other how we really feel, did some more training and came home." Black*Star explained.

"Wow." Patty said.

"Wait, did I hear you right, did you say you went on a double date? Who was the guy Tsubaki? Is he hot?" Liz asked.

Tsubaki giggled, "His name is…"

"It doesn't matter she choose me! Her God!" Black*Star yelled.

Tsubaki leaned over to Liz, "I'll tell you later."

Liz nodded.

"So you guys are a couple now? Not just a couple of fuckers?" I asked.

Tsubaki went red.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Congrats." I said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Enough about us what's new with you guys?" Tsubaki asked.

"Souls a Meister and Kid is strangely calm about his slice of pizza only having seven slices of pepperoni on it, that's what's new, now back to us." Black*Star said.

"You don't even want to know why Kid's ok with seven slices of pepperoni?" I asked.

"Well yeah, now I do." Black*Star blinked.

I laughed.

"It's nothing to laugh about Soul." Kid said.

Patty started to laugh which made everyone who knew laugh which was everyone except Tsubaki and Black*Star and of course Kid wasn't laughing.

"What the hell's so funny?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't know but I am about to send them on the worst assignments imaginable." Kid glared.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." I said catching my breath. "It's not funny that Kid is now a pot head."

"WHAT!?" Black*Star yelled and then started to laugh with the rest of us, even Tsubaki giggled.

"Why is that so funny?" Kid asked.

"It's funny because you are the last one besides maybe me and Tsubaki that would ever even consider doing drugs." Maka explains.

"That and the thought of you tokein up is really funny." I added.

Kid didn't look amused. "I don't toke up, I simply take my medication." Kid said. "Now give me that pepperoni." He leaned forward and took one from my slice and slapped it onto his slice making his pepperoni count eight.

"Damn Kid if you have the munchies we can order you your own pizza."

"Ha Ha very funny." Kid smirked.

"You should have seen him when we first got back; I think he would've made love to that burger we brought him." I said.

"I take back what I said about loving you guys." Kid said.

"Aww Kid we still love you." Maka said.

"Anyway enough about me, we have other news that is more important then my choice in medications." Kid said.

"What's better then that?" Black*Star asked.

"The news that could make Tsubaki into a Death Weapon." Kid replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"My meeting with the witches' council was about us collecting the souls of exiled witches, meaning witches that have a death warrant." Kid explained.

"When do we do this!?" Black*Star yelled.

"Calm down. I have yet to get a warrant but it has only been a week, I'm sure I will be receiving some soon. I want to have a meeting with the rest of the EAT class team before anyone goes out so don't say anything. Black*Star you and Tsubaki will be first in line along with anyone else who has been sitting at 99. Liz, Patty we have some assignments to do before you two are ready. If I am unable to Meister you I will send you with a team but with Patty's Meister training she got during that time I was stuck in the book of Eibon, I'm sure you two can manage. Maka when you're ready, until then I will have assignments for you as often as you want them, in fact I saw an assignment with your name on it right here in Death City that will get you two souls so report tomorrow morning and you and Soul can head out."

"Awesome." Maka said.

"That's all the news I have, anyone else have anything they want to add?" Kid asked.

"When did this become a meeting?" I asked.

"Oh." Maka jumped. "I know a certain someone with a birthday coming up in thirteen short days…" Maka said.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled.

Maka continued ignoring my warning. "And with everyone being so busy I wanted to nail down a date at least so we don't forget."

"It's ok you guys can forget." I said.

"We can't do that buddy." Black*Star said.

I put my head in my hands.

"It just so happens that the twenty-fifth is a Saturday, does that work for everyone?" Maka asked.

I didn't hear anyone respond so I looked up everyone was nodding, _Damn it._

We left the pizza place shortly after the talk of my demise. Walking up the stairs of the apartment building I tried to get Maka to change her mind but she wasn't hearing any of my pleas. We changed into sleep clothes and ended up lying in bed. She finally asked the question I had been waiting for.

"So what do souls really taste like?"

I laughed.

"I know you said it was more of a texture thing…"

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"What if we can't do it with me in weapon form?"

"Then I'll give you my soul for being a crappy Meister, my weapon shouldn't suffer because I suck; besides I don't need them."

"I can't believe I'm going to start collecting souls."

"I can't believe we have to do it all over again."

"This will be the third time."

"Agh don't remind me."

She giggled.

I yawned, "Sleep time, we got a busy day tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

We were up and ready and in the Death Room by eight AM. the next morning. I was awake and ready but a bit nervous. _Is this the way Maka feels before going on assignments?_

"Soul pay attention." Maka said nudging me in the ribs.

"Sorry what did I miss?"

"I was just explaining to Maka that this second Kishin-egg is a bit harder then the first and may require Maka to by the Meister." Kid explained annoyance in his voice.

"I'm fine with that." I said.

"Ok, so here is your assignment notebook and I expect these to be done today; for the two of you these kishin-eggs shouldn't be a problem, but as always be carful."

"Will do Kid." Maka said.

We turned and walked out of the Death Room and through the halls of the academy and down the steps to the bike.

"You know spacing out while Kid is explaining an assignment isn't a good way to become a respected Meister." Maka lectured.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about having to be the Meister this round."

"It's ok to be nervous; I puked after my first debriefing before heading out." Maka confessed.

"Charming." I said.

"You'll do fine and if you don't we'll just switch and be badasses again."

I laughed. "I love when you say things like badasses."

I got on the bike, Maka did the same. She handed me the notebook.

"Ok Meister where to first?" She smiled.

I opened the notebook; our first target was a one star kishin-egg. Now I understood why we were doing this during the day and not later tonight like most kishin-eggs. This pre-kishin hunted in broad daylight, it took the form of a small girl. Suzy would ask adults or anyone else for that matter if they could help her find her Mommy before leading them to an excluded place and then taking their soul.

I handed the notebook back, "You tell me Ms. Soul Perception."

Maka giggled. "You're not even going to guess where we could find her?"

"Fine, if I was her I would frequent play grounds, parks, school yards, and may be shopping markets."

"Now your thinking like a Kishin." Maka smiled.

"Wait…"

"Part of being a Meister is to think like your target." Maka laughed. "Our next challenge is to think of how we are going to take her out."

"Cut her in half and take her soul like we always do."

"This one is not that straight forward. What are bystanders going to think if you go after a little girl with a scythe?"

I thought about it, _yeah she was right we didn't have the cover of darkness and this was not taking place in a back alley at least not right away._ "So you and I will be her next victims. We'll play her little game and when she feels comfortable to take our souls we'll turn the game around and take hers."

"That's a great plan, Soul. We'll find her at Mallard Park."

_Oh goodie I wonder if I got a prize at the end of the day._ I put the bike in gear and we headed in the direction of the park.

I parked the bike and got off, Maka followed and we found ourselves holding hands and walking down one of the paths that would lead us to our target while trying to blend in. Maka was enjoying the warmth of the early morning sun despite the cold breeze. We rounded a bend in the path and saw a small girl sitting on a bench crying; she didn't look any older then five, maybe six.

Maka looked at me and walked over to the small girl never letting go of my hand.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

The small girl looked up and whipped at her eyes. "I lost my Mommy."

"Oh well she couldn't have gone far." Maka said looking around.

"Will you help me find her?"

"Sure we will; my name is Maka, what's your name?"

"Suzy."

"Hi Suzy, this is my friend Soul."

The little girl smiled up at me. She took Maka's other hand and started to pull her along. "I think she went this way."

We played along and followed her. She sure knew the direction her "Mommy" went for being lost.

"Are you sure she went this way?" Maka asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Suzy said.

"But why would she be back here behind all these trees? There's not even a path to get back here." Maka added.

"Shut up." Suzy said.

Maka pulled her hand out of Suzy's, "Where are you really taking us?"

Suzy stopped walking and started laughing. As she laughed her body started to change and she started to turn to face us. "To your deaths."

"Oh… No don't kill us." Maka said sarcastically. "Psh Please… Soul."

"Yep."

She transformed and I caught her and spun her around.

The kishin-egg stared, a look of fear on its face that was no longer a little girl. Instead it had split showing red meaty flesh. "Shit." Was the only word that came out of its mouth.

"Now Suzy, you have been a bad little girl and I should wash your mouth out for using language like that, but seeing as you are no longer a little girl I think I'll cut your tongue out instead."

The thing didn't even try to fight, instead it tried to run. I took a couple of steps and swung Maka slicing though the kishin-egg Suzy. The body dissolved leaving behind its soul. I let go of Maka who changed back.

"Were one stars always that easy?" She asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just scarier then a twelve year old girl, scythe or no scythe."

Maka laughed.

I grabbed the soul and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it.

"How am I supposed to put this all in my mouth? I don't have an unhingeable jaw like you."

I laughed, "It just looks that way. Open your mouth and shove it in, it's squishy it will go in."

Maka swallowed, "Here goes nothing." She opened her mouth and put it in using her finger to push it all in, then she started to chew.

"Don't over chew just swallow." I said.

She swallowed hard and then stuck her tongue out. "It's like a giant gummy bear, but your right it doesn't really have a taste, and it is filling and yet now filling."

"Ready for the next one?"

"We have time before we get the next one. Let's go get a coffee and hatch a plan."

We walked back to the bike hand in hand.

We ended up at a coffee café; we sat at one of the tables next to a window sipping our coffees, the notebook on the table. I had looked over it already and Maka was staring at me waiting to hear my plan of attack.

This Kishin-egg was a two star and even thought the one star tried to run away I knew this one would be different. He went but the name Bulldozer and was occupying a construction site at the east side of town. He had been picking off those who worked the later shifts. I really didn't know what she wanted me to say, this one we didn't really need a plan at least not one that I could think of.

"I don't know Maka, if you leave it to me we are going to show up kick ass and go home."

"Sometimes that's the plan."

"Is this one of those times?"

"Yep."

I smirked, "So what do you want to do until the sun goes down?"

"Well we should just hang out, we can talk and stuff; we've been so busy lately that I think we owe it to each other."

"Yeah we still haven't moved your stuff into my room even though you said we would do that once we told your Dad about us; he found out weeks ago."

"Your right, we should do that this weekend."

"Sounds like a date."

She smiled.

We sat there the rest of the day talking about how we should rearrange the rooms for a bit. Then she brought up the weekend after that and again I tried to convince her not to have a birthday party for me but she didn't budge. Instead she changed the subject to what we should do for Halloween. When I didn't have an answer for her she moved on to Thanksgiving and how excited she was to see her Mom again. Then she moved on to Christmas plans with my family and that we should buy tickets now if we wanted to get a good deal.

I started to laugh.

"What's funny?"

"You."

"Why am I funny?"

"Because you have a plan for everything."

"Only near future things."

I laughed again.

"Sorry, I like to know what I'm doing more then ten minutes before I do them."

"Yeah I know."

She got up from her seat, "Ok Mr. Live in the moment, what do you want to do now?"

I looked at the clock on the wall; we had about a half hour before the sun set. "Well…" I grabbed her waist and pulled her close as I stood up and kissed her. I pulled away, "we should head out." I smiled.

We walked out and got on the bike and made our way to the construction site. I parked across the street from the lot. Maka got off but then came to stand in front of me, I scooted back and she swung her leg over still facing me. She unzipped my jacket and snuggled in, her lips continuing what I started back at the café.

After several minutes I pulled away, "Now who's being the unprofessional Meister?"

"What… I'm cold."

"Uh huh." I smiled.

"Besides the suns just starting to go down."

She had a point. I resumed what we were doing, but pulled away again. "I hope you know you're getting it when we get home."

She kissed me again drawing my lower lip into her mouth and biting it. "That was my plan." She said wrapping her legs around my waist and moving closer.

She had her hands up the back of my jacket raking her finger nails down my skin, she was in the process of starting to grind herself into my groin when she stopped and pulled back from my needy lips.

"Damn… time to go to work." She said lying back on the handle bars and swinging her leg over my head giving me a nice panty shot before rolling to dismount.

I took a deep breath and got off the bike readjusting things below the waist. We walked across the street and into the large construction site. The structure was already under way but only had framing done. It looked like they had recently poured cement and had yet to pick up all the scrap that fell out during pouring. There were beams of wood and steel everywhere. Now I know why you were required to wear a hardhat.

"Maka where is this guy?"

"Just up ahead." She said entering into the structure.

"I think this place is a deathtrap, we should try and get him out in the open."

"I was thinking the same thing." She said.

There was a crash up ahead which got both our attention.

"Soul."

"Yep." I transformed.

Just as I landed in her hands I saw a figure block out an opening.

"Damn, he's huge." I said.

"Bulldozer you have been fired and you soul is mine."

He stood there for a second but then he was charging. He was faster then his size led on and Maka had to jump out of one of the openings. She tucked and rolled coming to a fighting stance outside the structure.

The kishin-egg was on her fast and she was able to block. He came at her again and she dodged, the momentum of his missed attack gave her the upped hand but when she attacked he blocked and I hit hard against a piece of steel he had picked up. His other hand came around with a hammer. Maka was able to block that with the other end holding me above her head.

"Where did he get the hammer?" She asked.

"I don't know but he hits hard."

She kicked him in the stomach and he released his attack. Maka rotated gaining more power and kicked him in the face which sent him sliding back.

"We're going to have to wait for an opening." I said.

"Yeah and until then?"

"Until then try and dodge as much as possible."

He was back on his feet again and coming at her.

"Aww, has Soul become soft being the Meister?"

She dodged a couple more attacks, damn her and her acrobatic skills.

"No but I now know why Kid wanted you to Meister this one."

"Are you implying I couldn't handle his hits?"

"I'm not implying anything but yes, that and you're the one who can move fast enough to dodge his attacks so I don't get beat to shit."

She smiled as she dodged another attack.

I was starting to see something she didn't since she was trying to dodge all his attacks. "Shit Maka, he's learned our little game and he's backing you into a corner. It's now or never, find an opening and take it."

He started attacking faster. She was dodging but this was turning into another Crona situation.

"Maka, he's coming at you with the same sideways attack, block and then bring me down on top of him."

"Ok."

He swung and she blocked, she was just about to bring my blade down to slice him from head to toe when he pushed her. I felt her body stumble and fall back, why wasn't she putting her foot back to reestablish her footing so she could finish the job?

Her hands let go of me and I heard her scream a blood curdling scream. Before I could think I transform back leaving my arm a blade, I stepped forward thrusting the blade into the kishin-egg Bulldozer and sliced him up the middle. His body dissolved and his soul appeared.

My mind clearing I could hear Maka breathing hard mixed with cries. I turned to see her on top of a pile of discarded building material, a piece of rebar sticking out of the right side of her abdomen. One of her hands was gripping the rebar the other was gripping her leg, her fingers digging into her skin. There was blood everywhere. My brain went into over drive. _We're not that far from Stein's, hopefully the rebar isn't attached to anything._

"Maka hang in there." I said looking to see if I was going to have to cut her lose. Thank Death it wasn't attached to anything. I moved to her left side.

"Maka put your arms around my neck; I'm going to take you to Stein's." She did as she was told. I put one arm on her back and the other in the bend behind her knees.

She screamed as I picked her up. "I'm sorry." I said.

She turned her head, putting her face into my neck and continued to cry her pain. I walked fast but tried not to move her to much. Her blood was everywhere and I was now covered in it. Her cries started to fade as I rounded the corner. I could see Stein's but her lack of sound was beginning to scare me.

"Maka, you still with me?"

Silence. _Shit._

I picked up my speed which earned me a cry of pain. As much as I hated her being in pain, that sound was the best at the moment. I reached Stein's door and kick it several times when no one answers I kick it again even harder.

The door flies open revealing an irritated Stein but his attention soon turns to Maka and all the blood.

"Bring her in."

Stein leads me through the house and down the stairs into his lab. He takes me into a room with a metal table.

"Put her here but prop her on her left side."

I set Maka down and she cries out again. I help her lay down on her left side and Stein pulls out a pair of scissors and begins cutting away her jacket and shirt. I hear shuffling in the hall and look to the door to see Ms. Marie.

She yawns, "Who was at the door honey… Oh my Death Maka!"

"Marie, I need you to call Neigus and have her bring me the impale kit. Then call Spirit and Kid."

"Ok." She said but she just stood there.

"Marie, Go!" Stein yelled.

"Right." She said as she turned to go back upstairs.

Stein was wheeling a machine over. I looked at Maka's half naked body; Stein had left her bra on, and started to space out seeing all the blood.

"Soul, I need you to keep her still."

I knelt down and looked Maka in her half closed eyes. I was holding her hand, had I been doing that since I put her on the table?

"Maka you need to stay still ok."

She blinked at me.

I looked up at Stein who was opening a tube of something. He held up some kind of, I don't even know what it was that was connected to the machine and squeezed whatever was in the tube on it. He then put some of the gel like stuff on Maka's back and front, this made she shutter.

"Sorry is that cold?" Stein said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Using ultrasound to check the severity of the impale; we can't just pull it out if it has impaled her organs, she'll bleed out."

"Oh." I say it like I understood all of that.

He presses the thing to Maka's back. She grits her teeth but holds in the scream.

He looks at the screen on the machine "Her kidney is ok… and everything looks good from this side."

He moves the thing to the front side and this time Maka doesn't hold back her scream. Stein pushes a little harder and she screams again. I almost want to punch him in the face but hold back knowing that won't help. I shake me head to clear the thoughts.

"Ok looks like we may have some problems but nothing that will stop us from pulling out the rebar. I want to get it out as soon as Neigus gets here before Maka swells too much."

He goes to a cabinet and tosses me a tourniquet.

"You know how to set an IV. Please do it, now's a great time to learn."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah I am. Don't worry about cleaning her arm just get it in her." He hands me the angio catheter and the IV tubing as well as the 30cc syringe full of saline flush. I tied the tourniquet on Maka's arm, prepped the vain and poked her. I got it all set up, I turned back to Stein and he hands me a bag of clear fluid and I hook it up and hang it on the IV rack and start the drip. He pulls out a syringe and a small vial and loads it up. He then sticks it in Maka other arm and injects the liquid.

"Shouldn't we be giving her blood?" I ask

"Yes after we pull this thing out."

"So what did we just give her?"

"Pain meds… She's going to need them."

Neigus walked through the door just then.

"Oh good, just in time." Stein said taking the tackle box looking thing from her and setting it down.

"How bad?" Neigus asked.

"It's missed all her vital organs but has chipped her hip bone and her right repo is swelling."

"So we're pulling it?" Neigus asked.

"Yep. Soul are you ok to help?"

"Yeah." I answer before knowing what I was really doing. "How?" I ask.

"Hold her upper half. Neigus will hold the bottom half and I'll pull."

"Pull?" I swallowed

"Yes Pull."

Neigus moves to Maka's lower half. I move so that I can practically lay on top of her. Stein takes hold of the rebar with both hands and puts his foot up and into her pelvic area. I'm about to say I can't do this when he pulls… hard.

Maka lets out another blood curdling scream that sounds worse then the first in the confines of the small room and blood starts to pour out of the wound.

"Lay her flat." Stein says.

I help Neigus move her. Maka's eyes are wide and tears are streaming out of them. I feel something on my cheek and realize that I'm crying as well. I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"Soul you can go now, you did a good job, but we got this now." Stein said.

I nod and let go of Maka's hand for the first time. I walk out into the hall to find Marie with Spirit.

Spirit jumps up as soon as he sees me, "How is she? How bad? What happened?"

I ignore all his questions as I walk to the wall and lean up against it, I feel myself slide down it and I sit on the floor, a million things going on in my head.

_How could his happen? We are three star students, he was a two star. Why didn't she move her foot? What could I have done? So much blood, her screams. Stein had said all her vital organs were ok but that there was damage and that her right repo was swelling, swelling was bad, it can cause more damage then the initial injury. What did he mean by repo? Think Soul, back to all the times we did dissection laps. Repo… repo… reproduction? Was that it? Does that mean she's not going to be able to have kids? Why does this thought scare me so much? The thought of her not having kids. I know we are way too young to be thinking about having kids but to have the choice taken from her before she even thinks about it._

"Soul!" It's Kid this time, and he's shaking me. How long has he been shaking me?

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head before looking at him.

"What happened?" Kid asks slowly.

"I… I don't know. We were fighting the second kishin-egg and damn he hit hard. There was an opening and I took it but Maka… she was screaming and I don't know why she didn't move her foot." I was rambling trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Soul, focus. How did Maka get hurt?"

"I told you Kid I don't know. She was behind me, she got pushed…"

"You pushed her?" Spirit questions.

I look at the older Death Scythe, "Yeah Spirit I pushed her causing her to be impaled by rebar. Who the fuck do you think you're talking too? I'm not just her partner."

"You son of a bit…"

"Enough both of you!" Kid yelled. "Soul continue to explain, what happened after she got pushed?"

"I really don't know, she must have tripped on something when he pushed her and she fell. It happened so fast there was nothing I could do. I was still trying to take out the kishin-egg when I heard her scream."

"Do you know anything?" Kid asked.

I look at Kid and then to Spirit "Her vital organs are good, the rebar is out and she's not screaming any more because of the pain meds, but there's swelling and…" My gaze comes to rest on Marie who is standing with her hand over her pregnant belly. I let my thoughts take over, back to her not getting a choice.

Kid sits down next to me. I look back at Spirit who is standing against the wall across from me and he's looking at me but I can't read his thoughts. I rest my head on my knees, and think it's to quiet. Just as I'm starting to get comfortable with the silence I hear the door open and Stein walks out. I jump up, but he holds a hand out to signal for me to be quite.

"Neigus is stitching her up as we speak and then we'll move her to a recovery room. We used the scoop and were able to remove the bone fragment so it can't cause problems later. All her vital organs are ok and she's on anti inflammatory meds for the swelling. Her reproductive organs on the right side are what concern me."

"Professor, is she going to still be able to have kids?" I blurt out.

"Further tests are going to need to be done at a latter date to know the extent of the damage."

"Why would you…" Spirit started.

"Because I love her and even thought we are young, I do have hopes that one day we will marry and have a family!" I yelled. So much for Mr. Live in the moment. "Fuck Spirit just except it already because until the day she tosses me to the curb I will be at her side."

Spirit punches the wall and then walks off. We can all hear his foot steps and then the front door slamming.

"Soul why don't you go get cleaned up; Marie can you take him to the recovery room?" Stein asked.

Marie nods, "Come on Soul."

I follow her to a room down the hall, she hands me a pair of scrubs out of a cabinet. "The bathroom is just over there. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

I shake my head. "No Marie. Thank you."

I walk into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror I can tell this is a full shower situation. Looking around I find a small shower stall I strip down and turn on the water and step in. The cold water shocking my system and with a clear head I watch the blood tainted water swirl around the drain before disappearing. The water soon turns warm and I convince myself that I need to get my shit together and be strong for Maka. I wash my hair and body and turn off the water. There are towels on the sink that weren't there before, had I been out of it that much to miss Marie bring in towels? I grab one and dry off slipping into the scrubs. When I open the door I find that Maka has been brought in and is asleep on the bed, I walk over pull back the blanket to find her in a hospital gown. I slip in next to her laying my head on her shoulder and taking her hand in mine again. I really was just going to blink.

I woke up to a rustling sound. I open my eyes and focus on Stein changing out the IV bags.

"It's just me, you can go back to sleep." Stein whispered.

I raise my head up to look at Maka and look around the room to find Spirit in one of the chairs asleep.

"How is she doing?" I ask.

"Good, the bleeding has stopped and the swelling is going down."

I nod and lay my head back down closing my eyes and letting sleep find me again. The next time I woke up it's because Maka is moving, she's trying to move my hand and the blankets without bending too much.

"Maka what are you doing?"

"I have to pee."

"Let me help you." I said getting up.

"I'm fine Soul, I can do it."

"Maka I don't even know if you're supposed to move let alone walk."

"Soul I'm…"

I'm at her side grabbing her wrist, "Maka I'm going to help you."

She sighed but let me help her to the bathroom, with the help of the IV rack. Once she was in the bathroom I stepped out and closed the door. I wanted to help her but I knew my Meister, she would piss herself before she let me hold her hand while she peed.

I heard the toilet flush and the water to the sink turn on. I opened the door and she was bent over the sink washing her hands. She took one of the hand towels and got it wet to wash her face. She looked at me through the mirror.

"Soul, you look like I feel."

I gave her a half smile. "I don't look that bad do I?"

She started to giggle but stopped putting her hand on her side.

"Can I get you to get back in bed now?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." She nods with tears filling her eyes.

I helped her back to bed and got her settled with minimal sounds of pain. The door opens and Stein walks in followed by Neigus.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see you awake. Soul will you go up and help Marie with breakfast?"

"Sure thing Doc."

Soul kissed my forehead before exciting the room closing the door behind him.

"Now that he's gone I hope to get some truthful answers." Stein said. "What's you pain level at?"

"About a six… How bad am I?" I asked as Neigus was checking my vitals and IV line.

"Well, your vital organs are ok, you chipped your hip, and as I told Soul; we will have to wait to run tests to find the severity of damage to your reproductive organs."

"Why would you tell Soul further tests would need to be done?"

"Because he asked."

"He asked about my reproductive organs?"

"Well not exactly. I think his exact words were '_Is she going to still be able to have kids?"_

"Oh." I said surprised. _Mr. Live in the moment was thinking that far ahead? _I almost started to cry thinking about the thought that he would want kids with me and now we might not get the option.

Stein laughed. "You sound more surprised then Spirit did."

"Wait, he asked while Papa was around?"

"I think Spirit has finally accepted that Soul is not just a boyfriend you'll get over in a year or two."

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in." Stein said.

I watched Soul open the door; bring in a tray with a bowl and a mug on it. He walked in and set the tray on the bed side table then sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Now that you're both here, I will go over your restrictions. I want to be able to send you home tomorrow if nothing changes in the next twenty four hours. Maka you are on bed rest except to go to the bathroom. Showers only until we take the stitches out in two weeks. No transforming into weapon form it's stressful on your body. Eat easy to digest foods, lots of water, tea is ok. No sex until further notice, no bending, no lifting. I will be coming over twice a day to clean and change bandages. Please notify me if you start to have blood in your urine or if there is any other kind of discharge. I'm also going to want to know the status of your next menstrual cycle which by my calculations should be next week, keep in mind this maybe delayed or excelled due to your injuries, just keep me posted. I'm going to start weaning you off the IV pain meds and get you on a pill form. I'll be back in an hour to give you the first dose. Let me know if you need anything." Stein turned and walked out, Neigus behind him.

I signed.

"Are you hungry?" Soul asked.

"Not really."

"You should eat something… there's some yummy oatmeal over here." He handed me the bowl, picking up the spoon I played with its content.

"Soul, what if I can't have kids?"

"Stein told you huh?"

"Yeah, Mr. Live in the moment."

He half smiled, "I never really thought about it until last night."

"Stein also told me that you asked him in front of Papa."

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Then I kinda blew up on him. I kinda feel like I owe him an apology."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he needed to get over his issues with us being together because as long as you wanted me I wasn't going anywhere."

I smiled. "It's been a hard pill for him to swallow but maybe you telling him that will get him to accept it."

"I hope so… Maka you should really eat."

"Ok, ok." I put a spoonful in my mouth and swallowed waiting to feel any thing abnormal. Everything seemed to work so I continued to eat. A few minutes later I got a sharp pain. I sucked in air and held it my hand going to my stomach.

"You alright?" Soul asked worry in his voice.

"Yeah I think so." My hand felt wet; I pulled it away and saw it was covered in blood. Another sharp pain this time it came with a scream. Soul was at the door calling for Stein as my vision started to swim to black.

I heard Steins heavy foot falls coming down the stairs. I turned back to Maka; she had passed out but the blanket was bright red and blood dripped to the floor. I started to move but was held back.

Spirit had wrapped his arms around my waist and was stopping me from moving. Stein and Neigus were by the bed now, Neigus checking Maka's neck for a pulse. She nodded.

"Get him out of here Spirit." Stein said.

"NO! Spirit let me go!" I yelled but it was no use.

I found myself out in the hall the door had been closed and locked. I slid down the wall like I had done last night and I let myself go to the one place I still might be able to reach her, I went to the red and black room.


	18. Expect the Unexpected

**I have never done time skips before and I really didn't want to start now but its just so hard writing on a day to day sometimes besides if there is not much that happens that day I don't want to bore my readers with "We sat on the couch and did nothing but stare at each other." Anyway Hope you all like. P.S. I know most of this as well as most of my other chapters are written in Soul's P.O.V. I hope you all don't mind that, he's just an easy character to write for.**

Expect the Unexpected

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

_I sit on the piano bench waiting; I don't know how long I've been waiting because time works differently in your soul. I've been looking at the piano keys for a while until I hear foot steps shuffling._

_"Maka?" I look up questionably._

_"No Soul, it's me." Kid's voice comes out of the shadows and he walks over to me dressed in his own red and black room attire, he would fit in well if it weren't for the deep sapphire blue tie that broke up the full black suit._

_"Welcome to my insanity." I say with a half hearted grin._

_"Soul you need to come back to reality, you've been out of it for six hours."_

_"Why hasn't she come here?"_

_"I don't know, but Stein has news and Maka is out of surgery."_

_"Is she conscious?"_

_"No, it's probably for the best." He turns back the way he came, "Are you coming?"_

_"Yeah." I say with a sigh._

I open my eyes but quickly close them.

"Liz can you dim the lights." I here Kid instruct.

I slowly open my eyes again and I'm looking at the ceiling. I quickly realize that I'm in a bed.

"Welcome back to reality." Kid says.

"So what's going on with her?"

"Well the reason for the bleed was that her right ovary ruptured. Stein was able to get the bleed stopped."

"Kid, how could this happen? Damn it, it should have been me. If I would have gotten impaled in the same spot she did I would be fine. If only I could resonate with her I could activate the black blood in her and who knows what would happen she could be fully healed like when Asura put his fist through her chest; but I can't open the link she's got to come to me."

"Soul slow down, Stein has her under sedation so she can't wake up right now, that could be messing with her ability to resonate but without sedation she would be in a lot of pain. I think that it would be best for you to go home, get some real sleep cause you look like shit, then discuses your theory with Stein tomorrow."

I started to argue about going home but realized that I was still in barrowed scrubs.

"Don't worry; Stein is keeping an eye on her wavelength."

"Ok, I'll go, but can I see her first?"

"Of course, she's in the next room."

I got up and realized that Patty was missing and it was only Liz who accompanied Kid.

"Where's Patty?"

"We had to send her home; she kept trying to put your hair in berets." Liz explains.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Don't mention it." Liz replied.

I open the door and walk the short distance down the hall to the next room. I open it slowly, Maka lay on the bed looking like she's in a peaceful dream which I hope she was. I walked over to the bed and take her hand in mine and lean down to her ear.

"You know how to reach me, don't be a stranger." I kiss her forehead and put her hand back on the bed.

I don't look back as I leave the room, if I did I'd want to stay and although Kid was not kicking me out he was right I should get some good sleep and a shower and into my own clothes.

Kid stops me in the hall and hands me my bike keys, "I'll call you if anything changes." He says before pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks Kid."

I found my bike sitting outside Steins and all though I am glad to see it I wish someone was riding on the back going home with me. I try to avoid the school zones as I make my way home, didn't want to be slowed down anymore then I had to be and with it being two-thirty schools were being let out. I thought about it a little to much and realized that maybe it wasn't that the school zones would slow me down but more of what they reminded me of.

I made it home safe and walked up the stairs all I wanted to do was turn around and go back to Steins, to Maka. _You can't do that Soul, just go inside and keep your mind busy._

I unlock the door and walked in closing the door behind me, standing in the entry way I listened to the quietness of the apartment.

I shook my head, "Snap out of it, she's alive isn't she?"

I walked into the bedroom to grab some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I tried not to think concentrate on one thought in particular, instead I kept it simple stupid. While rinsing my body and hair I decided that I was going to clean my room and get it ready for when Maka came home. I would move all her stuff into my room so she didn't feel obligated to help me when I did it this weekend.

I turned off the water dried off, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and into what will soon by our room and gathered up all the laundry putting the basket out side the door. I started with transferring her clothes to my dressed that was always half empty anyway, one thing I loved about Maka, she wasn't clothes crazy like Liz and essentially Patty since they always had to match. Naw my Meister had a functional wardrobe and that's all she needed.

After moving all the clothes I stripped the beds down putting the sheets and blankets in with the dirty laundry, I grab the soap out of the hall closet and drop it in the basket, picked up the basket and headed for the laundry room. I almost tripped over the damn packs from out South Dakota trip and remembered that they needed to be unpacked.

I stuff the dirty clothes in one washer and the blankets and sheets in another add soap turned them on and walked back to the apartment. I picked up all the trash and vacuumed our room before going out to the entry to pick up the packs and moving them to the now spare room. Just as I was setting them down I heard a knock on the door. _Probably one of the other tenants reminding me not to leave my clothes unattended in the laundry room._

I walked to the door and started to open it, "Yeah I know about the laundry rules, but… Toby? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I um, came for a visit; your brother gave me your address."

"Oh uh…" I scratch the back of my head, "I really wish you would have called, now's not the greatest time."

His smile faded, "Oh well I guess I can…"

"Stop…" I say putting my hand up, "get in here." I move to let him in, "What's really going on?"

"Um… You remember what I told you guys?"

"About you pitching for the other team?"

"Yeah, well, I told my parents and they kinda kicked me out."

I sighed, "You can stay as long as you need to."

"Really, cause I could always…"

"Toby, stop."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome and lucky that I just cleaned out Maka's room."

"Where is Maka, don't tell me you two split!"

"No, I just moved her stuff into my room… Maka's in the hospital, we had an assignment on Monday that went bad; we got our guy, but Maka was hurt in the process."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she's strong, she just might not come back unscathed. There is a high chance she won't be able to have kids."

"Oh, man I'm sorry, that really sucks."

We stood in silence for a second or two, "Hey lets put your stuff in the spare room, and then I'll order pizza." I say trying to kill the silence and the thought my mind were stating the think about.

I picked up the small bad Toby had and showed him to what was now the spare room. I picked up the packs and shoved them into the closet; they will have to wait a little bit longer.

"So I got sheets and blankets in the washer so they'll be clean, the bathrooms down the hall. I'm going to apologize now for not being the greatest of hosts, I keep zoning out and I may get a call and have to go back to the hospital at any given time."

"No need to apologize, your separated from your other half, it's understandable."

_When did I get so sappy and girly that when I'm not around Maka my world stops spinning?_ "Thanks, if you need anything just ask. I'm going to go order pizza and switch out laundry which is just down a couple of doors."

"Ok, I'm going to settle in… Thanks again for taking me in under the circumstances."

"Anything for a friend; pepperoni and black olive still your favorite?"

He smiles and nods.

I walk out of the room and down the hall into the living room. I order the pizza and then go to change out laundry, after that was done I made my way back to the apartment, I flop down on the couch and close my eyes.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up to a knock on the front door. I get up and answer it, the pizza guy; I pay the dude and thank him. I put the pizza down on the counter and get two plates out. Walking down the hall to the closed door I knock lightly knowing that the person who answered would not be the person I was so used to answering this door.

The door opened.

"Pizza's here."

"Thanks." Toby says.

We both walk back to the kitchen dished up and sat at the table to eat.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help out ok." Toby says.

"Right now you being here is actually helping a lot, I don't think I would have lasted this long if I had to be here by myself; your keeping my mind distracted."

"Glad to help."

"After I eat I'm going to go get the laundry and once the beds are made I'm going to crash, I haven't been sleeping well."

"I can imagine."

We didn't talk much after that and my plan when down with out a hitch, laying in bed fresh out of yet another shower and my eyes were beginning to roll into the back of my head, I was falling into a much needed sleep when I heard it, heard her.

"Soul!"

"Maka?"

"Soul."

_I found myself back in the black and red room, Maka was lying on the floor wrapped in a white sheet, at least it use to be white, the bottom half was red. I fell to my knees next to her picking her up and putting her in my lap._

_"Maka, what's going on?"_

_"I don't know… I hurt so much."_

_"We can fix this, I can fix this. Are you strong enough to resonate with me? We can use the black blood to fix this."_

_"I think so." She closes her eyes, her brows furrow in concentration._

_I felt the warm sensation of our souls connecting and her pain was suddenly my pain, if only a dull ache in my stomach since I didn't have the same parts._

_I let out a grunt, "Ok Ogre, do your thing."_

_The little demon came out from behind one of the curtains where he always was. "It's about time you asked for my help, you know all of this could have been prevented if you would have come to me sooner Soul."_

_"Well I'm coming to you now… you going to help or not?"_

_"Oh, I'll help, but it's going to coast you, I just haven't made up my mind on what it will be."_

_"As long as we are both alive I don't care."_

_"Well in that case."_

_I let the madness wash over me and flow into Maka, I'd have to be strong for both of us and keep us a float in the sea of black blood; I held on tight to her hand._

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

A phone was ringing but it was too early and no one I wanted to talk to would be up this early. I felt Tsubaki move next to me and then a nudging in my ribs.

"Black*Star answer your phone, it could be Soul with news about Maka."

"Oh yeah, ok." I blindly swipe my hand in the direction of the ringing hitting the phone once before getting a hold of it. I hit the button, "Hey Soul, what's up?"

"Black*Star, this is Toby, I'm over at Soul's and he's not waking up."

"Wait… its way too early for this, your name is Toby?"

"Yeah remember, Soul's friend from South Carolina."

"Oh that Toby; what are you doing here? You said you were at Soul's place?"

"Yeah I got here last night."

"Ok… what was the rest of it?"

"Soul's not waking up."

"That's probably because it is really early dude, plus he sleeps like a rock, many years of living with Maka who was always up at the ass crack of dawn. Not even I get up this early to do training."

"No… I don't think you understand me. I mean I went to go wake him up for breakfast and he wouldn't wake up so I shook him, still nothing."

"Well is he still breathing?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what the problem is?"

"What's going on?" Tsubaki chimed in.

"It's Toby; he says Soul won't wake up."

"What? We should get up and go over there."

"Tsubaki says we're coming over." I tell Toby.

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem." I end the call, put the phone down, flip over and pull the blanket over my head.

"What are you doing Black*Star? You have to get up!"

Five minutes later we were over at Soul and Maka's apartment standing at the foot of Souls bed with Toby.

"So you tried everything?" I ask.

"Yeah."

I climb onto the bed standing over Soul and start jumping, "SOUL, WAKE THE FUCK UP, DEATH CITY IS UNDER ATTACK AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I stop jumping when I don't get a reaction.

"Kid called and warned us he might do this." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, let's get him over to Stein's, "I said picking Souls limp body up and throwing his over my shoulder fireman style. "Toby you coming with?"

"Uh sure, let me get the keys to the apartment so I can lock up."

We walked over to Steins which didn't take that long and Stein was not surprised to see us, he had even set up a bed in the same room as Maka. Toby was really freaked out when saw Stein; guess we should have warned him about the screw. We sat in the room with our two unconscious friends while Stein took Souls vitals.

"So how is he?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, he's fine for now, but I should call Kid and let him know what's going on." Stein says as he takes his cell phone out of his pocket of his lab jacket and starts dialing.

Kid x Ilona P.O.V.

My phone was going off on the night stand, I reach over and pick it up reading the name 'Stein' on the screen, I push the take button, "Good morning Stein."

"We have a development."

"Soul?"

"Yes."

"Has anyone been able to snap him out of it?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea this time, it appears that Maka and him have made contact and are resonating together."

"Any improvements in her condition?"

"I haven't checked yet, getting the equipment warmed up now."

"Good, who brought him in?"

"Black*Star, Tsubaki and some kid I have never met."

"Interesting."

"Very and I'm not talking about the mystery kid, her damaged organs are rebuilding themselves."

"So what do we do?"

"Let them resonate until she's fully healed, they should wake up after that, until then I'll keep giving them both IV fluids."

"Let me know if there are any changes." I say.

The line went dead.

"He did it didn't he?" Ilona asks resting her head on my chest.

"Yes, but they are connected now, there is a very good chance that both of them will be fine."

"I'm glade."

"Me too, now where were we?" I use my hands to bring Ilona's face up to mine and continue kissing her.

She pulled back, "I think it's really cool that Soul and Maka can resonate even while one is in medically induced coma."

"That's a benefit of being a Weapon and Meister not to mention they are connected more then most, almost continuously resonating."

"How did they get that connected?"

I smile, "Remember when you first enrolled and the hot topic was them having a sexual relationship?"

"Oh… Have you ever resonated with Liz while you two had sex?"

"No, I don't think either of us wanted to be that connected to each other besides, if I was more connected with Liz then Patty that would throw off our symmetry. What about you, have you ever resonated with the Wicked Truth during your pre-training?"

"Nope never thought about it, however I have thought about whether two Meisters could resonate without their weapons."

I got a grin on my face that was completely new to me but one I had seen multiple times come across Black*Star and Soul's faces now I understood the smirk. I let the look linger for a second later before grabbing Ilona's hips and rolling on top of her. She gave me a little squeak of surprise before laughing. I opened my resonance link and it feels odd not having Liz and Patty there to accept it; that was until I felt Ilona's soul reaching for mine.

I kiss her as our soul's crash into one another; I can suddenly feel her overwhelming need for me. The foreplay we had done before the call fro Stein had her ready, I felt hands caressing me but realized that it was my hands running up and down Ilona's skin. I felt the tightness in my gut and know that was her feeling as well, I position myself and push into her.

She thrusts her hips into me and I can feel her pleasure and wonder if she had thrust feeling my need to do so. I started to thrust feeling it with both my body and hers; we both let out a moan. I played around with the different feelings I was feeling through her and found one that was the best and continued with that feeling.

I must have been concentrating on her feelings more then my own; I didn't know I was close until she said, "Your close, come with me."

I felt her body tighten in the oddest way, felt myself falter as she always felt it, our bodies overriding on the extra feelings that were new to us we both cried out our pleasure our vision going black.

My eyes still closed I removed myself from her feeling her emptiness and fell next to her on the bed.

"That… was… epic." She says between breaths. "I could feel everything you were feeling, even the fact that you were feeling me, oh…"

"Never thought that was possible, you think that's what Maka and Soul feel?" I ask.

"That would explain why they are all over each other any time they get a chance."

I laugh.

We lay there still riding the resonance sex after glow until we both feel our weapons coming up the stairs. The door opens and all four weapons pile in.

"What the hell are your two doing up here?" Liz asks with a yawn.

"Yeah I was sleeping." Patty said rubbing her eyes as she climbed onto the bed.

"Ow!" Ilona and I said in unison. Patty had kicked me in her attempt to get under the covers.

"Who kicked me." Ilona said "And how could you tell we were doing anything?"

"No one is even close to you, and we could feel the wavelength of resonance." Wicked answered.

"Patty kicked me, we must still be in resonance, and all of you could feel the resonance wavelength?" I tried to drop the connection.

"A disturbance in the force there was?" Truth did a Yoda voice which made Patty laugh.

"Why can't I drop resonance?"

"Ilona what did you do to your hair?" Truth asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ilona asked.

"I you have mean three I black can't stripes drop in your our hair like connection dark halos."

"Woha, one at a time." Ilona yelled at Truth and I.

"I mean I can't drop our resonance." I said.

"You have three black stripes in your hair like dark halos." Truth said.

I looked at Ilona and sure enough just as Truth said; three black rings adorned her normally perfectly white hair.

"It's the opposite of Kids!" Patty giggled.

"What the hell did we do?" Ilona questioned.

"I don't know."

"Guess it's a good thing we are going to Stein's today to check up on Maka." Liz said.

"And Soul." Ilona added.

"Seriously, damn that boys devoted." Liz said, "Come on Patty lets leave these halo wearing weirdoes to get dressed."

"Kay Sis." Patty says while climbing off the bed.

"Are we all going?" Truth asks.

"Yes, I'm sure Stein will want to do some resonance experiments with our weapons." I said.

"Ok, but you owe us breakfast."

"Fine."

Black*Star x Tsubaki P.O.V.

We were just about to leave when Stein stopped us at the door.

"Who is this?" He asked as he cranked the screw in his head.

"This is Toby, he's one of Soul's friends from when he was a kid." I answer.

"Interesting." He cranks the screw twice more.

"Why is it interesting?" Toby asked.

"We don't get many people from our student's pasts here in Death City unless they are family members, that and your soul is different then most."

"He's gay it that's what you mean." I said.

"No that's not it, even though I can sense that as well, this is something even new to me." Stein cranked his screw again in thought.

"Um… my blood type is AB-."

"Oh really!"

"OK! Toby it's time to go." I said trying to push the un-expecting victim out the door but before we could leave Kid came threw kinda panicked.

"Stein, we did something and now we're stuck." Kid said.

"Oh this just got interesting." I said closing the door.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

Half in, half out of sleep I played, pressing the keys with my eyes closed. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and my eyes pop open.

"You can rest now, I'm much better."

Her voice was clean of all the pain I had heard in it earlier and I let out a sigh of relief letting my hands fall to my lap and dropping my shoulders.

"Let's go back I'm sure we have worried everyone enough." Maka says.

I nod and we drop resonance.

I open my eyes and release that I am yet again in a bed in Steins lab. I stretch, noticing the IV in my arm, which I pull out and sit up. Across the room I can see Maka and remember that she has drugs being pumped into her to keep her asleep. I stand up and slowly walk over to her bed, unhooking the IV before lying down next to her. I start to drift off before I do I feel her move as she turns into me putting her head on my shoulder and her arm across my waist, I gently lean my head against the top of hers before falling asleep.

Kid x Ilona P.O.V.

"I take it you didn't want to be all matchie matchie?" Stein laughs, pointing to Ilona's hair.

"No but that's not really the problem." Ilona says.

"Then what is… Oh wait, your stuck in resonance aren't you?" Stein laughs again.

"It's not funny Professor." Ilona says.

"Actually it's quite comical." Stein says, "How did this happen?"

"Well you see we were um…" I started to explain.

"Uh huh, well, can you still resonate with your weapons?"

"We haven't tried." Ilona answers.

"Well let's give that a go and so from there shall we?" Stein says addressing the front door.

I turned to walk out and saw a person I have never seen before, "Is this the mystery kid?"

"His name is Toby, apparently he is one of Soul's friends and he has an interesting looking soul." Stein says.

I look at the kid named Toby seeing his soul which was normal except for one thing which I could not put my finger on it, "That he does, we'll discuss this afterwards." I continued to exit.

Once wee were all outside I looked to Ilona and we nod to each other holding our hands out, Liz and Patty transforming and landing in my hands the same as the Wicked Truth.

"Alright let's try this." I say.

"Soul resonance." The six of us say in unison.

We all connected just fine, even better. Ilona and I amp up our power feeding each other kind of like when Maka, Black*Star and I resonate together as a team but stronger more solid resistant to link break. We drop the resonance with out weapons, panting from the rush of power.

Stein was laughing. "Wow even I got a buzz from that, however I think you and Ilona are permanently connected kinda like your two friends in my lab, so get use to the hair." He turned to Black*Star and Tsubaki, "Don't you two go and get any ideas."

Black*Star laughed, "Why not Professor."

"I don't know if all the out comes will be as great as your friends but who am I to tell you what to do, all of this is new to me, all of you are rewriting history for what Meisters and Weapons can achieve and now two Meisters are connected permanently. So if you do decide to try, please be careful."

"Will do Professor." Tsubaki said.

"Now shall we go check in on Maka and Soul?"

"Yes, I'd like to see the ultrasound myself." I said.

Maka x Soul P.O.V.

I wake up but don't open my eyes yet, I just enjoy the heat and smell of him, it's been to long. I nuzzle myself further into him and he pulls me in which makes me smile. I hear the door open and the familiar voices of Professor Stein and our friends.

Soul shifts, "Hey Professor."

I start to open my eyes and quickly close them.

"You're both awake." Stein said.

"It's really bright." I say.

I hear feet shuffling and the lights are dimmed. I slowly try again, everyone's standing about the bed Soul and I are on.

"Hey guys… Toby when did you get here? And what the hell happened to your hair Ilona?"

"Long story." She says.

"Toby is going to be staying with us fro a bit, hope you don't mind." Soul explains.

"I want to do another scan since your awake and change you bandages." Professor Stein says.

"I don't know if the later will be necessary." I say. I sit up and use the blanket to cover my bottom half while pulling up the hospital gown to just below my chest exposing my abdomen.

Stein turns on the ultrasound machine and pulls out a pair of scissors to cut the old bandage that is wrapped about my middle. He disposes of the bandage and looks at my back first where the rebar had entered.

"This is impressive. Lay back please."

I lay back onto the bed and look down to see a small palm sized scare in the shape of a solar flair on the right side of my stomach.

"Very impressive." Stein said before turning and pulling out a tube of gel and squeezing some on to my skin. He picked up the wand like thing and pressed it to my body. A blurry image popped up on the screen of the machine.

"Please tell me it worked." Soul said not looking at the screen.

"Things look to be normal, there is a bit of inflammation but nothing threatening."

"Does that mean….?" I start as Soul sits up to look at the Professor.

"I can't be sure and I'm not going to be the target for Spirit so I'm not suggesting you try but I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to when you're ready of course, so keep taking your pill."

"Oh thank Death." Soul said lying back looking at the ceiling.

"Who said she'd pick you to have babies with, nothin against you but you got some weird genetics man." Black*Star said.

I pulled the book off the night stand and threw it at Black*Star, hitting him in the head. "I like his genetics just fine your blue haired freak, no offence Tsubaki."

She smiled, "None takin Maka."

"So how are you both feeling?" Kid asked.

"Tired." We said together.

"I think I can send you home so you two can get some good sleep. Maka some new rules, again eat slowly, I still want to know about your next menstrual cycle, light lifting and listen to your body, if it hurts don't do it, this goes for sex as well, might want to start off slow but you didn't hear me say that if Spirit asks. Now as for you, friend of Soul, Toby was it? I have some questions for you."

Toby swallowed hard, "What kind of questions?"

"Wait why would you need to ask him questions?" Soul asked.

"Because his soul is different, I noticed it when we first met but didn't think anything of it." I explained.

"So have you ever been able to do anything you couldn't explain or something you found out only you could do?" Professor Stein asked.

Toby sat down in one of the chairs and stared blankly. The room was quite for a couple of minutes.

"What about that time you accidently knocked over the blue vase at my house with the ball we were throwing around and before it hit the ground you caught it." Soul offered.

"So I have fast reflexes." Toby says.

"Dude, you were clear across the room. At the time I just thought time slowed down as I watched my summer plummet towards the ground because I was going to get my ass beat and grounded if it broke but now, maybe you slowed it down from falling."

"That explains some things. Would you mind staying for a bit for some experiments?" Stein asked.

"No dissections." I said.

Stein pouted, "Marie would never allow it."

"Um sure I… I guess." Toby said.

"Excellent. Maka, Soul, you two can go, Kid let me know if you find anything new, Black*Star why are you still here? All of you get out I have work to do."

A minute later and it was like no one had even been in the room. I got up and went into the bathroom finding only my bra and bloody skirt, I sighed and put them on tucking the hospital gown in as a shirt. I emerged from the bathroom to find Soul standing there in his sleep pants. I guess I did n't pay attention to what he was wearing when I woke up.

"Liz just came in and told me Kid called us a cab." Soul says looking my outfit up and down.

"I can't wait to get home and take a shower."

"And sleep in a good bed. By the way while you were out I moved all your stuff to **our** room." He put emphasis on the word 'our'.

"But you couldn't grab a change of clothes." I smiled.

"Blame Black*Star he's the one who carried my ass here."

I laugh, "Let's go home."

The cab driver had given us a weird look when we got in, but didn't say anything as he drove us home. Thankfully we had a spare key above the porch light since neither of us had our keys. Once in the apartment I headed straight for the bathroom and stripped down turning on the water and admiring the white scare that now adorned my lower right side, front and back. I stepped into the shower when the water had heated up for a long needed shower.

I let her have the bathroom to herself, sometimes you need some privacy, I know I would want some after being in a coma for any given amount of time. I went into the bed room and made sure the bed was ready to be slept in since I had no clue the condition of it, when Black*Stars involved anything's possible. I made the bed since it looked like someone had been jumping on it, and then set out Maka's favorite pair of pjs. I made my way into the kitchen to get something to drink getting a glass and filling it with tap water, while I stood there drinking my water the bathroom door opens and Maka walks out wrapped in a towel.

She smiled at me, "You coming to bed?" She yawns.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a quick shower but then I'll be in."

"Ok." She says as she walks into the bedroom.

I don't even bother with washing my hair since I had done it last night I mainly concentrated on rinsing off the smell of Stein's lab off my body before brushing my teeth and wrapping my own towel around me, I made sure the front door was locked not worrying about Toby since he had my keys, and then made my way into the bedroom.

Maka lay on the bed on her side facing the wall her pjs I set out for her still sit on the foot of the bed. I unwrap the towel and hang it on the back of the desk chair and drawl into bed behind her putting my right hand on her side, I start to snuggle up to her.

"Soul." She grabs my hand and guides it down her pelvic bone, pushing my hand between her legs, "Please."

I have a moment of an inner battle between two parts of my body but decide that what she's asking me I can do with minimal impact. My fingers go to work looking for the right spots, finding her clit, she lets out a moaned cry. The more I move my fingers the more she moves her hips, grinding her ass into me until I am fully erect. I slide my fingers down rubbing her clit the whole length of my fingers and my palm before inserting two fingers slowly into her. I gently rub the ruff spot just inside while still rubbing her clit with my palm. She continues to grind herself into me, I let out a low growl just below her ear and she moans grinding harder. Her breathing is frantic as she pushes herself harder into me before freezing and letting involuntary cries out. I slow my fingers to a stop while she pants to catch her breath. Once she could breath again she starts to grind into me again, I tried to hold her hips to stop them but she only pushes harder.

"Maka we're suppose to take things slow."

"I am, besides all I can think about is what we were doing on your bike before the kishin-egg and I feel bad for not delivering."

I laugh, "Maka you got hurt, I don't hold that against you. We do not have to do this right now."

"But I want to." She says sliding her ass the full length of my cock allowing me to become pressed between her thighs as she moves back down, She wiggles a bit more positioning me to enter her, turning our spooning session into a sporking one. I slowly push into her; she makes a noise I can't make sense of so I stop.

"You ok? Should I stop?"

"No! Sorry, I'll tell you if it is uncomfortable or if it hurts."

"You better."

"I will I promise, please keep going."

I resume my pushing until I can't push anymore, I start to pull out and then push again. We found a slow and gentle rhythm that I kept with my hand on her hip, her fingers weaved in with mine. She started to slam her hips back harder but in this position I couldn't go very deep so I didn't think she could hurt herself. I felt her tighten before her finger nails dug into my palm, she moans my name and I lose it, growling in her ear one last time she pushes back into me a holds herself there while I empty myself into her. As I relax I feel my eyes close and my breathing stabilize and I drift to sleep.

A week had gone by and as awkward as I thought it was going to be to have Toby staying with us, not because of his sexual preference but because I was so use to it just being Maka and I, it really was not that bad, he was an awesome cook and had insisted that until he finds a way to help pay for things that he will do all the house chores not to mention he's at Stein's seventy percent of the time trying to unlock whatever was a part of him. Kid enrolled him at the academy but because he does not have Weapon blood and has no Meister abilities he's just taking the general classes, that is until Stein says other wise.

Maka was pissed to find out that I had been slacking on my training, it didn't help that Stein's calculations were right on the money so her hormones were crazy, she reported that everything was normal and chilled out about my training after I agreed to start doing the six mile run twice a day for the three days I missed, I made her promise that she would not push herself to do it with me if Black*Star went with me. The first two days were hard but I got use to it and kept doing it, the twelve miles a day made Meister class way easier.

Kid assigned us some low level assignments where I used Maka and were able to collect four more souls bringing her total to five since we last the one from Bulldozer. Life had started to get back to normal until I remembered the date, with me out training with Black*Star that left Maka and Tsubaki free to put final preparations on my dreaded birthday party.

After my evening run I found Maka and Tsubaki sitting at the kitchen table, they had been talking about something but quickly because zip lipped when I walked in.

"Talking abut my birthday presents are we?" I teased as I grabbed my water bottle from the refrigerator.

"You're too old for presents." Maka says.

"WHAT? If I'm too old for presents then I'm too old for a party, a win-win if you ask me."

Tsubaki giggled.

"I told you Tsubaki." Maka says.

I was clearly missing something.

"You were right, anyway I better get home before Black*Star comes over here looking for me." Tsubaki says as she gets up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

"Bye Tsubaki." I say with a smile before walking over to interrogate my Meister. As soon as the front door is closed I pull the chair she is sitting on out so I could startle her and sit on her lap, rendering her incapable of movement. "What were you two talking about?"

She kept a straight face, "Nothing."

"Oh, ok…" I say pretending to get up before sitting back down. "Come on Maka you don't think I'm that stupid do you?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

She got a grin on her face but it slowly faded, "Damn I thought I was saved, but I think I would rather answer your question then answer the door."

There was a knock on the door.

"Decision time, answer my question and I will tell him your not here or answer the door." I said getting up.

Her face showed a grimace similar to the one, one gets when Excalibur's around, but she gets up and answers the door. I start to take a drink of my water when she answered.

"Hey Papa, I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight so can we do it later?"

"Actually I'm here to see Soul." I heard Spirit say.

_Shit._

"Oh." Maka says turning to look at me sticking her tongue out.

I walk over to the door, "Spirit."

"Soul can I talk with you…alone."

"Uh sure…" I say stepping outside and closing the door.

Spirit stats to walk and I follow him; we make it to the stairs before I stop. "Did you just want to take me for a walk so you could lead me to your hitman or can we just talk cause I just got back from a six mile run."

Spirit laughs, the sound made me jump. "Sorry I'm just nervous that's all, plus I wanted to make sure Maka couldn't hear."

"Why would you be nervous?"

"Because I never thought I would be doing this but after what you two just went through and what you said to me… You know I came and see her while you were in resonance with her and Stein told me what you were doing. He explained to me the danger you were putting yourself in so she could be whole, you could have gone mad fixing her. I thought a lot about what you said and about how I know she feels about you, I have seen that look before, her mother had that look once… I guess what I'm getting at is I approve." He pulls out a small box and hands it to me. "I'm not saying you have to do it before your ready but, I bought that for Kami right before she left, I never got to give it to her. Maka has her mother's wedding band but neither of them knows about that one." He points to the box in my hand.

I open the small box and look at the diamond the size of a pea.

"It's a half karat in a white gold band; you don't have to use it if you don't want to just want to give you options."

"Thank you." I said.

"Just promise you'll take care of her, that you won't be stupid like I was."

"You can kill me if I get that stupid, and I will kill myself before I let something happen to her."

"That's what I was hoping." He held out his hand which I took.

"Do you want to be there when I ask?"

"No need just let me know when to save the date." He shook my hand and then turned to walk down the stairs.

"Spirit."

He turned.

"At least one of us should sat it and I can't guarantee anything from her so thanks, dare I say it, Dad."

"Don't push it Octopus Head."

I laugh and watch him walk down the stairs. I turn and put the little box in my pocket and walk back to the apartment still a little shocked that that just happened.

I was met by Maka at the door when I closed it.

"What did he talk to you about?"

I kept a straight face, "Nothing." I said mockingly.

"Soul."

"No now we both have secrets to keep."

"Fine." She pouted. "What do you want for dinner?"

"You pick, um I got to run over to Black*Star's really quick I wanted to let him know I wanted to pick up a mile in the morning so we need to start earlier."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Yeah I guess I could do that, but I need to um give him his pedometer back."

She looked at me, "You'll see him in the morning."

"Geez Maka, can't I just go over there for like five minutes?"

"Ok, ok." She put her hands up.

"Sorry, it's a guy thing." I said before walking out and around the corner to Tsubaki and Black*Star's. _Please don't be fucking._ I knock on the door.

Tsubaki answered, "Hey Soul."

"Hey can I come in for a second?"

"Sure." Tsubaki stepped aside to let me in.

"Hey miss me already buddy?" Black*Star asked.

"You wish." I say. "Look keep it down when I tell you this but can I keep something over here so Maka doesn't find it?"

"What is it?" Black*Star asks.

I pull the little box out of my pocket and explain the conversation with Spirit. Tsubaki had to put her hand over her mouth and Black*Star let out a guttural laugh.

"I don't know when I'm going to do it yet but even Toby's room isn't safe and I want it closer then Kids in case I decide to do it spur of the moment."

"No problem." Black*Star says.

Tsubaki just nods and hugs me.

"Thanks guys, have a good night." I start to leave but turn when I remember the 'real' reason I came over. "Can we add an extra mile in the morning?"

"Never thought you'd ask." Black*Star smiles.

We did our hand shake and I left, walking around the corner I ran into Toby on his way up the stairs.

"Hey anything new?" I asked.

"Um… yeah actually, you were right about the vase."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's called Telekinesis. Right now I can only move small objects… sometimes, but Stein's helping me unlock it so I can do it all the time."

"That's cool man."

"Yeah, he was discussing my potential with Lord Death when I left."

I open the door to the apartment, "Look who I found on the stairs, he has telekinesis and Kid says we can keep him."

"Your kidding telekinesis? That's awesome." Maka says.

"Yeah well I can't always do it."

"All things take practice." Maka says with a smile, "You'll get it."

Maka had made spaghetti for dinner and the three of us sat and ate dinner talking about all the stupid mistakes Maka and I made in the beginning like the first time we did Witch Hunter. Then we went on to say how we had yet to do any special attacks with me as the Meister. We ended the night with showers and sleep, sweet sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Maka shacking me awake. "Soul get up, Black*Star is here ready for your run and he's acting weird."

"Oh sorry, did he wake you?"

"No I was already up."

"Good." I said with a yawn as I got up. I pulled on my running close and grabbed my shoes, walking out to the living room. Black*Star stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. I shook my head and out my shoes on.

I kiss Maka," Be back in a bit." I said closing the door behind me.

I stretch as we walked, once down the stairs I turn to Black*Star, "Dude, you have to chill, she knows your acting weird."

"Sorry, she interrogated me."

"What did she say?"

"Good morning, but you should have heard the tone."

"Wow dude, can you keep it cool until Saturday?"

"Yeah if I avoid her all knowing eyes, but if she threatens to chop me for information I can't make promises."

"You just got to play it cool until tomorrow evening ok? Can you bring me the ring when you come to the party?"

"Yeah no problem dude."

We finished our seven mile run and I came home to breakfast, which I thanked Toby for as I ate and then took a quick shower before finding Maka in our room reading a book on the bed. I pulled the book out of her hand making sure to mark her page before closing it.

"So how is Aunt Flow doing?"

Maka smiled, "Hmm, she left yesterday if you must know."

I kissed her making her giggle against my lips.

"Soul, we don't have time, we have class."

"I'm sure I can explain to Lucas why we're late, he's at the right age he should know about these things."

"Soul, don't be so selfish, lucas looks up to you."

"Gahw, ok, ok."

"What's his story anyway? I never got a chance to ask."

"I'll explain on the way."

As we were walking I explained that Lucas had always been bullied at his normal school, one day while getting beat up his hand transformed into a blade much like a knife. The bullies ran off and reported that Lucas had pulled a knife on them, but when he was pulled out of class to be searched they couldn't find the weapon. He was accused of hiding it and was expelled.

He told his parents the truth about his hand turning into the blade but like normal people they didn't believe him, that was until he showed them. By the time Lucas had learned to control it he had done some research and found the DWMA.

"Wow that must have sucked having parents that didn't believe him." Maka says.

"Yeah at least mine saw first hand, that and my mom had a heads up." I said as we walked into class.

All our classes went by fairly quickly and the day ended with me holding Maka in bed while she went over her mental notes about the party tomorrow, I tried once more to get her to cancel but she ignored me. I started to think of my own plans and decided I would do it after all the birthday gifts were opened. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up early so I could shoo Black*Star away, I was going to let Soul sleep in, he had been running his butt off and deserved a break on his birthday. Toby woke up moments after I talked with Black*Star and we agreed that French toast was a good breakfast.

"I'll make breakfast, you go wake him up, I'll even turn on the radio." Toby said with a wink.

I blush a bit with a smile before walking back into the bed room. Soul was still sleeping on his back, one arm on his stomach, the other above him head. I thought about the best way to wake him up, then a light bulb came on, I strip down into my own birthday suit and slowly crawled back into bed, thankfully Soul had just crashed in bed after his shower so I didn't have to fight with more clothing; step one complete without waking the target. I maneuver my right leg and throw it over his body so I could startle him, wrapping the blanket around my waist; step two complete. I looked down at him and for the first time took all the physical changes training had done for him, he was still lean because Meisters had to be to be able to move during fights so bulking up to much, although looked impressive, hindered your fight, but that didn't mean he hadn't toned all the muscle. I could see every outline of each muscle; his arms, chest, stomach, just looking at him made me wet and the thoughts that swam around in my head about what I was going to do to him helped too. I found my hips moving involuntarily, grinding myself against his morning erection. I slowly continue trying not to wake him up just yet, knowing that I would fail my mission if I kept this up for much longer. I slowly lean forward bringing my hips forward so that he was positioned to enter me, my hands on his chest my lips next to his ear.

"Wake up birthday boy." I whisper before licking the shell of his ear; step three was complete as I sit up and fell him sliding in which gives me a grown of satisfaction from my target. I sit up fully, rocking my hips forward and his eyes open.

"Best birthday morning ever." He smiles sleepily.

Before I can rock my hips again his hands are on my waist and he thrusts into me throwing me off guard causing me to moan. We were still going easy but he was gently bumping into my cervix and it feels really good as we find a rhythm. I moan loudly as I reach my climax quickly, panting out his name. I lean down and put my head on his shoulder, this does not stop him, he continues to move while I attempt to catch my breath. I pull back to look at him and his lips crash into mine, he wraps his arms around my body and flips us. He had more movement now and his pelvic bone is rubbing against my clit as he grinds into me at the end of each thrust. My left hand on the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair; the right hand was on his upper stomach where I could feel all the muscles working.

I moaned into the kiss and he let my lips go, I cried out for him as my inner walls tightened around him for the second time. I could feel him holding back and the more I thrust into him the less he thrust into me.

"Harder, I promise… I'll tell you if it's to much."

I could see the conflict on his face as his brain fought with his body, his body starting to win the fight. He increased his speed and stopped pulling back when I thrust into him, he was letting me choose how deep to go. Our little unspoken agreement went well, I am soon crying out a jumble of "Fuck Yes." and his name. I am so close to climax feeling it all built up and waiting for it to wash over me I was taken by surprise when He thrusts deeper into me then he had dared to go since my accident, it pushes me over the edge and I feel him release himself as he growls. He stays buried deep in me and after the orgasm starts to fade I feel a pinch low in my body, realize he is pressed firmly against my cervix. I try to wait it out knowing he will pull back eventually and I don't want him to think he hurt me, but he isn't moving and it really is starting to be uncomfortable.

"Don't freak out… nothing abnormal… but can you pull back just a little?"

"Oh Death, I hurt you." He starts to push himself off me but I catch his shoulders and lay him back down on my chest.

"I told you not to freak out, you didn't hurt me, you were just pushed up against my cervix only normal discomfort, it always feels like that after the adrenaline fades."

He sighs and relaxes into me. We lay there for a could more minutes before he gets up only to fall down beside me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into him, he snuggles his nose against my neck and starts his rhythmic breathing.

"Soul."

"Hmm?"

"No sleeping."

"But you're so warm and I'm comfy."

"Time to get up."

"It's my birthday; I'll sleep if I want to." He grumbles.

I try and turn to face him but he holds me tighter.

"Damn you and your training."

He laughs, "Who's been pushing me to do all the training?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were going to use it against me."

He laughs again but keeps me pressed against his body. "Can't I hold you for awhile?"

"You can, but no sleeping; Toby has French toast for breakfast."

"Ok." He says as he nuzzles me with his nose before kissing my neck.

I let out a ragged breath as the heat from a couple minutes ago is ignited again.

"Can I do this every morning?"

"I'd like that." I say pushing myself even further into him.

I could feel his grin against my neck as he pushed his, _was it still hard?_ self into me. "I thought I took care of that." I say breathy.

"The magic of morning wood stays stiff until I pee."

"Are you saying your good to go for round two?" I ask.

I felt him push himself through my slick thighs and enter me from behind.

"You tell me." He says as I let out a moan.

I push into him letting moan after moan out, with my body still sensitive and riding the feelings of just a handful of minutes ago, everything is hypersensitive. I feel his hand slide down my side, fingers connecting with the most sensitive part of me, I cry out and he starts to rotate the nub while thrusting from behind.

"That… feels… Awwh… amazing." I moan.

I could feel his lips on my shoulder as they part and the feeling of is teeth grazing my skin, "Do it… Oh… please do it." I cry. I let out a little scream as I feel the sharp but pleasurable pain of his teeth breaking through the skin of my shoulder then the soft lapping of his tongue.

He moves his lips to my ear licking the shell of it and letting out a low moan. His thrusts increase and his breathing picks up. "Fuck Maka, come for me." His fingers increase there circular attack and I feel him get harder.

His right hand snakes its way under my neck, his hand firmly grasping my throat, not chocking me, just keeping my head still as he licks the bite make on my shoulder. He lets out a low growl and my body reacts, tightening around him, it feels to tight for him to continue moving but he fights against my body, pushing harder.

"Soul!" I cry as I climax.

"Oh… Fuck…" He whispers in my ear as he shudders and pushes once more, his grunts turning into growls, body tense. He takes in a breath of air and relaxes as he lets it out slowly.

This time I let him fall asleep which happens almost instantly. I lay there feeling his hot breath on my neck and think, _this is perfect, if every morning was like this for the rest of my life I could die happy._

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to a soft knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready." Toby says quietly.

"Thank you." I say to acknowledge that I heard him.

Soul nuzzled into my neck again making me smile, I turn over to face him and kiss his nose then his forehead then his lips. "Time to wake up sleepy head, breakfast is ready."

"Mmm… food." He says, before burying his face in my neck again.

"I know you would rather lay here all day for your birthday but I have stuff to do and everyone will be here and I really need a shower because I have double the fluids threatening to come out of me the second I stand up."

That made him smile

"No we're not going round three."

He laughs, "Damn… that's ok my bladder is about to burst anyway." He gets up and slips on a pair of pj pants and tosses me a large t-shirt. "Put that on, I'll get the shower going for you." He kisses me and exits the bedroom.

I sit up and start to put the t-shirt on.

"Morning Toby." Soul says as he is walking through the kitchen.

I can hear Toby say "Happy birthday.

I don't hear the bathroom door close but what I do hear is Soul, "Ooooh…. Death that feels good."

I laugh as I get up, I can hear the shower being turned on, clenching my muscles together and start to make my way as quickly but casually to the bathroom.

"Morning Toby."

"Morning Maka."

Soul stops me at the bathroom door and kisses me, I pull away starting to feel myself losing the literal dam battle.

"MOVE!" I yell with a smile.

He laughs but lets me into the bathroom.

I hear the door close behind me, "Thanks for the birthday wishes." I say to Toby who stood there shaking his head.

"You're welcome, but I don't think my happy birthday and a couple of slices of French toast can compare to what Maka gave you."

"Sorry dude, nothing will ever compare to anything Maka gives me." I say sitting down at the table.

"I believe you. What was with the little door way play?" He asks handing me a plate of French toast.

I laugh, "Let's just say she wasn't the only one in a giving mood."

His eyebrows rise.

I start to eat slowly when I heard the shower turn off, two bites later the door opens, Maka walks out with a towel wrapped around her and heads for the bedroom.

Toby let out a long whistle, "Keep walking around like that and I'll have to sell you as a cure for homosexuality."

I see the glair she throws him.

"You're lucky you're gay Toby." I say.

Maka blushes as she closes the door behind her.

"I can see why you where hesitant to come out this morning." Toby says.

I laugh.

"And was that a bite mark I saw? Damn… no wonder she was screaming."

"Sorry about that, guess I should have put that on the rental agreement under warning present tenet likes to scream."

He laughs, "It's all good Black*Star warned me."

The bedroom door opens and Maka comes out in jeans and a black tank top her hair damp and clinging to her bare shoulders.

"Are you boy's talking about me?"

"No." I say

"Yes." Toby corrects.

"Figured as much." She says.

Toby hands her a plate of French toast and then sits down with his own plate. We eat breakfast and then I am pushed into the shower to get cleaned up, by the time I am done with my shower the house is clean. Maka is putting up decorations in the living room and Toby is constructing a veggie tray. There is a sweet smell of cake that is no doubt in the oven baking. The party was set for three o'clock and after my little nap this morning after round two and the late breakfast I only had an hour before Black*Star got here with the ring. I don't feel nervous per say since I know she'll say yes and I am not worried about spending the rest of my life with her it is the fact that I am going to be doing it in front of everyone, I hate being the center of attention, one reason I hate playing the piano for anyone other then Maka.

I shrug off the feeling and sit down on the couch, I watch Maka stretch up to hang streamers on the top of the window. _I wonder how pissed she'd be if I pick her up and take her into the bedroom. _She stretches a little more showing that little strip of skin between her jeans and her top. I decide to take my chances; I get up off the couch and walk over to Maka, turn her around and pick her up fireman style, throwing her over my shoulder_._

She drops the streamers she was trying to hang and lets out a scream of surprise, "Soul, what are you doing, I have to finish decorating."

"Don't worry Maka I got them." Toby says.

I salute him as I walk by, "Thanks for taking one for the team solder." I say as I close the bedroom door behind me.

I toss Maka on the bed rising up her tank top and kissing her stomach while I undo her jeans, her hand is in my hair as she breaths out my name. Once the button is undone and the zipper is down I continue to kiss lower while I make sure I have a good grip on the fabric, pulling both her jeans and her underwear off at the same time. Before she could protest my mouth was between her legs licking the sweet soft flesh. I feel hungry, and a strong urge to feed this hunger. I find her clit and suck it into my mouth, her hands back in my hair tugging at it as she calls out my name. I let go of the nub to lick at the sweet liquid her body has produced before moving up, first kissing her inner thigh before licking my way up to her hip to kiss it. I feel her hands pull my hair and hear a cry before I realized my jaw had clenched down. I release her flesh, licking at the wound as if asking for forgiveness.

I move on licking my way across her body pulling up her tank top as I go, she is letting out little moans as I continue up; my hand reaching her breasts fighting only for a moment with her bra. I move up and press my lips to hers pushing my tongue into her mouth as my hand squeezes her left breast and she moans into my mouth. Her hands leave my hair to pull at my shirt, I break away so I can slip my shirt off as she does the same with hers, we both toss the discarded articles to the ground before our lips meet again and her hands go to work on my jeans. She gets them undone and I quickly push them down, her hands are now on my hips pushing at me to slow down.

She breaks the kiss, "Slow at first ok, this morning has made me tight."

I nod and she goes back to kissing me. She wasn't lying, she is tighter then normal and I have a feeling that I am harder then normal, but all I want to do is push past all that tightness and ram into her again and again. _Control yourself Soul, you don't want to hurt her._ I made myself slow my thrusts letting her get use to me.

Her body starts to loosen up and she soon pulls away with a moan, "Faster."

I oblige loving the way her body reacts to the sudden speed change, her hands moving up my back, her fingers resting on the long neglected half moons.

"Harder, please…harder." She cries out.

I push deeper until I can feel the end of her, I control myself not letting myself go past just bumping into it, she's panting and moaning as her nails dig into my back. I lean down to put my lips by her ear, "I've missed that feeling. The harder you dig the harder I'll go."

She digs them in further and I moan as I made good on my promise. Her walls constrict around me.

"Are you going to come?" I whisper.

"Yes… Soul…Yes I'm…" She screams and digs her nails deeper, I only increase my thrusts by a little as she climaxes and her screams get louder.

She finally lets up on my back and I slow to a stop, while she's catching her breath I look at her, hair a mess, eyes closed, lips parted, and her face is flushed and I can see the slickness of sweat on her forehead and chest.

She opens her eyes to look at me, "Your turn, we have people coming over soon."

I sigh and lean down to kiss her and wrap my arms around her body so I can flip us; I lay on my back with her on top of me. She breaks the kiss and sits up rocking her hips, her hands rest on my stomach for balance, mine on her hips. We find our normal rhythm and Maka soon throws her head back as she moans, releasing yet another orgasm. I don't stop when she does, I keep the rhythm going even thought it is twice as hard without her help, my stamina is fading fast, but I'm almost there.

"Maka…"

She looks down at me still riding her high.

"I'm close…"

She begins to rock her hips again reducing me to a moaning moron. "Fuck… fuck… fuck… fu..ahhh!"

She moans at my release before collapsing on top of me. We both are breathing heavily as she pulls the sheet over us and snuggles her head on my chest.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I say.

"Let's just hide in here for the night."

"Oh… now you want to cancel?"

"I didn't say cancel I said hide."

I laugh, "As much as I want to say ok and stay in here like this with you all night, I also want you to have to see this thing to the end, you wanted it so bad."

"But…" She says sitting up before kissing me long and passionately rocking her hips against my half cocked cock that's still inside her.

"Mmm…" I pull away. "No buts, get up, get dressed and go host your party."

She gives me a pouty lip but gets up, she cleans herself off with a dirty towel and puts her clothes back on.

She kisses me again, handing me the other end of the towel, "Don't take to long getting dressed, Black*Star and Tsubaki are already here."

I hear a distant knock on the front door as Maka leaves the bedroom, I clean myself off and get up and am putting my jeans on when I hear mumbled voices, I am buttoning and zipping my jeans when Black*Star opens the door and walks in closing the door behind him.

"I can't hold onto this anymore, it's like she knows." He whispers to me as I put my shirt back on.

I take to box from him and put it in my pocket.

"Hey, why does it smell like sex in here?" He asks.

"Maybe because we've had sex three times this morning." I grin.

The door opens and Maka looks at us, "Good you're dressed. Kid and the gang are here."

"Maka is it true you've had sex three times today?" Black*Star asks.

Maka turns pink and glairs at me, "You're lucky it's your birthday. Now get out here." She turns and walks towards the living room.

I follow her, walking past Black*Star, hitting him upside the head as I go. The living room is full of our friends and they all wish me a happy birthday as I sit down on the couch.

Patty is jumping around asking when I am going to open my gifts, Maka tells her she had to wait just a little longer but that I could do it before we have cake. Patty pouts but it is short lived because there is a knock at the door. I look around wondering who it could be.

"Who's that, everyone's already here." I say.

"Can you get it Soul?" Maka asks as she's pulling the veggie tray from the refrigerator.

I get up and go to the door and open it. The person on the other side surprises me.

"Holy Shit!" I yell.

"Nice to see you to little brother." Wes says as he brings me n for a hug, "Mom and Dad said their love. Maka thanks for the invite, glad to see you're up and doing well." He lets go of me and hugs Maka who is right behind me.

"Thanks for coming Wes." She said.

We all walked in and I introduced Wes to everyone he didn't already know.

"Now can we open Soul's gifts?" Patty asks when we're all settled.

"Yes now Soul can open his gifts." Maka says.

"YAY! Mine first." Patty yells and hands me a cylindrical tube wrapped in blue paper.

I open the paper and found a tube full of safari animals.

"Aren't they cool?" Patty asks.

"Yeah… thank you." I say as she looks at me with a pleading face, "Would you like to play with them?"

"Can I?"

"Yes you can." I say handing her the tube of animals which she gladly takes and starts to open the tube as she is walking to a near by corner to play with them.

"Oh mine next." Liz says.

This gift looks a lot like her sisters and at first I thought it was going to be another tube of animals. I unwrap the familiar blue paper, but am surprised by the tube of lotion. I give Liz a questionable look.

"The guy at the music shop said it was the best kind for musicians who use there hands and since you have been practicing the piano more often… it's a little bit of a gift for you and Maka." She winks at Maka who mouths the words "Thank you."

"Thanks Liz."

"Here." Kid says handing me a piece of paper.

I read it and a tear comes to my eye, "Oh Kid…" I jump up and hug him, taking him by surprise.

"What is it?" Maka asks.

"It's a certificate for one free meal at Hail Hamburgers once a month for a year." I say. "Thank you so much."

Maka rolls her eyes.

"While you're still so happy open ours." Ilona says, "It's from me and the Wicker Truth." Ilona says handing me a small tin. I open it and find a gift card to the local music shop.

"Thanks guys."

"Ok, us next." Black*Star says. Tsubaki hands me a box.

I unwrap it and find a pair of leather gloves.

"We know Death City doesn't get that cold, but riding a bike is a bit colder then driving a car with a heater." Tsubaki explains.

"Thanks guys."

Toby looks at me, "I didn't have any money but I did bake your favorite kinda cake."

"Thank you Toby."

Before Maka or my Brother could say anything I knew this was the best time. I was already sitting on the floor next to the couch were Maka sat; I turned and faced her, sitting on my heels.

"Maka, thank you for putting this party together and inviting all of our fiends and my Brother, but the best gift you could give me for my birthday is the simple word of yes."

She looked confused, I pulled the little box from my pocket and opened it presenting its contents to her, "Will you marry me someday?"

She leaned forward, sliding off the couch in front of me, taking my face between her hands and kisses me, I feel her wavelength wash over me, and it's warm and happy. She pulls away and wraps her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Yes…Yes any day."

I could hear crying in the background, I look over my shoulder to find Liz and Tsubaki bawling their eyes out while Black*Star and Patty console them.

Maka unwraps herself from me and I put the ring on her finger and kiss her again.

"I don't know if this will be as expected as that event but here." Wes says handing me an envelope.

"Wes, you didn't have too…"

"I didn't, my gift was my presents at your front door; this is from Mom and Dad."

I open the envelope with Maka still sitting on my lap and read the note accidently dropping a piece on the floor which Maka reaches for to pick up.

_Soul,_

_Happy Birthday! We are proud of you no matter what you choose in life but we hope that you always keep playing._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Maka hands me the second piece of paper, it's a photo of a baby grand piano.

"Are they serious? Where in the hell are we going to put that?" I ask.

Wes laughs, "That's where this comes in, be glad I talked them down." He hands me an even larger envelope, "It would have been a little more inappropriate before your little announcement but that makes this a little less inappropriate."

I glair at him.

"Don't kill the delivery boy."

I open the larger envelope and pull out a stack of papers, the first one has a lot of typed writing on it but the thing that stands out the most was the picture of the front of a house.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say under my breath.

"Soul." Maka sooths.

At first I want to be angry at them for throwing their money at me, then I feel grateful that they want me to have a home of my own with Maka, but then I am mad again because I don't need their help, I have enough money saved up to buy my own damn house. I hand the papers to Maka. "I need to think about this." I say getting up and walk into the bedroom, closing the door.

I sit down on the bed and try to make sense of all my feelings, putting my head in my hands. _They could just be trying to show that they approve of my life here in Death City, or they could be rubbing their money in my face because they don't know that I have been a responsible person since I started getting paid and have put ninety percent of my earnings into savings, but then how would they know? _

I hear the door open and close and know who it is before she can say anything. She sits down on the bed next to me and signs.

"Your thinking, 'How dare they shove their money at me, don't they think I can afford to buy a house of my own without their help?'" Maka says in her best mimicking voice.

That makes me smile, but I don't lift my head.

"Let me ask you this, do you have the means to buy all the gifts your friends gave you?"

"Maka."

"Swallow your pride and except it for what it is, a gift. Plus it's a cute house, three bed rooms, two and a half baths, an attached garage for your bike, a garden in the back yard. Besides where else are we going to put that piano?" She giggles.

"I guess we have two rooms to choose from now."

"But… then where are we going to put the babies?"

I drop my hands and look at her, I don't really know what she sees on my face, but she laughs, "Not for a while but eventually."

"Thank you for pointing out that this was not another attempt by my patents to control my life."

"Anytime." She says as she leans in and kisses me.

We walk out of the room and into the living room. Maka makes me sit on the couch and then sits on my lap.

"Give me your phone Wes." I say.

He smiles and hands me his phone, the number already pulled up. I press the green button and put it on speaker and listen to it ring.

"Hello Wes." Mom's voice answers.

"No Mom it's actually Soul."

"Oh, hi honey, hold on let me put you on speaker so your Dad can hear you too…Ok, go ahead."

"Hi Dad. You guys are also on speaker with… well everyone."

"Who's everyone?" Dad's voice asks.

"Well you guys have already met Black*Star and Tsubaki, then the newest to the group, Ilona and her broad swords Wicked and Truth, Kid aka Lord Death and his twin pistols Liz and Patty, Toby is also here, and of course Wes and Maka."

"Hello to everyone." Mom says. "So Wes has given you your birthday gifts?"

"That's why I'm calling. I wanted to thank you, I almost didn't except it but I will under one condition."

"What's that?" Dad asks.

"If it doubles as an engagement gift."

There is some silence for a second and then there is a squeal, "My son is engaged? Oh this is so wonderful." Mom says.

"Congratulations." Dad says.

"Thank you." Maka says.

"So you except the house?" Dad asks.

"Yes Sir, thank you so much." Maka says.

"But it's not because I can't afford one on my own." I add.

Dad laughs, "We hope you enjoy it, it's yours today so start packing, can't wait to see you two for Christmas, we wont keep you from your company, have a wonderful birthday son, we love you." Dad says.

"Love you too Mom, Dad." I say and we hang up.

I hand Wes back his phone and sigh, "so what's everyone doing this week?"

Everyone laughs.

Maka and I had spent the last six days packing everything we had accumulated over the four years we had lived in the apartment into boxes. The night of my party we had all gone over to the house and checked it out. It was an old colonial style house with lots of wood work, Kid was even happy with the symmetry of the fire place in the living room. Wes had stayed a couple of days and helped us move a lot of the bigger items over to the new house and the boxes soon followed. Wes left a couple ago and Maka and I had spent our first night in the house. Kid arranged to allow Toby to take over our apartment on the same agreement as we had; he didn't have to pay rent as long as he was a student. On top of moving we had also collected two more souls and Maka had signed us up to do a demonstration for the NOT class. This week had been crazy but it was now Friday and we were getting ready for Kid's Halloween party.

Maka had talked me into going as a 1920's mob boss with her as my flapper girl, since we hadn't had any real time to shop for costumes I was wearing my red pinstripe suit and a black fedora she had picked up while at a thrift shop with Liz and Patty looking for costume ideas earlier today, luckily she had found herself a black beaded flapper dress, heels, and even one of those head bands.

She looked smokin hot even with her hair up in a 1920's hair style and the red lipstick she would never wear for any other reason but Halloween. The dress showed off her long legs and I knew by nights end that I wanted them wrapped around me.

"Soul are you ready?"

"Um… Yeah." I say snapping back into reality, I put my hat on and head down the stairs, I have to stop myself from turning around and watching her walk down the stairs in her heels and short dress which only looks like it comes down to her knees due to the beaded fringe but I know it barley covers her ass when she sits down since I almost lost it when she sat down on the bed to put her shoes on.

I make my way through the entry hall opening a door that leads to the attached garage grabbing my keys that hang on the wall as I walk out. I open the bay garage door and get on my bike, starting her up. Maka walks out slipping on my jacket since we have yet to replace hers since the accident, it's not really that cold out but her dress is sleeveless and I have my suit jacket on so I don't say anything.

She swings her leg over and I get a nice flash of just how long her leg is, settling on the bike she wraps her arms around my waist and I pull out of the driveway and head towards Gallows Manor.

When we get to Kid's I park the bike and I get some more leg shots before walking up the walk way to the door. The door is opened before we can knock, Kid is dressed in all black with a cape.

"Velcome." Kid says with a bow.

"Thanks Kid." Maka says.

"Oh… I told you that dress would look great on you." Liz says as we walk into the house, "Doesn't she look great Soul?"

"I've been telling her she looked sexy since she put it on, well before that even, but the dress does add something."

"Well you don't look half bad yourself there Evans." Maka smiles.

"She's right Soul." Liz says.

I look around the room and see that her, Patty and Ilona have the same style of dress on; "Let me guess, your one of Count Deathula's brides?" I ask Liz.

"Yeah, Patty and Ilona are the other two. Wicked and Truth just painted their faces and went as skeletons, Toby's a Zombie." Liz explains.

"Where's Black*Star and Tsubaki?" Maka asks.

"Making out somewhere around here but then again when you see Tsubaki you'll know why."

"Why what did they dress up as?" I ask.

"Black*Star wanted to dress as a god so he came as Zeus. Tsubaki is one of those goddesses that slept with Zeus, I can't remember the name but she's in a toga too which is just a bed sheet." Liz says.

"Oh…" I say, which earns me a smack on the arm from Maka. "What?"

Maka just glairs at me, I lean forward to whisper in her ear, "I was actually thinking about you in a bed sheet. Be happy we made it here, I've wanted you since I watched you put those heels on." I pull away to find a pink faced Meister.

We spent half the night talking; we did sit down and play some games for Patty's sake, but ended up just watching a movie. I got up and went to the kitchen to get another soda when I heard Maka excuse herself so she could go to the bathroom; She walked right past the kitchen and shot me a small glance. We didn't need to be resonating for me to know that look. I put my soda down and quickly followed her to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, locking it, I turn to face her.

Maka walks up to me with a sway in her hips, placing one hand in my hair the other on my waist. Her lips press firmly against mine, her tongue sliding into my mouth. The hand that had been on my waist slowly moved it's way down where it settles on my cock that was and has been at half mast all night. She moans into my mouth as she begins to massage. I let the most uncool sound of a whimper escape my lips as she pulls away.

"We should get going soon." I say with a shaky voice.

"We've only been here for two hours, it's only seven." Maka says with a voice filled with lust before licking up my jaw.

"Then we have to come up with a reason to be leaving so early." I say while she's licking my ear. I pull her back to look at her, "I could fake a stomach ache." I offer.

Maka nods slowly before kissing me again. I pull away, "You go out first and let them know that I came to the bathroom and told you I wasn't feeling well, while I get this under control."

She looks down and takes her hand off my now fully erect cock, and smiles a devilish smile that looks so damn good on her face, before pecking me on the cheek and walking to the door, unlocking it and exiting the bathroom.

I put both hands on the counter and take a deep breath… a couple of deep breaths, I look at myself in the mirror and notice with amazement that I don't have red lipstick all over me, my Meister gets a brownie point for buying the smug proof kind.

A couple of minutes latter and I'm safe to leave the bathroom. I walk down the hall back to the living room where all our friends are, Maka has a look of concern on her face.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asks.

"Not really, I think it's just because it's been a really crazy week, what with the move and stuff."

Kid nods, "Take the weekend to relax my friend, let me know if you need more time off."

"Thanks Kid." I say as Maka wraps an arm around my waist.

"Thank you for inviting us, it was fun, have a good night everyone." Maka says.

"Have a good night Maka, feel better soon Soul." Kid says.

"Will do." I add as we walk out and to my bike.

On the ride home Maka had started off with her hands on my waist and while one hand still remained, the other had become idle and was gripping my thigh, as we pulled onto our street it moved to continue what it had started in the bathroom. I revved the bike and Maka let out a delicious sounding moan in my ear. By the time we were pulling into the driveway and the garage door was opening her hand had gotten my pants undone and was stroking my full length. I parked the bike and turned it off, Maka wraps one of her legs and arms around me and was some how able to spin around my body so she is now sitting in front facing me. Her lips crash into mine as I push the button on the remote for the bay door, closing it. She grinds into me allowing me to feel that she had foregone putting panties on, she was already wet. I took my jacket off her and laid it on the handle bars.

Maka laid back. "Fuck me, right here."

It took some figuring out but we ended up working out something that was working. I had my feet firmly on the ground, hands on the handle bars while Maka was under me, legs wrapped around my waist, arms around my neck, hands in my hair, lips near my ear whispering for me to go deeper. I change my position sitting up pulling her up with me, my hands go to her waist as I help grind her hips down, she lets go of my neck and leans back giving me more movement, and I can now pull her hips into me. She is soon screaming out my name, I push myself through the tightness of her orgasm and over my edge, coming letting myself be reduced to moans that echo in the dim light garage.

As soon as I am able to move I help Maka up and off the bike. We make our way into the house and up the stairs. Once in our room Maka strips out of her dress and heels and walks into the bathroom. My suit is going to need a good dry cleaning; I strip it off and throw it onto a chair that is in the corner of our room. I walk into the bathroom and then into the shower.

He steps into the shower and all I want to do is attack him, my body had seen what we did on the bike as foreplay, when did I get like this? When did just seeing his bare chest with its scare and toned muscles that flex every time he moves make me this wet? _Oh Death._ I try and concentrate on washing my hair of all the gel and other stuff I had to use to get it to stay in the 1920's style up do as well as washing my face of all the make up I was so not used to wearing, but when his hand touches my hip my body reacts, pushing my ass back into him which was bad considering he isn't that close to me, so here I am half bent over pushing my ass into him.

"The bike wasn't enough was it?" He asks in a low voice that makes things low in my body clench.

"It should have been." I say quietly.

He lets go of my hip and I return to a standing position. I start to rinse my hair trying to forget my embarrassment, I'm washing my face when I feel his hot breath on my neck, his hands sliding from my hips, one going to my stomach, the other to the source of my problem. I push back against him and this time I don't have to go far. I let out a small moan as his fingers start to move and my knees start to shake.

"I will always be here to fulfill your needs, don't hesitate to ask, if you want to come, I'll make you come…" He whispers in my ear as he increases his pressure and speed on my clit making me cry out as I feel my orgasm builds. "And if you want me to come, I will gladly come for you anytime." He finishes, and the thought of him releasing deep inside me pushes me over the edge and I scream out as I come, hoping Soul has a good grip on me which he does.

I as panting jelly in Soul's arms; he manages to turn the water off ad wrap a towel around me as well as himself and gets us both to the bed. I lay down wrapped in my towel as I try and calm my body. Soul lies next to me in his towel staring at the ceiling, or maybe his eyes are closed. Then my mind takes over and I decide to take full advantage of the situation and the un-expecting weapon. I slowly sit up and move to startle his legs, I start to unwrap the towel, and without thinking I lean over and put his limp member into my mouth.

"Hoaw… Maka…"

I start to suck hard as I pull and lengthen him while he grows in my mouth. I moan against him which makes him groan as one of my hands finds its way between my own legs and begins to rub.

Soul raises my chin, pulling himself out of my mouth, he pushes me back on the bed and watches for a second as my fingers work themselves, I toss my head back and moan. Before I raise my head again to look at him I feel his hot tongue against my fingers and my clit, I moan again and his fingers start to enter me and start doing their 'come hither' motion, rubbing my g-spot, I thrust my hips and he speeds up. The build up comes quickly and I release, crying out.

Soul kisses up my body while I ant and shiver under him, he licks up my neck and to my ear. "I'm not going to go until you tell me I can, I don't want you to be able to move when we're through, understand?"

I nod and he thrusts into me and continues until I'm screaming his name and clawing at his back, my insides spasming, taking me along for the ride. He doesn't stop but changes his position, thrusting upward making my breath catch and I'm screaming again. He slows his thrusts but never stops and I'm about to tell him I need a breather when he starts to roll his stomach muscles, using his pelvic bone to rub up against my clit and I'm caught between needing air and my body craving the movement. I settle for heavy panting, not enough air to moan and thrusting back at him. My fingers dig into his back, he growls and I'm caught crying out again.

He stops this time and while supporting himself he is very still and I see the concentration on his face, more then that, I can see his bottom lip between his teeth as blood starts to form.

"Soul."

He opens his eyes as I reach up and lick at his lip. "Don't say you're done because of me, I can hold it."

"Soul, I'm done, I don't think I could go again, I'm ready for you."

He leans down and kisses me as his hands bring my hands above my head. He holds my writs in one of his hands, the other hand stabilizes him. At fist it's the same grinding thrust and I push into him. My breathing picks up and before I can say anything I was crying out. He doesn't stop just grins before picking up the pace and moving into longer faster thrusts, he's hitting the end of me and it feels wonderful, As pain mixes with pleasure. Soul starts to groan and I know he's close.

"I want to feel you deep inside me." I say between breaths."

He squeezes my writs and pushes them further into the bed, his legs are working to push himself deeper into me, he starts to growl, with in seconds he releases and I come from the feel of him, we both are left crying out.


	19. Holidays

**Happy Holidays Everyone! Enjoy Friends and Family and be safe. **

Holidays

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

The weeks leading up to Thanksgiving were really quite laid back. I was still doing my training with Black*Star and Maka and I were going out on assignments every other night or so, that was until her Mom Kami came to visit. She had called and told Maka she had been delayed a week and it took some convincing on my part to get Maka to believe that her Mom wasn't going to continue to blow off her visit. I even had to call Kami myself and express the importance of her visit. Two weeks before Turkey day Kami showed up on our door step, Maka was thrilled and set her up in the bedroom on the main floor. It didn't take Maka's Mom long to notice the ring on her daughters finger and finally understood why I had been to adamant about her coming for her visit even though I was more worried about what it would have done to Maka if she had not shown up.

Having Kami staying with us for the last two weeks wasn't bad, it just put a wet towel on our bedroom activates, But Maka didn't get her smart brain from Spirit and Kami soon figured out that everyone was much happier if she did the grocery shopping every couple of days, giving me an hour or so alone with my Meister.

Kami was surprised to see all the new things we had been working on, she was proud of Maka for mastering her advanced soul perception as well as being a weapon, she hugged me and told me how proud she was of me for not taking the easy road and allowing someone else to Meister Maka.

Although things were going really well, there was a bit of a hiccup when Spirit called and asked if he could bring Blair to dinner on Thanksgiving. Maka had to explain to her Mom that Blair was not just Papa's girlfriend but our friend as well, we ended up inviting all our friends, because why the hell not.

The morning of Thanksgiving, I got up early to put the twenty-five pound bird in the oven, I had prepped it the night before. After putting the turkey in I walked back up stairs and crawled back into bed, snuggling into Maka.

"Did you put the turkey in?" She asked against my neck.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Ok." She yawns, snuggling back into me.

I wake up a bit later to a sweet smell with a mixture of cinnamon and apples. Maka shifts and takes a deep breath inhaling the smell.

"Mmmmm… she made her apple cinnamon rolls." Maka says kissing my jaw.

"I take it your going to get up now?"

"I thought about it, but I also was thinking about showing my thanks."

I smile and let out a small laugh, "We can't do that your Moms down stairs." _Why am I the one protesting? Maka had been the one freaking out about it._

"I can be quiet."

I show her my disbelieving look.

"er." She finishes.

I laugh and move to lean over her, "Prove it." I say before going to her neck and kissing the soft skin. She takes in a breath of air but keeps her moan to herself. I wasn't completely on top of her yet, my right hand on her waist, the other keeping me stable. She had one hand on the back of my neck the other on my back playing with the half moons. I was still kissing her neck and she was concentrating on not making a sound.

"I made cinnamon rolls." Kami's voice is walking through the door.

I stopped what I was doing which wasn't much, but Maka freaks, pushing me off her and sitting up.

"I'm sorry…" Kami starts to say.

"For what…? Nothing was happening." Maka says.

Kami starts to giggle, "Maka you're engaged to be married, you don't have to act like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar, no pun intended Soul." She looks at me then back at Maka, "You know if you were louder people would know to stay away before they even got to the door."

I looked at Maka who was bright red and couldn't help it, I let my laugh out and I'm laughing so hard, Maka leans over and pushes me off the bed, I land on the floor in the fetal position still laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" Kami asks.

"No Momma, Souls just an idiot."

"I take it by the tone in your voice I don't need to pretend to go to the store?" Kami asks.

"Nope." Maka says.

That made me stop laughing, which made Maka and Kami laugh.

By the time we had eaten breakfast which was really good, and I had showered almost everyone was here, they all brought a dish of something so there was not much left to make, so we spent the extra time playing a game of foot ball in our backyard. Kid, Liz and Wicked sat out while the teams broke up as me being captain of Maka, Ilona and Toby. Black*Star was captain of Tsubaki, Patty and Truth.

"I don't know how to play." Maka complains as we start to talk strategy.

"When they have the ball don't let them get past you, when I hand you the ball get passed them." I explain in the easiest terms I can.

She nods, "Ok, anything else?"

"Uh… this is just touch, so don't take anyone down, once you touch them they're out kinda like tag."

We flip a coin and Black*Star's team goes first, we are able to stop them no problem, when its our turn I hand Maka the ball and she runs, Black*Star is the first to come after her and she touches his nose… with her fist, dodges Patty and Tsubaki and jumps over Truth leaving her shoe print on his back. Our team is laughing, the other team mainly Black*Star is complaining that we don't play fair. Maka offers him two tampons to stick in his nose which he takes. We sit in the living room talking and listening to Kami catch up with Stein and Marie in the kitchen when the door bell chimes. Maka gets up and answers the door, she hugs Spirit and then Blair who actually is dressed decently appropriate, her dress is still short but it is long sleeved and only shows off a bit of her massive cleavage. I watch as Maka introduces Blair to her Mom and although I thought there would be a cat fight No pun intended, Blair surprised us all when she hugs Kami, even more surprising is Kami hugs her back. Dinner went well and we end the night purchasing our tickets for our trip to see my family. We all agree to do a Christmas thing at here for New Years.

Kami left a couple of days after Thanksgiving and things seemed to go back to normal for the three weeks we had before we left for South Carolina. We got ourselves another fourteen souls, bringing Maka's total to twenty-five. Kid was pleased that we were a quarter of the way to out goal before we left. We talked Toby into going with us even if he didn't end up going to see his family.

We arrived in Florence, South Carolina on Monday the twenty-second and were staying till the following Monday. Toby had called his family to see if they wanted to see him while he was in town and his Mother had insisted that he come home, so after dropping him off we headed to my parents house.

Mom met us at the door, hugging me before shoving me off to Wes and taking a hold of Maka before looking at her hand.

"I can't wait to discuss wedding plans with you." Mom squeals.

"Mom, remember what we talked about?" Wes said as if he was scalding a child.

"Yes I do and I know it's their wedding, but can't a girl at least try?" She smiles at Maka.

"I will take all ideas into consideration since I don't know the first thing about weddings." Maka says which makes Mom happy.

We walk into the house to find Dad sitting in the front living room. He stands up and I give him a hug, he lets go of me and hugs Maka.

"So glade you two could come for Christmas." He says over Maka's shoulder.

We all sit down on the couches, but I have to stand up again when Nana walks in the room carrying a tray for tea. I give her a hug and she kisses my cheek, she then turns and hugs Maka who also stood to hug my other Mom. Nana then serves us tea and congratulates us on our engagement which opens the flood gates of questions.

"So have you two picked a date yet?" Mom asks.

Maka looks at me, and I at her and we shrug, "Haven't really thought about it." I say.

"Well you should set a date." Mom says.

"Mom, I do believe I told you his exact proposal words were "will you marry me someday." Not ten months and two Tuesdays from tomorrow." Wes says making me smile and Maka giggle.

"Well you do have a father that would like to be there, who does have cancer." Mom says.

Maka looks at me again.

"Don't rush things because of me, I know it will happen and I think your Mother wants me there just so she won't have to find a date." Dad laughs.

"Sorry, we never thought about it." Maka says.

"How has your cancer been?" I ask.

"Well Doc. Says I have been doing really well with treatment and if things continue to go well I may even beat this thing. You kids pick a date that works for you." Dad says.

"Well we never really talked about a date, date, but we both kinda had goals we wanted to accomplish before. Maka's not even seventeen yet…" I start to say.

"I have a week Soul." She glairs.

"Wait your birthday is next Monday?" Wes asks.

"Yes." She says.

"Why didn't you say something Soul?" Wes says hitting me in the arm.

"Because I already have plans." I say through gritted teeth under my breath.

"What?" Maka says.

"Damn it Wes." I say as he puts his hands up. "You know how you were complaining when I told you we had a stop in Westmore, Vermont because you couldn't understand why we would have a stop in such a small airport?"

"Yeah." She blinks.

"Well… I did it on purpose. The reason I would not let you see our flight info was because you would've seen that we don't fight out of Vermont until the morning of the thirty-first."

"Soul…"

"We have reservations for a cabin at a lake."

"And all I did was throw you a party."

"You gave me more then just a party, look at your hand."

She did as I said to and smiled.

"Besides I know how much you like the snow and this way I don't have to freeze in it on an assignment." I add.

She ignores the fact that my whole family is here and kisses me; it wasn't until Mom did the young giddy girl squeal that Maka let go with a blush.

"Back to wedding plans, which may have to come sooner then you think with romantic get a ways like that happening." Mom says.

"Lets get through the wedding before you start talking babies ok Mom." I say.

Dad laughs, "Be careful Maka, Wes was conceived two months before we were married."

"What! You never told me this." Wes says.

"Well we had the wedding all planed out and everything, everyone just thought you developed fast." Mom says.

"Oh Death, can we not talk about this?" I say.

"Sure honey, right after you and Maka agree on a date… You know come to think about it you were conceived at a lake side resort on Valentines Day." Mom says.

"Fine, fine… The thirtieth of next year!" I yell trying not to hear anymore of how I was made.

Maka looks at me, "December 30th?"

"Why not? You really like the snow and it's after your eighteenth birthday so we don't have to worry about your dad backing out of signing consent forms or any of that bullsh…poop."

"Ok." She says smiling.

"See how easy that was." Mom says.

I shake my head.

The days leading up to Christmas went by fast. Toby had called to let us know that he was going to stay with his family the whole visit; they had come to terms with his life decision and were impressed he had done well for himself in Death City.

Christmas morning Maka and I woke up and got dressed and went down for the formal Christmas breakfast only to find no one in the dinning room. The sound of Christmas music filled the house as we made our way to the living room where the tree stood. There were the gifts Maka and I had brought as well as a few others. We said our good mornings to my family including Nana, Wes stood up only to sit down by the tree. Out of all the Christmas's I can remember we never opened gifts first, Maka and I were even teased for being over dressed, with every one else still in their sleepwear.

"Bro!" was says tossing me a gift. He hands out the rest of the gifts and we start opening. Maka and I gave Wes silver violin cuff links, since he wore them when he played concerts, Dad got a tie and silver tie clip, Mom got an emerald and ruby bracelet and we got Nana a necklace in the same theme.

Wes had gotten Maka and I a pair of open tickets to one of his concerts useable whenever and wherever we had time, this way if we had down time on an assignment we could go see him if he was playing. Nana had made us all crocheted scarves. Mom and Dad had given Nana a weeks paid vacation to wherever she wanted, which she said she might show up on our doorstep, we told her she would be welcomed. Wes received a new violin from Mom and Dad.

Dad turned to Maka and I, "Your Mother and I talked and knew the only way you would let us help with anything wedding related would be if we gave it to you as a gift, so until further notice or until you deem appropriate your Christmas gifts and any other reason to give a gift will be wedding related, this includes what the grooms family is suppose to pay for which is the reception and the honeymoon, Maka we don't want to step on anyone's toes so let us know what your family would like to do."

"Thank you." Maka says.

"Why do I have a feeling that we, the two most modest people are going to have the biggest shindig of all?" I question.

"Because our parents love us, and Kid and Liz are crazy." Maka explains.


End file.
